Staring Into Scarlet Eyes Arch
by Shinigami's Voice
Summary: Ch.21! Completed! Starting by a failed trip into the mountains, where Kai was forced to take care of the other Breakers, the four teens start to notice there ae many mysteries surrouding their ice leader. The Russian T. has come, and revelations are made.
1. First Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Hi there, I'm a new Beyblade writer, this is my first fic. For starters, I love Kai, so this is all you need to know.  
  
This story takes place after the Asian and American Tournament, but before the Russian one. It explores a softer side of Kai the phoenix is forced to show when the team gets lost in the mountains. Being the captain, is Kai's duty to take care of the others. One by one, starting with Rei, the Breakers discover there are buried emotions inside of his Ice Captain, but they can't figure out the way to make them resurface. There are many secrets waiting to be freed.  
  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes - Arch"  
  
by Shinigami's Voice.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"There is said that snow are the frozen tears of the angels above"  
  
  
  
The lodge was situated at the limits of the woods, in the middle of the mountain, a perfect place for skiers, snow-lovers or...beybladers during a training trip before the French Tournament begins.  
  
"It's so......." -Kenny was lost of words in front of the magnificent view.  
  
  
  
"White" -Takao offered as they watched in awe the snow-covered pines around.  
  
"I think it's beautiful" -Max smiled, as he ran to have a better view of the surroundings.  
  
"Aa. I have to agree with that" -Rei said, taking a deep breath and then exhaling a puff of mist due to the coldness of the air.  
  
"What do you think of the place, Kai?" -Mr. Dickenson asked with his usual affable expression.  
  
Kai's face was a mask of total seriousness though.  
  
"Hn" -was the comment.  
  
"Come on, Kai! You gotta agree this place is absolutely great!" -Takao yelled while running and catching snowflakes with his tongue.  
  
"Whatever" -the captain shrugged and, taking his duffel bag, started to walk to the lodge.  
  
"Man, that guy is abso-freaking-lutely boring" -the blue-haired blader complained.  
  
"Let him be" -Max sighed as he and Kenny started to play with the white lay that covered the grass.  
  
"Maybe he's just tired" -Rei offered- "He has spent the whole time in training hard during the trip"  
  
"Or maybe he's cold. But his Excellency Kai won't admit it" -Takao laughed- "Hey, Kai!!" -the dragon blader shouted over his shoulder- "What's the matter? Too cold to play outside?"  
  
No one expected an answer though. They had learned to expect nothing from Kai. Nothing, or everything. But never things by halfs.  
  
The Chief, the Tiger, the dragon and the tortoise were about to start a snow fight, when they caught a glimpse of the figure in the threshold.  
  
  
  
"No. Too smart to 'play' with you"- and with that, the phoenix went back inside.  
  
"Say what!? You..!" -Takao sputtered and, for more emphasis, stuck his tongue out at the door.  
  
  
  
Kenny sighed, while Max and Rei simply smiled.  
  
  
  
"Jeez, who does he think he is? The Ice King? Loser! That's what he is! Humph" -Takao said, sticking up his nose in disgust.  
  
  
  
"Well, I don't know who he thinks he is, but he's certainly not a loser" Max replied, while trying to form a castle. No luck there.  
  
"Like it or not, he's the captain. I mean, he's a hell of weird guy, but he's a good captain"- Rei added, shaping a snow ball.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But it's just that, sometimes, I don't know what's his problem" -Takao shrugged, bating his arms and legs like a lunatic. Making a angel-shape on the snow, that is- "We haven't done anything to him, but he seems to try his best for us to stay away"  
  
"Maybe he's not used to have such great friends like us" -Max grinned.  
  
"Yeah, that sure is!!" -Takao chuckled.  
  
"I've asked Dizzy to search for information about him, but she has only found battle's data, his blader's files. Nothing more. No home, no family, no past. It's just like Kai has never existed for any kind of records outside a stadium" -Kenny said, while zipping his coat up to his nose.  
  
It was sure cold.  
  
"Hmmmm....why did you look information about him?" -Rei asked. The others turned to look at the Chief.  
  
"Well, to be honest, I didn't trust him when Mr. Dickenson chose him as the team's leader" -the smaller boy admitted- "What I knew about him wasn't nice things, believe me. There are these rumors about him, that he's a complete mystery, no friends or relatives, he just zapped out of the nothing. Everyone at the streets respected him, but no one was allowed to get too close. A lone wolf, that's what people called him. I had heard he was not only very cold and harsh, the silent and ruthless type, but also he was one of the most feared fighters...."  
  
  
  
"You mean blader" -Takao interrupted. By now, they had all sat down on the snow, forming a circle.  
  
  
  
"No. I mean fighter" -Kenny repeated, his gloved hands brushing against his frozen cheeks- "I heard one of the sharks under his command was attacked by some punks. They said Kai had decided not to interfere, when these gangsters insulted him and the team. And guess what? Kai beat the hell out of those punks"  
  
"Oh, come on! That sounds like a lie to me" -Takao replied.  
  
"Who told you that?" -Max asked.  
  
"That's the detail" -the Chief crossed arms- "One of the punks themselves"  
  
"Huh?" -Rei stared at him.  
  
"I was working in a super data file and went visiting some blader in the local hospital. He had hurt his hand while a duel, and he told me about this rumor around the halls. I was curious, so I decided to investigate. The gangster was flattered when I said I was there to include him in my files, so he told me the whole story. 'Stay away from that guy. He's freaking dangerous' was his advice"  
  
"I don't know about other people, but I think we can trust him. He's one of us, after all" -the blond teen opined, as he came to his feet trembling.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to hear you say that while staring into his 'back off or I'll kick you' glares" -Takao replied.  
  
"You should try to befriend with him, Takao. You always like to go against the odds" -Rei giggled while starting to walk to the lodge.  
  
"No, thanks. I want to live, and live in one piece" -the dragon laughed at his own joke.  
  
"Lets go inside. I can't feel my toes any longer" -Kenny admonished.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Boys, boys, gather around the fire place" -Mr. Dickenson called everyone later that night.  
  
"We were just getting to know the place. It's really nice" -Rei explained while he and the other Breakers sat on the couches.  
  
Except Kai, of course, who remained alone, standing in the corner, but close enough to hear.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Dickenson, we like it a lot. And I can't wait for tomorrow to explore the surroundings" -Takao said cheerfully.  
  
"Sounds like fun!" -Max agreed.  
  
"Hn. Sounds like training if we want to keep in good shape for the tournament" -Kai replied from his corner.  
  
"Your captain is right. This is not a recreation trip, boys, it's a training routine among the wild mountain" -Mr. D. added.  
  
"Well, we can always train and have fun at the same time" -the Chief suggested, while sipping at his hot cocoa.  
  
"But we can't take this routine lightly. We are in a hard and difficult environment now, and it will sure prove to be very challenging for us" -Rei said- "I've been around the mountains before, back at my town, and I've learned it can be beautiful but dangerous at a time"  
  
The other boys nodded, all of them clad in enormous coats, gloves and scarves against the cold.  
  
"It's getting late" -the kind man observed- "You guys better go to sleep now. I'm sure Kai will make sure you have an interesting day tomorrow" -Mr. said while entering his room.  
  
"Ohhhh..I wanted to stay late and tell ghost stories, scary and creepy ones.."-the blue-haired smirked while trying to appear like a mummy or something at the fire's light.  
  
"No. Go to sleep. You'll need your rest for tomorrow" -Kai ordered, and he was the first one to enter their room.  
  
Reluctantly, the others followed. Some minutes later, the five boys were trying to sleep, covered with thick blankets and three layers of clothes. They were trying, because Takao's fidgeting and chatting was making it difficult.  
  
"It's so cold. Man, my feet are frozen!"  
  
"Calm down, Takao. The calefaction is already at the highest" -Rei said under his covers.  
  
"Imagine how it would be to sleep outside. I mean, with all that snow and the wind. Nearly impossible" -Kenny mused.  
  
"Gee, Chief, stop talking about that, you're just making me colder" -the dragon complained, while twisting on his place.  
  
"Stop moving" -Kai barked- "If you stay still you'll warm up your spot. And be quiet!" -he admonished, his back turned to the others.  
  
"He's right, Takao. Stay still and you'll see" -Max advised.  
  
"Well, if he wants me to shut up he has to ask kindly" -Takao said, his eyebrows furrowed slightly- "Only then, I'll let you sleep"  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes upwards. Takao was asking for a miracle.  
  
But then again, Kai sighed and started talking in a very calm voice.  
  
"Okay. Takao, would you please shut the hell up?" -Kai said without turning.  
  
The others giggled. The scarlet-eyed boy had just beat Takao in his own game.  
  
"Humph. Not fair" -the blue-haired blader murmured.  
  
"Well, he did ask nicely" -Max smiled.  
  
"Sure. Whatever"- Takao grumped.  
  
Some time later, the room was completely silent.  
  
***  
  
After much whining and hot cocoa, Takao was fully awake next morning. The others were already waiting for him outside the lodge.  
  
"So, people, what are our plans for today?" -the cheerful boy asked while joining the others.  
  
On the lane, two minivans were heading towards them.  
  
"Who are those people?" -Kenny wondered aloud.  
  
"Two bladers' teams" -Mr. Dickenson answered from behind- "The lodge was offered to other bladers too, so it seems other teams chose this place for training too"  
  
"Good! We'll have company" -Max smiled.  
  
"Yeah, now we can organize a real snow fight" -Takao chirped.  
  
"I think it would be better for us to start training instead of playing, guys" -Rei said, adjusting his left glove.  
  
"Finally" -Kai murmured at the tiger's comment- "We're heading to the camp tent a kilometer from here. We will train all day there. As you can see, we have no time to play your little games with other bladers"  
  
"Killjoy" -Takao said under his breath.  
  
"Have a nice trip guys" -Mr. smiled- "Follow the lane and you'll be there in two hours. Don't go further the camp because the mountain can be tricky and you could get lost.."  
  
The five teens grabbed their backpacks and started the walk, nodding to everything the older man said.  
  
"... and return before evening. It gets too cold outside"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the other boys and girls had already left the vehicles and were dragging their bags to the lodge.  
  
Takao and the others waved hello and continued their path. Only one of the Breakers didn't greet the newcomers. A certain slate-haired one.  
  
"Who are them?" -a boy asked to his partner while waving back.  
  
"Other bladers, I guess" -the other guy answered.  
  
"They're the BladeBreakers, the team who won the Assian and American tournament" -a girl, the captain, told them in a hushed voice.  
  
"Really? Wow!" -the other boys replied.  
  
"Yes, you're right" -another blader girl said- "That one is Takao, I saw him on t.v. His bit-beast is a dragon. Pretty cool"  
  
"And the dark-haired is Rei, the one with the Drigger beast"-other murmured.  
  
"Who's the antisocial one?" -a boy asked, noting that the one with blue triangles on his face hadn't waved.  
  
"Who!? You ask who!?" -the captain girl exclaimed- "He's Kai, leader of the Breakers. Some say he's the best. His beast is a fire phoenix. They also said he's got great skills, but a stone heart.."  
  
***  
  
"Are we there yet?" -Takao whined.  
  
"No" -Kai answered.  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
"Are we there yet?" -Takao repeated.  
  
"No" -the leader said annoyed.  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
"Are we..."  
  
"Shut up, Takao" -Kai cut him off.  
  
"Fine, fine. I was just asking" -the dragon crossed his arms, feigning annoyance.  
  
"Look around and enjoy the view, guys" -Rei said, referring to the woods and the spectacular mountains.  
  
"This place is sure wonderful. Seems like a scene taken from a fairy tale" -Max said, stepping outside the dirt path and close to a small cliff.  
  
"Yeah, from The Snowman" -Kenny giggled, putting his scarf tightly around his neck and the hood of his coat over his head.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, guys. Can't you take a bit of cold?" -Rei smiled.  
  
"We're here" -Kai interrupted, stepping ahead and pointing to the small log cabin.  
  
"Yey!!" -Max and Takao said at a time, running towards it.  
  
During the rest of the morning and early afternoon, the Breakers dedicated all their time to train.  
  
There were blade plates in the back of the cabin, and they had a hard time trying to make their moves among the snow that covered the surfaces.  
  
But Kai had insisted to train without removing the white layer.  
  
"It will be useful. The obstacles make both blade and blader stronger"  
  
Kenny fixed some ramen and hot milk for everyone, and lunch was the only break the captain conceded to the team.  
  
Then, back to training.  
  
"This is impossible" -Max mused- "How is Draciel supposed to go through that!?" -he said, pointing to a snow wall Kai and Rei had molded.  
  
"C'mon, blondie, give it a try!" -Takao urged.  
  
"Okay" -the fair boy said, and lunched his blader. Draciel tried twice, and was only capable of digging a decent hole on the wall.  
  
"It's nice for being your first try" -Rei smiled- "You're up, Takao"  
  
"Me? Uh, okay. Here I come!" -the boy exclaimed, reading his luncher- "Lets go, Dragoon, you can dig a bigger hole, buddy!"  
  
The blue dragon made a deeper hole, but didn't trespass the barrier.  
  
"Good" -Rei smiled.  
  
"Impressive" -Kenny said from his seat behind them.  
  
"Well done, Takao"- Max smiled.  
  
"My turn now" -the tiger blader positioned in front of the wall- "Come on, Drigger, you can make a tunnel in there!"  
  
The beast flashed its claws, and it made a way through the snow.  
  
"Awesome!" -Takao chirped happily- "Very smooth, Rei"  
  
"I agree" -Max and Kenny said.  
  
"Rei's beast fed from his blader's will" -Kai suddenly said. He had been watching the exercise in silence until then- "If you don't believe in what you're doing, or consider yourselves weak, you steal strength from your own beasts" -he admonished, while staring at Takao and Max.  
  
"We? Weak!? No way!" -Takao complained- "Very easy to speak, buddy boy. But it was Rei the one who trespassed it" -the blue haired teen folded arms smugly.  
  
Kai just raised an elegant eyebrow.  
  
"Dranzer, destroy it" -he ordered calmly to his beast, before lunching it.  
  
The red phoenix left a shinning track on its way, and then returned to his master's hand.  
  
A second later, the wall fell completely trespassed and destroyed.  
  
"The blade lives on its bladers strength" -Kai repeated, facing the team. The other boys nodded, understanding- "I think you're needing more training than your beasts. We'll go hiking in the surroundings for you to train in the woods"  
  
"Cool!" -Takao and Max jumped in glee.  
  
Rei just sighed and smiled in resignation.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued .....  
  
A/N: STOP! Stop right there! Please, don't go anywhere without leaving me a review. It's air for my lungs. Just as a rambling, I'm a Gundam Wing writer, and now I'm trying Beyblade. It's pretty easy to write about Kai and Rei, since they are a lot alike to Heero and Duo, my fav characters from Gundam.  
  
Now that you reviewed, go to 2nd chapter. I'm posting 4 in a row, so enjoy. 


	2. Into Deep Waters

Author's Notes: Hope you're enjoying the fic. If someone reviewed 'coz I haven't checked, thanks an awful lot.  
  
On with the story.  
  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes - Arch"  
  
By Shinigami's Voice.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Blow, wind, come around. But this tender fire won't taken from my soul"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, guys! Take a look at this" -Takao exclaimed, while calling the others- "It's some kind of natural slide the ice has made down the hill"  
  
"What did I tell you?" -Kai scowled- "Don't separate from the group, kid. And don't left the lane"  
  
The others joined them.  
  
"I'll show you who is the 'kid'" -Takao glared at the captain, and without other word, jumped and sat on the ice, pushing himself down the slippery surface.  
  
"Takao!!" -Rei called in surprise.  
  
"Yahoo!!" -the boy screamed his head off, raising his hands is if in a roller coaster- "This slide rules!"  
  
The figure started to turn distant and blurry while the blue haired teen descended the hill.  
  
"What does he think he's doing?" -Kai seethed angrily.  
  
"It seems like fun" -Max smiled and, in a flash, followed the dragon's example.  
  
"No, Max!" -Rei tried to stop him, but the blond teen was already enjoying the ride.  
  
"What's the problem, you two?" -Kenny asked, reading himself for the natural slide -"Can't we have a nice time while being here?"  
  
"It's not like that, Chief. But remember what Mr. Dickenson told us. The mountains can be tricky. And I know it on first hand experience. Heading into frozen woods can be very dangerous, especially in a place completely unknown for us" -the tiger explained.  
  
"I see" -the smaller boy nodded.  
  
"I imagine Takao and Max didn't even think about where that path was going to take them" -Kai added, his eyes narrowed in disgust- "It's down the hill, but it seems it has curves and heads deeper into the savage area. There are no camps and people there. But those brilliant kids seemed not to care"  
  
"What are we going to do now?" -Kenny asked.  
  
"We have no choice but to follow them" -Rei sighed- "We can't leave those two alone, and we can't leave Kenny here, Kai" -the raven-haired boy addressed the captain.  
  
"Aa. I know" -the older blader nodded, and then turned around, his sight taking in every detail of the surroundings.  
  
"What are-"  
  
"Memorizing the location and directions, Chief. It's useful when people are about to take a new way, just in case we get lost" -Rei asked Kenny's question instead of Kai.  
  
"Lets go" -the phoenix said after some seconds, and the three started to descend the hill.  
  
Almost ten minutes after a tortuous and, in fact, full of curves and deflections slide, the Chief and the other two older teens stopped at a big pine's foot.  
  
"Took you long enough!" -Max's voice greeted them- "Come and look what Takao and I found!" -the fair boy clad in his enormous red coat and green gloves called from some meters ahead.  
  
The dragon was standing in a clear in the middle of the wood, which allowed the sight of the ice sculptures formed by the cold, hauling wind around the mountain's skirt.  
  
The frozen branches trembled and dropped handfuls of snow from time to time, due to the artic breeze.  
  
"Isn't this the coolest-" -Takao started when he saw the others approaching him, but was cut off by Kai, who grasped him tightly at his coat's collar.  
  
"You fool! Don't you understand when people tell you to stay on the path?" -he growled.  
  
"Hey! What's your problem?!" -Takao tried to free from the iron grasp.  
  
The tiger stepped out and broke the confrontation.  
  
"Easy, Kai" -he murmured, while trying to calm the obviously angry leader. Then, he turned to the dragon- "Takao, what you and Max did was probably the most stupid thing of the trip"  
  
"Say what?!" -the blue and fair haired boys asked in surprise.  
  
"Don't you realize it, guys?" -the Chief took the word- "We have no idea where this slide of yours has brought us, and we can't tell how far we are from the cabin now. We don't know where we are and we don't know if there is someone out here to help us out"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Uhhhh...well, I hadn't thought about that yet" -Takao said, playing with the hem of his scarf.  
  
"Oh, guys, sorry. We didn't think." -Max tried to apologize.  
  
"Of course you didn't think. That's what you seem to always do: not thinking" -Kai said gruffly, folding his arms.  
  
"Well, we are stuck in here now, so lets stop arguing and find a way to go back" -Rei held his hands up to stop any more bickering.  
  
After a minute of exploration, the scarlet-eyed blader decided the way.  
  
"Here. The natural slide headed down hill, east direction from the sun. Judging by the curves we took, we were probably deflected to the south half a mile away, if not further. We need to reach higher ground and leave the woods, to have a better view and find the way back to the lane"  
  
"Ohhhhh, super" -Max smiled in admiration.  
  
"Now I know what did you mean by the 'memorizing stuff', Rei" -Kenny said, following Kai's pace.  
  
The dark-haired boy nodded.  
  
"That sounded very smart, Kai. Have you got lost in the mountains before?" -Takao smiled as they started to walk.  
  
The serious teen didn't answer.  
  
"Okay, didn't mean to offend you" -the dragon shrugged- "So, the question is: did you live in the mountains or something? You sound like experienced boy scout"  
  
Again, no response.  
  
"You did spend some time in the mountains, right, Rei?" -Max switched to the friendlier blader.  
  
"Yes. Back in my town, we used to go hiking and playing into the mountains with the White tigers during winter. We learned some tricks there" -Rei answered cheerfully, flashing his feline fangs in a smile.  
  
"That's cool" -Kenny said- "I wish I could have brought Dizzy with us to give us some useful information, but I left her in the lodge with Mr. Dickenson. You know how she complains about the coldness"  
  
There was a moment of silence while the five boys continued their walk among the pines and snow dunes.  
  
"Kai, you did seem to have experience about this" -Rei broke the silence, trying to get the leader to talk-"Do you come from the North part of Japan? Is your family used to-"  
  
"No" -Kai said in his monotone voice.  
  
"So you don't come from." -Max repeated.  
  
"No" -Kai answered.  
  
"What about your family?" -Rei asked.  
  
"Not your business" -the slate-haired teen answered in his indifferent tone.  
  
"Uh.okay" -Rei murmured, a bit surprised by the rudeness of the other boy.  
  
Half an hour later, Takao, Max and Kenny were practically begging for a break.  
  
"My feet are not only frozen but really tired now" -Max whined.  
  
"Lets take a break, guys. Can't give a step more" -Kenny begged.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh! I'm so hungry!! Food, I need food" -Takao cried out.  
  
Rei cast a glance at Kai, who just shook his head in annoyance.  
  
"Okay. Lets rest for a moment" -the tiger announced.  
  
Almost immediately, the bladers had sat in a close circle, behind a big snow-covered rock, which was the only shelter at view to protect them from the freezing wind.  
  
"Thank goodness we're nicely clad for this weather. The boots, the gloves and the coats will surely save our lives" -the Chief said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"If you said so" -Max replied, his teeth clattering.  
  
"Relax, we just need some food and we'll feel like brand-new" -Takao said, while taking out some packages from his small backpack.  
  
Cookies, chocolate bars, apples..  
  
Rei, Max and the Chief followed his example and started eating some of their supplies too.  
  
Kai was the only one not sitting there with them, he was standing some distance ahead, looking into the horizon. He was silent, not facing the team behind. If the other Breakers had seen his face, they'd have wondered what was he thinking.  
  
His expression was wistful, his glance fixed in some imaginary spot, while his mind played in front of his eyes some old memory scenes.  
  
-flashback-  
  
'You'll be completely alone. No one will come to help you, because you must learn to survive on your own. You are fighters, cold and dangerous, independent and skillful...'  
  
A group of kids listened in silence at their instructor. Behind them, a desolated view of snow-covered woods.  
  
'There'll be dangers and risks you'll have to take in order to survive. If you're attacked, attack back. If you are lost, find the way back, if you are hurt, endure the pain, because that will turn you into the strongest ones of all...'  
  
A set of crimson eyes was fixed on the man giving orders. Some minutes later, the kid with slate hair was directed to a certain location, far from the other kids and any other people. And was abandoned there.  
  
It was just one more of Kai's training routines. A part of his past.  
  
-end flashback-  
  
  
  
"Hmmmm, Kai? I said we're done here" -the Chief addressed the other boy.  
  
The captain finally snapped out of his concentration and turned at them.  
  
"Good. Lets continue. We must find the way back before the sun sets" -Kai answered and resumed the walk.  
  
"Well then, we have like two hours left, because it's only 3:50. We can make it" -Takao smiled.  
  
"That's not completely true, Takao. In the North zones, the sun sets earlier, around 5 pm. We only have an hour left" -Rei explained.  
  
"Then we must hurry!" -Max exclaimed, and everyone accelerated the pace.  
  
After some minutes of silence, Kenny halted in his way and stared at his feet.  
  
"What?" -Rei asked.  
  
"Uh, are these our own footsteps?" -the smaller boy pointed some blurred marks on the snow.  
  
"Great! We're going in circles!" -Takao exclaimed exasperated- "Nice job, captain" -he addressed Kai ironically.  
  
Rei and Kai bent to have a better look at the marks. Just a second later, they both exchanged serious glances.  
  
"No, Kenny, these are not our footsteps. And Takao, we're not going in circles" -Rei said while straightening up.  
  
"That means there are people out here to help us!" Max said cheerfully.  
  
Kai remained silent, and Rei stammered a bit.  
  
"Not exactly, Max. These are not human marks. Deer and wolves, I'd said" -the tiger explained, his face a bit worried.  
  
The others' eyes widened at that.  
  
"Wolves?" -the Chief repeated, gulping.  
  
"I could set for the deer, but I'm not sure about the wolves" -Takao murmured.  
  
"We'll have to make a detour to avoid this area, just in case" -Kai decided- "It will take us more time, but it will be safer. Anyway, like a prevention, lets walk closer to each other. You can hold your hands if you want" -and the blader traced a new path for the others to follow.  
  
"What does that mean, Rei? -Kenny asked in soft voice. The dragon and the tortoise got closer to listen.  
  
"When hiking in dangerous areas, it's better for the group to stay as close as possible. Holding hands assures that no one will be delayed or will get out of the lane. Besides, if anyone detects danger, the proximity allows to alert everyone" -the Chinese blader explained.  
  
The other boys nodded in understanding, and rapidly laced their hands together, following Kai. The leader didn't make any move to take the others' hands.  
  
"Hey, guys" -Max called softly, like if trying to keep a secret. The others looked at him- "Have you realize Kai is taking care of us? I mean, in his own, rude way, but he's been protecting and caring about us." -the blonde murmured.  
  
"Now that you say it, it's true" -the Chief nodded quietly.  
  
"Who could understand him?" -Takao sighed.  
  
The sun started to color the horizon in soft oranges shades, as the evening came to the end.  
  
"Look at that!!" -Max's sudden cry snapped everyone from the quiet walk. The blond blader let go of Rei's hand and started running to a brilliant source some meters at the left.  
  
The light seemed to pour from some distant point.  
  
"It's probably a lodge!" -the Chief followed the other boy.  
  
"Wait!" -Rei called, but Takao had followed the Chief and Max, too.  
  
Kai and Rei had no other choice but to run after them.  
  
"That's not a lodge" -Kai murmured while running beside Rei- "It's probably a reflection of the snow"  
  
"Aa. I know" -Rei nodded.  
  
When the Breakers finally reached the 'lodge', they remained silent for a moment.  
  
"Huh? A lake?" -Max said, his tone clearly disappointed.  
  
"A frozen lake, Max. It catches the last sunbeams and reflects them. This is the light you saw" -Rei said smiling, trying to reassure his friend.  
  
"Oh. I was so sure we were going to get help" -Kenny sighed.  
  
"I'm so tired of this hiking" -Takao complained. A second later, he smiled as an idea popped up in his mind -"Hey, guys. If I'm not wrong, this lake takes the same way we were heading before we took the detour"  
  
The other bladers looked intently at the direction for a minute.  
  
"Yes, I think Takao's right" -the Chief said.  
  
"That means, if we cross it, we'll be cutting the way almost in half! We'll get sooner to the cabin!" -the dragon exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't know, guys. We have to make sure the ice it's thick enough to hold our weight" -Rei said, and he knelt at the lake's side.  
  
"In that case, lets give it a try" -the blue haired boy said and started walking across the frozen water.  
  
"Takao" -the growl made everyone turn at Kai- "Get out of there. If the ice breaks, you're gonna fall into under zero water. That could kill you" -the teen said in warning.  
  
"Why?" -the dragon asked- "It's sure cold, but I would just have to get out"  
  
"It's not that easy" -Rei started- "The water is so cold that would it paralyze you within minutes. And if you're not capable to move, you can't get out. Your body would get heavier and you would faint in a flash"  
  
"Rei's right" -Kenny added- "I've also heard that it's very difficult to save someone from a frozen lake because once the ice is broken in a spot, it starts cracking all around, so no one can get close. And we don't have a rope to pull you out"  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that" -the dragon said, while slowly gliding back to the side.  
  
"Yeah, if it wasn't for Rei who explains us all this stuff, we'd be lost" -Max said.  
  
The tiger was about to mention Kai's knowledge too, but Takao's yelp stopped him.  
  
"Gosh! Whoa!" -the blue-eyed boy slipped back and forth until he fell on his back, still far from the edge.  
  
He froze in the spot, but the ice didn't seem to fail beneath him.  
  
"That was close" -Rei sighed- "Takao, be careful!" -he admonished.  
  
"Gomen" -the other answered. He tried to stand again, but after three futile attempts, he gave up- "I can't stand up. It's too slippery" -he called miserably.  
  
"I'll go help him" -Max said and started to slowly glide towards the fallen boy.  
  
"Careful, Max. Your weight can make it worst" -Kai said, his tone serious. The captain gave some steps ahead, as if reading for any unexpected circumstance.  
  
The blond teen gave him a slightly surprised look after hearing the somehow worried voice. Then, he resumed his way.  
  
With slow, careful movements, he helped Takao to stand, and then they started to glide back to the side.  
  
"Don't stay together, it puts too much weight in a same spot" -Rei advised.  
  
  
  
The two boys nodded and Takao made his way ahead the smaller blader. Max waited some distant behind.  
  
In the exact moment Takao was stepping out of the lake, a faint sound reached everyone's ears.  
  
The ice started to crack all around the side, in straight line to the weight some meters ahead. Max's weight.  
  
"Max! Move!" -Rei screamed in warning, but the blond blader didn't have time to comply.  
  
The spot underneath him shattered, and the boy disappeared into the freezing water.  
  
"Max!!" -the dragon screamed and tried to enter into the shattered surface, but Rei held him back.  
  
"No! You can't go in there! We have to find a.." -the tiger didn't finished his sentence, when a strong hand shook his shoulder.  
  
"Here" -Kai's hand handed his scarf to the Chinese teen- "Grab the other scarves and lace them together" -the leader instructed. He had taken his coat and gloves off- "I'll go get him"  
  
The others could just blink, and a second later, Kai's figure submerged into the frozen water.  
  
"What's he doing?!!" -Kenny screamed in surprise.  
  
"Rei! Rei! Tell us!" -the dragon shook Rei by the shoulders.  
  
"He knows" -the tiger said- "He knows Max won't be able to come out to the surface again. Even if we had a rope to pull him out, it would be impossible without Max at our reach. That's why he entered the lake, to find him and pull him out"  
  
"But that's crazy! How does he plan to pull Max and his own weight back among all that ice?!" -the Chief exclaimed.  
  
"I ..I don't know" -Rei said, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.  
  
Meanwhile, Max was fighting to hold his breath, flailing weakly his legs and arms in a futile effort to swim up to the surface. The water was freezing his very bones, and the slithers of ice were digging into his skin. He started to feel weak, and everything was turning dark around him, when something grabbed his right arm.  
  
The blond blader saw a blurred figure taking hold of him, and he felt a strong arm across his chest, pulling him up. He stared into the figure's eyes. Scarlet eyes.  
  
Kai had found Max after a minute of searching. The smaller boy was about to let go, probably because of the fear and the coldness. He took hold of him and surrounded his upper body with his left arm, while pushing him and Max up with his other arm and legs. The frozen water splashed against him like whips, and it took him a great effort to swim back carrying the other boy.  
  
When he finally reached the surface, he heard Rei's and the others' screams, calling his attention. The Breakers had laced the scarves and threw the line at them, but it still was too short.  
  
"Max! Max!" -Kai called the pale-looking boy in his arms- "You awake?"  
  
  
  
"...think so.." -came the soft reply.  
  
A second later, a sharp slap hit the blonde's face. Max's eyes widened at the sudden blow, looking directly at Kai.  
  
"Stay awake. Don't close your eyes" -the leader ordered- "We still have to reach the side. Can you pull your weight across the ice?" -he asked.  
  
The boy tried, but failed miserably.  
  
"Too cold. Can't move my legs in the water" -he replied, shaking.  
  
"Then, just stay awake. I'll get you out" -Kai replied turning his glance away from the younger teen, and started togging Max, breaking the ice with his right fist, in order to make a path among the already cracked surface.  
  
"That's it! Get closer! You almost get it!" -Takao yelled when they saw his two friends moving closer to the scarves.  
  
A minute later, Kai's hand took hold of the improvised rope, and Rei, Takao and Kenny pulled them out.  
  
"You okay? Man, you're trembling! Max! Max!" -Takao called, while pushing the blond blader far from the lake's side.  
  
"I'm . fine" -Max's teeth clattered. His lips were tinted blue.  
  
Kenny and Takao started rubbing at Max's hands, trying to make some warmth.  
  
Rei attempted to pull Kai out, but to his surprise, the slate-haired pulled himself up to his feet. Rei had to lean him some support to walk closer to the other three, though.  
  
"Take his clothes off" -Kai ordered. His voice faltered slightly due to the cold, but besides that, he gave no signs of weakness. He let go of Rei's arm, who was supporting him, and went to pick his own coat and gloves that had left back when he entered the lake.  
  
"We have to take your coat off, Max" -Rei explained- "It's dripping wet and you're going to catch pneumonia if you keep it"  
  
"B-but ..it's.too..c-cold" -the smaller boy protested weakly when he felt his coat being taken from his body.  
  
"Here" -Kai bent beside him and put his blue coat over Max's shoulders, and his black gloves on his hands- "Help him with them so he gets warmer" -he instructed Takao and Kenny, and then gave some steps back, in order to make room for the others to help Max to put on the clothes. That left Kai without protection to wear.  
  
The Breakers complied, stealing some glances towards Kai at every five seconds. And their glances revealed their wonder and admiration.  
  
Kai had sat down like a feet away from them. He was completely soaked, his own skin impossible pale. He was wearing his two pairs of pants, with only a long sleeved shirt and a dark blue sweater, dripping water. But he wasn't trembling.  
  
Rei fixed his attention on his hands. The ice slithers had cut his skin, and there was a thin blood track running among his fingers.  
  
"Kai, you okay?" -Rei asked softly. The others fixed their eyes on him too.  
  
"I'm fine" -the teen shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
Max's soft, grateful eyes locked with the scarlet ones.  
  
"Thanks, Kai" -he murmured.  
  
"Hn" -Kai shrugged again, looking away.  
  
"No, Kai, really" -Max repeated- "Thank you. You saved me..well, you hit me too, but I don't mind" -the blonde smiled.  
  
"You deserved it" -Kai answered, his expression serious.  
  
"Hey, take this" -the dragon suddenly said, while unbuttoning his red coat- "You must be freezing and.."  
  
"Keep it" -Kai interrupted him.  
  
"But.."  
  
"I'm soaked. It won't be much of a help" -the captain explained, wiping away the blood lines from his hands- "And you're gonna freeze without it"  
  
"That means you're not gonna freeze in that state?" -Kenny asked ironically- "You yourself said that under zero water could kill a person"- he exclaimed, but Kai didn't answer.  
  
"The sun is already down" -he said after a moment- "In half an hour everything will be dark. We need shelter for tonight"  
  
"Yes, and we need it fast. For both you and Max" -Rei said- "I am not biting the 'I'm fine' act you always perform" -the tiger narrowed his amber eyes at Kai.  
  
Kai raised his eyebrows, but didn't reply.  
  
Takao and Rei helped Max to his feet, and they started to look for a place to spend the night.  
  
"Not facing the north or the wind" -Kai instructed, walking beside them- "Not deep enough in case the snow closes the exit, no ice covering the ground in order we can make a fire, dry and..."  
  
The leader cut his own talking when he felt a hand tugging at his own hands. He looked at his side and saw Kenny walking beside him, trying to wrap a handkerchief around his wounded fingers.  
  
"What are you doing?" -he barked at the smaller boy.  
  
"Uh, nothing" -Kenny replied, and tried a small nervous smile- "But with this cold and wind, you have to cover these cuts" -he explained in soft voice.  
  
Kai frowned and glared at him for a moment, before taking the cloth from Kenny's grasp. He just nodded, but didn't allow the Chief to help him.  
  
He wanted to do it on his own. Typical.  
  
Some time later, they had found a little cave, adequate for their needs. In a matter of minutes, Rei had gone to collect some branches, which happened to be very difficult, due to the snow covering the trees.  
  
But anyway, he managed to find enough wood to make a fire inside the cave. Once the tiger had establish a heat source, Max and the others sat around it, taking in the fire's warmth as much as possible. The tortoise's wet clothes were spread closely on the ground, in order to let them dry.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Please review, minna san. Be nice and give me hope. 


	3. Hidden Sacrifices

Author's Notes: Well, i told you i was posting these 4 ch. At a time, so I don't know if someone will review. I'd be grateful if you do so.  
  
Any suggestions, I'll be taking and considering them after 4th chap. Come on, if you're a Kai lover, I am hoping you're enjoying the fic.  
  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes - Arch"  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
"Behind the curtains, among the shadows, a single figure will lead your way, always beside you, but name never said"  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling, Max?" -Rei asked at the younger blader.  
  
"Better" -the blonde smiled. His lips were back to normal, and though he was still shivering, his temperature was fine. He hugged himself tightly, absorbing the coat's heat. It was a bit big for him, considering it was Kai's.  
  
The moment he thought about that, he remembered the team's leader.  
  
"Kai, are you okay?" -Max turned to the serious blader- "Come on, get closer to the fire. You really need it"  
  
"I'm already close" -Kai replied gruffly.  
  
"You sure? Dude, you still look very pale" -Takao opined- "It's not gonna kill you, you know, to be close to us. We don't bite" -the blue haired boy joked. But Takao and the others knew that it was true, Kai was trying to put distance between them.  
  
The captain stayed impassive, and didn't move an inch. He remained in his spot, sitting against the cave's stonewall.  
  
It was late at night then, and the woods were completely silent, except for the wind's hauling.  
  
A sudden noise erupted in the cave. A rumbling.  
  
"Oh, man, sorry. I'm hungry again" -Takao laughed sheepishly.  
  
"Let's have a snack!" -Max suggested. He was back to normal now that the lake's incident had passed.  
  
"I suggest we gather all the food we have and part it in equal parts" -Rei said- "It would be fair. Kenny brought very few provisions and in this way everyone will receive the same"  
  
"Yeah, I agree" -Takao said, and the others nodded.  
  
Their backpacks were emptied on the ground, and they started counting the candy bars, cookies, fruits, rice balls, etc, when a shadow bent beside them.  
  
Kai had finally stood from his spot and he was now beside them. He emptied his bag as well, which in fact had more provisions than the others.  
  
"Why is that." -Takao questioned, but the Chief answered.  
  
"I didn't see Kai eating when we decided to rest this afternoon. That's why his supplies are complete"  
  
"And you're gonna share it with us? Thanks!" -Max beamed.  
  
Kai just shrugged.  
  
Once they put the food together and count it, they split it in five equal parts and started eating.  
  
"This is the weirdest place where I've had supper" -Takao smiled.  
  
"Me too" -the Chief said.  
  
"Well, at least we have food and a place where to shelter from the cold" -Rei observed.  
  
"That's right. I suggest a toast for that!" -Max chirped.  
  
"We don't have anything to toast with" -Kenny said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ha ha, you're right!!" -the blonde laughed, and everyone joined in the gesture.  
  
Kai folded his arms and closed his eyes. He was sitting in the same position, but in a closer spot than before. The fire's heat reached his skin better that way.  
  
Not that he needed it, though, but at least it was drying his clothes. He couldn't go outside the next day with wet clothing.  
  
After an hour of jokes and chatting, the four boys fell silent, sleep taking over them.  
  
"Do you think we're going to get out of this one, guys?" -Kenny asked sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, man. We'll make it" -Takao said cheerfully, and yawned right after it.  
  
"I wish we find the cabin tomorrow" -Max said- "Mr. Dickenson is probably worried sick about us"  
  
"We will find it, guys. I'm sure" -Rei assured them- "And probably there are people looking for us by now. We'll be fine tomorrow" -then, the tiger looked at Kai's calm expression- "Besides, Kai's the captain and we can count on him"  
  
One crimson eye opened slightly to give Rei a glare, but the older blader didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm very warmed up by now, Kai" -Max said, standing up and walking up to the leader. The tortoise blader took the coat off him and smiled, handing back the coat.  
  
"You're gonna need it later" -Kai said, not taking it back.  
  
"No, really. I'm fine. The fire is enough" -the fair haired boy assured.  
  
"You'll regret it later" -Kai said, but took it from Max's grasp.  
  
"Now, boys, bedtime!" -Takao exclaimed, and immediately, Kenny, Max and himself were laying in front of the fire, very close to each other.  
  
"I'll take the first guard" -Kai addressed Rei, who nodded.  
  
"Uh? What first guard?" -the Chief asked from his position.  
  
"We can't all go to sleep" -Rei explained- "One of us has to stay awake in case an emergency"  
  
"I see" -the dragon said, lifting his face from the ground- "In that case, I want the first guard instead of Kai. He must be very tired" -the blue- haired teen said, casting a glance towards the leader.  
  
"And you're the one who has been yawning all night" -Kai replied with a growl- "You're not going to last fifteen minutes more. I'll make the first guard and that's it"  
  
"Go to sleep, Takao" -Rei smiled- "You look very tired, and you're not used to this kind of place and weather. Kai and I will make the guards"  
  
"Okay" -the dragon said gruffly, not very happy about it.  
  
Exactly fifteen minutes later, the dragon blader was snoring quite loudly.  
  
Somehow during their sleep, Kenny and Takao had managed to snuggle up close to Rei, seeking for more warmth. The tiger wasn't asleep yet, but he had let them, since it was the only way to keep their temperature up during the extremely cold night.  
  
But Max was shivering like if he was about to break into pieces, not being able to receive more heat since the Chief and the dragon had surrounded the Chinese blader.  
  
Slowly, the tortoise opened his eyes and sat, breathing on his hands in attempt to warm them.  
  
"Can't ...sleep.." - he said, his voice trembling- "Too...damn..cold" -he murmured.  
  
"Did you just swear?" -Rei asked with a faint smile.  
  
"S-sorry" -the blond teen tried to smile back.  
  
"I told you you'd regret it" -Kai said from his spot, his blue coat covering him.  
  
"B-but I don't wa-want it back" -the younger teen said- "You n-need it t- too" -his teeth clattering.  
  
Rei gave Kai a long, blank glance, wondering what the leader was going to do about it.  
  
The phoenix sighed almost imperceptibly, and stood from his place. He made his way beside Max, and unzipped his coat while he sat beside the other boy.  
  
"N-no, I said I d-didn't." -Max tried to stop him, but Kai didn't let him finish.  
  
"I heard what you said, Max" -he replied, and taking hold of the blonde's arm, he pulled the smaller boy beside him- "Since you're so stubborn to take it, then we'll have to share it"-the scarlet-eyed teen concluded, placing the open coat over Max's body, in that way, both of them were covered and the blue-eyed blader had Kai's proximity as a warmth's source.  
  
Max could just blink foolishly at the sudden action. He stood quietly in place, a surprised expression on his features. After an awkward silence, he snuggled closer, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Thanks, Kai" -he murmured happily, and closed his eyes.  
  
Rei was also amazed by Kai's unusual action, and was about to open his mouth to express his surprise, when the phoenix cut him off.  
  
"Shut up, Rei. And this never happened" -he said adamantly.  
  
The tiger smiled and nodded, closing his eyes as he finally succumbed to sleep.  
  
Kai stared at the fire for a long time, his iron will refusing to give into the tempting comfort of sleep. He watched intently the dancing and squirming of the red flames.  
  
A quiet murmur made him look down, as he also felt Max's arms around him. The smaller boy was fast asleep, hugging Kai and murmuring softly during his dream. It was clear the tortoise had taken Kai as his night pillow.  
  
Kai frowned slightly, but didn't move. He returned his sight to the fire. There was something, in the flames, that attracted him, captured his attention. Made him remember.  
  
  
  
-flashback-  
  
  
  
'Fire is your element' - a stone faced instructor addressed the boy with crimson eyes- 'Be brave as the fire, violent and aggressive. Dangerous and consuming. Don't let people get close to you. You burn, you sear. You're fire, a phoenix'  
  
And the boy was locked in a cell, which was set up in fire some minutes later. The kid observed the flames around him, but didn't scream or called for help.  
  
He was independent, he had to survive on his own. He didn't fear fire, it was his element. The heat enveloped him, but he didn't scream.  
  
Fire will make him stronger. As well as snow had made him stronger back at the woods, as well as beatings had made him stronger before, as well as loneliness and training had made him stronger before.  
  
It was the only thing, the kid have learned, the only purpose of his life. To be stronger. That was how Kai had been raised.  
  
-end flashback-  
  
  
  
At dawn, Rei barely opened his amber eyes, and saw Kai still fully awake, his crimson eyes fixed on the fire, in a sacred reverie.  
  
Max was hugging him in his sleep, but Kai's arms weren't returning the hug. He was allowing it to Max, but he seemed to deny himself that gesture. Like if he would harm the blonde teen, like if Kai would burn him..  
  
The tiger couldn't keep his eyes open more time, and he fell back to sleep, tiredness taking the best of him.  
  
***  
  
"Morning!" -the Chief's greeting awoke everyone the next day- "Morning, guys!" -the kid repeated.  
  
Takao grumbled something and turned around, not wanting to get up yet. Rei blinked twice and stood from his place, stretching his arms.  
  
The tiger blader looked around, and was surprised to found Max sleeping quietly, all by himself. No sign of Kai in the cave.  
  
The fire was still burning, though, and it was a proof that Kai had been there short time ago. Besides, Max was clad in his own green coat and gloves, which were completely dry thanks to the fire's heat. It seemed like the captain had made sure the younger boy was warm enough before leaving his arms.  
  
"Ahhhhh" -the same blonde yawned and stretched as he sat- "Morning, Chief!" -he smiled.  
  
"Gosh, why is everyone making so much noise so early?" -Takao protested, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Early?" -Kenny repeated- "It's almost 7:30, Takao. It's late if we want to get out of this woods before noon"  
  
"Everyone on their feet. Up, up!" -Rei hurried the boys, still looking around for the missing teammate.  
  
"You seem to have slept pretty well, blondie" -Takao grumbled. The dragon was always cranky when he got out from bed.  
  
"Yep, I did" -Max smiled- "Guess I have to thank Kai..." -the fair haired boy interrupted his own words when he looked around and didn't locate the phoenix- "Where's Kai?"  
  
"That's exactly what I was wondering" -Rei said, while pouring some snow on the fire, in order to extinguish it.  
  
Takao and Kenny stepped outside the cave and wandered around for a while, before spotting Kai's silhouette on a close snow dune.  
  
"Over here!" -the Chief called the others.  
  
In a moment, the four boys had gathered around the dune's foot. Kai looked down at them, and after taking a last glance at the horizon, descended in a quick slide until he stood beside the others.  
  
"It was about time" -he murmured seriously- "It's clear enough for us to continue the way we had traced before. The lane to the camp cabin is not visible from here. It would be to risky, for you I mean, to start looking for it. But the lodge where we first arrived can be found if we follow that path, it's at least four hours hiking across this savage area, that's if you don't make another of your brilliant moves and force us to deflect the way" -he half scowled, half warned.  
  
"We'll be good" -Takao promised.  
  
"Lets get walking then" -the Chief proposed- "Since we can't reach the camp cabin, we better hurry and go to the lodge directly". Rei and Max nodded.  
  
Draciel's blader gave Kai a side glance, and opened his mouth to thank the leader, but the other boy spoke before him.  
  
"Don't even mention it. I did it just because you were looking miserable, so forget it"- the slate haired blader said adamantly.  
  
"Uh.okay" -Max said.  
  
Rei inwardly smiled when he heard Kai and Max's exchange.  
  
'The phoenix is upholding his reputation of bad boy' -he thought, smiling his feline fangs. Then he addressed the same fire blader- "Kai, I'm sorry I didn't help you with the guards last night. I must have fallen sleep. Why didn't you awake me instead of staying up all night?"  
  
"Dude! You stayed awake all night?" -Takao asked in wonder.  
  
The boy with the blue triangles on his face didn't even bother to look at them, less to answer them. He just continued walking, some steps ahead, leading the way.  
  
"Nice manners" -Kenny murmured and giggled.  
  
After a while, Takao sighed rather audible, his expression downcast.  
  
"What's wrong?" -Max asked.  
  
"Oh, fellas, you're not gonna believe this, but I'm starving. I need my breakfast" -he complained pitifully.  
  
"You'll have to wait until we find the way back, Takao. There's any food left from our supplies" -Rei gave a smile, trying to comfort the other blader.  
  
"I'm gonna die" -the dragon whimpered.  
  
A second later, a black-gloved hand presented an apple in front of his blue eyes.  
  
"Food!" -Takao exclaimed in glee, snatching the fruit from certain someone's grasp.  
  
Kai's grasp.  
  
The Chief and Max were practically drooling at the sight of Takao devouring the treat.  
  
"Take some" -Kai's serious voice offered cookies and chocolate's bars to the other bladers, empting his bag.  
  
Kenny and Max were more than happy to comply. Rei took a granola bar with a doubtful expression on his feline features, wondering where this food came from.  
  
While the four of them ate the snacks, Kai sat some distance away, his arms folded and his eyes closed.  
  
Rei took another bite of his treat, and then his eyes lit up in understanding.  
  
"You didn't ate supper last night" -Rei said, addressing the phoenix with an accusative tone- "This food was yours. Why didn't you eat it?"  
  
The slate-haired teen didn't answer, as usual.  
  
"You haven't eaten a tiny bit since yesterday!!??" -the dragon exclaimed- "How can you endure such torture?! Why?!"  
  
"You said the reason a minute ago" -Kai answered gruffly- "You were gonna die without your breakfast"-his voice was dripping sarcasm.  
  
But Takao, instead of being offended, was amazed. As well as the others. Kai had kept that food for them?  
  
"Are you saying you didn't eat because of us?" -the Chief questioned with a smile.  
  
The crimson eyes glared hard at the small boy and then at the others.  
  
"I wasn't hungry, that's all" - Kai said, and his voice had a clear final tone in the matter.  
  
'Yeah, sure. How can anyone not be hungry after the walk, the lake incident and all the exertion we've been through?' -Takao mused in his mind.  
  
The others were thinking almost the same thing, but no one touched the subject again. After a short while, they resumed the hiking.  
  
The way continued in relative silence, as the hours passed by. The walking took them across a desolated area, which they crossed in no time, but then they had to enter a small frozen forest. The leader paid attention to the trees' branches, taking in every detail with his sight.  
  
"What's he doing?" -the dragon asked the tiger.  
  
"Probably looking for marks, clues of signal human activity here. You know, woodcutters or hunters"  
  
"Has he found any?" -the Chief joined the hushed conversation.  
  
Rei shook his head in negative.  
  
"How quiet" -Max said aloud, referring to the place's stillness.  
  
"Hn. Too quiet" -Kai murmured under his breath.  
  
"How much more, Kai?" -Takao asked impatiently.  
  
"Not much. We should be able to reach the principal lane in half an hour"  
  
"Yey!!" -the dragon and the tortoise cheered.  
  
"Shhh, quiet guys, I don't like this forest" -Kenny murmured.  
  
Suddenly, Takao gaped at a tree and pointed frenetically at the spot -"Oh no, what's that?!" -he exclaimed.  
  
The Chief jumped and took cover behind Rei.  
  
"What? What?" -the smaller boy asked.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Man, Chief, I was just joking!" -the dragon laughed merrily.  
  
But Rei and Kai continued looking up the snow-covered tree, a not very pleased glance on their features.  
  
"What's the matter, guys?" -Max asked, and when everyone turned to look at the bough, they saw little figures rapidly jumping from branch to branch, making a rustling sound.  
  
  
  
"Ah, they're just squirrels" -Takao shrugged.  
  
"But they're running away" -Rei stated.  
  
"Running away? From what?" -The Chief questioned.  
  
A close howl answered Kenny's question. Soon, two, three, four more howls joined the first. And they were very close.  
  
"Wolves" -the tiger's eyes flashed their feline shine at the danger.  
  
The Chief and the tortoise were about to sprint on their feet in a dash, when both Rei and Takao's voice stopped them.  
  
"Don't move!" -the dragon and tiger instructed. Takao took the word- "My grandfather told me that wild animals are guided by movement. If we stay still, maybe they won't see us"  
  
The Breakers stood quietly in place, without uttering a sound. A black wolf appeared on top of the close hill, and fixed its hunter eyes on them. More figures appeared beside it. It was a six-wolves flock.  
  
"No such luck. They followed our smell" -Kai murmured.  
  
"They're surrounding us!" -the Chief exclaimed, his face pale.  
  
As in cue, the six animals jumped down towards them.  
  
"Back off! Protect your faces, necks and chests!" -Rei yelled out in warning at the others- "Use the snow against their eyes!"  
  
The tiger and the phoenix stood in front of the other three, trying to protect them from the wolves' attack.  
  
One of the animals lunged at Rei and tried to bite his arm, but the dark- haired blader ducked and grabbed the animal's tail and the neck with his other hand, throwing it back, far from them.  
  
The first wolf, obviously the alpha of the flock, growled at Kai, slowly walking towards him, showing its fangs. The phoenix's eyes stared into the yellow ones of the wolf, which didn't advanced anymore.  
  
"Takao, watch out!" -Max cried out when another beast lunged at the blue haired blader.  
  
The boy grabbed a handful of snow and splashed it on the wolf's face, blinding it. Takao used the opportunity and kicked it with all his might. The animal backed off with a whine.  
  
"Rei, at your left" -Kenny warned the Chinese teen.  
  
"Are you okay?!" -Rei asked the blue-haired blader while throwing off of himself another attacker.  
  
"Fine" -Takao answered- "I can take them, too. My grandpa showed me how"  
  
"What's Kai doing?" -Max wondered aloud.  
  
"It's the alpha, the leader" -Takao explained when he saw the silent confrontation of the slate haired boy and the big wolf- "My grandpa says that animals are controlled by the intensity of the eyes. If Kai manages to distract this one, the other wolves won't know what to do"  
  
"But that one looks very dangerous, and big!" -Kenny exclaimed.  
  
In the same moment, the alpha growled in fury, and lunged at Kai. The size and weight of the beast throw Kai to the ground, the animal above him.  
  
"Kai!!" -Rei called in worry.  
  
Guided by the impulse of helping the captain, Kenny ran towards them, and started kicking the beast and pulling at its tail. But he only managed to make the wolf angrier, and with a howl, jumped off of Kai and towards the smaller kid.  
  
"Ahhh!" -Kenny screamed in fear when he saw the beast's claws close to his face.  
  
"Back off!" -Kai stood in between the Chief and the attacker, the wolf's claws scratching all along the phoenix's left arm, ripping the coat and the skin.  
  
The red-haired boy nodded in fear and shock, and backed some steps off.  
  
Meanwhile, the other five wolves had slowly backed off from the other Breakers, thanks to Rei's and Takao's moves.  
  
The animals started to surround the prey the alpha had chosen. Kai.  
  
The blader grabbed the beast's neck and prying the claw off of his arm, lifted the animal above his head and threw it forcefully against a tree. The wolf hit hard, and whimpered while coming back to its feet.  
  
"They're going away! They're going away!" -Max exclaimed when they saw the six wolves moving back.  
  
"No, they're just preparing for another round" -Takao warned.  
  
"Run!" -Kai said, facing the other four bladers, and pushing Rei first, hurried the others in a dash. The five boys ran like there was no tomorrow, the howls were following them closely.  
  
"It's no use, Kai. They're following us!!" -Rei exclaimed.  
  
"They're not gonna abandon the chase without a prey" -Takao panted as they continued the race.  
  
"They're getting closer! They're getting closer!" -Kenny cried out as he saw the figures behind them.  
  
"They're following our track! What are we gonna do?" -Max yelled in worry.  
  
Kai looked around without slowing down, and spotted a close hill that extended to a cliff, just in the opposite direction they were running. Some lone, small trees decorated the top of the cliff.  
  
"Continue running in this direction! The principal lane is very close by now!" -the leader instructed the others, and suddenly halted on his way.  
  
"Kai!" -Rei exclaimed- "What in the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"They won't follow you. They're following the blood's smell!" -the phoenix explained at the time he started running towards the hill.  
  
In that moment, the four boys noticed the red color staining Kai's coat, the blood trickling out from the wound on his arm.  
  
Just as predicted, the six black silhouettes deflected their chase in order to go after the injured blader.  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
A/N. Do you think Kai is kind of OOC in this fic? Well, I like him this way, hope you don't mind. I'm sure he has a heart somewhere, I just know it. Ah, I love this guy.... 


	4. Solo

Author's Notes: Here we come! Ready for the 4th one? I think I've made them wander in the forest enough time. Lets take these boys back to civilization.  
  
Awww, Kai is being so nice, in his own wicked and harsh way. You gotta agree that Rei is the one who seemswilling to befriend with him. 'Cause Takao, well, I don't mean to offend him, but he's doing a poor job.  
  
It will get better, I promise.  
  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes - Arch"  
  
"But the Child turns his glance away. Always lonely, all alone. Hiding from the affection's touch"  
  
  
  
Rei stood there, his eyes wide, not knowing what to do. Kai wanted them safe, that's why he had taken the other way, but the tiger didn't want to leave him alone. But what about the other Breakers, Takao, Kenny, Max...  
  
"What are we waiting for?!" -suddenly, the tortoise exclaimed- "We have to go help Kai!" -he said, pointing the hill.  
  
"Kai knew it was dangerous" -Rei tried to explain- "He doesn't want us to...."  
  
"I don't care what he wants!" -Takao replied- "I only know he's in danger and we're not going without him!"  
  
The tiger smiled and nodded- "Chief?" -he asked.  
  
"I totally agree" -the smaller boy nodded, and the four started to run towards the route Kai had taken.  
  
When they reached the top of the hill, they saw the wolves lunging at the blader's figure, who was know trapped between the animals and the cliff.  
  
A beast jumped at him, but the teen rolled on the snow, kicking the beast away. Another tried to sink its teeth of his neck, but the scarlet-eyed boy grasped the animal's muzzle and crashed it against the ground. A third one attacked him from behind, but the blader crouched in time, then twirled, his foot coming around, hitting the beast's flank and sending it tumbling painfully on the snow.  
  
"Kai!" -four voices called at the time in anguish and worry.  
  
Kai lifted his crimson glance just in time to see the alpha growling angrily, and like if it was a signal, the big wolf ran at him, and the other five also rushed upon him.  
  
The blue-coated teen narrowed his eyes, waiting for the assault. An inch before the wolves' claws reached his body, he jumped high, holding up from one of the trees' lower branch. The animals slipped on the snow, falling down the cliff with howls and barks.  
  
"He did it!!" -Takao yelled in wonder and joy, as the Breakers ran towards him.  
  
The teen jumped down the tree, falling smoothly on his feet.  
  
"Kai!" -the others said- "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" -and started surrounding him, fussing all over him.  
  
"You're bleeding" -Rei pointed at his arm, the blue coat now painted red.  
  
"I told you to continue the other way!" -Kai seethed angrily.  
  
The others were surprised by the harsh tone.  
  
"But we just wanted to help you out" -Max explained- "Plus, the wolves are gone now and we.."  
  
"The hill isn't high, Max" -Kai cut him off- "The cliff isn't high either. The flock will return in a matter of minutes, and what do you do? You come here and wait for them?!" -the boy practically growled like a wolf at the others.  
  
Rei looked down, kind of ashamed- "Sorry, Kai. I didn't foreseen that"  
  
"The lane can't be far from here" -Takao said- "If we run like hell, we can reach it, and the wolves won't come into a humans' area"  
  
"Then lets get moving" -Kai replied with frown.  
  
They ran down the hill in a flash, but had to stop at the foot for a minute. Max, Takao and Kenny were panting and wheezing, and Rei was obviously tired too. The walk, the wolves, then the chase had taken almost all their strength.  
  
Kai was wounded and bleeding, but his stance was firm and his eyes set on a determinate glance.  
  
"We're close from here. You'll have to give a last try" -he ordered the others, but his teammates just looked at them tiredly.  
  
"But...I don't think I can..." -Max murmured.  
  
"A blade lives on its blader strength and will" -Kai's voice rose, similar at the way he did during their trainings- "How do you expect to ask more to your bit-beasts if you can't ask more to yourselves? Your body moves on your mind's will. Your will must be strong" -and staring at each of the others' eyes, he said in a low but commanding voice- "Lets go"  
  
The bladers nodded and started their dash again, but Kenny, being the smaller of them, was getting delayed every three minutes.  
  
"I'm trying, I really am." -he whispered when he saw Kai turning at him, but for his surprise, instead of scowling at him, the leader kneeled beside him and put the kid on his back.  
  
"It's normal. You're younger" -he said, and started running beside the others again, now carrying the Chief. But Kai's pace didn't slow, even with the added load.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they had left the woods and were heading to a clear space some meters in front. It surely was the path.  
  
"Are we being followed?" -Max asked to no one in particular.  
  
Kenny, from his higher position on Kai's back, turned to look back, and with horror, spotted some black figures at the woods limits.  
  
"They're there! The wolves! Hurry, hurry!" -the Chief alerted everyone.  
  
The Breakers were forced to accelerate, giving all they got to the speed of their feet.  
  
Kenny pried his fingers on Kai's shoulders and arms, grasping at them with extreme force due to the fear and nervousness of the situation.  
  
All of a sudden, a rumbling sound filled the place, and the murmurs of various voices reached the Breakers ears.  
  
"They're here! They're here!" - the voices started to shout.  
  
A couple of steps more, the five bladers saw the principal lane and the roof of the lodge, minivans and several people that were running towards them.  
  
Mr. Dickenson was the first at view, then other bladers, a doctor and nurses and some other skiers started to surround them.  
  
Since the day before, when the team didn't come back, all the people in the lodge had started a raid in their seek, but with no avail.  
  
"We did it!" -Takao screamed in joy, finally collapsing on the snow.  
  
Soon, Max and Rei were sitting beside him, due to the exhaustion.  
  
"Thank goodness" -Kenny murmured, finally letting go of Kai's arms.  
  
The leader bent down and put the smaller boy on the ground. Only then, the Chief saw the blood staining his own yellow gloves. He had been holding onto Kai's wounded arm.  
  
"I ..I.." -he stammered, looking up at the scarlet eyes, but Kai just shrugged and stepped back, allowing one of the nurses to cover Kenny with a thick blanket.  
  
Other people were taking care of Rei, Max and Takao, covering them with blankets and helping them to stand and walk inside the lodge.  
  
"You must be freezing, young man. Here, let me help you" -a chestnut-haired nurse tried to wrap a blanket around Kai and hold him, but the blader stepped out of her reach.  
  
"I'm fine. I can walk on my own" -he stated seriously, taking the blanket from the woman's grasp and covering himself.  
  
"But what about the blood? Are you injured? Let me see.." -the kind lady tried again, but Kai shook his head, walking away from her.  
  
"I said I'm fine"  
  
The nurse looked in wonder as the boy made his way inside the lodge, not accepting anyone's help.  
  
Once inside the lodge, the doctor and nurses were fussing all over the Breakers, checking their temperature, fingertips, eyes, throats, looking for signs of hypothermia or pneumonia, etc.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine. Really, miss" -Rei smiled at the nurse- "Go check them" -he added, pointing the dragon, tortoise and Chief and....  
  
'Where's Kai?' -the tiger looked around, but the phoenix wasn't there.  
  
  
  
"..and then, the ice started cracking and boom! You can't imagine Max's expression then. We were screaming and..." -Takao chatted amiable with Mr. Dickenson, explaining with every detail the adventure in the woods.  
  
  
  
"Yes, there were six. Black wolves. They attacked us!" -Max was also speaking every now and then, flailing his arms in an attempt to describe the situation.  
  
"Oh my, sweetie. Are you hurt? Let me check your hands" - a blond nurse addressed Kenny, noting the blood on the gloves.  
  
"No. I'm fine" -the kid shook his head- "It's not mine. It's Kai's blood. He was hurt by a wolf, and he is bleeding badly. Have you check him already?"  
  
At the Chief's question everyone stayed silent.  
  
"I didn't see anyone bleeding here" -the doctor looked around- "Who's this Kai you're talking about?"  
  
"A tall one. His hair is light blue, and he's got red eyes" -Takao described the leader, but no one seemed to know where he was- "He was with us a moment ago!"  
  
"I saw him" -a chestnut-haired nurse said- "He had a wound on his left arm, but he didn't allow me to check him. In fact, he refused any help and entered the lodge by himself" -she explained.  
  
"He's surely in the dorms" -Max said, and the Breakers, Mr. Dickenson and the doctor headed to the room.  
  
"I don't understand. If you said he's injured, why did he refuse our aid?" -the doctor questioned.  
  
"Who knows" -Takao shrugged- "He's like that, you know. Doesn't like anyone fussing over him. Kai always want to do everything on his own"  
  
"That's right" -the chief agreed- "but I don't think it's good to let him be alone now. I think the wound is deep. Besides, he must be awfully tired. And he hasn't eaten or slept since we got lost"  
  
"Why?" -Mr. Dickenson asked, both him and the doctor surprised.  
  
"He stayed awake to take care of our sleep, and he gave his food to us" -Max explained- "He also entered the frozen lake to save me when I fell in, and he risked himself when he distracted the wolves from us"  
  
"And carried Kenny on his back when we were running away" -Rei added- "You know, guys, Kai saved our lives more than once"  
  
The other boys nodded. In that moment, they crossed the door to the multiple bedroom.  
  
Kai's ripped coat was laying on the floor beside his bed, his boots and gloves as well.  
  
The object of their seek was sitting on the bed, wrapping a white bandage over his left arm and shoulder.  
  
"Here you are, Kai!" -Takao exclaimed- "We've been looking for you! The doctor here is gonna check up your wound"  
  
"No. I'm fine" -the phoenix replied without turning.  
  
"Lets see, young man" -the doctor approached and sat beside Kai- "I'm not going to hurt you, you don't have to be afraid" -he smiled.  
  
The scarlet eyes turned and glared intensely at the dark-haired man. There was no fear in his glance.  
  
"I'm not afraid. I said I'm fine and I don't need your services" -his voice was calm but serious.  
  
"Well.." -the man fidgeted nervously at the intense crimson orbs- "At least let me take a look at the wound, just to be sure"  
  
"Be good, Kai, let the doctor check it up" -Mr. Dickenson smiled- "If you don't, we're going to be all over you all night long"  
  
"Fine" -the blader said in clear disagreement.  
  
The man removed the bandage carefully, revealing three deep slashes on Kai's flesh. The torn skin had been already cleaned up.  
  
The other four boys gulped at the painful-looking cuts.  
  
"Did you clean your own wound?" -the doctor said, studying the profundity of the gashes.  
  
"Aa" -the phoenix, an annoyed expression on his features, answered.  
  
"With what?" -the man asked.  
  
"Antiseptic" -the blader replied in his monotone.  
  
"Antiseptic?!" -the doctor repeated, a bit surprised- "Did you apply local anesthesia first?"  
  
"There is no anesthesia in the lodge. And I imagine you didn't have it with you" -the phoenix said matter of factly.  
  
"Well, not really. I didn't bring it. There's some in the hospital, three miles from here.." -the man said slowly- "But antiseptic itself stings pretty badly"  
  
"Hn" -Kai shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Oh my, this is unbelievable" -Rei murmured, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"What?" -Max asked. Kenny and Takao waited for the reply.  
  
"Kai applied antiseptic directly on the wound" -Rei said, his lips pressed together in some kind of pain- "That hurts like hell, guys. It's exactly like rubbing alcohol over the gashes"  
  
"Huh!" -Takao squeezed his eyes like if eating lemon- "Kai's a monster!"  
  
"Why would he do that?" -Kenny wondered.  
  
"Well, you heard him. There's no anesthesia, so it was the only way to clean the wound" -Rei said.  
  
"Yeah, but he could have at least waited for one of us to help him. We would have been careful" -Max reasoned.  
  
"But Kai's that way. Always on his own" -Rei murmured.  
  
In that moment, the doctor stood from the bed, allowing Kai to re-bandage his arm.  
  
"The wound is deep. It's very well cleaned now, but it will require constant care to avoid an infection, considering it was a wolf's claw. Keep it dry and clean, and it will heal fine" -the man instructed Kai, then he addressed Mr. Dickenson and the other bladers- "Keep an eye on him. For what I can see, he's exhausted and needs rest and sleep. Also warm food and liquids, and thick clothing. His fingertips shows he spent too much time with wet clothing and little protection on the snow"  
  
Kai granted the man with a death glare instead of thanking him, but remained silent.  
  
Mr. Dickenson and the Breakers thanked him and the dark-haired doctor waved goodbye and left the room.  
  
  
  
"You heard the doc, dude.." -Takao said, approaching Kai.  
  
"Leave me alone" -the phoenix growled and went to the closet, retrieving dry and warm clothes.  
  
"Uh, but Kai, we want to take care of you now. It's our turn, since you took care of us while..." -Max tried to said, but the older blader didn't let him finish.  
  
"I don't want anyone around me" -he stated firmly- "Go to pester someone else"  
  
"Be nice, Kai. The guys want to help you. And you need the.." -Mr. Dickenson started.  
  
"I don't need anyone's aid. I can take care of myself. Period" -the team's captain said adamantly, leaving no room to more arguing.  
  
He took his clothes and entered the adjacent bathroom, slamming the door close.  
  
"Well, I think he wants us out" -Kenny sighed, and they all exited the room  
  
Rei looked back, shaking his head sadly.  
  
'I don't understand you, Kai. Why do you isolate from us?' -the tiger thought- 'I know you could be such a nice guy, you showed it by taking care of everyone out there. Why don't you give yourself the chance?'  
  
Locked inside the bathroom, while preparing the hot bathtub, Kai closed his eyes, a faint feeling of sadness raising inside of him. A faint memory playing on his head.  
  
'Be brave as the fire, violent and aggressive....'  
  
'Dangerous and consuming......'  
  
'Don't let people get close to you......'  
  
'You burn.you sear..you're fire....'  
  
***  
  
"Nothing better that a nice meal" -Takao smiled, while patting his full stomach.  
  
The other bladers just shook their heads in resignation. The dragon had swept with everything on the table, twice.  
  
Max, Kenny and Rei had eaten pretty much too, but nothing compared with the dragon's fest. Evening was falling upon the mountains right now.  
  
All the noise and fuss had finally calmed down, once everyone was sure that the missing bladers were safe and sound back in the lodge. Even the other teams had approached them and expressed their worry for them, and their relief now they were back.  
  
"They're pretty nice people, ne?" -Max smiled, taking a sip of his hot tea.  
  
"You bet!" -the dragon replied- "I wonder who they are, though. With all this mess, I didn't even asked their names"  
  
"Do you know something about them, Chief?" -Rei asked.  
  
"Actually, I do" -the boy adjusted his glasses- "They're the Scandinavian and Greek teams. The Scandinavian are called the HurricanesBladers, their leader's name is Dubon..."  
  
"My, dear Kenny, I thought that was my job" -a feminine voice interrupted the conversation.  
  
"That's right, Dizzy" -the Chief smiled.  
  
"Then, let me handle this" -the bit-beast replied, and then continued with the information- "The Hurricanes have a nice reputation due to their ability to control air movements with their blades. In few words, they send their enemies to fly away. And the Greek team are the DivineForces, their leader's Calypso. She is famous for having taken her team to a straight victory in their natal country. Their techniques use a combination of the five elements. That's pretty much the data I have" -Dizzy concluded.  
  
  
  
"It sounds very interesting. I look forward to face them in the tournament" -Rei said, while they all got up from their seats.  
  
"Me too" -Takao agreed- "They sound like worthy adversaries"  
  
"The best of it is that we know they are nice guys" -Max reminded them.  
  
"Yeah, not like someone I know" -the dragon exclaimed, and simultaneously, he placed a scarf around his neck and, diving his fingers in the remaining cocoa, painted two marks on each of his cheeks- "Go pester someone else. And leave me alone!" -he affected a deep, serious voice- "I don't want you around. In fact, I don't want anyone around. I'm gonna live the rest of my life in a desolated island in the middle of the Pacific! And that's that, period!!"  
  
It wasn't hard to guess that Takao was imitating Kai.  
  
Max and Kenny laughed in good humor, as well as Takao continued giggling while he cleaned his face.  
  
Rei smiled softly, his mind racing a mile a minute.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts" -the Chief addressed him.  
  
"I was just wondering, you know, things" -Rei shrugged- "Like, why does Kai paint his face like that? It makes him look distant and kind of dangerous. And why does he like being alone?"  
  
"Who knows" -Max sighed.  
  
"Maybe he's an undercover Martian robot trying to take over the world!" -Takao exclaimed with one of his foolish grins.  
  
"That is an interesting suggestion, Takao" -a voice from behind made them turn. It was Mr. Dickenson- "Now, I suggest you a better one. Not about young Kai, though. I suggest you go to sleep, that is if you want to recover your strength" -the man smiled.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Dickenson" -they all answered in unison.  
  
They started walking towards the dorms.  
  
"By the way, is Kai still locked inside the room?" -the Chief asked.  
  
"I think so. I didn't see him around anywhere. I suppose he's there, sleeping, perhaps" -Max said.  
  
"Gee! I can't believe this guy" -the dragon shook his head- "He didn't eat a single thing. He's a machine, that's what he is"  
  
Rei knocked twice, but there was no response. He slowly turned the knob around and quietly stepped in the dorm they shared.  
  
Jus like Max had suggested, Kai's form was laying on his side on the furthest corner of the multiple mattress, covered by a thick blanket and totally still.  
  
The tiger place a finger on his lips, signaling the others to be silent, and then everyone entered the room.  
  
"Is he really asleep?" -Kenny murmured, leaning over him in order to look at his face.  
  
"Careful" -the dragon whispered- "If he's not he's gonna use you like a blading plate tomorrow"  
  
But the phoenix didn't make a move under the covers.  
  
The rest of the Team copied the Chief's moves and peeked at Kai's features. His eyelids were closed, his expression calm but somehow serious and his breathing was coming in rhythmical patterns, signaling he was indeed asleep. And the ever-present triangles in place.  
  
"Well, guess I can't say he's a Martian robot anymore" -Takao murmured, his hand on his mouth to sniffle his chuckling.  
  
"Shhh. Come on, guys. He was surely tired" -Max hushed the others  
  
"Max's right" -Rei agreed- "Les get under the covers without much noise" -the tiger admonished, and they all prepared for bed.  
  
Within minutes, the lights were turned off, and the Breakers fell completely silent, sweet sleep taking them into its realm.  
  
Rei shifted on his place, just as he was starting to doze off, his amber sight setting upon the figure beside him, at his right. Kai.  
  
Kenny was at his left, already asleep and snoring softly.  
  
The tiger sat up very carefully, and with quiet steps, went to the closet and retrieved an extra cover. Once he got onto the mattress again, he placed the thick quilt over Kai, tucking him in.  
  
'Just in case you're feeling cold, Kai' -Rei thought, setting himself back- ' I still don't know how to melt the coldness inside of you yet, but at least I can start trying'  
  
  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
A/N: This was a long one! Well, pretty people, please review and give me some comments. All is welcomed by this God of Death (shinigami, in case you wonder)  
  
See ya soon! And review!! 


	5. Approaches: Amethyst and Amber

Author's Notes: Well, thanks to all of you, prettiest people in the world, who reviewed! Thanks for your great words.  
  
Of course I'll keep the story up, if you want, that is. So I just have a couple of answers:  
  
*The Windcaller: Thanks for your review. Oh, and about the yaoi thing, I really don't know. You see, there are many reviewers who have asked me to include that in this fic. I'm sorry if it offends you. But I'm democratic and the major part wins. If it comforts you, it's not gonna be crude yaoi, just a bit of shounen ai (I suppose you know the difference)  
  
*Game Kid: Wow, so many reviews from you!! Arigato. Uh, okay, I admitted, I'm using Heero as my model to Kai's actions. But just a tiny bit! Heero is much more a bastard than Kai (in the good way, I like Heero) Oh, and about the files, OF course Biovolt has Kai files, dude!!! But they're suppose to be a secret organization or something, and Kenny couldn't find them...at least not yet! They will soon discover!!  
  
*There was also another reviewer complaining about Tyson is Tyson and not Takao..???????? What the hell that means?! It's the same, people!!!! I wrote Takao because, sorry if someone's named like this, but Tyson sounds like a dog name.  
  
*And for the one who asked me about the quotes at the beginning of the chapties, well, you like them? (blushes) They're mine, pieces of some poems or songs I write. But maybe I'll use quotes of famous songs, if I do, I'll write the real authors, k? Don't want to be sued.  
  
Enough rambling! Go on with the fic.  
  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes - Arch"  
  
by Shinigami's Voice.  
  
Chapter Five.  
  
["Reaching for your hand in the middle of the storm. Please, not again, don't run away"]  
  
  
  
It was late morning when the Breakers woke up from their much deserved rest.  
  
Kenny practically jumped from the bed and dashed inside the bathroom, saying something about water, enough, hot....  
  
"First one gets enough hot water!!" -was the translation of Kenny's cry.  
  
Like in cue, Max and Takao bolted fully awake and ran behind the Chief, but the smaller boy had already locked the door.  
  
"It's not fair, Kenny!" -Takao banged on the door.  
  
"Please, leave us some!" -Max pleaded beside the dragon.  
  
"I'll think about it!" -the kid answered in a sing-song voice, clearly laughing at the other bladers.  
  
Rei could just raise an eyebrow in amusement. He would have to wait an eternity if he lined up behind his teammates.  
  
'Mr. Dickenson won't mind if I use the bathroom of his room" -he thought and he grabbed some implements, stuffing them into his duffel bag.  
  
Before leaving the dorm, he gave a quick glance around. The dragon, tortoise and Chief were too caught in the usual routine of 'who takes the warm bath first' to notice the captain was not there.  
  
'Gone, as usual' -Rei sighed, and made his way across the hall and into Mr. Dickenson's room. It was empty, as expected.  
  
Rei didn't want to pass over his manners though, and he rapidly wrote a few lines in a spare paper, something in the fashion of: 'Mr. Dickenson, please excuse me, but I needed to take a bath and certain people in my room are not about to let me. I'm using yours. Rei'  
  
He tossed the paper on the bed, in case the team's manager entered, and then went to take his bath. While the teen unraveled his long, raven dark hair from the confining white wrap, he let his thoughts run unguarded.  
  
'Who would have thought we'd get this far? We're about to enter our third tournament as a team. And we won the last two!!' -he smiled at the memory of their victories- 'I shouldn't be surprised, though. The guys got great skills. And my Drigger is quite a wonder. We are a pretty nice team: Takao and his blue dragon, along with his cheerfulness. Max and his Draciel, and the kid's got a big heart. The Chief, along with Dizzy and their intelligence, and Kai with his Dranzer and his.......'  
  
Rei halted exactly there. He furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought. He was already submerged in the warm water in the bathtub, and he started splashing some water in an absentminded manner.  
  
'His conversation and joking skills?' -the tiger mused sarcastically- 'Definitely not. His leadership, most likely. And his cold attitude, rude manners and bossy behavior' -the tiger stepped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another.  
  
He continued his mental monologue while he changed into clean clothes.  
  
'I think there must be something, in Kai's past, that has molded him into the person he is..'  
  
A funny memory cut through his thoughts.  
  
'Maybe he's an undercover Martian robot trying to take over the world' -Takao's voice and laugh echoed in his mind.  
  
Rei chuckled -'Yeah, maybe he is. Or maybe he's just pretending to be like that' -the Chinese blader crossed his already coat-covered arms- But what is the point into acting like a, pardon my mouth, cold bastard? He doesn't gain anything, quite the opposite, he just manages to sent everyone far from him. And what could possible have happened in Kai's past to force him to act like that, uh? If he just gave me a clue, I could figure it out. I mean, for crying out loud, I'm the only one who seems to worry a bit about him!'  
  
Rei, completely dressed by now, stepped out the door and into Mr. Dickenson room in that precise moment of his inner conversation, the exact second when he let his voice out of his mouth to murmur:  
  
"Why should I bother? Trying to help Kai just gives me a headache. I wonder why I always worry about this kind of things...."  
  
"Probably because you're a kind-hearted person, Rei. And the most careful observer of the team"  
  
Mr. Dickenson was standing right in front of Rei, and had obviously heard what Rei said.  
  
"You take in all the details of your partners with great scrutiny, and you're always looking for a way to help them with the information you gather from your observations" -the older man said with a smile- "I've noticed it. And Kai's no exception. It's very noble from you"  
  
"Oh, well, thanks, I guess" -the tiger stammered, caught off guard by the manager- "But I'm not doing a fair job, 'cause I can't figure out Kai yet" -he admitted.  
  
"I understand. It's hard when someone is as shell-closed as young Kai" -Mr. Dickenson nodded- "But I encourage you to keep trying. Don't give up on him yet, Rei, please. I am positive there's still hope. His actions in the forest spoke volumes" -the man gave a small smile.  
  
"Yes, I know, Mr. Dickenson. I noticed it too. I really want to maintain faith on him" -the tiger replied, then his shoulders slumped tiredly- "But it's hard, like you said, he acts like he's a time bomb about to explode, scaring everyone away from him. I wonder why..."  
  
"Hmmm. I suggest you to look in the person's past to understand his present actions" -the man said, already walking out the room. His voice spoke one more time before walking away- "Talk to him. If you have noticed, he usually answers only when you ask"  
  
Rei blinked in surprise. That was true.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kai had woken up early that morning. He had sat on the bed and checked the clock on the bedside table.  
  
His eyes widened ever so slightly when he realized he had been asleep since last day's afternoon. It was an excessive amount of time for him, even if he was tired.  
  
'It's not important' -he had thought, dismissing the issue while he stood and went to take a bath, his steps totally inaudible thanks to his all-life training.  
  
He remembered, how he had learned to control every reaction or movement of his body, even his breathing, in order to achieve the stealth his instructors demanded from him.  
  
Some minutes later he returned from the adjacent bathroom, and he was silently and quickly folding his blankets, when he noticed there was on extra quilt on his side.  
  
'Nani? I don't recall having retrieved this last night' -he mused, looking at the cover suspiciously, then he let his sight wander on the four sleeping boys.  
  
'Why do I suspect this was Rei's doing?' -he thought, while putting the blankets back in the closet- 'This kid, always with such strange actions......'  
  
Then, Kai headed towards the cafeteria and, not really caring about the food, grabbed some cookies and mug of hot cocoa and he sat all by himself in one of the most distant tables.  
  
He was there, immersed in his own thoughts about the incoming tournament and the blading tactics, that he didn't see the figure getting close to his place until the sound of the nearby steps made him look up.  
  
It was a girl, a very pretty one, black medium hair falling to her shoulders, amethyst eyes looking friendly at Kai. She was carrying her own food tray.  
  
"Hi" -she greeted with a smile- "Is this place taken?"  
  
Kai's indifferent glance didn't faltered. He didn't answer either.  
  
"Would you like some company?" -the girl said, sitting at the phoenix's table.  
  
"Actually, I wouldn't" -the crimson-eyed boy said flatly.  
  
But the girl just shot him a glare, blue-violet eyes not seeming offended.  
  
"Wow, Mr. Sunshine, aren't we happy today?" -she replied a bit ironically, then she just shrugged- "Don't worry, I'm not a fan girl looking for an autograph. I just came here for us to have a teams' little chat"  
  
The Breaker arched an eyebrow. Well, at least she had said she wasn't a fan girl. Kai had already bumped into some of those in the past tournaments, and the requests for autographs, hugs and kisses didn't like him a tiny bit.  
  
Now, a teams' little chat? That sounded more appealing.  
  
"I assume you're a blader" -he said in his monotone.  
  
"Aa. My name's Calypso, I'm the Greek team captain" -the girl introduced herself, but didn't offered her hand. She had seen enough of Kai to imagine he wouldn't shake hands- "And you're Kai, the Breakers' Captain"  
  
The phoenix nodded. Good, she had saved him the introduction.  
  
"So..hmm, how you and the others have been doing? We were really worried about you guys out there in the woods" -she said, while taking a sip at her smoking milk.  
  
"You said a teams' conversation" -Kai reminded her rudely.  
  
"You don't like to have friendly conversations first?" -she asked, biting her cereal bar.  
  
"No" -Kai replied, his eyes cold.  
  
"Fine" -the girl shrugged. She wasn't about to make a fool of herself anyway- "My team just came from the tournament's location. We stayed there for a couple of hours to check the place before coming here to train. Everything seemed pretty normal, until we started to notice there were these strange guards checking the place up and every single blader who put a foot in there......."  
  
Calypso put her mug down on the table to continue explaining. Kai listened, his features impassive.  
  
But his insides suddenly alert, like if foreseeing some distant danger.  
  
"....We asked one of the event's organizers but he told us he had no idea who they were. Those weird men zapped out of nowhere and were gone equally fast. Other teams noticed it too, and the police made a raid in the area, but they found nothing. Just in case, there are bodyguards controlling the perimeter of the stadium and the bladers, too......" -Calypso pointed, taking the last cereal bar bite.  
  
"What is the purpose of this information?" -Kai asked, like if it didn't matter a little bit.  
  
"We agreed to warn every other team about this situation" -the dark-haired girl said- "I already told Dubon, the Scandinavian team leader. He will take special care of his partners one they get there. Now I'm telling this to you, since you are your team's leader"  
  
"Hn" -was Kai's sentence.  
  
"We still don't know what is this about, but we most keep our eyes open to prevent any unwelcome success. Our abilities are highly recognized, anyone would be interested in putting their hands on bladers like us" Calypso smiled smugly- "Or like me" -she added.  
  
The slate-haired boy gave her a half-sarcastic, half-questioning stare. The girl had guts, and pride as well.  
  
Not a smiley, foolish and pink-dressed girl bouncing all around, like many others he had seen.  
  
"Any other thing?" -the phoenix asked, like if he were a principal listening to a student's report.  
  
Calypso grinned at him.  
  
'So, this is Kai's famous way of treating people. He's a stuck up, indifferent guy. Very good with his Dranzer, they say. A snob, but I like that'  
  
"Well, what about a teams' blading demonstration?" -she said while standing from the seat- "I'm a bit curious about this Breakers' nice reputation. Do you think your team can take a challenge from us?" -her tone was smug.  
  
"We usually don't have time for such silly things" -Kai answered in his calm, almost insulting voice- "But since we just came from the woods, it would be a good practice for the others. Defeating other teams before a tournament is not our politic, though" -he said, his features casting a bored expression.  
  
The lilac eyes of the girl shone with the challenge. The teen with blue triangles on his face was definitely a tough cookie.  
  
"It isn't our politic either. But we won't be easy on you" -she replied in the same tone as Kai, and then, with a little wave of her hand, started to walk away.  
  
Kai didn't even bother into saying a 'see you later' or 'nice to meet you'. No, Kai never used to say that. He finished his cocoa and, taking a vanilla treat, calmly walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
The Greek team's members had been sitting at a near table, and they stood up to receive their captain.  
  
"So, what do you think?" - a boy asked Calypso.  
  
"Just as everyone else said" -she answered, knowing well they were talking about Kai's reputation.  
  
"A selfish guy with the worst attitude?" - a blader inquired.  
  
"Something like that" -Calypso smiled- "He's a stuck up...but I think he's nice" -she replied, stealing a last glance to the white scarf that was disappearing through the room's door.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The phoenix continued his walk until he reached the backyard, and sat on one of the solitary benches under a huge pine. It wasn't snowing anymore, though the sun light was very dim.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest, and let a serious and narrowed stare surface, glaring at the white nothing in front of him.  
  
'These strange guards checking the place up and every single blader who put a foot in there..'  
  
Kai frowned in concentration. He should have asked more details. He should have asked if those men were Russian, if they were looking for someone in particular. He should have asked if they had some distinctive tag or something with the BC initials.  
  
But then again, if he had asked or showed interest in Calypso's information, she would have suspect he knew something about it. She would have questioned him about it.  
  
And Kai was not supposed to let anyone know about that horrible place in a horrible part of his past. That matter was his and his alone.  
  
'What if it's true, and Biovolt has already sent his dogs?' -he wondered quietly- 'It's perfectly logic. Enough time has he let me be free......free?'  
  
The teen mused about that word for a few seconds.  
  
'What in the heck am I thinking? I will never be free. I AM never free. Even here, out of his range, among these silly normal people, I'm still prisoner, of myself. Of the person they molded, of the person I became. Ha, if I could call myself a 'person'..' -a bitter smile twisted his lips.  
  
Then, he breathed deeply, a resolution forming in his mind.  
  
'But I won't go back. I rather be prisoner of my rules and the convictions they stuffed into my head, than return to be the puppet inside those four walls for their own benefit. I refuse..'  
  
And without realizing it, the boy punched hard on the cold surface of the bench. After a minute, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, relaxing his tense muscles.  
  
'Maybe it's not what I'm thinking. Maybe they were thieves, or reporters. There's no point into getting worried about that....'  
  
"Hi, Kai, what's up?"  
  
Inwardly, the phoenix jerked, taken by surprise by the voice beside him. But he was always in control of his reactions, and he didn't demonstrate it. He recognized the person immediately, without having to open his eyes.  
  
On the outside, the teen on the bench didn't make a move when the other person greeted him. No one would have thought that he had actually been caught off guard.  
  
"What do you want, Rei?" -he said, his tone far from being amiable.  
  
The Chinese blader smiled. The phoenix was that way, always able to detect him or anyone who got close to him.  
  
'I wonder if he would be able to detect me if I use my feline abilities' -the tiger thought for a second before speaking out loud- "Uh, nothing really, I was just wondering....."  
  
"If you don't want anything then get lost" -Kai very politely ordered.  
  
"Whoa, don't be so rude" -Rei help up his hands, and a light went off on his mind- "Actually, since I do want something, I can stay around, ne?"  
  
"Nani?" -Kai opened his eyes to look at Rei, not quite understanding what the other blader meant with that.  
  
"You said: 'if you don't want anything get lost', but since I want something I can stay around. You yourself lay out the rule" -Rei grinned.  
  
Kai growled low, but in some sort of way Rei was right. He hated it when other than himself was right.  
  
"So, what is it?" -the slate-haired boy asked.  
  
Rei gave him a long stare.  
  
"Why are you so tense?" -he asked softly.  
  
This time, the red-eyed blader had a hard time schooling his body's reaction. He had to fight the impulse to widen his eyes at Rei's sudden question.  
  
'How did he notice?'  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" -Kai stated firmly, glaring hard at the other boy.  
  
"It's okay" -the tiger smiled. He sensed the phoenix didn't like the issue, so he preferred to drop it- "Well, I just wanted to spend some time with you, you know, I think you could use some quality time with one of your partners"  
  
After Kai's brain processed such weird words, he frowned. Was Rei saying something like wanting to hang out with him? With him? That was unacceptable. He was not supposed to let anyone close to him.  
  
"That requires my acceptation and I'm not about to give it to you" -the leader replied.  
  
"Come on, Kai. What's wrong with that?" -Rei tried again- "I was hoping you had nothing in mind to do so we could do something together, go out for a walk, have a blade match or whatever......"  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. This, this was unique and weird.  
  
"Are you sure you're talking to the right person?" -his voice was sarcastic now- "Maybe you meant to say that to Takao or Max or anyone else, definitely not me"  
  
"Why not?" -Rei retorted- "Why can't I invite you?"  
  
"Because you know I don't like that kind of things" -the phoenix answered matter of factly- "I don't like to spend time with people, I like my privacy. I think you have spent enough time around me to learn I'm not a friendly prospective. I assure you I try to let that clear to everyone"  
  
"Really?" -the tiger smiled- "Well, I've learnt that, it's true, you don't hang around with us often. But I don't think you're a bad person. You just haven't found good friends yet" -and Rei beamed- "I could be your best friend if you want"  
  
It was exactly here when Kai blinked. He blinked twice. It took him two tries to make his voice sound.  
  
"What...what nonsense are you talking about?" -he asked, his expression slightly confused and annoyed- "I don't want any friends. I don't want you around! Don't you see it's impossible to anyone to befriend with me? I can't be a friend" -he stated firmly, total conviction in his voice.  
  
Rei's smile faltered a little, but he kept it in place.  
  
'Why do you think that, Kai? Who has told you this?'  
  
"I don't think so. I think you could make a really nice friend. Why don't give it a try? It's not that bad, you know. Let me stay around for starters, okay?" -the Chinese blader took a seat beside the phoenix.  
  
"No" -Kai growled at this point. He didn't understand Rei's course of actions, and he didn't like it when he couldn't understand something. He stood up, abandoning the tiger's side, and started walking back to his room inside the lodge- "Tell the others the Greek team challenged us to a demonstration match. We'll face them this afternoon, so you better train for a while. I don't want any of you playing the fools against those bladers"  
  
And Kai's figure crossed the door, out of Rei's view.  
  
The dark-haired boy sighed. At least he has tried. He remained there for a moment, thinking.  
  
He had gotten some vague results though.  
  
First, he had noticed something was stressing Kai. Whatever it was, had Kai on the ledge.  
  
Second, Kai had admitted, probably without realizing what he was saying, that he tried hard to push everyone away from him. That meant there had to be a reason for his behavior. It wasn't on his will to hurt the others, he just wanted them as far from him as possible.  
  
Third, when he said that no one could be his friend, that it was impossible for Kai to be a friend to another person, the phoenix's words had such a strong conviction, that it almost sounded like an order. Like a rule someone had implanted on the blader's mind.  
  
Fourth, and Rei smiled at this, he had surprised Kai. The tiger was a careful observer, he had noticed the way Kai's expression showed his confusion.  
  
'Maybe it's a good sign' -Rei smiled while he came to his feet again.  
  
Inside of the lodge, while stepping into his room, Kai halted on his way, to shot a glare at the door which leaded to the yard, where surely Rei was still in.  
  
It was no way, of course, that someone wanted to be his friend. He was an indifferent, rude bastard. It surely was a bad joke from the Chinese blader. Rei didn't mean all the stuff he had said outside. Kai was sure of that.  
  
Well, almost sure......  
  
'He didn't mean that. Rei, or anyone, would never want to befriend with me, right? .......'  
  
'I can't make a good friend, like Rei said. I just can't. It's too dangerous for the others. I'm too dangerous.......but.....'  
  
'But.......Rei said he wanted to try......I shouldn't let him........or should I? ......'  
  
  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
A/N: Okay people, hit that little button and leave me a Review, pretty please!!!  
  
A question for you: Since this Calypso chick is getting so important, would you like to see her paired with our beloved Scarlet eyes? Or, like many of you said before, should I pair Kai and Rei? I leave the decision up to you!  
  
Review and tell me! 


	6. Confrontations & Suspicions

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm posting this without reading reviews, so forgive me if I don't thank you directly. Thanks to all!!  
  
Just in case you forgot, review and tell me which pairing would you prefer for this fic. I'll be telling you the decision next chapter. Okay then? Okay then!!  
  
Oh, and if you notice I repeat a word too many times, tell me so I can look for a synonym. Sorry, I'm not American and I need to increase my English vocabulary.  
  
On with the show!!  
  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes - Arch"  
  
by Shinigami's Voice.  
  
  
  
["Like in a fairytale, the knight rises unharmed among fire. But in the real life, why is he dining behind a mask?"]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, these are the Divine Forces, right?" -Max asked while he and the other Breakers looked at the incoming team.  
  
Four Greek bladers, two boys and two girls, had just entered the part of the gym which had a blading plate.  
  
The violet-eyed girl walked in front of the others, her expression calm and her moves showing her self-assurance.  
  
"And here's the Captain, Calypso" -Kenny said to the others in a murmur.  
  
The tiger, dragon and tortoise kept their glances on the girl and her partners. Rei was checking on his mind the information Dizzy and the Chief had delivered to them the day before about the Greek team's abilities.  
  
But Takao and Max seemed to be thinking of something else.  
  
  
  
"She's very pretty" -the dragon smiled sheepishly.  
  
  
  
Max nudged him on the ribs to make him close his mouth, though the blonde had also noticed the Greek girl's stunning presence.  
  
"Yes, but she's a very good blader too" -the Chief reminded- "Hey, Takao, you better pay attention to the match and not to her" -the boy frowned in warning.  
  
"Gee, I know, I know" -the blue-haired boy retorted- "I'm not that dense"  
  
Rei couldn't quite suppress the skeptical rose of his eyebrows at Takao's statement.  
  
"Hey, Rei! What did that mean?" -the dragon exclaimed.  
  
"What? I haven't said anything" -the tiger smiled with fake innocence.  
  
"Talking about saying anything, where's Kai?" -Max said as he looked around.  
  
The other team was wondering exactly the same.  
  
"So, Caly, where's the ice guy?" - a boy asked.  
  
"Rei, Takao and Max are here" - a girl also spoke- "The matches require only three bladers. Maybe Kai is not coming" -and the girl sighed- "What a pity. I really wanted to look at him closely"  
  
The two Greek boys rolled his eyes. Calypso glanced at the girl curiously.  
  
"Why?" -she asked.  
  
The other girl giggled- "Well, you said he was nice. I wanted to see him for myself and see just how 'nice' he is"  
  
"I didn't mean that kind of 'nice'!" -Calypso replied- "I meant a nice blader and captain, not nice as in good looking!"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, I didn't say that either. You were the one who said it!" -the girl poked the Captain with a naughty smile.  
  
In that moment, Kai's appearance saved Calypso to explain why she was getting a nice pink shade on her cheeks.  
  
"Here you are, man!" -Takao greeted the other teen- "What took you so long?"  
  
The phoenix granted him a blank stare, and then moved to the front.  
  
"Any suggestions, Kenny?" -he addressed the small boy, the strategist of the team.  
  
"Judging by the data I got, I think Draciel, Dragon and Dranzer will be a nice option to start the demonstration" -the kid said, then he looked apologetically at Rei- "Is that fine with you?"  
  
"No problem, Chief" -Rei smiled.  
  
Kai turned to look the other team at the opposite side of the plate. Calypso also had her eyes on them, while she instructed her team in soft voice. A small, almost imperceptible smile curved her lips.  
  
She tilted her face a bit, as if greeting him. Kai looked at her and the other members blankly for a second more, and then turned to Kenny.  
  
"Are you sending Draciel first due to its defense fortitude?" -he questioned the boy.  
  
Kenny nodded- "That's right. The Divine Forces are able to combine different elements like water and wind and others. They will surely try to attack with a strong combination, and Draciel will......"  
  
"That's predictable" -Kai interrupted- "You only need to look at that Captain's eyes to know she is assuming we will take that move. If we send a defense beast first, they'll be expecting them and will finish it in no time"  
  
The phoenix looked at Max in the eye.  
  
"You won't be participating now. Draciel will have a chance in a more appropriate moment in the tournament"  
  
The blonde managed to nod under the icy stare- "I understand" -he said.  
  
"Are you sure of this, Kai?" -Takao questioned- "The Chief formed that plan according to the data files...."  
  
"The data files are important, in a certain level. Once you are in front of the plate, other things are most important. Learn to catalogue and analyze your adversary, Takao" -Kai replied seriously- "That does not apply only to blading but to life itself"  
  
Takao scratched his head while suppressing the impulse to say: 'Come again?'  
  
Kai sighed in a resigned fashion and then addressed Rei.  
  
  
  
"You'll be taking the first session. Drigger must play in offensive, in order to ......"  
  
  
  
"Take them by surprise, right?" -Rei grinned- "They're expecting a defense move, so we'll give them just the opposite" -the tiger stepped ahead while adding with a smile- "I understand you, Kai"  
  
The phoenix nodded, inwardly wondering why it looked like Rei meant more than what the simple sentence expressed. The Chinese blader was becoming a very confusing person for Kai. Specially since their words' exchange in the backyard.  
  
In a matter of seconds, the gym started to fill with other bladers, among them the Scandinavian team, or just curious visitors, attracted by the demonstration match between two very famous beyblade teams.  
  
"Are you ready?" -Calypso asked, her team behind her.  
  
"Ready when you are!!" -Takao exclaimed with a smug smile.  
  
The Greek girl, other boy and Calypso stepped ahead. They were the ones who would participate in the demonstration.  
  
Rei, Takao and Kai also advanced. A random individual took the place as referee and started the match.  
  
"Bladers, take your positions!"  
  
Rei walked over to the plate and readied his blade launcher. Aska, the Greek girl, copied the movement.  
  
"Rei, from the Breakers, and Aska, from the Divine Forces, will fight the first session! Ready?! Let it rip!!!"  
  
Even though it was only a demonstration encounter, the sessions were incredibly good. Like a real tournament. Aska was a great blader, she used the Earth element, her beast was able to provoke cracks and shakings all over the plate.  
  
But Drigger had the agility of the felines, and avoided the danger one time and another, his claws attacking constantly. To Aska's surprise, Rei's beast didn't attempt to play in defense mode, like they had predicted. The white tiger lunged directly at her every time it had the chance.  
  
Rei won the first session, though the difference of power wasn't clear. Aska stayed silent for a second, then granted a pretty smile to the Chinese blader and retreated beside her partners.  
  
"That was cool, man!" -Takao congratulated Rei.  
  
"Nice job!" -Max smiled proudly.  
  
"Aa, thanks. She was very good though" -Rei recognized. Then, his amber eyes locked with Kai's- "And I presume it was just the beginning. That ability to control such nature elements can be very dangerous for us if they decide to play with all force" -his tone was warning, exchanging knowing glances with the captain.  
  
"Hn" -was Kai's agreeing answer.  
  
"I'm up now" -the dragon exclaimed, and without waiting for any recommendations from Kai or Kenny, took his place in front of the plate.  
  
On the other side of the room, Calypso instructed.  
  
"They took us by surprise the first time, when they played totally different as we had expected. It was surely Kai's idea" -her amethyst eyes narrowed- "Fine. Lets give them something to remember, guys. You're up now, Lex, face the dragon with a nice weather demonstration"  
  
The Greek boy nodded, stepping ahead. The second session finished faster than the first. And Lex won it. Takao was still wondering why his Storm Attack hadn't worked against a beast able to manipulate the winds and weather.  
  
The third session was about to start. His expression serious and his hands in fists, like usual, Kai walked up to his place.  
  
Calypso didn't smile as she faced the Breaker's captain.  
  
  
  
"Oh God, I hope Kai wins this" -the Chief fidgeted nervously.  
  
"Don't sweat it, Chief, it's only a demonstration, not a real match" -Max tried to calm the boy.  
  
"That's right. The problem is that those two seem to have forgot about that" -Rei pointed out, studying the features of both captains in the front.  
  
"She's taking this very seriously too" -Takao agreed- "Still, she looks very pretty. Kai's lucky"  
  
"Takao!!" -the rest of the team chided him.  
  
  
  
"Final session of the show! The Breaker's leader, Kai, and Calypso, the Divine Force's captain! Ready!"  
  
The match started in a flash. Kai's blade wiped the plate completely with its razors, forcing Calypso to make hers jump every second, to avoid the danger. Suddenly, her blade Zeus started to glitter and to everyone's surprise (excepting Kai, who remained impassive) the blade didn't return to the plate's surface.  
  
It stayed there, floating in thin air, and then started soaring at great speed, directing its attacks to Kai's blade.  
  
"It's using the element of air to fly!" -the Chief exclaimed in wonder.  
  
"Zeus, combine air and water!" -the dark-haired girl ordered.  
  
Immediately, water chains splashed against the Breaker's blade, threatening to drown it and cover the hole plate.  
  
"Dranzer!" -Kai said the single word, and a burst of red raised among the liquid.  
  
High flames started to evaporate the water, as the Fire Phoenix made its appearance in scene. With a strong winging, the magnificent beast also took off in the air, attacking with its fire arrows the unicorn-like beast.  
  
Calypso's eyes became slits. Kai's crimson eyes also narrowed.  
  
"Lets face fire with fire then" -the girl stated- "Zeus, ignite!"  
  
And the white unicorn turned a bright orange, flames covering it completely.  
  
"A divine force comes from the Greek mythologies" -the captain started to explain to the audience, and to the Breakers too- "It was used by the deities and they were able to control nature above any other creature's power. Even if your beast uses fire, my Zeus' blaze is so intense, that neither you and your Dranzer will be able to stand it"  
  
The girl addressed Kai directly, her glance holding no fear against the crimson one.  
  
"This doesn't look good" -Max murmured.  
  
"Maybe if Kai retreated and then tried to......" -Kenny started, but was cut off by Rei.  
  
"No way. Kai would never retreat from a challenge" -the tiger said firmly.  
  
Precisely, Kai gave one more step, his features serious and calm.  
  
"Attack, Dranzer, don't back off!"  
  
The fire wrapped both beasts in the middle of the plate. The heat started to spread around the perimeter, and everyone was forced to step back.  
  
"Whoa, talking about a hot match!" -Takao exclaimed, covering his face in an attempt to avoid the heat.  
  
The other Breakers were standing several feet behind the plate by now. Just as the Greek bladers.  
  
  
  
"Hang on, Caly!" -Aska cheered her captain.  
  
"Don't worry, she will win this!" -Lex stated- "In a few seconds, that Kai will be forced to step back, just as his Dranzer, and that will be all"  
  
  
  
The flames squirmed dangerously close to both captains. But neither of them had moved.  
  
"It's very risky for you to stay there" -Calypso admonished Kai- "You're endangering yourself and your beast. A good captain knows when to admit a defeat instead of exposing his blade!"  
  
  
  
"I'm not exposing Dranzer, my beast is too strong to fall against this" -the slate-haired blader answered in his monotone- "You are the one taking the risk"  
  
  
  
"No way" -Calypso retorted- "Zeus and I have trained a lot to endure the heat. We can stay more time in here, until the flames reach the last limit!"  
  
In that moment, the fire grow wild and bigger, almost capturing blades and bladers in its circle. Calypso gave a step back. Her skin couldn't take the suffocating hot air anymore.  
  
She stared at the front, where Kai and his Dranzer continued impassive. The phoenix beast was, at certain point, comprehensible, but Kai? How come the fire seemed not to affect him?  
  
"You just said why Dranzer will win this session" -Kai spoke- "You and your beast can endure until the last limit snaps. But we can surpass those limits"  
  
With a loud cry, the unicorn fell to the plate, completely exhausted, and slowly, the fire emanating from the blade started to descend, until it stopped spinning, and lay still on the burnt surface.  
  
The red Phoenix continued spinning in the air, surrounded by its own flames. Kai, his arms folded over his chest, hadn't moved an inch from his original position.  
  
"And the Breakers win the 3rd session! This demonstration match is over!! An applause for both incredible teams!!!"  
  
People started congratulating and admiring both teams, their techniques, beasts, etc.  
  
Takao and the others walked up to Kai and tried to cheer him up for his victory. They only tried, because with a glare, the leader sent them several meters away.  
  
Rei shared the same enthusiasm than the others, though he couldn't help but to feel slightly confused and suspicious about the whole fire incident that took place.  
  
Was it possible, that a normal person could take that heat and fire proximity?  
  
Wasn't is a bit weird, that this same person was able to take such intense cold, like the frozen water of the lake?  
  
'There's something about Kai, I'm sure of it. Is this why he isolates himself, to keep these strange situations secret?' -amber eyes flashed with feline shine, but in a second, Rei's eyes went back to normal. He couldn't let the others realize something fishy was going on, not yet.  
  
  
  
A sudden voice from the other side of the room called everyone's attention.  
  
  
  
"Breakers!" -Calypso was standing with her partners, a calm expression and serene glance in her eyes- "Congratulations. It was a good demonstration"  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Calypso! You guys did it great too!" -Takao answered in loud voice.  
  
"Oh, but we were only playing. Wait for the tournament and you'll see what the Divine Forces are about!" -Aska smirked and waved goodbye, blinking flirtatiously at Rei and then at Kai.  
  
"We'll be waiting for you, guys!" -Max replied, and the Greek team disappeared through the gates. Calypso turned to give Kai a sidelong glance but walked away.  
  
"Did you see that?" -Kenny started giggling- "Oh, Rei, I'm talking to you" -the sing-song voice of the Chief was a clear sign of teasing- "Someone's got her eyes on you!"  
  
The tiger sputtered- "Don't be silly, Kenny! Aska was only challenging us!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, sure, that's what ALL said. Excuses, excuses" -Max laughed, joining to the Chief's naughty expression.  
  
"And did you guys notice Calypso was looking at certain someone?" -Takao added, trying his best to pick on Kai.  
  
As predictable, the captain didn't even bother to pay attention to the dragon's teasing, and he made his way back to the lodge's halls.  
  
Rei turned away from Max and Kenny, who were still pairing him with the Greek girl, to stare at Kai's retreating back, his dark eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  
  
'I better check on him later' -the tiger mused in his mind- 'I know there's something forcing him to stay in the shadows. I know' 


	7. Random Confessions

Author's Notes: Hiya, people...hey! Wait! ..(ducks incoming can)....stop that!.....(dodges a tomato).....Halt!!!! It wasn't my fault this is being updated so late!! It was the site!  
  
Hope you noticed Fanfiction.net blocked out any entries or changes we wanted to post until Sunday, Feb. 16th . So there, don't blame me, please. In reward, I'm posting a very long, very cute 7th chapter. I really hope you like it, and really hope you leave me thons of reviews.  
  
Oh, yeah, I got some news and some thanking to write:  
  
Lets see, I'm here, drinking my super cool 7up (love that stuff), reading reviews. And counting the votes and opinions about the pairings.  
  
The Windcaller: thanks for your comprehension and for supporting the fic, even if it's taking a turn you wasn't expecting.  
  
MistyEyes: Big hug for you. Luv your long review!! I'm telling everyone out there, in your own words, why Takao's name is right. Tyson is his American name, Takao is his original one, in the original BB version. I like Takao better, that's the main reason.  
  
Inari: One of my GundamWing reviewers!!?? Terrific! Thanks for your words and support. A Duo lover, just like me!! Don't you think Kai and Rei are a lot alike Heero and Duo? Love these four.  
  
Treachery89: (reading out loud this review) '.grossed out by Rei+Kai pairing..' NANI!!? (me sputters, choking on 7up) WHY?! Okay, sorry about that. Everyone has the right to like or dislike this. Still, I think they look very nice together. Plus, I only write shounen ai, not hot yaoi. Cute cuddling, that's it. No groping or any other kinky stuff.  
  
D: (again, reading out loud) '...thought it was a Kai+Max...' Say what?! Whoa, no!! Don't get me wrong. Attention everyone, I didn't mean to pair Blondie and Kai. The lake incident and the hug was just, say, brotherly and merciful actions coming from the Phoenix. Guess Kai's got a soft spot for Max, but nothing serious. It's just that Max looks so innocent, that someone has to protect him. Besides, Max got a thing for Takao, that's obvious.  
  
AngelFire: Yes, Calypso is kind of cool and pretty important, and she's got a crush on Kai. It would be interesting to pair her with Kai. Then again, seems like that's not going to happen, sorry pal. If many reviewers ask it, I could make a 2nd BB fic with Kai+Caly, but not this one.  
  
MistyEyes (again): Awesome review. Arigato. You have surely got my point since the beginning! And I must said it made me smile the ''tell Caly to find her own man, Kai belongs to Rei'' part. Very subtle and polite, ne? Thanks again.  
  
And there's many more people to thank, I'll do it later 'coz I'm taking too long. OKAY, this is it. Kai+Caly pairing had good acceptation, and I appreciate your opinions, but Kai+Rei outnumbered it pretty much, so the fic stays like that. Besides, Kai has known Rei for a while here, and trusts him as blader, that makes their relationship more possible. Add a bit of Takao+Max due to MageGirl, who emailed me and asked for it.  
At last, the 7th part!  
  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes - Arch"  
  
By Shinigami's Voice.  
  
-chapter seven-  
["My fingers on your lips, grant me this silent moment. On the dreamscape of my mind, a little flower blooms....so delicate, so flimsy, is the first trust's bud]"  
He let the coat fall to the floor, and sat at the bed's edge. He had already retrieved clean bandages from the kit in the bathroom, and had the plastic bottle on the bedside table.  
  
With one swift movement, he took both sweater and shirt off his body, putting them aside. He was about to peel off the red-stained cloth, when his ears picked a sound.  
  
It was muffled, obviously someone trying hard not to be heard. But his instincts were so highly sharp, that he detected the footsteps, even the slight squeak of the door being opened.  
  
In his mind's eye, he would see one of his guardians, coming to his dark cell to leave him a canteen with water, his only provision for the following two days.  
  
One of his guardians, coming to check on his hands and feet shackles. They did that every day, and had to change the chains every 50 hours. The kid, that kid with red orbs, was becoming strong, weakening the steel, snapping the chains.  
  
Or one of his guardians, to release him from his imprisonment, to take him back to his training routines, to take him to receive orders from Voltaire.......  
"Kai?"  
The yellow eyes of the Chinese blader became a more golden shade due to the intensity of his gaze. He had all his concentration fixed on the way the captain was looking at him.  
  
The way the captain WASN'T looking at him. It was like Kai was looking at something beyond him, his red sight trespassing Rei's coated form.  
"Kai" -Rei called again.  
"I heard you" -the other blader's voice sounded vague, at the time his glazed eyes seemed to become aware of Rei's presence.  
  
It took him all his will, not to jump over in an attack stance against whomever was stepping into the room. It took all of Kai's will. But, somehow, the voice who has called him soothed his violent impulses enough seconds for Kai's mind to process the fact that he was in the lodge with normal people, not back at the ........  
  
'No. Not there. Don't go back there' -he scowled his mind and his memory.  
  
He looked up. It was Rei. Just Rei......Good.  
  
'....Good?....' -in his mind, Kai wondered for a minute why Rei's presence didn't seem to affect him. Weird.  
"You okay?" -Rei asked out of habit, though he knew what Kai's answer was going to be.  
  
There was an awkward silence before the leader settled for a:  
"Hn"  
The dark-haired blader pressed his lips together.  
  
'No: I'm fine, get out of here? Something must be wrong' -the tiger mused quietly. He kept his calm expression though, not wanting to perturb Kai with his suspicions. He sat beside him and saw the bottle of antiseptic and other implements.  
"Oh, jeez, it's right!" -he said out loud- "You need to clean your wounds. Want a hand?"  
"No. Get out" -Kai snarled at the other boy. He had finally managed to suppress his flashbacks and concentrate in the present moment.  
"Come on. It's better if you let me help you instead of you doing it all haphazardly" -Rei admonished, his hands working on carefully taking the blood stained clothe from the other's arm.  
"Rei, I told you not to-" -the captain sneered angrily, but the blader cut him off.  
"Don't be such a baby, Kai. Stay still" -Rei's voice was pitched with a slight scowl.  
  
The slate-haired teen frowned unhappily, but in the end, didn't find a way to counteract Rei's last statement.  
  
True, it was a childish behavior, at other people's eyes. But for him, being used to patch and attend himself, letting someone else do that, was like letting himself be vulnerable.  
  
But, it was Rei, after all. He could settle for being vulnerable a couple of seconds if only Rei was there.  
  
Inwardly, the Chinese blader smiled from ear to ear when he noticed Kai was no longer complaining. It was a small victory for him.  
  
Rei returned his sight to the task at hand. He had to clean the gashes before covering the wounds again.  
  
"Give me the antiseptic" -he said while unwrapping the last bandage from the blue-haired blader arm- "I'll try to apply it carefully, though I can't promise you it won't hurt becau--- ..what the?!"  
  
The yellow-eyed teen mumbled in surprise when his sight fell on the wounds. They were supposed to be three deep, painful-looking slashes from Kai's shoulder and all along his arm.  
  
Not the three scratches, very superficial wounds that extended on Kai's flesh now.  
  
"What?" -Kai asked in his uncaring voice, also looking at his arm.  
"How's this possible?" -Rei asked him, still confused- "These wounds were supposed to heal in a week, if not two. And it has only passed a day and half now" -then, he grabbed the antiseptic, giving it a frowning stare- "What kind of magic stuff is this?"  
  
The Chinese blader spun the bottle twice. Nothing, normal medicine. He even smelled it. Just your average, sterilizing liquid.  
  
"This is normal medicine" -he addressed Kai again- "What happened then?"  
Kai shrugged- "Nothing. I heal faster"  
"Uh? Faster?" -Rei repeated.  
  
But the other teen just nodded, and snatched the bottle back.  
  
"I can do this on my own" -he stated, a cotton clothe on his other hand.  
"No, no" -Rei shook his head- "I'll do it. Let me, please" -and the Chinese blader took both things from Kai's hands- "You still need to clean them, even if they're so well healed by now. It must have hurt, though. They're very long" -he opined.  
  
The leader didn't reply. Hurt? He didn't know what that meant. Oh, yes, he remembered it. Physical pain. But it was vague. He had been so used to it....  
  
"You know, Kai, back off a little" -Rei was talking again- "Like this. Pull your legs on over the bed. Now we can both sit comfortably"  
  
In a matter of seconds, both teens were sitting cross-legged on the soft surface. Rei was slowly, hesitantly brushing the soaked fabric over Kai's injured flesh. Every now and then, he would blow softly, in an attempt to lessen the stinging.  
  
Kai's scarlet depths were studying Rei's actions with a very unusual interest. He found the Chinese teen's antics very unpractical, to say the truth. Rei was treating him like if he was a.....he didn't know what, a crystal doll, so fragile and precious.  
"Why are you taking so long? Just pass the stupid thing" -the leader mildly complained.  
"Easy. If I do it all sloppily, it will hurt more" -Rei answered, giving Kai a small smile.  
"No, it won't. Hurry" -Kai barked.  
"It really doesn't hurt you, Kai? Not a bit?" -the dark-haired blader asked, one of his eyebrows rosed questioningly.  
Kai kept silence for a minute. No, it didn't hurt him. But it was supposed to hurt. It would be better if the others thought it hurt him.  
  
He had to pretend he was normal.  
  
'Yeah, normal. Big fat lie' -he thought bitterly- 'They already think I'm a psycho bastard, definitely don't need to show them what a freak I could be.....'  
"Hn. It's not that" -he broke visual contact with the other blader- "It's just that you don't need to go all mushy on me. I'm not gonna break, I'm not some valuable porcelain piece to take care of"-he said, while tracing patterns on the blanket with his finger.  
  
Exactly at this point, Kai hadn't noticed it. He hadn't noticed just how much he was letting his barrels drop at Rei's expense. He was completely calm, his own defenses surrendered at the other boy's attentions.  
  
The tiger had a slight notion of this. He could see it in the way the other boy wasn't rejecting him, even in the way Kai would avert his eyes and allow him to nurse over his wounds.  
"I'll have to disagree with that" -suddenly, Rei said. Kai turned to look back at him, not understanding- "With the part of 'valuable porcelain piece'. You are valuable. Very precious to us..." -the tiger finished the cleaning and proceeded to wrap the clean bandage around the teen's bicep. But he did not dare to look up at Kai's eyes.  
'Is he frowning at me? Or laughing? I wonder if he believes me. I hope he does..' -Rei thought.  
  
On the other hand, Kai couldn't form a coherent reply to that. Him, valuable? Precious? To them?  
  
'To the team. I'm the captain, after all' -he mused silently- 'I suppose it's right. I'm the strongest blader, so I'm valuable to the team, they need me. That's why Rei said that. Yes, that is'  
  
And when Kai had found a very reasonable excuse for the Chinese teen's words, he felt a sparkle of sadness tingling his insides.  
  
'Only for that, of course. I'm good only for that. For fighting and wining, that's my whole purpose since so long ago. But, it wouldn't be so bad, if Rei thought I'm more than that. It would be nice, to have someone who looked at me beyond the blader's skills....He doesn't, anyway. He couldn't' care less. He doesn't know anything about me, probably isn't interested .........'  
"Besides" -Rei's voice jerked him from his wistful state- "You do look like you're porcelain" -the tiger was carefully studying Kai's white skin, arms, muscled chest and flat abdomen. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he found he couldn't rip his glance away. He felt a blush coming on, and in an attempt to hide it, blurted out- "Why are you so pale? You probably grew up in a cold place, ne? Or an enclosed one"  
  
Without stopping to think it twice, the phoenix nodded yes.  
"I see. You lived there with your family?" -he asked tentatively.  
'Why am I answering him? I shouldn't do it' -Kai thought, this time not attending Rei's question.  
"Hmmm. You know, I'm orphan, since very little. Li's family adopted me and raised me like one of their own children. They were very nice to me" -Rei smiled while he spoke softly- "I grew up in little village, close to the mountain and woods. It was a very good time of my life"  
As in cue, both teens lifted their eyes and looked at each other.  
"Why are you telling me this?" -Kai asked. His voice was serious, but he wasn't frowning. He was just curious.  
"Don't know. I feel like I can tell you stuff. It's not like you're the most talkative person and will go screaming it around the world" -Rei half smiled, though his expression was calm and thoughtful- "And, maybe, you could tell me about your parents......."  
  
Rei tried again. If he only knew more about Kai's past. But the other boy seemed reluctant to answer. He sighed, deciding to speak up his own thesis about Kai's family.  
"You're an orphan, too. Am I right, Kai?"  
  
Silence.  
"Aa"  
  
That was it. He had said it. Imaginarily, Kai slapped himself for the slip. It wasn't that bad, after all. Anyone could have guessed. He had always avoided the family subject. It was logical.  
  
Was he bothered because Rei had found out?  
  
'No. Not really' -his mind answered him.  
"I'm sorry" -were Rei's following words. The tiger took a deep breath. Kai had accepted it, he had told Rei. It was a sign of trust- "Li's family were kind to me. Somehow, I sense your foster family wasn't like that and..-"  
"I don't have a foster family" -Kai interrupted, looking up at Rei. His features were stoic, no trace of self-pity in his expression. And he didn't seem tense, he felt at ease with the other teen.  
"You don't?" -Rei repeated. Then, who had raised him?  
"I have a legal tutor, though. My last name comes from him" -Kai spoke on his own will.  
  
Rei didn't even ask, he had voluntarily said that.  
'What is this kid doing to me?' -Kai thought with a half worried, half bemused tone.  
"Hiwatari? That's your legal tutor's name?"  
"Aa. The legal papers say he's my grandfather. A foster relative. But it's just paper. It's not like that" -Kai explained in soft voice.  
"I've never seen him. He doesn't visit you? Or call you?" -the Chinese blader asked.  
  
Both boys were sitting on the bed, side by side, talking in soft voice.  
"Hn. He has his own ways to contact me. When he needs something, he just lets me know" -the slate-haired blader shrugged.  
"But, what do you mean 'when he needs something'? And what about you?" -Rei questioned, his tone kind of infuriated- "Why doesn't he........"  
A ring alarm went off in Kai's mind. Rei was going to far. These matters were his, and his alone!  
  
'Were his alone!!' -his mind echoed loudly.  
  
All of a sudden, his eyes turned dark red.  
"I don't want to talk about this" -his tone had grown harsh when he interrupted the dark-haired teen.  
"Wait, Kai, just tell me..."  
"No" -and Kai growled low in warning- "It's enough. Who are you to come and interrogate me like this? This is not your business"  
  
And the phoenix stood from his place, walking to the closet and taking a clean sweater. He slipped the piece of clothing over his head and covered his upper body.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, Kai" -Rei tried to apologize- "I really didn't mean to"  
"Just forget this" -Kai replied, his voice still angry.  
In that moment, loud noises erupted in the hall and three chatting figures crossed the door.  
"See? Told you they'd be here" -Max exclaimed with his usual smile.  
"K, k, Max-man. You win" -Takao grumped, his arms full with plastic bags and packages.  
"Hey, guys. We've been looking all over for you" -the Chief greeted, carrying a tray with milk cartons- "And since we didn't find you at the diner, we brought the dinner over here"  
"Yey! Dinner, one of my fav times of the day" -Takao cheered, while letting all the food supplies spread on the massive bed- "Breakfast and lunch are the other two" -he snickered.  
"Well, I already know that" -Max rolled his eyes heavenward.  
"Say, you know me pretty well, ne, Max?" -Takao smirked.  
For some reason, the blonde coughed slightly and ignored the question, directing his sight elsewhere. Where the others couldn't see his rose- tinted cheeks.  
"Ah.....thanks, guys" -Rei rapidly switched to his smile, trying to save Max the embarrassment, but still looking a bit nervously at Kai.  
'What a great timing of the guys' -the tiger thought sarcastically- 'Now Kai's gonna enclose into himself'  
"So, what were you talking about, fellas?" -Takao piped out amiably, already opening one treat.  
From his position, leaning against a wall, Kai barely opened his eyes, with clear intentions to direct Rei a warning glare.  
  
But it was too late, the dark-haired blader was already speaking.  
"Nothing really. Just, you know, about the teams and tournament. We still have to do more research about Dubon and his team. We were talking about that kind of stuff...." -and Rei smiled, one of his hands coming to rest on the back his head, as he let a small laugh out- "Well, I was talking, 'coz you already are familiar with our captain's talking skills"  
"Yeah, the ones which display his famous 'Hn' , 'Whatever' and 'Not your business' " -Takao chuckled, the tortoise and Chief also joining in the cackle.  
'....He lied?...' -Kai, not giving away any sign of worry or discomfort, wondered- 'Perhaps he thinks I would get mad if he told the others about this. And hell I would! He better keeps this episode for himself, or I'm gonna........what? Do something to him? I......I don't think I could do anything to him ........ It was my fault, after all.....why did I open my mouth? Haven't I learned to keep it shut before, by seeing Takao saying so much stupidities? How come I let him get so close? ....'  
Meanwhile, the other Breakers were exchanging curious glances among them, and directing them back at Kai.  
  
Either the crimson eyed boy was very concentrated in something on his shoes, or he was having a blank out episode.  
  
It was like he wasn't there!  
  
Max and Takao were calling him, but he gave no signs of hearing them. The bladers wondered for a second if he was angry by the little joke about his usual sentences Takao had chirped a moment ago.  
  
Only Rei was mildly aware of what was happening.  
'He's surely kicking himself mentally for having talked to me. But, come on Kai, do it later. You're making the guys worried, and attracting attention towards you'  
  
"Hey, Kai, want a cookie?" -the same Chinese blader called out in an effort to snap the leader back. At the time, he tossed a little brown, chocolate cookies package at the boy.  
  
Like in a flash, an ungloved, pale hand caught the object with perfect precision, even if the teen had his head still bowed. Until then, he lifted his sight.  
"Not really" -Kai shrugged, like if nothing had happened- "But it's the only stuff they make us eat here" -his voice carrying the same distant tone of always.  
Unnoticed by the others, the leader stole a rapid glance at Rei, not really thanking, but more like showing the golden-eyed blader he knew that Rei had tried to help him out of his concentration.  
  
The Chinese teen nodded, understanding the gesture.  
"Well, hello, Kai, welcome back to Earth" -the dragon mocked, while gulping down his milk- "What was on your shoe that had you so mesmerized? Something funny you wanna share with us?"  
Kai granted Takao a depreciative stare- "Funny?" -the leader repeated in all seriousness.  
"Yeah, funny" -Max replied- "That is, uhhhhhhhhhh, like something silly that makes you smile" -the tortoise offered with a huge grin.  
The boy was proud of his definition. And the slate-haired blader seemed to be musing about it.  
"You mean the way people smile when they see Takao, right?" -Kai's voice had a complete flat tone.  
  
And the room erupted in laughter.  
  
"Good example, Kai" -the Chief laughed in all mirth.  
  
The dragon blader chocked on his milk when he heard the not so subtle insult from the captain.  
"Hey!" -he complained- "And stop it, guys! Stop laughing at me!"  
Rei tried to contain his snickering. Big failure in that. -'He just cracked a joke' -the tiger thought, his sight trained on the phoenix- 'Though he doesn't seem to be enjoying it'  
  
Precisely, the only not laughing was Kai. His features were as petulant and cold as usual. Without opening his mouth again, he left his spot against the wall and walked towards the door.  
"You leaving, Kai?" -Kenny called from behind- "Okay. Go take a last stroll. Remember tomorrow's Tuesday, we leave at first hour. The stadium is waiting for us!"  
"Fantastic!!!" -in the back, Takao's figure jumped in joy- "French tournament, here we come!!"  
As Kai's silhouette abandoned the dorm, a set of feline eyes followed his every movement.  
'Walking away again, Kai? What is it...what set you off like that? You were about to tell me everything.....just a little more.....' -an imperceptible sigh escaped Rei's lips- 'What is hidden there, back in your past, that forces you stay silent? It's like a chain that holds you down, hurting you.....I can almost see it......' -but then, the same lips curved in a smile- 'And you were the one who let me see it. You gave me the first opportunity to peek at your story.....that, coming from you, it's a big step.....'  
***  
  
---Lyon City, French Tournament See---  
  
---Monday - 20:00 hours---  
  
A black minivan stayed silently in the middle of the avenue. The streets were void of any life. It was late night.  
  
A single figure made his way towards the lone car. Before it got too close, another tall figure cut its way.  
  
After a recognizing nod, the tall man let the figure pass and handed a cell phone.  
  
The figure, a suit-clad man, marked while entering the transport.  
"This is Keeper 03, Mobile location outside the stadium" -a pause, then the watchman stated- "Yes, inform Hiwatari-sama the remaining teams will arrive tomorrow. The Breakers will be monitored full time" -during a second, the voice in the other side spoke- "Rodger. We'll make sure the phoenix receives the message. Keeper 03 out"  
To Be Continued.......  
  
A/N: Told you!! Or didn't you like the chapie? I think it's cute. Please tell me it is (sniff, sniff)  
  
At last, our favorite captain is showing his interior needs a little. We're going to read more about this soon.  
  
And what a rare ending for this part, ne? You guys know exactly who those men were, right? Seems like Kai is going to get a visit soon.  
  
Guess this is it. Read and review, pretty people. It's air for my lungs. 


	8. Conversations with a Feline

Author's Notes: Ohhhh, so many reviews!! Thanks awfully. You guys are the nicest people in the whole wide world.  
  
I've read your comments, and here are some short answers:  
  
Nobody: Uh, okay if you don't like shounen ai. But you could at least continue reading, ne? And you requested some Takao bashing? I'll try, it's just that I don't like to be mean to him. Let me explain, he can be a really dumbass, but still, he's one of the team.  
  
Chibi Kai Lover: I love your name. So cute. Thanks for your words, but that's not fair!! You read the 7 chaps. all at a time, so leave me more reviews please.  
  
Treachery89: Even if you don't believe me, I understand you. I'm a GundamWing writer and I've read so many many yaoi fics that I'm starting to get fed up with them. That's why I switched to BB for a while, but I just can't let Kai and Rei separated. Sorry.  
  
Mizu-Tenshi: Thanks for your words. Say, ne..sorry, Kai and Rei will be more than friends, majority asked for that. Your fic?Okay, but I don't know anything about the Simpsons, I am not a fan of that (runs away from Simpsons fans)  
  
Physco Chick: Your name is one of my fav.!! Thanks for all your reviews.  
  
Okay people, here's another part. And cute as the last one. The only thing I don't like here is the way this site shrinks all the spaces. I'll have to find a way to fix that..  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes Arch"  
  
By Shinigami's Voice.  
-chapter eight-  
["It's strange how the smallest of the things, the tiniest of the words, can thread a path towards the hearts. Sometimes, that little time spent with you made me wonder...am I closer to your heart?"]  
"Everything ready, boys?" -Mr. Dickenson asked, while everyone packed their stuff on the bus that would take them to the airport and then to the Tournament city.  
"Yes, sir. Rei's the only one still in the lodge. I think he needed to make a call or something. He said he'd be here in a minute" -the Chief answered, his much beloved laptop under his arm, in its special case.  
Inside the lodge, in the reception hall, the Chinese blader had the phone on his ear, while other people entered and exited the place in a hurry.  
"I really hope I'm not bothering you, Dr. Valley. Yes, everyone is doing fine. I just, well, wanted to consult with you a little doubt..."  
On the other side of the line, the kind doctor who had checked the Breakers after their woods adventure answered.  
"It's okay..uh..you said your name was Rei. Okay, Rei, what is it?"  
"The wounds made by the wolf's claw in my friend's arm, Kai, if you remember, say..they should heal within a week, right?"  
"Of course I remember. The friendly one" -a small giggling sounded in the doctor's voice- "Yes, if the wound is treated correctly, a week should be enough. Is there some complication or something that......"  
"No, no, it's okay" -Rei cut him off- "Tell me, is it possible that this kind of wounds heal in two days?"  
"Two days?" -there was a pause on the phone- "I don't think so. At least not in that cold environment and not in normal people. I mean, there's the possibility if we're talking about upgraded metabolisms, but...."  
"Upgraded? What do you mean?" -the blader inquired.  
"Well, an average person takes a considerable amount of time to adapt and assimilate damage, but there are upgraded metabolisms able to accelerate not only this healing process, but also many other body reactions and physical limits"  
"And these 'high metabolism people'." -Rei spoke- " are very unusual? I mean, like a special inborn ability or something that comes out in a thousand group...."  
"It could be. But I'm not talking about special skills as in mental powers or telekinesis, these 'unusual people', as you put it, are......how could I say it? They are molded, developed to be so" -the doctor answered.  
"Developed?" -Rei repeated.  
"Rei! Rei! Hurry up, man!" -from outside, Takao's voice called.  
"Yes, developed" -the doctor continued- "You see, our metabolism can learn to respond either fast or slowly, it depends on how it's taught. I've read there are special groups of people who are put under medical treatments or physical training to develop not only their corporal reactions, but many other talents. The army and the navy are good examples. There are athletes who also experiment with this process. But it's said it's dangerous and risky. It's not allowed to any people in any place.."  
"I understand" -the tiger's voice had a wistful tone- "Can these special people take extreme heat or extreme cold for the matter?"  
"Uhhh, probably.....anyway, what does all this have to do with your friend's wounds?" -the doctor asked of a sudden- "Is there something I need to know...."  
"Breaker with the red bandana on his forehead, HURRY UP!!!"  
"Don't' worry, it's nothing" -the Chinese teen replied hurriedly- "I really need to go...."  
"Wait, tell me..." -the man tried to ask.  
"Thanks for everything, Dr. Valley. See you" -Rei hung up the phone, finding Takao's calling a good excuse to cut off his conversation with the good doc.  
  
He had already heard enough.  
  
And he had a lot material for Kai to spit out.  
  
That was, if the red-eyed boy didn't punch him first for inquiring too much. But Rei couldn't help it, he felt this urge to find out everything about his partner. He wanted to unfold all the mysteries.....he wanted to know everything about Kai. And the reason behind this urge was still incomprehensible for Rei.  
  
In a few seconds, the missing Breaker reunited with everyone on the bus, and the trip began.  
***  
"Not bad....not bad at all" -Kenny mused, while he and the others entered their hotel room.  
"I would say 'wow' instead of 'not bad'" -Max replied, carefully eyeing the complicated decoration and luxurious lamps every where. He gingerly reached out a finger towards one of transparent pots and......  
"DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!"  
Takao's cry made the blonde jump up 'til the roof. Even Rei and Kenny jerked up in surprise.  
"Ha ha ha, man. You're so easy to scare!" -the dragon laughed.  
"TAKAO!!" -the tortoise complained- "You're such a..arhg!! You almost made me break it!" -the blader flailed his arm, signaling for the crystal pot.  
"Well, we're the Breakers after all" -the blue-haired youth replied with a grin.  
"Don't do that again" -Rei advised- "I don't think you could pay one of these things in your whole life"  
"Okay, I'll be good" -the teen held up his hands.  
"You better. Stop being such fool for once" -Kai scolded, walking among them, his duffel bag on his shoulder.  
"AHHH!! WATCH OUT!!!" -Takao yelled suddenly, pointing at something beneath the leader.  
Again, everyone jumped out of their skin. Except Kai, who just raised an skeptical eyebrow at the screaming boy.  
"Gee, Takao, stop doing that!" -Kenny protested, while he whirled to address the dragon.  
When he did so, the backpack he was carrying whirled with him, accidentally tumbling down the much distinct piece of glass pottery.  
"Eeeeccccckkkk" -four voices squeaked at a time.  
With quick reflexes, the Chinese teen fell to his knees and reached out, a blurred vision in front of him of the falling object.  
  
A second later, the expected crash didn't sound.  
"I got it, Rei" -a voice said sullenly.  
The tiger opened his eyes, which he had squeezed shut without noticing it, and found that, positively, Kai had been faster.  
  
Therefore, Kai had caught the pot before it hit the floor.  
  
But Rei had also tried to catch it, and his hands were placed over the object.  
  
But Kai had caught it first.  
  
Therefore, Rei's hands were placed on top of Kai's hands, which were holding the crystal thing.  
'Ooops' -was all what Rei's mind could said.  
"Gosh, you saved us!!" -Max exclaimed, letting go of his breath.  
"Good one, Kai. You ARE useful for something in the end" -Takao said, relief clear in his voice.  
"For a sec I thought we would be thrown out" -the Chief sighed- "Do you realize just how expensive this French stuff is? VERY, VERY expensive"  
"You can let go of it" -Kai spoke again, watching as Rei hadn't taken his hands off.  
"Uh, yeah, sure" -Rei stammered, as he retrieved his hands and came to his feet- "Good catch" -he said.  
"Hn. You could have caught it on time, too" -the phoenix said indifferently, placing the object back in the low table.  
"But you were faster" -Rei smiled, but the other teen shrugged and resumed his way towards the dorms.  
Imperceptible to the others, who were engaged in a 'French cool stuff' chat, the tiger gave a quick glance towards his hands. He didn't know why he got so nervous about such an unimportant incident.  
  
But the fact that he didn't know why, didn't mean he didn't feel that weird warmth on his cheeks. Or the way his hands were slightly shaking until that very moment.  
'What does this means?' -the raven-haired teen wondered quietly. Like if it was a camera's flash, something crossed his mind.  
Just how fast had Kai moved?  
  
The amber irises of the blader were a mix of nervousness and suspicion when he lifted his sight towards the walking figure of the captain.  
  
And Kai chose that moment to look back at Rei. It was just a sidelong glance, but the way that Rei was looking at him was enough to alert his senses.  
Was it good?  
  
Was it bad?  
There was something in the tiger's eyes that unnerved him. Something that made his instincts stir in alarm. However, that same something attracted him with some unseen force.  
What to do? What to do? That was the question.  
  
Push Rei away? Accept his company?  
'Well, I could always do both. He can stick around, if he doesn't ask too much. I am not.....bothered by his presence. Frankly, I kind of.....appreciate the company. It's tired, to be alone all the time. Being with him.....It could do me no harm'  
While Kai was having this interior monologue, the Chief had also walked towards the dorms, studying each one of them.  
"I want this one!!" -he exclaimed after a moment. Then he turned to address the other boys- "There are three dorms. Two double-sized and a single person one. I want the single one. It's got two special plugs I'll need to charge Dizzy and make my investigations. You guys split and take the others"  
"Sweet" -Max said with a wondered expression while he eyed both rooms- "I can settle for this one!!" -he decided, pointing the room at the left.  
"I like this one too!!" -Takao agreed- "What do you say, Max-dude, lets get unpacked!"  
"Whatever you said, Takao" -Max nodded with a smile.  
Nonchalant as always, Kai headed towards the room at the right. It didn't matter to him which room to take, anyway.  
"We'll crash in this dorm then" -Rei said, carrying his bag- "Is that okay with you, ne Kai?"  
The phoenix shrugged- "As long as I don't hear Takao's snoring is fine with me"  
Luckily, the dragon was too occupied chatting with the blond blader to hear Kai's comment. If he had, he would have started a tirade of protests, defending himself.  
That same afternoon found the Breakers training hard in one of the beygyms at the stadium.  
"Higher, Takao!" -Kai ordered while watching the dragon during his practice.  
"This is the highest Dragoon can jump!" -the blue-haired teen replied.  
"No. That's the limit you've put to it. Raise the limit two inches more" -the captain responded.  
"That's nearly impossible" -Takao huffed.  
"I thought you were the one who said nothing was impossible" -the red-eyed boy said back.  
Takao sighed and set his eyes on his blade.  
"Yes, you're right. As long as I put my mind on it, nothing is impossible" -he agreed, and launching again, exclaimed- "Lets go, Dragoon. You can give more than that. I know you can!!"  
"Do you think Draciel can spin faster even if I launch it upside down, Chief?" -the blonde asked the red-haired boy.  
"Have you tried it? The 2nd law of Physics can be surpassed if you launch it strong enough" -the smart kid answered.  
"Come on, Max. Lets see how it turns" -Rei cheered.  
The tortoise started to practice in other plate.  
"What about Drigger, Rei?"  
"Perfect conditions, Chief" -the tiger smiled.  
"Have you tried to improve that zig-zag play Dizzy and I designed?" -Kenny asked.  
"Take the credit, dear Kenny. You only pushed some buttons while I did the hard work" -the bit-beast said with a bemused voice.  
"Don't be so egocentric, Dizzy" -the boy giggled.  
"Come to think of it, I haven't. I'm gonna start working on that" -the tiger answered.  
"Max, turn your wrist faster during the launch if you're trying to add velocity to that spin" -Kai's voice got closer as the captain stepped near them.  
"Uh, okay" -the blue-eyed boy nodded.  
"So, how's Takao doing?" -Rei asked to the phoenix.  
"As much as it's hard to believe, better. If his Dragoon keeps up that rhythm, it will increase both speed and force level in no time" -Kai answered.  
"Dizzy worked on Dragoon last night. We can also work on Draciel and Drigger tonight" -Kenny offered.  
"That would be great, Chief" -both Rei and Max said enthusiastically.  
"We've been here almost 4 hours. Can we have a break, ice captain?" -Takao whined from his position.  
Kai didn't even turn to look at the whining boy. However, it was getting late by now.  
  
And Kai had special reasons to avoid the Breakers wander during these hours in the halls, without any other people supervising them. He had heard the rumors of what the Greek captain, Calypso, had told him about. And some people were murmuring about missing bladers too. Kai had a bad feeling in all this.  
"Enough for today" -he said aloud- "But we're all going back to the rooms. Tomorrow start the eliminatory sessions"  
"Cool!" -Max and Takao exclaimed at a time.  
Rei smiled slightly- 'Those two seem to have a real connection or something'  
***  
"Good night, everyone!!"  
"Good night"  
"Good night"  
One by one, the three doors closed. A minute after, Kai's voice sounded:  
"You better go to sleep, Takao! Stop munching that stuff!"  
A small, annoyed voice answered:  
"Okay! Gee, I don't how he does that. Does he have x-ray vision or what?"  
A chuckle followed Takao's complaining.  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure he complies" -Max said aloud.  
Inside the right room, Rei smiled while he shook his head in a resigned fashion.  
"These guys never change" -he murmured, while slipping into a white shirt and loose gray pants. When he was all ready, he turned around and set his blade on the bedside table.  
Kai was already on his side of the bed, sporting almost the same night clothes as the tiger's. White shirt and black sweat pants. He had his back turned to the other boy, but nevertheless, he spoke.  
"Don't leave your blade there. Keep it with you or in the drawer"  
"Uh? Why?" -Rei asked as he climbed into the bed.  
"Just do it" -Kai replied.  
"Fine" -the Chinese teen agreed, putting Drigger inside the adjacent drawer, then he threw the cover over him.  
In doing so, he unintentionally hogged the whole blanket. He had momentarily forgot that sharing a bed implied sharing the cover.  
"Are you really gonna need all of it?" -came Kai's annoyed question. He had been left with nothing over him.  
"Nani?" -Rei asked, and when he looked up, he understood what that meant- "Geez, gomen. No" -the tiger sat and in a very mother-like manner, threw a part of the cover over Kai and tried to tuck him in.  
"I can do that" -Kai gave him a petulant stare, while pushing Rei's hands away.  
"Sure" -the yellow-eyed teen smiled sheepishly. He finally resettled on his spot, but stayed awake. Some minutes later, he laughed softly- "Who would have thought, a five star hotel without extra-blankets"  
"Hn. We came a day earlier. The rooms weren't ready yet" -Kai answered in the dark.  
"Suppose so" -Rei agreed, stifling a yawn. A while after, he spoke again- "Kai......"  
"Now what?"  
"Are you still mad at me?"  
There was a pause before the other answered.  
"Strange. I didn't know I was mad at you"  
Rei smiled sweetly. Some times, in very very rare occasions, Kai could be comical.  
"For having been so nosy back there in the mountains" -Rei spoke timidly- "Are you mad at me for that? I really didn't mean to"  
"Just be careful what you ask. There are things better not to be told" -Kai voice was a whisper.  
"Why?" -Rei asked.  
"Because it could be dangerous"  
The tiger frowned at this.  
"Why could it be dangerous for you?" -he questioned.  
"I didn't say dangerous for me. For you"  
"Me? How come?" -the Chinese teen turned to face his partner.  
But Kai was still facing away from him, so he could only see his silhouette lined by the faint light filtrating from the window of the terrace.  
  
A grunt accompanied the phoenix next words.  
"There you go again, Rei. Curiosity killed the cat" -he said in a reprimand tone.  
"Meow" -Rei said with a giggle- "Okay, I won't ask more. For the time being, that is. Maybe tomorrow"  
"Hn. Sleep" -Kai tried to said in his commanding voice. But the slight smile curving his lips made it quite hard.  
"K. Meow, I mean, night" -Rei said with a yawn, closing his eyes and succumbing to slumber.  
***  
It was almost 2:30 am when Rei got out of the bed. He had been fully awake during 20 minutes by now, waiting for his roommate to return.  
But Kai hadn't come back yet.  
Almost half an hour ago, Rei had picked a sound in the middle of his sleep. He had barely opened an eye, just to peek at Kai's form walking away.  
'Maybe he needs to go to the bathroom' -he had thought.  
  
But why then the leader had opened the crystal-pane of the little terrace?  
'I better go check' -Rei thought while crossing with soft steps the room and repeating Kai's actions.  
When he exited the room and stepped into the terrace, he found the object of his search.  
Kai was there, doing nothing. Simply sitting on the balcony. The seven- floor high balcony. His hands weren't holding onto it, and his glance was directed to the space below him, in a position Rei found very risky.  
"Why aren't you sleeping?"  
Surprisingly, the question came from the phoenix's lips.  
"Gosh, Kai" -Rei protested, a bit scared by the sudden words- "Well, because you woke me up"  
"Hn. You have sharp hearing then" -the teen said without turning to look at the tiger.  
"What are you doing there anyway? You're gonna fall off" -Rei mildly scolded.  
"Of course not" -Kai answered firmly- "Go back to bed"  
"I ....." -Rei sighed- "I'm not tired anymore" -and the boy walked towards the balcony, resting his arms on it, also watching at the streets down- "I'll stay here"  
The crimson eyes finally turned to look at him. Kai held the glance on the dark-haired boy for a minute, and then looked back at the horizon.  
"You ain't protesting 'cause I'm staying?" -Rei asked, a bit amazed.  
The slate-haired teen wondered this for a minute, and facing the Chinese boy, he shook his head in negative.  
"You can stay if you want. I'm not doing anything though" -the phoenix answered.  
Rei smiled while he gazed at Kai's pale features. His light-dark blue hair was a bit more disordered than usual. His cheeks covered by the two pairs of triangles. His scarlet depths staring into the night. He was beautiful.  
A sigh escaped the Chinese boy's lips, as he also looked into the dark sky above.  
'Beautiful?'  
  
'Beautiful?'  
With a confused smile, Rei nodded to himself. 'Yes, he is'  
To Be Continued......  
A/N: Ohhhhh, how sweet. Seems like Rei, even if he's so smart at reading other people, is having a hard time understanding his own emotions.  
  
Prepare, 'coz next chapter, action kicks in. We're going to have the bad guys making their entrance here.  
  
But I still don't know when to put that..hmmmmmmmmmmm. What do you say?  
  
At the beginning of the chapter? Or after another one of Kai and Rei conversations?  
  
Hmmmm. Personally, I think it would be better after that, 'coz it will give Rei more information about what's happening to Kai.  
  
You can always give me some advice!! This is it, REVIEW!!!  
  
C'mon, what about 3,000 reviews for starters?? Kidding, but it would be great if I find lots of reviews here.  
  
Ja ne. 


	9. Of Feelings and Reactions

Author's Notes: HOLY GOSH!!!!! (falls from chair in a very anime style) 84 reviews!!!!! That's it, people, you're officially the prettiest readers in the universe.  
  
And your reviews are awesome, thanks terribly. Ok, hear me out for a sec. Everyone agreed to have a conversation first, so here it comes.Other ones, two to be exact, asked this to be non-yaoi. Yes, i know Kai and Rei are the greatest friends, and even i don't use to write this (check my profile and you'll find out that out of my 13 fics only 3 are shounen ai) But almost everyone asked for it, so it stays slight romance K+R. Don't freak out, it's gonna be decent. No rolls or laids or any likely.  
  
Other thing, how funny, several mentioned that this fic doesn't have very much in common with the show. True, 'coz pardon me, but the show is kind of boring (when Kai isn't there) Sooo, i am trying to give it more action and plot. AND, whoa, one of you said that she hopes this is not a 'Kai comes to save the day' fic.  
  
Hmmmm, i would love to make Kai the hero..........but not in a melodramatic way. I just can't help it, i want him to save the day, jezz!!! In the show he's the bad guy, i want him to be the good guy in my fic. Don't worry, he's not going to soften too much, that would be inapropiate. Read and you'll find out!!  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes"  
  
by Shinigami's Voice.  
  
-chapter nine-  
["I found your letter tonight. I found the flower you left on the table tonight. I found the memory of your soft voice tonight. But not you, not you, not tonight. Maybe tomorrow night, I'll find you by my side ......"]  
"Are you sure of it, Chief?" -the dragon interrogated, his face sporting a very unusual frown.  
"I am telling you that I heard it with my own ears" -the little boy affirmed.  
"If that's not enough, I heard it too. Not with my ears, because I don't have, but I did hear it" -the bit-beast trapped inside Kenny's laptop supported the statement.  
"Who could have possibly done such a thing?" -Max wondered with worry painted on his features.  
Rei stayed quiet.  
  
What Kenny had told them was very perturbing.  
  
Two bladers were missing. Not for the morning or the day. During three days, two bladers had disappeared from the stadium and the hotel.  
  
Everything was being investigated in supreme secret, though. The organizers didn't want to create a panic state among the teams.  
  
But the strategist of their team had bumped into some very weird- looking cops, and followed in silence. That was how Kenny had found out.  
"They also said something about calling into a captains' meeting" -the Chief added.  
"What for? When?" -the dragon blader asked.  
"I don't know. They spotted me right there and very nicely kicked me off"- Kenny admitted with a sigh.  
"They surely want to alert every team" -Max opined- "We better tell Kai about this"  
"You're right. So......Rei, you're gonna be the messenger. Go find the Iceberg and inform him. I'm gonna watch over these two meanwhile" -Takao said.  
Rei blinked- "Me?" -Since the night before, when the phoenix and him had gone back to bed, he had been even more confused by the strange feelings he was developing towards the captain. It started to scare him, the way he couldn't help but to be drawn towards the petulant teen.  
"Yeah, you. Seems like you're the only one he doesn't yell at" -Max giggled.  
"Uh, okay" -Rei stammered a bit- "Be careful" -he admonished while walking away.  
"Well, guys, I propose we go to a public place where we'll be safe. The cafeteria sounds good, ne?"  
"Takao, you're a baka!!!!" -the other two teens chided with snorts.  
After a 15 minutes searching, the tiger spotted the 'Iceberg', one of the many nicknames the blue-haired master of Dragon had given Kai.  
The phoenix was taking a stroll in the surroundings of the GalaxyStadium. At least, that was what it seemed he was doing.  
  
But Rei's penetrating eyes caught on his stealthy steps, his grim glance, the air of caution that enveloped him.  
  
Kai was like a panther in a hunting advance, studying everything around him with extreme scrutiny.  
"I know now what you were doing last night" -was Rei's greeting when he reached the phoenix side- "You weren't just staying out there in the balcony for no purpose. You were watching over us, again. Looking for any suspicious movement, or an odd person in the middle of the night"  
Kai allowed his sight to slowly pose on his partner's face. The golden eyes under the red bandana held no accusation, though Rei's voice had a tint of reproof.  
"How did you find out about the disappearances?" -was the slate-haired boy's reply.  
"Kenny was eavesdropping some guards and told us about it. Both bladers have been gone during three days by now, Kai" -Rei sighed- "It's something to worry about"  
"Hn. Have you told this to other teams?" -he asked.  
"No. But we think the organizers will soon call for a meeting if nothing is solved soon" -the Chinese teen informed- "When did you find out about this?"  
"The Greek captain informed Dubon and me back in the lodge" -the Breaker's leader answered.  
The moment Kai had closed his lips, a thought shot through his mind.  
'Since when did he answer so easily to others' inquiries?'  
  
What was it, this something that Rei had, that made him forget about his training to be cold and despicable?  
"Say, that's why you have been sending us to the room earlier than usual, and staying awake at night. You've been worried about us" -the tiger gave a small smile and blinked at the serious youth.  
To his surprise, Kai's crimson eyes shot him a glare, a very unfriendly glare.  
"Don't be stupid. Of course not"  
"Uh........sorry" -Rei said in a tiny voice, lowering his eyes.  
That had hurt. Why was Kai so difficult to understand? He was just trying to help and cheer him, and he got an insult.  
  
The Chinese teen continued walking, his sight fixed on the asphalt, his hands playing with the end of his long wrap of dark hair, his lips pressed together.  
Kai's attention was locked on Drigger's master. He studied the way the boy had gone quiet, the way his eyes held a somehow suffering glance, the way he was fidgeting with the free locks of the black hair that escaped from the white wrap.  
  
Kai took a minute to examine the length of Rei's hair. How weird, he had never noticed before how long his hair was. His imagination presented him, in a second-lasting flash, a picture of Rei's unbound hair. A long, soft waterfall of dark color spilling around the Chinese teen's frame.  
  
Involuntarily, Kai's eyebrows rose in mild wonder. Why he had never thought of that?  
'Why am I thinking of this now?'  
Mentally shaking the image away, the phoenix returned to his reflections. The teen in white Chinese clothing was looking upset by something.  
  
Was it because of what Kai had said a moment ago?  
  
Kai huffed, a bit exasperated. He didn't like the way he was starting to feel, like if he was guilty of this sudden change in Rei.  
  
Actually, he was. But what disturbed him was the fact that he cared about hurting this teen's feelings.  
'Damn it. I'm turning into some silly good person. Damn it'  
"I'm tired of this walk.....hmmm...Lets go sit there" -Kai said in a slight hesitant tone, hoping to hint to the other blader he wasn't angry or something.  
  
And that he was -unbelievable!- inviting the other to sit with him.  
Rei lifted his eyes, a bit surprised, but nodded anyway.  
"Okay"-the tiger agreed, following the youth with the flowing scarf to a nearby little park, where they found a big tree that provided a very comfortable shadow.  
They sat against the tree's trunk, on the grass beneath the branches' protection.  
"So, what do you think about these mysterious abductions?" -Rei asked after a while, testing Kai's mood, wondering if he was going to snap at him like before.  
"Who said they were abducted?" -the phoenix cast a suspicious glance on the blader.  
"It's logical. There's no other explanation" -the tiger shrugged- "Whoever did this, is still around here. I wonder what they want, and why are they doing this....why would they not only steal the beasts but the bladers too......"  
Kai stayed silent. He had been wondering the same thing. The difference was that he already knew some answers. This was work of Biovolt Corporation, he was almost sure of it.  
  
His despicable 'grandfather' was behind this. But why?  
  
If he wanted to communicative with him, why was he causing this mess?  
"Do you know something else we don't?"  
Rei's question took him by surprise.  
"Why would you ask that?" -the blue-haired teen replied.  
"Uh....I don't know. Judging by your glance, it seemed like you do" -Rei said doubtfully.  
Kai stared at the grass around them for a while. He wasn't going to answer that.  
"Are you good at reading people?" -Kai suddenly asked.  
Why he had asked that, he hadn't the faintest idea. Maybe just to distract Rei from his suspicions. Maybe because he wanted to know more about the Chinese teen.  
"Nani?" -Rei said, confused. After a pause, he continued- "I've been told I'm good at that. And I think it's true. Perhaps it's because I like to watch people"  
"Hai. I've noticed that. You're always studying the ones around you"  
Rei smiled. The smile turned into a snicker- "Ne, Kai, have you been watching me?"  
Dranzer's master blinked at such question, that had a subtle hint of mischievousness.  
  
His mind answered a quick and firm 'yes', but he didn't voice it. Instead, he looked back at Rei, his lips curved in the smallest of the smiles.  
And Rei's heart stopped.  
Had just Kai, the Ice Captain, smiled at him?  
"Well then, give it a try. Read me" -Kai surprised Rei even more with his words.  
"Ahhhhhhhh..........uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.........hmmmmmmmm...." -the tiger gazed at the phoenix nervously, hoping he wasn't blushing. Lots of things wandered his mind, but he settled for saying nothing. He shook his head a second later- "No, guess I'm not as good as I thought. I've tried to read you, but seems you're written in some language I can't speak"  
"Really?" -Kai asked, then his eyes turned distant- "Good" -he murmured.  
"Good? What do you mean 'good'?" -the dark-haired blader questioned.  
"Exactly that. Good. I don't like people trying to read me"  
"Why?!" -Rei protested.  
"They probably won't like what they read" -Kai shrugged- "Am I not the stuck up guy who thinks only of himself?"  
The Chinese boy's expression turned sad and protesting at a time.  
"You're not that, Kai. No, you're not! You are a good person....uh....very deep down"  
The phoenix granted him an ironic glance- "Well, you are the only one under that delusion"  
"Wrong. The guys know that, too" -Rei exclaimed- "Max, Kenny and Takao, even if he's always arguing with you. They all know there's a hidden nice person in you. Mr. Dickenson agrees with that"  
"Please. They're 'the guys'" -Kai said sarcastically- "They wouldn't know the difference of risk between an earthworm and a viper. They're just so......naïve"  
"Naïve?" -the boy with the red bandana repeated.  
"Aa. Takao is a lost case. He looks for the fun in everything, nothing more. Very rarely he takes a challenge seriously. Max trusts everyone and everything implicitly, with an amount of innocence that makes him very vulnerable. Kenny lives and breaths for his laptop and the science alone. However, maybe he's the one with a better grip on reality of those three. They're like.....wrapped in their own world of games"  
"Hmm. Perhaps you're right" -the tiger mused.  
"Anyway, it's better for them to be like that" -Kai reasoned- "They have the chance to live like children, so it's just normal they take every opportunity to enjoy all the silly things they do together, specially Takao and Max. They always seem to be in a sugar high"  
Rei gave a small laugh- "That's true. They cheer for the littlest good thing. They really seem to have a very special link, you know"  
"Hn. I've noticed" -Kai nodded.  
"Really?" -the long-haired teen asked- "I, well, meant that in a different way. I think Max got a thing for Takao, and viceversa"  
"I said I've noticed" -the slate-haired blader repeated.  
Both Breakers stayed quiet for a moment, just contemplating the deserted park around them.  
"What do you think of that?" -suddenly, Rei asked- "Are you okay with it?"  
"I couldn't care less" -the phoenix shrugged- "Like I told you before, it's better if they seize every chance they got. I've heard people say they spent the whole life looking for another person who returns their feelings. If they've found that, good for them" -Kai concluded, leaning completely against the trunk and lifting his glance to the leaves above.  
"Aa. I agree" -the Chinese teen said- "Li's grandmother used to say that it's hatred what we must fight against, not love, in any kind or form"  
"Hn. Sounds wise. Nevertheless, I've also heard that this 'love' can be very harmful too. Just like every other foolish emotion"  
"Hey!" -Rei protested- "Love or emotions are not foolish......they make you do foolish things sometimes, but they're not foolish. I get to see that with Takao and Max, you know. Like when they met the Divine Forces. Takao started to admire just how Calypso was pretty and stuff, only to get Max jealous. And of course blondie was there, chiding and snorting at him" -the tiger giggled.  
"Hn. Referring to teams, many of the invited ones haven't arrived, like the All-Stars and White Tigers. The organizers surely have them in a standby until things get clearer"  
"Yeah, Li and the others aren't here yet....." -the dark-haired youth mused quietly for a minute- "Good" -he murmured.  
It was Kai's turn to ask- "Why 'good'? Don't you want to greet your former team?"  
"Ah...yes, guess so. I'd like to see Li and Gary and Kevin.....ahhhhh...but it's just that I don't want to see Mariah yet"  
An elegant and inquiring eyebrow was Kai's reply at that.  
"Well....." -Rei tried to explain- "Modesty apart, she's got a crush on me since kids. She is a great friend and all that, but I don't think I like her that way. I just don't know how to tell her without hurting her"  
"See? Foolish emotions" -Kai replied- "Just tell her the truth. It's her problem what to feel after that"  
"Whoa, how smooth" -Rei mocked with a lopsided smile- "That's not how it works. Love is not something to be played with. It's very delicate and definitely the most important feeling in the universe.....don't you agree?"  
"How am I supposed to know that?" -the phoenix said- "I think it's a hindrance most of the time. I don't care about it"  
"Kai!!" -Rei exclaimed- "How can you say such a thing? You can't deny that it's important and precious, and that people aren't complete without love. To love and be loved back, by your friends or relatives or partners, it's something indispensable. You can't say you don't miss it or like it" -the teen said fervently, his eyes fixed on the blader beside him.  
Kai remained quiet for a second, and then he stood from his place. The short-haired teen gave some steps around, and then returned to stand in front of Rei.  
"Do you like the lemon pie?" -he asked out of the blue.  
"Nani?" -confused, the tiger looked up at him- "I've never eaten it. Just apple pie "  
"When I went into the lobby this morning, I heard some people talking about how lemon pie was the greatest thing in the world" -Kai explained- "I've never tried it either. So...tell me, how could I agree with them that's the most delicious desert in the menu? I can't miss or like something I've never tried before. Definitely, I can't say it's indispensable for me. I've lived my life until now without this love you all talk about, how am I supposed to know that love is so special?"  
The serious youth spoke those words standing in front of Rei, but not looking at him. He had his eyes trained in some other point in the horizon.  
Rei let the words sink in. It was true, he recalled Kai telling him he was an orphan, without a foster family, only with a tutor. A grandfather that meant nothing for him. Surely, he had never been showed affection from anyone.  
"Kai, I'm so sorry....." -Rei said, with a soft glance and small voice, also standing from the ground.  
"Why should you?" -the crimson-eyed boy cut him off- "I'm not. I'm perfectly fine like this. I want nothing more but to be stronger, I don't need hindrances in my way" -and when Kai's eyes met Rei's, his scarlet depths narrowed- "And stop doing that"  
"Doing what?" -Rei wondered.  
"Looking at me like that. I wasn't fishing for sympathy, I don't want it. I've never felt pity or compassion for myself, neither I want people looking at me that way"  
The tiger lowered his sight. True, he had been staring at the captain like a person stares at a lost puppy. When he was about to talk again, Kai's voice interrupted him.  
"I never saw a wild thing  
sorry for itself......  
A small bird will fall frozen dead from a bough  
Without ever........  
Having felt sorry for itself......."(1)  
"You're right. Those words are completely correct" -Rei said after a pause- "Sympathy or compassion don't fix things up. They just make us feel weak or defeated. Actions are the ones which solve problems, not dwelling on misery"  
"Aa. Determination and fortitude of spirit, that's what make people strong. That's what make people surpass the limits. Those are the important things" -the phoenix said.  
"But, Kai, emotions are not hindrances" -Rei said, stepping closer to the captain- "Maybe you haven't known them yet, but there's still time. And better yet, there are people around you that are willing to show you affection, if you let us" -and in pure impulse of heart, the tiger wounded his arms around his teammate, enveloping Kai in a loose hug.  
Kai tensed up, startled by the close contact. Like a lightening, across the darkness of his memory, a flashback of the rough hands of the guards holding him for a beat returned, bristling his skin. The same rough hands that chained him to a wall, or held him in the lab's table, while a prickle was being buried in his arm.  
In a fraction of second, the phoenix violently turned around and pushed Rei away, undoing the circle. His blood boiled in fury, blind anger.  
  
He connected his fist into Rei's startled face, and sent him tumbling against the tree. Rei could just blink at the sudden attack, completely taken by surprise.  
A hand of steel clasped at his throat, while Kai slammed him against the trunk.  
"How dare you. I warned you, all of you, to never put a hand on us again" -Kai seethed angrily- "Never again"  
Rei's amber eyes widened at the suffocating pain on his chest and neck. He debated weakly against the hold, but it didn't work.  
  
He knew, by the grim crimson glance, that Kai was lost in another place and time. Forcing his voice to come out, he murmured one time and another.  
"Kai, it's me....... It's just me, Rei...... Please, listen to me"  
'It's just me......'  
'It's just me........Rei'  
Like the faint sound of rain, those words filtered through Kai's mind.  
'It's Rei.......... Rei!'  
The red eyes widened in shock, when he finally snapped out of his flashback and realized what he had just done.  
  
His hand loosened and he let go of the captured teen. The Chinese boy coughed several times, sliding down the trunk and coming to sit on the grass.  
From above, Kai watched him with a cold fear tingling his insides. What in the hell had happened? Had he lost control so easily? He had attacked Rei.  
Confused, the leader gave some steps back, and intended on a retreat. But he made a mistake. When he was about to turn and leave, he looked down at his partner's features.  
  
And he felt his interior doing back flips and twitching in that rare emotion. Guilt.  
  
For the 1st time, he felt like he had done something enormously horrible, and he felt sadness and shame for it.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he stepped ahead and kneeled beside the other boy, who was still gasping for air and trying to regain his bearings.  
"Rei? Are you okay?" -he said hesitantly, knowing it was a stupid thing to ask, but he couldn't help it.  
"Uh.....I .......aa......I'm.....fine" -the Chinese teen nodded slowly.  
"I .......Rei.......I don't know what happened.....I didn't mean to harm you" -the phoenix murmured in soft voice.  
"Okay, I know" -Rei said, lifting his golden eyes towards Kai- "I know it wasn't me you were talking too. It's okay" -he said, his voice a bit shaky.  
"No. It's not okay, Rei. I warned you about this. Don't try to get so close to me. It's dangerous for you" -Kai frowned, helping the other blader to stand up- "Whatever you did a moment ago, don't try to do it again. It's not my intention to hurt you, stay away from me" -and the captain stepped back, like if he was some sort of wild animal better to be looked at a distance, and started to walk away.  
Rei could just stare at him, torn in between go to him or back off. His rational mind was telling him to go away and let things cool for a moment. His emotional mind, that was telling him not to abandon Kai like that, feeling rejected and ashamed because of his actions.  
  
Like a magnetic force, his heart pushed him towards the phoenix.  
  
But before Rei could catch up with him, the other boy hurried his pace, and then came to a sudden halt.  
  
There was someone around the corner, a black clad person.  
'Voltaire's watch dogs' -Kai's mind echoed loudly.  
"Wait, Kai" - a voice called him.  
The captain turned, to find Rei following him, one of his hands place on his sore jaw.  
  
Frantically, the slate-haired teen exchanged glances between the hidden watcher and the incoming tiger. He couldn't let Rei be involved in this.  
"Rei, listen" -he said, stepping ahead- "You can't be around me anymore. Go back to the hotel with the others. Just keep your distance with me. Go now"  
"No. I think we really need to talk....."  
"No, Rei. Not now" -Kai interrupted- "Later, we'll talk later. I need......to attend some things now. And I need time to think things up too. Go back to the hotel and don't let the others go anywhere, okay? Stay there" -and the phoenix turned, walking away- "And don't follow me. Go"  
Sighing, the Breaker started to walk back to the building, stuffing his hand on his pocket and the other on his face.  
He stopped dead in his tracks when his feline senses kicked in full force. His ears picked sounds of footsteps, not Kai's. He whipped his head around, and could almost swear that there were some shadows advancing in the direction Kai had taken.  
He was sure of it. Who were these people?  
'And don't follow me'  
  
Kai had said that.  
But Rei hadn't promised it.  
  
Determination set on his features, the boy in Chinese clothes took the same direction, treading with extreme care.  
To Be Continued.....  
A/N: My, what a long chapie. Like it, minna? Hope you did, and please Read and Review. It takes just a minute of your time, but it means a whole lot for me.  
  
More reviews, more chapters. Yes, like the title says, this fic is an arch (come to think of it, it's "arch" or "arc"? Or are both the same thing?) This means it's a multipart story with lots of chapters. Maybe 15. Hmmmmm, maybe I write a sequel.  
  
That's up to you and your reviews, of course.  
  
Hey, wait a minute! What happened with the action part!?  
  
Ooooops, guess I was to busy with the chat between the phoenix and tiger that I forgot that. He he he, my mistake. But don't worry, next part starts with that, exactly with the bad guys. And stay calm, the 10th cha. will be posted in three days.  
  
(1): This is a poem called 'Self Pity' by H. Lawrence, or C. Lawrence, or something like that, I don't remember. I heard it last night when I was watching G.I. Jane with Demi Moore on t.v. and it seemed to fit Kai.  
  
Reading reviews, I bumped into this one which asked me about some Japanese words meanings. Well, they're very simple and short, plus I use them just once in a while. Guess this Japanese-English style is contagious. Here are some examples:  
  
-minna: everyone -nani?: What? -nande desu?: What? (same as before, but more formal) -kuso: shit (haven't used it yet, probably later) -baka: fool, stupid, Takao...(runs from Takao's fans) -hontou ni?: really? -hai: (if you don't know this, I drop dead) yes -iie: no -aa: yes, less formal than 'hai'. Used when talking with people you know. -demo: but -..ne?: ...right? (at the end of sentences) -Ne, Max..: Say, Max..(at the beginning) -aka: red (soon to be used) -ao: blue -shinigami: ME!!!! god of death  
  
Okay, see ya! ....... Review, please, pretty please? 


	10. Sharing Alike

Author's Notes: Good one, guys! 106 reviews!!! Hugs to all of you. However, the chapters are SO long, that i guess i deserve a little bit more. Come on, reviews are air for my lungs!  
  
Here are some answers:  
  
-Fighting Spirit: Thanks a lot. Yeap, i agree. There are fics where they met in the 1st part, kiss in the 2nd, and get laid in the 3rd. My Goodness, what the heck is that!? Nope, we're going to give them time to develop that feeling. AND there's NO LAID in my fic. Sorry if any of the readers were expecting that. Maybe a kiss, just that.  
  
-Kuramas: Okay, i forgive you with the wolves thing, if you forgive me first. I had no idea the group of wolves were called PACKS, gomen, but English is not my native language, cut me some slack. Anyway, thanks for yor review, appreciate it. As you can see, it's officially K+R now.  
  
-S.G.: You're a Trowa lover, ne? Good for you. Hi, i am a Duo-obessesed. Thanks for the poem thing, i love poems. I wish i could use that kind of words 'thee, thou, etc' but it's really hard to find a dictionary with antique english, so there, you'll have to understand my humble writing.  
  
-Chibi Kai Lover: Gomen i let you down with the 30th date. I couldn't post it, but in reward, LISTEN PEOPLE, i'm posting TWO Chapters right now. Hugs for you.  
  
-Elbereth: (thinks for a minute) Are you a Lord of the Rings lover? Your name sounds like that..........Okay, sorry for bad spelling 'launch'! Don't hurt me please. I'll be more careful with the grammar. OH, why don't you like Kai having a crush? I must warn you then, in MY fic, he's falling for Rei.  
  
-Inari: Nice question!! Hug or kiss? BOTH, but easy. And not yet. Kai have to learn to be a friend first, in order to be something else, don't you think?  
  
NOTE: i hate this!! This site keeps scrunching my fic!!! ARGH!!!! Sorry for the lack of space, i swear it's not my fault.  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes"  
  
by Shinigami's Voice.  
-chapter ten-  
["Your eyes, they reveal your soul. You try to hide behind a smile, but I know. You are not the same. You may be here, but your heart, your heart has gone to look for him......"]  
The Breakers' captain continued a silent walk 10 minutes more, until he reached the limits of the park adjacent to the Stadium. It looked like nobody was there.  
  
But looks can be deceiving.  
  
With quiet steps, two tall men dressed in suits came out of nowhere. The small tags on their jackets read the letters 'BC'.  
"Is the area being supervised?" -one of them asked out loud through the microphone attached to his ear- "Fine" -he said to whoever answered him.  
Kai waited on his spot, his head turning slightly to gaze at the closest tree. He turned his face back to the front, a frown on his features.  
"We have a message for you" -the second man said in all seriousness, taking some steps towards the blader.  
"It's not clear" -Kai suddenly interrupted him- "The zone is not clear" -the phoenix explained.  
"Were you followed?" -one of them questioned, while the other draw his hand towards the waistband of his trousers.  
The suspicious bump clicked as the gun was being charged.  
"Probably" -the boy said- "Retreat and contact me later"  
"No, the message is urgent. Tell us where's the intruder" -the man with the hidden gun demanded.  
"No" -Kai shook his head firmly, and attempted to whirl and walk back to the park.  
But the first dog advanced and grabbed him by the scarf, forcing the teen to face them.  
"Obey the orders. We'll get rid of the obstacle" -the man grunted.  
His answer was a low growl from the youth- "Get your hands off, dog. I'm leaving" -the blader snarled, his expression mortally serious.  
The other watcher put a hand on his partner's shoulder, murmuring in warning:  
"Let him go, he's the grandson. And don't forget the triangles"  
The man scolded, but complied anyway. He released the white scarf, and in an instant they disappeared as fast as they had arrived.  
Kai stood there for a moment, making sure any more keepers were in sight. When he assured himself of that, he walked towards the tree.  
"I told you not to follow me" -he said, his voice carrying an angry tone.  
With the grace of a feline, Rei jumped off the lower branch. He landed square on his feet, his long wrap of dark hair swinging behind him.  
  
When both teens' sights caught with each other, both amber and crimson eyes had become slits.  
"This is enough, Kai. I want to know what's going on here and I want to know it in this exact minute"  
"Don't get yourself involved in things you can't handle, Rei" -Kai replied seriously.  
"I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want. I'm worried sick about you, Kai, and you don't help me any"  
"Wrong" -Kai interrupted- "I'm helping you off a very dangerous situation, Rei."  
"You were the one who almost busted me there" -Rei replied- "Why did you tell them I had followed you?"  
"For your own good, that's what you don't get" -the phoenix crossed his arms- "If you had heard anything of that, you'd have found yourself in serious trouble. Open your eyes, these people don't mean any good"  
"And what are you doing meeting them?" -the dark-haired teen questioned, also folding his bandaged arms over his chest- "Who are them? Why are you related to these people?"  
"That's.......that's......." -Kai stammered, not finding any reasonable excuse to hide the truth- "Damn, that's not your problem" -he huffed exasperated.  
"Fine then. I have some news to announce to you. From this point on, IT IS my problem" -the Chinese teen marked the words with authority in his voice- "I'm not blind, Kai. I know there's something weird going on. The way you always isolate yourself, the way you avoid people's contact, even the way your wounds heal. And now this!" -Rei stomped his foot in frustration.  
"Since when you are my mother hen?!" -the other blader protested, his temper flaring- "What is it that you want, that you're always around me? What do you expect to gain in all this? You're asking and worrying about me, acting like......like....."  
"Like a friend, damn right!" -the tiger cut him off- "You don't want to believe it, Kai, but I'm your friend. The team members are your friends, and we care about you. I do care about you a lot" -Rei's voice softened at the last sentence.  
The phoenix remained silent, not quite comprehending that. He passed a hand through his blue hair, calming his temper.  
"Listen, Rei. If you want to think that, fine, go ahead, fool yourself" -the boy said, this time his tone serious and even- "The only thing I can tell you is that I can take care of myself. I'll find a way to fix my problems, on my own. I've never depended on no one else. If it helps any, I appreciate your......errrr.....worry, but I don't need your aid, neither I want to involve you in this. If you really want to help, go and look after the other guys, make sure they're safe"  
Rei sighed, watching the captain taking his leave in the opposite direction of the hotel.  
"But you will come back, ne?" -he called in soft voice.  
"Aa" -the answer sounded a bit far according with the distance, as he disappeared around a corner.  
"And would you open your heart to me, Kai? Would you trust me for once?" -the boy mused sadly, asking to the wind, while he made his way back.  
***  
Rei found his other three teammates merrily partaking in a bunch of delicate hors d'oeuvres while they played cards on the gigantic couch of their private room.  
"Ha! And again, I win!!" -Max exclaimed proudly.  
"Cheater. It's the third in a row!" -the Chief protested.  
"Don't be a sore loser, man" -Takao dismissed the matter with a smile.  
"Sure, Takao" -the little boy said, his voice dripping sarcasm- "You only say that because you're always on Max's side"  
The dragon chuckled somehow guiltily, and exactly there the boys turned to greet the incoming tiger.  
"Hiya, Rei, where have ya..uh? What happened to you?" -Max watched in curiosity the way the Chinese teen had his hand on his right cheek.  
"Uh, nothing. I.." -the boy let his sight wandered the room- "I bumped into a ...tree, that's it"  
The looks on the faces of the sitting boys spoke volumes. Each one had an eyebrow rose in incredulity, and you could almost see the sweatdrop on their heads.  
"Sure, come up with the lamest excuse in the history of man kind" -Takao said, putting his cards down.  
"Oh, it's nothing to worry" -the long-haired boy waved his hand, like dismissing the topic- "How've you been doing?"  
"Bored out of our minds" -the tortoise exclaimed, throwing his five cards in the air.  
"By the way, Rei, what did Kai tell you about the kidnappings? Did it surprise him?" -the Chief asked  
"No. He already knew. In fact, all the captains know about it. I guess they hadn't told us in order not to stress up the teams" -the boy answered.  
"Why it doesn't surprise me?" -the dragon plopped back on the couch- "I mean, it's not like Kai will come and tell us every little thing he knows about. Can you imagine it: 'Guys, guys, I have something very important to communicate you' " -Takao gestured with his hands and mimicked his voice- "I can't, not in a bazillion years. We are the friendliest people, but we are stuck with the most mouth-closed boy in the entire planet"  
The others agreed and giggled in light humor. Rei silently nodded, knowing perfectly well how reluctant was the captain about sharing even a little piece of his mind.  
'But it can be done' -he mused- 'With more time and a bit of patience, we can make him feel comfortable enough to give it a try' -the boy shook his head in a depressed manner- 'But with all these strange things around him, he just keeps closing and closing into himself. I must learn what's going on here. I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.......'  
"Uh, Rei, you in there?" -Max asked, looking at the wistful blader.  
"Sure" -the tiger rapidly looked up, flashing a smile- "Kenny, I need to ask you a favor" -he suddenly addressed the strategist of the team.  
"Okay, shot. What is it?" -the boy replied, happy to be useful.  
"Could I borrow your laptop for a minute? I need to do some searching"  
"No prob" -the boy walked to a nearby table, where the machine rested. He took the dark case and brought it to the central table in front of the couch- "Something Dizzy and I can help you with?"  
"Ahhhhh, not really" -the Chinese teen shrugged- "It's just......stuff. But thanks anyway" -the tiger motioned to take the computer and leave the room.  
But when he was about to stand and walk towards his room, his sight fell on the serious expressions of his three friends.  
Takao, Max and Kenny exchanged glances, and the same Chief took the word.  
"Are you going to tell us the truth now, Rei? We've been patient, waiting for the moment you felt right to tell us"  
"Truth? What truth?" -Rei repeated, not comprehending.  
"You've been very distant lately" -Takao started- "We've been talking about it, you know, we can take in some details too. And we kind of think you've been worried about whatever stuff Kai has told you"  
That left Rei dumbstruck. He gaped for a second, no words coming out.  
They had noticed it, after all. However, he tried to sneak out of it.  
"Stuff? I ...don't really get what you're talking about" -he stammered. Man, he was a lousy liar.  
"It's okay, Rei" -Max tried to calm things down- "You don't have to tell us if Kai doesn't want. We're just worried for both of you now.....and Rei, please don't try to deny 'coz it would hurt us if you don't trust us"  
The Chinese boy let his shoulders slumped- "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad" -he said, taking a sit again- "Yes, you're right, I've been very thoughtful these past days"  
"Can we help in some sort of way?" -the smaller boy asked.  
"I'm sure you can. The little problem is that I don't how" -Rei admitted, then he sighed in frustration- "Man, I don't even know what's been worrying me! It's just, there's something I can't put my finger on ...I must sound very stupid"  
"No" -the dragon shook his head. Then let out a small smile- "Well, maybe a little. Don't you think it would help if you tell us what's happening?"  
"It's very contradictory, to say the truth" -Rei started- "I had always thought how nice it would be if we could, you know, crack open Kai's shell, make him talk and things like that. I've always tried, in some slight or tricky way, to coax him to tell us about him......"  
"Don't need to elaborate there, dude, we have taken note of that" -the tortoise cut Rei, giving him a smile.  
"Go on" -Kenny urged.  
"Well, the point is that, when we were back in the lodge, I tried a direct approach" -in his mind, the tiger thought for an instant how weird that sounded, like if he had tried to hit on the captain or something. He resumed his talking- "I spent some time talking to him, offering the team's support if he wanted people to trust in, and offering my friendship in case he needed it"  
"And he kindly told you to get lost?" -the dragon said.  
"Aa. Very similar" -Rei smiled a little- "But the thing is that I tried again, when I found him in the dorm patching his wound. I could tell my sincerity had left him surprised and still sort of confused, because after a moment of reluctance, he allowed me to help him out with the bandages" -Rei preferred to skip the part of the upgraded metabolism for the time being- "And, brace yourselves, he held a conversation with me for a while"  
"Wow" -Takao said, his mouth shaped in an O - "And you're still alive to tell the story, pal"  
"Aa" -the yellow-eyed boy nodded- "I had thought I would be happy to learn about him, but guess that was the contradictory part. The few things he has told me, are just either sad or perturbing......." -the boy halted for a minute, looking seriously at his teammates- "You gotta promise you won't comment this in front of him. He would kill me first and then come for you"  
The three boys held up their hands as in a vow.  
"Okay" -the dark-haired blader sighed- "Kai's an orphan, like me......."  
"I sensed that" -Max said with sad blue eyes- "The way he rejects everyone, it's like he never had someone close to him"  
"Was he raised in an orphanage then?" -Takao asked.  
"No" -Rei said, but then thought it over- "Well, I don't think so. He told me he has a legal tutor, his supposed to be grandfather, Hiwatari. I suppose that, having a tutor, he couldn't be in an orphanage home. But he also told me his grandfather hadn't raised him. For what I caught on his words, he doesn't feel any affection for this man, and it seems the sentiment is mutual"  
"At least we know now where his last name comes from" -Kenny pointed out- "I wonder what kind of man is this Hiwatari-sama, who adopts a kid and doesn't care about him"  
"That's exactly the part which makes me worry" -Rei exclaimed- "Kai mentioned something about his grandfather contacting him for some reasons Kai didn't want to explain me. In fact, he got pretty tensed up when I asked more about Hiwatari. Guess he doesn't like to talk about him"  
"Could this be connected to the way he's been paying so much attention to his surroundings?" -Takao mused- "I mean, during the trip, he stared all the way long through the bus window. When we got to the airport, he looked around every now and then. When we got here, he was also studying every hall and room we stepped in"  
"Takao, you impress me" -the Chief exclaimed at the dragon's words.  
"Well, he can be very mindful sometimes" -Max said, giving his roommate a flattering smile. Takao smiled back.  
"You're right" -the tiger agreed- "He has spent the nights watching over the balcony too" -he told the others- "And I am sure there's something stressing him up, he's preoccupied about.....about.....a thing I don't know yet"  
"That's why you asked me Dizzy?" -Kenny questioned- "Did you find some data we could use to investigate, or did he tell you something else while you were talking a moment ago?"  
"Hmmm, we didn't really talk about his past anymore. He asked me not to question him about it, he repeated almost three times that it was dangerous for me" -the tiger sighed- "And sure I learnt that"  
Max's eyes lit up with a sudden revelation.  
"Kai hit you?!"  
"No! No!" -Rei shook his head, but then amended the sentence- "Well, actually yes. But it was not on purpose!" -he added rapidly.  
"Lie" -Takao spat out, with mild anger- "You don't hit someone square on the face and say it was an accident"  
"Wait, guys, hear me out" -Rei replied. He didn't want the others to get mad at Kai for something the phoenix hadn't meant- "I provoked it. It was partly my fault. I was just trying to show him we cared about him, and somehow ended up hugging him. I guess I startled him quite a lot.  
  
He sort of snapped away and pushed me back. The blow was unintentional, and I didn't have time to duck it. That's all"  
Rei was twisting the truth in Kai's favor, because he knew perfectly well that Kai HAD meant to deliver the blow, very intentionally. But the fact was that Rei also knew he didn't mean to hit Rei, so he said just a partial truth.  
For some reason, Max watched carefully his Chinese friend, and then nodded.  
"Okay, Rei. We believe you" -he said, with that smile and soft voice of his that dissipated anger off the air.  
"Anyway, Rei, don't you think it was kind of imprudent on your part to do that?" -the Chief wondered- "Sure, we trust Kai, but we also know he's not the friendly, touchy type. I think you went a little too far with that"  
Rei gulped at the comment.  
He knew that.  
Why he had done it then?  
'God, I'm starting to suspect this I feel is not simple friendship' -the tiger felt his cheeks pinking up nicely.  
Takao and Kenny quirked their eyebrows, wondering why all of a sudden, Rei had found the rug soooo interesting, that he couldn't rip his glance away from it.  
The always supportive blonde of the team came to the rescue.  
"So, what was it that you found out and wanted to investigate on the net, Rei?"  
The blader with the Chinese white suit gazed gratefully at the tortoise. The change of topic was perfect.  
"Something very fishy, really" -the boy answered- "And that's what makes me worry more. I think Kai's deep into some serious problem. I followed him to a desolate side of the park, and two very intimidating men halted him. Kai seemed to knew them, 'cause he didn't run away and........."  
Rei continued explaining the way Kai had told them to leave, the way the men threatened the blader and even the discussion both teammates had have after that.  
"It's very preoccupant indeed" -the dragon mused- "Could those men have been trying to kidnap him?"  
"No, Rei said Kai knew them" -Max replied.  
"I think it's something to do with his grandfather" -Rei opined- "I want the laptop to look for Hiwatari's information"  
"Well then, lets get working" -the Chief said, opening it.  
To Be Continued........  
A/N: There you go. For the ones who said they missed the other 3 breakers. Yes, you're right, i had spent to much time only with Kai and Rei.  
  
But, also for the ones asking for a bit of flufness between the Phoenix and Tiger, fasten your seatbelts, and GIVE me a REVIEW PLEASE! Only then, you can go and.........READ the 11 chapter, which is being posted.............right NOW!!  
  
Happy March, my birthday month, people!!! 


	11. The Discovery of It

Author's Notes: Without more delay, on the chapter 11th!  
  
Warnings: flufness, remember this is a K+R  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes"  
by Shinigami's Voice  
-chapter 11-  
["Have you ever felt, the way you can not change fate? Have you ever felt, incomprehensible and invisible powers filling the air? They are here, irresistible forces we can not elude, can not escape......."]  
The afternoon turned windy after some time, the dark aspect of the sky indicating a possible water unleash. French weather, very changeable that season of the year.  
Kai wandered the streets for hours, looking for any clue or sign that leaded him towards the watch dogs. But they were gone, or at least hidden.  
The teen huffed. He would have preferred to meet them in that precise moment, when the teams were safe at the hotel and people started to go back to their houses, umbrellas in hand and long coats on.  
The phoenix decided to give another tour before returning to the room.  
If he had gone back that minute, he would have found the Breakers surfing the net, recollecting every piece of data about Hiwatari's files.  
"Everything is clean" -Kenny said, displaying another screen- "Not even a car ticket. Hiwatari is a wealthy man with several companies and many important connections, but everything is in order"  
"Maybe we were wrong" -Takao said- "The man probably is just too busy to attend Kai. All the information say he travels everywhere and takes care of big business. Hey, look, he's even got connections in the BBA" -the blader pointed out.  
"Yeah, here it is. He is sponsor of a team" -Max read on the screen- "Perhaps the man is upset with Kai for not being part of his own team, and that's why they don't talk to each other that often" -the tortoise opined, then continued reading- "Accounting Offices, Voltaire's Clinics, Volt Investigations for Woods Research, B. Corporation, Bank.....-"  
"What? B. Corporation?" -Rei repeated- "The men I saw today had identify tags with the BC initials" -he explained- "Click in that link"  
"Okay, lets see" -the Chief read out loud- "Biovolt Corporation is the main company in Hiwatari's list, it's a group of locations dedicated to study technological and scientific advances. Hmmmmmmmm, it says here they were investigated three years ago, due to some suspicions of their illegal use of guinea pigs for their experiments"  
"Continue" -the other boys said.  
"The investigators accused Biovolt to use human beens as recipients of their medical advances. They also said BC was trying to recruit young people as their test pilots for the research. However, the charges were ungrounded and were dismissed in an official trial. The company continues in all legality"  
"That takes us back to the beginning. We have nothing" -Takao sighed.  
But Rei furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought. The words of Dr. Valley about the 'upgraded metabolism' returned to his mind.  
A knock on the door interrupted them, as Mr. Dickenson entered the room.  
"Hello there, guys" -the man greeted- "I just wanted to inform you that the sessions for tomorrow were canceled until further notice. This doesn't mean you don't have to keep a healthy mind and body though" -the manager admonished- "It's getting late and it's time for you to be sleeping"  
"Hey, what about supper?" -Takao protested.  
The old man gave a look to all the dishes of hors d'oeuvres surrounding the team- "I think you already had supper, Takao. Come on, brush your teeth and go to bed"  
Reluctantly, all the boys complained, entering their rooms.  
"Rei, come here a minute" -Mr. Dickenson called, then in a lower voice asked- "And young Kai?"  
"Gone" -the tiger said with a tint of sadness- "I had a discussion with him this afternoon. I feel awful, Mr. Dickenson, he was being so elusive that I got angry and we yelled to each other"  
"Don't worry, boy, it will be alright" -the man smiled- "Sometimes arguments are necessary"  
"Hai, but I didn't like it. It's just....argh, he makes pull at my hair! He purposely covers his eyes and don't want to realize how much I care about him!" -the boy blurted out in a rush.  
Mr. Dickenson blinked a bit surprised. Rei looked up, also slightly shocked for his outburst.  
"Uh, I mean.....uhhhh" -the boy stammered nervously.  
But the older man just smiled kindly, patting Rei's shoulder- "It's okay. Feelings are things we have no control over, Rei. Once they take over us, we can't change them. We can try to hide from them, but in the end, they always resurface. I suggest you go to sleep and rest"  
"But, Mr. Dickenson, now I'm very confused" -the blader said, feeling a bit embarrassed. Had the manager realized about the deep fondness the tiger was developing towards the captain?  
"There's only one advice I know about" -the man said, turning and exiting the room- "Follow your heart. It always works"  
Rei sighed. Well, that meant yes, the manager knew about it.  
'Why does this happens to me? It's a big mess, a huge one. And I'm trapped up to the chin in it'  
The boy shook his head in a resigned manner, while he entered his room and changed into his night clothes. He was in the process of climbing into the bed, when the faint squeak of the door announced an incomer.  
Kai stepped silently into the dorm, tossing his coat over an armchair. He gave a quick glance to the other boy, but said nothing.  
Rei just stayed there, sitting on the bed, watching the captain move around the room, slip out of his shoes, take off his spike gloves, unwrap carefully the scarf, retrieve some things from a drawer and enter the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
Two minutes later, the short-haired teen walked into the dorm again.  
"Hi" -Rei said, trying to sound normal.  
"Hn" -was Kai's response.  
"Everything okay?" -the dark-haired teen inquired.  
"Aa" -the other teen said indifferently. He then turned around and proceeded to take his sleeveless black top off and replace it with a gray loose shirt.  
Rei busied himself in keeping Drigger inside the close drawer and watching the lamp while Kai changed clothes. He was scared of what the serious teen would thought if he caught him staring.  
On his part, Kai sensed the Chinese teen was nervous and uptight about something.  
His mind took him back to the moment when he had almost choked the boy against the tree. With a sense of dismay, he realized Rei was surely afraid to be around him. Exactly when he thought he had a friend, he was losing him.  
Red eyes widened- 'What did I just think?' -he wondered to himself- 'Mind, rewind and repeat......did I call him a 'friend'?  
He stole a rapid glance to the boy sitting on the bed. There was no doubt.  
'I did. I called him a friend, of mine. Someone to care for. Oh great, now I care for him' -the teen with blue triangles bit his tongue in desperation- 'and it's no use to deny it. I guess this is why I feel so confused around him'  
Kai sighed imperceptible, and walked towards to closet, taking one of the extra blankets the maid had brought that same morning. Rei watched as the boy got closer to the bed and then, took a pillow under his arm and started towards the door.  
"What are you doing?" -Rei asked in total confusion.  
"I can sleep on the couch if you want" -the captain answered, looking at the tiger from his spot.  
"Uh? Why would I want that?" -a dark eyebrow rose in inquiry.  
"Hm. If you don't feel safe around me" -the phoenix half explained.  
"Well, it's not necessary. I told you it was okay" -the other blader understood that Kai was making reference to the attack- "Lets make a deal. Promise not to try to strangulate me again and you can stay" -Rei smiled in good humor.  
To his surpise, Kai shook his head- "Then I stay on the couch"  
"Nani??!!" -Rei's expression was incredulously- "Why would you attack me again??!!"  
To his surprise again, Kai's smiled twitched in a faint smile- "Because you're a curious cat"  
Rei let his jaw hung open. He didn't know what to make out of that- "You don't mean that, right? The part of attacking me again"  
Kai shook his head- "I already told you it was not my intention to react that way. But I did mean the part of the cat"  
Rei sighed in relief- "Good......Hey! You're starting to take a shine on that 'cat' name. I don't know if you mean to insult me or what" -the boy pouted graciously.  
"Take it the way you want" -Kai shrugged.  
"So, this means we have a deal. Plus, I want that pillow. It's fluffier" -the tiger pointed the one in Kai's possession.  
A second later, the pillow in question hit against the feline features of certain Chinese teen.  
"There you go" -Kai said smugly, walking back to the bed.  
"Ouch" -Rei protested, giving Kai a glare- "Didn't you have a childhood to do that? Grow up" -he mocked, changing the glare in a smile.  
The other boy settled on his side, not facing the dark-haired blader.  
"Hn. No, I didn't have a great childhood to grow up in" -he answered in almost a whisper.  
Rei continued watching him, the mood now somber. He didn't stop to think it twice and started.  
"Kai, do you want to talk about it?"  
"Whatever it is, no, I don't"  
A small humph accompanied Rei's next words- "But you told me we would talk later, remember? You promised, Kai"  
The short-haired teen didn't answer. True, he had said that. False, he hadn't promised. He didn't feel the necessity to contradict the other boy though. More than that, he didn't want to do it. How come Rei always won over him?  
"It's a simple question" -the Chinese youth continued- "You can only listen if you want. I think.......I think something bad happened to you in the past, that makes you react the way you did today in the park. I know you weren't addressing me, but then again, you were attacking some else........did some one hurt you or....--"  
"In the place where I grew up, all of us had mentors, people in charge to look after us. Many of them were brutal, and hit the kids" -Kai interrupted Rei's speech. He let out a little sigh- "I didn't really care about the other children. I've always been distant, but I couldn't put up with the injustice of it. The disadvantage was huge. I like things fair and equal, not the cruel and filthy methods they used to intimidate the kids......."  
While he spoke, Kai could see pieces of memories flashing in front of his eyes. He knew behind him, Rei was watching him intently.  
Why was he telling him this? Simple. He had given in to accept the fact that Rei wanted to be his friend. And by accepting it, he was accepting to be a friend to the tiger.  
He knew little about friendship, but he had heard that they made confessions to each other, trusted each other, cared for each other. And if the strong emotion that was emanating from him towards the Chinese youth wasn't that, then he didn't know what it was.  
".....I decided to put a stop to that. Rebelliousness was something they didn't like, and they tried to beat it out of me. Nevertheless, I was strong, and they......mentally weak. Easy to be scared. I faced them and fought back. Soon, others were also defending themselves. We threatened and warned them, and they left us alone. But......I still don't like people close to me, it makes me remember. I didn't mean to unleash it against you"  
"I understand" -Rei nodded- "But Kai, that is terrible. Where is that orphanage?"  
"It wasn't an orphanage" -the boy facing away replied- "Not exactly. My tutor had hired that people to...." -Kai halted, he couldn't say the truth, or it could get both Rei and other children into trouble- "....to look after us for a while. He didn't have time to attend us. Hiwatari's companies pick up kids from the streets as a philanthropy gesture"  
"I don't find anything philanthropic in putting kids on that kind of hands" -Rei scolded- "Where's that place?" -he asked again.  
"Would you believe me, if I tell you that I don't remember?" -Kai sighed- "There are many, many things I have forgot about that time. Probably for the better"  
"Probably" -the other boy nodded and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder, in a sign of comfort.  
However, he acknowledged the perceptible flinch from Kai at the contact. Rei retrieved his hand rapidly.  
"When I was a kid, I was afraid of spiders" -the Chinese boy stated suddenly.  
Taken aback for the nonsense of the sentence, Kai turned to see him.  
"What?" -he asked.  
"Aa. But it was not a simple fear, I mean I was terrified by spiders" -the long-haired teen added- "I had seen them eating insects on the trees, and I thought that a huge spider would come and eat me too"  
"That's remarkably stupid" -Kai said in all bluntness.  
"Thank you" -Rei smiled and continued- "Li knew about this, and promised me to get rid of my fear. And do you know what he did? He tied me up to a chair and started putting spiders around me"  
Kai's stare was blank. What in the entire earth was Rei talking about?  
"At the beginning I freaked out. But after a while, seeing them creeping around, how small they were, I realized they couldn't harm me. I was left in that chair three hours straight, but their constant presence and closeness made me forget about my phobia" -Rei smiled proudly, and then addressed Kai- "Do you know what the lesson of the story is?"  
"Don't ever let someone tie you up to a chair?" -the phoenix replied a bit confused, coming to a sitting position against the headboard, just like Rei.  
"No, silly" -Rei rolled his eyes upward- "The only way to overcome fears is facing them. That, and have a close bathroom after being tied up three hours" -the boy chuckled.  
Kai also gave a small smile, but his eyes remained serious- "I see. But I don't fear people, Rei. I don't let them close because of........lack of habit"  
"Well then, I think that can be solved the same way" -Rei opined.  
Kai lowered his sight towards the blankets, musing silently, then murmuring- "I don't know, Rei"  
"If you're okay with it, and think you won't punch me again, we could give it another try" -the tiger offered.  
There was a moment of silence in the room.  
'Why am I doing this? Oh God, I'm really losing it. Maybe I shouldn't have told him that. He's gonna think it's only a excuse to hug him or something, which I don't know if it's right, and .......' -Rei started to worry, but Kai cut him off.  
"Okay" -he said in a humble tone that seemed almost impossible from a cold person like him.  
Rei blinked, but nodded. He scooted a bit closer, seeing that the captain was making no move to reach towards him. He had never thought Kai could look so innocent and.....and.......and cute.  
Hesitantly, he put his arms around Kai's frame, careful not to hold tight. He felt the phoenix stiffen, but after a second, he felt him relax.  
"You okay?" -Rei asked, his face resting on the other boy's shoulder.  
"I'm fine. I'm still here" -Kai answered into the embrace, meaning he wasn't flashbacking to his past.  
"Let me know when to let go" -the tiger said, and felt the captain nod.  
' I had imagined, that it would stress me up, that it would anger me like before' -Kai mused, trapped in the loose circle- 'But when I associate it with Rei, instead of those men, it doesn't felt wrong or dangerous. It's almost comforting, the warmth and calmness it provides.....'  
Rei sighed and smiled contently on his place. He had made it, he had rendered down the barrels around Kai. This was a little piece of what he wanted, to free Kai from his horrible memories, to be close to him, like this, because he.......  
Because he........  
Because he liked Kai. He was attracted to him.  
It took all of Rei's will power not to scream and jump at the final revelation. Instead, he felt his heart racing like a speed bullet.  
That was it. He was falling for the serious, the petulant, the egocentric captain. That was what Mr. Dickenson had meant.  
We have no control over our emotions once they have overtaken our heart.  
Love is, after all, an irresistible force.  
'And I'm not falling. I already fell, all the way down.......'-the boy gulped, his face flushing deep red- 'Kuso, I'm in serious trouble. I'm in love with him'  
Suddenly, he felt the phoenix shift in his position- "Rei" -he said, indicating it was enough for the moment.  
The Chinese blader nodded and quickly let go, backing off to his former spot- "See? It wasn't that difficult" -the boy said, grateful for the darkness of the night that hid his blush.  
Kai simply nodded, and before he could say anything, the tiger stated:  
"It's very late by now. We better go to sleep. Night, Kai" -and the boy settled on his side, wrapping the blanket up to his nose and closing his eyes.  
Kai wondered for a minute why the other teen seemed so nervous, but shrugged.  
"Night" -he replied and also lay down. Once he was facing away from his Chinese partner, he let a smile spread across his usual stoic features.  
He had sort of liked it. It wasn't that bad, to be close to other person, even if he didn't hug back. He wondered if the following night, Rei would hold him again........  
The dark sky rumbled with a roar, as the rain started to fall copiously. Like the storm, other events were about to slash against the sleeping teams.  
Because, there was something basic, extremely important that Kai had forgotten. The number one rule.  
He was dangerous, he wasn't suppose to let others close to him. He could lead them to great danger. Even without meaning it.  
To Be Continued................  
A/N: READ and REVIEW or i'm gonna die!!!  
  
Come one, guys, i posted two in a row, be nice and give me comments. The next part, MAN i assure you it's gonna be really interesting, Kai and the others finally face the BC dogs.  
  
Oh, and I particulary loved the part of the spiders thing. Don't you think it's cute?  
  
I strongly recommend you leave reviews, 'coz only when i get more, will be posting the 12, and you can't miss it.  
  
Sorry for the review blackmailing, but hey!! I crave your words, pretty please????? 


	12. Where the risk's line begins

Author's Notes: Perfecto!!! You guys are most kind, thanks for all your reviews. I must say it's gonna be your fault if I add some more chapters to this, seeing the great support is receiving. Hugs to all!  
  
I'm gonna do some specific thanking at the end of the chapter, okay? If you have reviewed, check at the end for your name.  
  
Some news: I'm going to start involving Takao, Max and Kenny into the BC mystery, since it's not fair only Rei knows about it, right? So, all the team is gonna have some major trouble from now on.  
  
I was really pleased to read you guys don't mind if Kai is the hero of the story. Guess we ALL are Kai lovers (snickers) SO, fine, he's gonna be like the dark star of the fic, starting with this same chapter.  
  
It's a long chapie, I have to warn you. Ready, minna? Here we go.  
  
Oh, yeah.SOMEBODY please tell me what to do in order this SITE don't SCRUNCH my fic!!! ARGH!!! I hate it, it's all messed up!!!!!  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes"  
By Shinigami's Voice  
-chapter eleven-  
["And I had claimed to be strong. I had prided myself to be immune, I had really believed I had killed my heart. Foolish pride. It's still beating, damned heart of mine, it still bleeds when is being torn apart........"]  
The rain's sound was soothing, it filtered through the glass of every window, lulling the resting occupants of the hotel.  
Rei had slowly drifted into sleep, after being awake for he didn't know how much more time. The strong beating of his heart at his recent discovery rewarding his feelings had kept him wide awake. And the fact that his heart's desire, the cold but beautiful captain, was resting just inches apart from him wasn't helping at all. But as time went by, his eyelids had started to drop.  
However, his feline ears stirred slightly at the muffled sounds of footsteps. That was more than enough to wake him again. With the slowest of the movements, he opened his eyes, gazing into the darkness of the room.  
Two shadows advanced towards the door, sneaking out of the dorm with suspicious care. The tiger was about to lift his head and call out, when he felt a hand covering his mouth, and a strong arm keeping him down on the mattress.  
Golden depths widened when he recognized the one holding him in place was no other than Kai.  
What was the phoenix doing?  
The slender arm lifted from Rei's chest, as Kai drew his hand towards his own lips, placing a finger over his mouth, signaling for Rei to stay quiet.  
Rei nodded, now understanding the leader's intentions. If they followed the shadows in silence, they would be able to at least discover who they were, instead of setting them off.  
The blue-haired youth stood from the bed, and without a sound, made his way behind the silhouettes. Rei also followed, exiting the dorm and into the other room.  
"Hey, who's there?"  
"Did you hear that?"  
Takao and Max's voices ringed through the rooms all of a sudden. The shadows halted for a second, but then started a dash out of the place and into the hall.  
'Oh no, they're getting away' -Rei thought as he and Kai also ran in the same direction.  
A minute later, the other three Breakers, all dressed in pajamas, joined the persecution.  
"Told you someone was there!" -the dragon exclaimed.  
"Okay, okay" -Max grumbled in response.  
"Who dares to wake us at this hour, for Pete's sake!" -the Chief whined as they continued running.  
Some meters ahead, the phoenix and tiger were about the reach the fugitives, but at a corner of the hall, instead of catching with them, bumped with Mr. Dickenson and many more bladers.  
"What the?" -the dark-haired Breaker mumbled, watching the little crowd in there.  
"Is everyone here, boys, is everyone fine?" -the manager stepped close and asked in a worried tone.  
Right then, Takao, Max and Kenny reached the place.  
"Hai, we're okay. What's going on here?" -the dragon asked in confusion.  
"Call the cops again!"  
"I told you, I saw them! They were three men!"  
"I refuse to stay in this hotel the rest of the night!"  
"Check the other teams!"  
The voices mingled with each other, as all the bladers spoke at a time.  
"Other blader was kidnapped tonight" -Mr. Dickenson explained to the Breakers.  
"My goodness! Who?!" -Max wondered.  
"Velmont, the younger blader of Dubon's crew, the Scandinavian team" -a feminine voice answered behind them.  
They all turned to see Calypso and her team standing there too.  
"Dubon and the others are talking with the police right now" -the dark- haired girl continued- "This is the third one. And all of the missing bladers were no older than 12" -the girl captain shook her head in worry- "Now I'm sure the consequences will be unavoidable"  
"Your team is complete, ne?" -Aska addressed Kai.  
The light-dark blue haired boy nodded.  
"What about yours?" -Kenny questioned.  
"We're fine" -Aska replied- "But look at everyone here. This is a mess"  
"Attention, attention everyone" -a deep and loud voice interrupted. It was the head-organizer- "According with the graveness of the case, the French Tournament is officially canceled. We cannot risk more bladers. Two police officers will guard the doors of your rooms for the rest of the night, but at first hour tomorrow morning, you will be transferred to the airport"  
A protesting murmur started to raise from the gathered people. The man explained.  
"I positively understand how frustrating this is. But please, stay calm. The location of the Tournament will be transferred to other country to avoid more problems. Tomorrow morning you will be given flights towards Russia. I already had a conversation with our sponsors, and everyone has agreed to replace this event with the Russian Tournament. All the details will be explained to you when........"  
"Poor kids. I wonder who could do such a thing" -Max opined sadly.  
"This is certainly very very weird" -the Chief said wistfully- "If someone wanted to sabotage the teams, why don't steal only the blades, instead of abducting the bladers too?"  
"I wish we could do something to help" -the dragon sighed, then his eyes lit up and he lifted his arm in a very super man pose- "If we saved those kids, we would be heroes"  
"Sure. Heroes in bunnies pajamas" -Aska giggled, pointing at Takao's clothing.  
"Very heroic, Takao" -Kenny also smiled.  
"Hey" -the boy protested in embarrassment.  
Rei also joined in the joke, but then he became aware of Calypso's eyes. Her amethyst orbs were looking at him questioningly. She raised a delicate eyebrow, and looked around, like if trying to ask something.  
The tiger imitated the movement, and then realized what the Greek captain was asking.  
'Where's Kai?'  
"He was here a minute ago" -the girl murmured, stepping closer to the Chinese teen in order not to be heard.  
"I don't know. I better go look for him" -Rei nodded.  
"He seemed very thoughtful about this whole thing" -Calypso opined.  
"Aa. I'll go check our dorm" -the yellow-eyed youth said, starting to walk away.  
But after two steps, he turned to look at the girl, with a curious glance. Probably the beautiful violet-eyed girl had a crush on Kai. That made two of them.  
To his awe, the Greek captain was also looking at him. She smiled an enigmatic but pretty smile.  
"Go" -she told him- "I am sure you're the one closer to him. Go"  
The tiger frowned in confusion at the words, but resumed his walk towards the room.  
Few minutes later, he opened the wooden doors, and was about to call out Kai's name, when he spotted the captain.  
The captain, fully dressed in his usual black top, blue baggy pants and black shoes. The teen was even adjusting the orange gloves on his arms.  
Rei's confused sight caught a little detail. There was a paper in the phoenix grasp. A simple page which was scrunched in Kai's fist, some words written in there, but were illegible for the tiger.  
"What's going on here? Where are you going?" -the Chinese boy questioned, stepping into the dorm.  
"It's nothing. I'll be back in a minute" -the other boy grunted in response, hurriedly taking the long coat from the armchair and throwing it over his shoulders.  
"No, no, no. Definitely no" -the raven haired blader shook his head- "No one's authorized to leave the building. Didn't you hear what just happened? You can't go anywhere, it could be........"  
"Like if I need authorization. I do as I want" -the other boy rudely dismissed Rei's words, his steps taking him out into the hall.  
Unnoticed to the two bladers, the other three Breakers had arrived to the spot and where standing in the threshold of the room.  
"Uh? What's happening?" -Max asked.  
"Nothing" -the leader shot a glare at everyone, one of his most serious ones. Like a magic pace, the four boys backed off from him- "Stay here"-and the boy crossed the hall and into the staircase.  
Takao, Max and Kenny frowned in confusion, and then turned to address the Chinese blader.  
"Something to explain us?" -the Chief asked.  
"I have no idea" -Rei shook his head.  
"Maybe he wanted to check something with the police, or in the lobby" -Max opined.  
"Sporting his coat?" -Takao snorted- "I don't think so. I mean, the only place where he needs it it's outside, because it's pouring like....------"  
The dragon cut his own words, the four boys exchanging glances.  
What was Kai thinking, heading into the streets at this late hour??!!!!  
Not needing a word more, the Breakers rapidly changed into some decent clothes and made a dash towards the elevator.  
Once they reached the lobby, they looked around, but found no sign of the light-dark blue haired teen.  
"I bet he already left the hotel" -Takao huffed.  
"He had a note on his hand" -Rei mused wistfully.  
"What did it say?" -Kenny asked.  
"I don't know. I couldn't read because .......uh......I saw the words, but I couldn't read them" -the boy frowned, finally understanding- "Because they were in a different language. I think it was something like German, I'm not sure...."  
"So, what now? Should we go wander around under the rain? We don't know where he was heading" -the blonde said, peeking at the dark sight of the streets.  
"Come on" -Rei encouraged, flinging the crystal door open and stepping outside. The other boys followed, and Rei added- "Even if it's raining, I can track down his scent. My feline skills became handy in these situations" -the teen smiled, his fangs flashing.  
"He can't be too far anyway" -Takao reasoned- "Lets go then. Lead the way, tiger"  
***  
Twenty minutes later, many blocks away from the hotel and the main avenue, the slate-haired blader continued his way.  
His hair was completely drenched by now, but he didn't seemed bothered by it. He had his eyes set in the front, and his lips were a firm line of determination.  
Those men who had sneaked into the dorm had left the note right beside his duffel bag, knowing the phoenix would find it quickly. He had instantly recognized the Russian writing, ordering him to show at the old trains' station that same moment.  
Hiwatari-sama had a message to deliver to him.  
His feet took him into the dark, seemingly vacated place. He crossed the many rails in there, passed by the empty guard's post, and finally reached a stair towards a small cabin for vigilance. Some lone figures were awaiting him there.  
Without hesitation, the boy climbed up the stairs, coming to stand in front of one of the most despicable 'instructors' of his past.  
"Boris" -he growled more than said.  
"Aka" -the man looked at the youth with scorn in his eyes- "Or Kai, for the time being. You have proved to be a problematic item on my list. This message was supposed to be delivered yesterday"  
"I'm here now, that's what matters. What is it?" -the boy replied in an airy tone.  
"As you well know, the tournament has been transferred to Russia. Hiwatari- sama is pleased by the decision" -the man smirked in an ugly visage.  
"And I suspect his influences have much to do with it" -the blader opined, clear disgust in his voice.  
"That's irrelevant" -Boris shrugged- "However, the new location is quite useful for our purposes. Your 'grandfather' wants to know if you already have the list with the most powerful bit-beasts you have met until now"  
"I do" -the red-eyed boy answered- "Last time I saw him, he told me to do it. I can give you the names if that's what....."  
"No. It's fine like this" -Boris interrupted- "The purpose of that list is not for us to have it, it's for you to learn who are your opponents"  
Kai's blank stare compelled the man to explain.  
"Remember well those names and the bladers who posses those beasts. And start reading yourself to face them in the Russian tournament. Make sure to be strong enough to defeat every one of them. Once you arrive to Rusia, you will be taken to the facilty"  
"Which?" -the boy questioned, not liking the news.  
Boris repeated the ugly smirk- "Ahhhh, so you don't remember yet. It doesn't matter. You will remember soon, once you get to Russia. And another thing, get ready to resign those stupid Breakers. You will be given a more important mission soon"  
The teen furrowed his eyebrows in an half angry, half suspicious frown. He hated the way that man talked at him, and he hated the way he insulted the team. What's more, he hated the man himself.  
Meanwhile, four silhouettes wandered the old station with care.  
"Are you sure this is the place?" -the dragon inquired the dark-haired teen.  
"Of course I'm sure. And keep your voice down, there are other people in here" -Rei hushed the other bladers.  
"Really? But I don't see..---" -the Chief interrupted himself, when they all caught a glimpse of the famous watch dogs.  
Two suits-clad men were standing some meters ahead, like if guarding the place.  
  
A sudden lightening illuminated surroundings, making the hidden boys to look up at the sky. By doing so, they all discovered the vigilance cabin, where other figures were standing under the rain.  
One of them, without doubt, was Kai. The others were tall men, unknown for the rest of the team. A thing was clear about them, though. They were dangerous, the grim features and the guns on their waistbands confirmed that.  
"I don't know what's happening here, but I don't like it" -Takao stated in a whisper.  
"We have to get Kai out of here. Those men could harm him" -Max said, his kind blue eyes shinning in worry.  
"I'll try to get closer to investigate things better" -Rei said- "It would be better if I go alone, I can move stealthier than you. Stay here and keep an eye on those guards"  
The three teens nodded, and the tiger started to make his way among the shadows.  
But either one of his steps on the metal rail, or the murmur of the rain, something alerted the watch dogs. With a vibrant whistle, they indicated to the others the presence of intruders.  
Rei froze on his spot when a brilliant light washed completely over him. It was one of the train's headlight.  
"There he is!!" -a guard exclaimed.  
A tall man tried to grab the Chinese boy, but he was thrown on his back. Rei was a blader, but he was Chinese, and he knew some martial arts tricks. The second dog tried to pin him down, but Rei sent him stumbling down with a double kick to his chest.  
Takao, Max and Kenny had clear intentions to go help their friend, but seeing Rei's ability, decided to stay sheltered. What they didn't see, was the third man advancing towards the blader.  
Rei felt something cold against his back, between his shoulder blades.  
"Stay down, kid, if you don't want to acquire a hole" -a voice threatened.  
Rei took a deep breath. It was a gun's nozzle.  
The keeper took his communicator, asking for instructions.  
Up in the vigilance cabin, Kai had heard noises and stepped closer to the edge. He saw confusing movement in the middle of the dark, lights and sudden voices.  
Boris took his cell phone and answered: "An intruder? Dispose of him fast....." -there was a pause- "A kid? Well then, make sure he stays quiet in one place, and give him a good view of the trains. Yes, then leave"  
On the ground below, the guard nodded and taking hold of Rei's arm, started dragging him towards the rails.  
"What's going on? What did that dog mean by 'kid?" -Kai addressed the tall man with an angry scold.  
"Nothing. Remember the instructions and take the trip to Russia tomorrow. You'll be given more details once you're there" -Boris started to walk away.  
"Wait!" -Kai protested- "What about that kidnappings? I know you're behind all this. Now that you got what you wanted by transferring the tournament, let those bladers go"  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk" -Boris shook his head without stopping- "That's not possible. They will serve other purposes later. Just you to know, they are fine, and will remain safe, if you follow your orders, of course......."  
"Rei!!!! Let him go!!!!"  
"Rei!!!!!!!!!!"  
The screams crossed the air and rang among the droplets' splashing sound.  
Kai's eyes widened ever so slightly when he recognized the figures below him to be no others than his teammates.  
"You bastard...." -he said through clenched teeth, whipping his head towards Boris' direction.  
But the man had vanished.  
Forgetting about the hideous man, the phoenix descended the stair in a rush, practically jumping the steps. He couldn't let the Breakers on the watchers' hands. He had heard Boris, they had orders to 'dispose of them'.  
When he reached the source of the screams, he momentarily froze in the spot. The BC dogs had gone, but the bladers were still there.  
Rei was cuffed to one of the metallic rails, Takao, Max and Kenny surrounding him, pulling at him in a desperate attempt to free the boy from the chain.  
Because there was a blinding light advancing towards their spot. One of the old trains had been activated and put into movement, and was now threatening to run over the imprisoned boy.  
"I can't open it!" -Takao continued yelling, while he tried to disentangle the offensive metal ring from Rei's wrist.  
"Try to loosen it!" -the Chief practically cried, terrified by the incoming train.  
"I can't get my hand out of it" -Rei struggled to get rid of the handcuff- "Get out of here, guys, hurry up"  
"Someone do something" -Max exclaimed in anguish.  
"Move" - a commanding voice said.  
Kai pushed apart Max, strongly enough to get the blonde out of the risky rail. Then, in a second, took hold of Takao's and Kenny's arms and also pulled them behind him, to safety beside the tortoise.  
Rei looked up at him, bewilderment in his glance. What was Kai doing??!!  
The dull sound of the heavy machine continued getting closer and closer.  
Kai's hands took hold of the chain, wrapping his pale fingers around the metal line.  
"What in the heck are you thinking?!" -Takao screamed his head off.  
"We need the key!!" -Max joined his voice.  
"There's no time" -the smaller strategist said.  
Without uttering a sound, Kai pulled at the chain. Rei could only stare at him, knowing the train was almost behind them.  
Narrowing his eyes, the phoenix pulled again, throwing both Rei and himself back.  
The metal snapped away with a clink, and both boys fell on their back on safe ground, beside the other three shocked teens.  
The old machine passed by.  
And Max, Kenny and Takao rushed over Rei.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Are you alright?"  
"God, Rei, are you..----"  
The Chinese youth simply nodded, his eyes never leaving the slate-haired boy in front of them.  
Exactly then, the other bladers also lifted their sight towards the captain. Takao whipped his head at him, his long blue hair totally wet against his back. His blue eyes were filled with both awe and anger.  
"What the heck are you doing here? You put all of us in danger!!"  
"How did you do that?" -Kenny's voice was pitched with wonder, studying the broke chains- "This is metal....you broke it, that's almost humanly impossible!!"  
Kai had his eyes down though, still sitting on the damp ground. The whole situation was out of control. The Breakers had followed him, they had seen the watchers, the dogs had tried to kill Rei, the Breakers saw him snapping the chains, the.......  
"Answer us, damn it! What kind of monster are you??!!" -Takao said, his temper lost and thrown out of the window.  
At the time a thunder rolled across the dark sky, the lightening washed over the scene.  
And the faint light illuminated Kai's features.  
Because he had looked up at Takaos' words.  
His crimson eyes wide.  
Wide in shock, and something resembling a distant feeling of hurt.  
Everyone fell silent, staring into scarlet eyes.  
They had never seen any trace of emotion in those depths. Until now. Until now, when Kai looked at them, bewilderment and slight sadness stirring in his glance.  
Rei felt his chest tighten in some sorrowful emotion, but before he could say a word or made the littlest movement, the phoenix pressed his lips together and ripped his gaze away.  
In a flash, the eyes turned cold as usual, as Kai slowly stood up. His hair was dripping water over his face, the small drops sliding along the pale skin, painted in blue stripes.  
He stepped back from them, in a diffident manner, so much like a wounded animal does.  
A wounded, wild animal.  
Adopting a petulant expression, he turned around and walked away from them, crossing the solitude of the station and into the deserted streets.  
Soon, his vague figure disappeared.  
And no one made a move to stop him.  
To Be Continued.........  
A/N: Whoa! That was long!!  
As you can see, things are starting to add up with the show by now. We'll soon get to read when they arrive to Russia, the abbey and all that.  
Of course, things will be very different as they are depicted in the t.v series. This is FICTION, isn't it?  
Don't you feel an urge to kick Takao? Man, he and his big mouth. Bad boy, he has to fix that mess up.  
And Calypso is back, he he he, I had almost forgot her. Very perceptive girl, isn't she?  
As I told you before, 'AKA' is 'red' in Japanese. This is gonna be the name the people in the abbey will address Kai.  
Tell me if you prefer Aka, or just Red. Yeap, you'll have to review.  
Well, until next week. I'm posting this very quickly 'coz I won't be able to do it next Monday. It's a pretty date, isn't it? March 10th. Happy Birthday to me.  
Lots of reviews would be a perfect present.  
And a real size Duo's figure, or a Kai's figure. But I guess that's not possible. (sighs)  
  
Review, please.  
WELL, here are the 'thanks to':  
  
-Fighting Spirit: Nooooooooooooooo!!!!! How could you?? Okay, sorry about that. Hey, girl appreciate your review and I thank you so much for staying with me in this fic, but please, don't compare Duo with Takao. I'm a Duo lover, and well, Takao it's not even close. I don't really Hate him, but Takao it's just such a yucky character, so simple and insipid. Yes, he's the joker of BB, much like Duo is the jester of Gundam Wing, but Hey!!! Duo has a very tragic story, he's a hell of a great pilot and his gundam DeathScythe is, in my opinion, the coolest. He dresses in black, color I love, and he's a hunk. Plus, Duo's happy-go-lucky persona is just a mask, he's got a very sad past, being an orphan, survivor of the plague and only survivor of a Church's massacre, he's got very good reasons to be a cranky and negative person, but he instead chooses to be such a sweet. Just like you said, they are similar only in the exterior, I agree with you. So you see, the only thing Takao and him have in common are the jokes. By the way, in this fic, I think Rei is closer to resemble Duo, the way Rei wants to 'humanize' Kai and be his friend, is very alike as Duo does with Heero. I notice you also noticed that, ne? Smart reader!!! BUT I still thank you tons for your opinions and I hope you continue reviewing, kay? Thanks!!!  
-Inari: Luv you tons, for calling me God of Death. I'm really traumatized with that. Of course we'll have more K+R fluff, but later. The action part starts now.  
-Misato: An evangelion lover, ne?? Okay, thanks for your review and for saying such pretty things of this fic.  
-ShadowShapeShifter: Your name is SSS , ne? Lol. Thanks for your comments. Yey, more fluff, BUT not yet. Stay with me, please.  
  
-ChibiKaiLover: Hundred thanks for your review, I'm so happy you like this. Vive le Kai!!!  
  
-Silver Angel:Thanks for your support, you're one of the first reviewers, and you're still here. Luv you.  
  
-MistyEyes: Another loyal reviewer. Thanks a lot!!! You're so nice. This fic wouldn't be anything without you guys.  
  
To everyone else: THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Shocking Decisions

Author's Notes: We're gonna get faster this time. Some thanking and   
then onto next chapter.   
-Fighting Spirit: thanks a lot. Yeap, you're just like me. I also want a   
DeathScythe Hell. That Gundam kicks ass. The black wings and all stuff.   
Pretty cool, ne? By the way, sounds silly, since i'm such a GW writer,   
but i've never read the fics you told me about. I'll look for them and let   
you know, k? Thanks again.  
-Chibi Kai Lover: Arigato for being such a loyal reader. You're one of my   
1st reviewers. A Kai plushie for ya.  
-MistyEyes: Another loyal Kai-lover!!! Thanks a lot for comments, you're   
such a sweet. Bad Takao, you'll have to clean the whole ship for that.   
-Inari: Greetings from the afterlife. Since you always call me Death and   
stuff. Thanks for awfully. Please stay with me.  
-Galaxa: We sooo agree. 'Cold and Beautfiul' it's a perfect description,   
isn't it? Thanks.  
-Mizu Tenshi: Thanks for the tip about the format. I'm trying it right   
now.   
-Vindictiveness: (frowning) Ne, girl, if you're not a Kai lover what are   
you doing reading this? If you're a Takao lover, better to start leaving,   
pal. This is Kai centric.  
-S.G. LOL!!! Thanks for the happy birthday singing. You're right, i'm a   
Duo lover, but ne, i can't picture Kai like that, It would be totally wrong   
and OOC. Yeap, Kai is just like Heero. And Rei like Duo. These are my   
favorite 4. Oh, sa sa sa, 'following your emotions' it's a Heero's saying. I   
borrowed it. (snickers) Why Lyon? Don't know. If i had known, i would   
have made it in Marseilles. Love France, just like Japan. And i totally   
agree: we pisces are great, ne? (wow, i'm humble!!!!)  
SO, everyone agreed to call Kai as in Aka (red in japanese) when he   
gets to the abby. Ready for chap. 13? Here we go.   
  
  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes"  
by Shinigami's Voice  
-chapter 13-   
["Is it hatred?, you wonder, is it hatred in my glance? Why won't I give   
you one last chance? You can't understand, that by parting, I only hope   
to save you the pain, to watch the imminent agony of my incoming   
death……………………"]   
The four Breakers slowly walked outside the station, making their way   
under the abandoned guard's post roof. The rain continued falling   
mercilessly.   
They stayed there for 15 minutes more.  
Fifteen very miserable minutes, all of them feeling even more miserable   
in their hearts.   
"I'm sorry. I'm just so stupid sometimes" –Takao mumbled, his voice   
filled with regret.   
Max placed a gentle hand on the dragon's shoulder, trying to give any   
comfort he could.   
"Things didn't turn as we had expected" –Kenny sighed- "Instead of   
helping him, we set him off"  
"I said I'm sorry, I know it was my fault" –Takao repeated ashamed.   
"Don't berate yourself about this, Takao, we can't do anything now" –Rei   
said- "I know you didn't really mean to said that"   
"Lets go back to the hotel, shall we?" –the blond blader proposed.  
Everyone nodded and started towards the main street again.   
***   
The dull sound of his own steps filtered to his ears.   
Tap.  
Tap.  
Tap.  
If he blocked out his steps, then the droplets' sound.  
Plop.  
Plop.  
Plop.   
Any sound was better than hearing his own thoughts.   
He came to a halt, right there, in the middle of the street.   
Lifting his sight, he directed his red eyes towards the sky.   
Dark.   
Just like him. Dark like him.   
Kai continued his directionless walk, until he finally had enough, and sat   
on a wet bench. He was soaked through and trough anyway.   
He was a monster.   
Yes, he was a monster. He knew that.   
Boris had told him that since he was little. His grandfather had told him   
that since he was little.   
But never, never a teammate had told him that.   
It was almost shocking for Kai, to discover it actually matter to him   
what the others thought of him. Therefore, it had hurt. Takao's words   
had hurt.   
But that didn't mean those words weren't true.   
'It had to happen, some time or another. They had to come around and   
understand I represent only trouble for them' –the teen shook his head   
in a reproving gesture- 'How stupid I was. This had never happened if I   
had stayed away. What happened to me? I was supposed to be ruthless   
and cold to the bone. I guess I forgot, for a split second, that my   
strength lies in my isolation. Even if I hate the bastard Voltaire turned   
me into, I can't change who I am now, I can't change it. I can only carry   
on with my seek of victory, and try not to harm innocent ones in the   
way. It sounded ridiculous to me at the beginning, why should I care for   
others? No one has ever cared for me!!! '   
The captain clenched his hands in fists, in faint rage.   
But after a moment, it dissipated, it was taken away by another thought   
that flashed among the darkness of his mind.  
'Is that the reason why the Breakers followed me? Is it the real reason?   
Because……………………………….they care?'   
Kai slumped on the bench, a mix between confusion and resignation.   
They did care. Not only Rei, but also Max, Kenny and even Takao.  
It could have been a nice thought, it could have made him feel better.   
But it did not. Because it was a warm feeling, to know somebody care   
for him, but a feeling that needed to be destroyed.   
Kai had to get rid of that feeling, he had to vanish it from the Breakers'   
kind hearts.   
It was the only thing that the phoenix could do to make sure the other   
four boys stay far from him, in order not to put them in risk anymore.  
They had to hate him, dislike him, despise him. Like everyone else. Only   
then, in his solitude, Kai would be able to face his 'grandfather', with   
nothing that tied him to other people. Alone, he had nothing to fear and   
nothing to lose.   
The cold water running down his body only remained Kai, with cruel   
reality, that he was even colder inside.   
"Takao asked me what kind of monster I am" –Kai said to himself. His   
eyes assumed a cold and distant shine, wrapping himself in a cloak of   
indifference- "A very dangerous one" –he answered out loud.   
Standing up, his tired legs started to drag him forward again.   
He also had a very grave matter to worry about.   
Boris' threats.   
Against his will, he was being forced to work under Voltaire's hands   
again. That meant, that he would have to return to the dark place of his   
childhood, the lurid cell of his past, the cruel training routine of his   
memories. He would have to play the puppet role again, until he found a   
way to stop Biovolt's insane projects.   
And he didn't want to involve the Breakers in it.   
Boris was right about one thing.  
He had to resign the team soon.   
***   
  
"What time is it?" –Max asked from behind his smoky cup of cocoa.  
"Almost 4 am" –the Chief answered.   
Rei, Takao, Kenny and Max had arrived to the hotel two hours ago. Mr.   
Dickenson was there in the lobby, worried sick about them.  
They assured the kind man they were fine. However, the manager saw   
in their features something was wrong when he asked about Kai.   
The teens could only respond that Kai was fine, though they didn't know   
where.   
Mr. Dickenson had accepted the half-answer, and went back to prepare   
everything for the trip to Russia.   
And the boys had gone upstairs to their room, and sat there on the   
couches, waiting patiently.   
But the captain hadn't arrived yet.   
"Do you think he's on drugs?" –suddenly, Kenny asked.  
The startled eyes of the other bladers forced the Chief to explain.  
"Those men he was meeting seemed so suspicious. And they were   
definitely doing something illegal, judging by the guns and Rei's   
attempted homicide. Besides, if we add that up to the fact that Kai is so   
strong………………….."  
"No, Kenny, no" –Rei shook his head. He looked up at the others with   
tired amber eyes. He had decided to speak out everything he knew-   
"They were Biovolt's men. I saw the tags. Remember the data we found   
in your laptop? Biovolt was accused to practice scientific experiments on   
people…..---"  
"Do you………………………do you think…………………..?" –Max trailed off.  
"Aa. I think so" –Rei nodded- "Probably, Kai was one of these recipients.   
Maybe he ran away from Voltaire's custody because of that. Think it   
over. His strength isn't normal. The way he endures pain, or heat or   
cold. You haven't seen his wounds, ne? I saw them heal in two days.   
TWO days. I talked to the doctor in the lodge, and he said only   
upgraded metabolisms can do such a thing" –golden eyes closed for a   
moment and then continued- "And only through harsh training and   
maybe some medications someone can achieve that physical condition.   
It's something perturbing, but we must admit, Kai matches all the ones   
above"  
There was a moment of silence, while everyone sat there in wistful   
state.   
"If he ran away, why did he meet them tonight? He went on his own   
free will" –the Chief spoke timidly.   
  
  
The tiger shook his head sadly- "I don't know, Kenny. I don't know"   
The distant stroke of a bell, coming from the old clock in the contiguous   
room, announced 4 am o'clock.   
"I think I'm gonna fall asleep right here" –the blonde blader yawned on   
his place.   
"Come one, guys, lets try to get some sleep" –Takao admonished,   
seeing the wary expressions on everyone's features.   
"Go ahead. I'll stay here just a bit longer" –Rei said.   
The Chief granted him a sympathetic smile- "No, Rei, you also have to   
rest"  
"Oh, nah, I'm fine" –the dark-haired teen tried a brilliant smile. But his   
tired glance gave it away.   
"We are all worried, Rei. And we know that you the most. But we can't   
stay here until dawn. We still have to travel tomorrow" –Takao half-  
scolded, taking Rei by the arm and forcing him to enter his dorm.  
"Okay" –the tiger finally capitulated, and after biding everyone a 'good   
morning', the dorm's doors were closed.   
  
  
  
  
Rei fell face first on the soft surface of the bed, allowing all his muscles   
to relax, sighing deeply.   
After some minutes of stillness, he rolled over, this time facing the   
ceiling. There was not much to observe in the room after all. It was   
strangely bleak without the presence of his roommate.   
A saddened smile curved his lips, thinking of the irony of it. Kai was   
always trying to be so cold, but nevertheless, Rei felt some hidden   
warmth radiating from him. It was something vague and flimsy, like a   
gone breeze, like a passing whisper.   
Golden eyes continued surveying the surroundings, when Rei's sight fell   
on the bump at the bed's foot.   
Kai's duffel bag.   
The tiger bit his lower lip, indecision halting him. They were Kai's   
belongings, and he wasn't supposed to be snooping around.   
But………………………but he wanted badly to take a look, just a little peek.   
Curiosity taking the best of him, the Chinese teen scrambled to the   
other side of the mattress and lifted the faded-blue bag. The blader   
unzipped it and cautiously, emptied all the contents beside him.   
Some jeans, shirts, other black tank top, a little case with blading   
elements and pieces, a toothbrush, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a   
small silver case……………………….  
'Uh? What's this?' –Rei wondered, taking the silver case. It was a   
pocket-sized square. The boy lifted the lid, opening it.   
Blue face-paint.   
The youth passed a finger over the smooth azure surface, his fingertip   
becoming bluish. Just like if he had grazed Kai's face with his hand. Like   
if he had slid the tip of his finger over the painted skin.   
Unintentionally, the boy felt his own features blushing slightly, even if   
no one was watching him, or hearing his thoughts.   
  
Shaking his head in order to clear his mind, Rei rubbed his hand against   
the blanket in order to clean it. But when he looked down, the fabric   
wasn't stained.   
He raised his hand again, seeing the paint didn't go away.   
'Ne, maybe with water' –Rei walked towards the bathroom and washed   
his hands, but the paint remained- 'That's true. The blue triangles didn't   
go away when Kai entered the frozen lake or under the rain'  
The teen tried then with warm water, the azure shade finally   
disappearing. Closing the faucet, Drigger's master walked towards the   
bed again.  
'This makes me wonder again, why does Kai tries so hard to keep those   
bluish stripes on his face? They make him look like if he was some sort   
of ………….who knows, some sort of marked predator. It's not like they   
don't fit him. In some twisted manner, he looks good with   
them……………………'  
Rei was about to plop on bed, when his eyes caught the sight of the   
white scarf on the bedside table.   
His feet directed him there, and he carefully took the long accessory.   
"He probably forgot it" –Rei mused, caressing the scarf between his   
thumb and index finger- "It's a bit weird, how Kai, being so disdainful   
and frivolous, seems so attached to wear this"  
A small sigh escaped Rei's lip, as he silently prayed for the captain to   
return. Stuffing all of the phoenix's belongings back into the duffel bag,   
the boy placed it in its former spot, and finally lay down and closed his   
eyes, the white scarf still in his hand.   
***   
"Holy gosh, this is worst than the mall during Christmas eve" –Max   
exclaimed, looking around the coming, going, returning, screaming,   
laughing and chattering people who crowded the lobby. They crowded   
the whole hotel, to be precise.   
"Well, they are all trying to get tickets for the flight, blondie" –Takao   
explained, while they carried their bags, looking for the missing   
Breakers.   
Soon, after picking Kenny from the cafeteria, where he was working on   
Dizzy, sporting a very unusual brown coat in a Sherlock Holmes fashion,   
the three teens started towards the elevator.   
Maybe they would find Rei in the 7th floor, still in their room. But when   
the doors opened, the dar-haired Breaker was standing there, carrying   
two bags.  
"Ne, Rei, we're looking all over for ya" –the dragon greeted.   
"Aa. Mr. Dickenson said we had to meet him here" –and the tortoise   
presented an address- "There's a cab already waiting for us to take us   
there. Uh, the airport I presume"   
The Chinese blader smiled and nodded, though the smile didn't seem all   
that happy.   
"He hasn't showed up, right?" –the Chief asked Rei.   
"No. I already looked around all the floors" –the boy with the red   
bandana answered, a tint of dismay in his voice.   
"This is bad, very bad. We can't leave without Kai" –Max said.  
Everyone else nodded in agreement.   
"Well then, we only have thing to do. Lets go meet Mr. Dickenson and   
tell him the truth. We'll have to stay here. A teammate is more   
important than a tournament" –Takao concluded.   
The Breakers exited the noisy lobby and took the cab, handing the   
address to the driver.   
After 10 minutes, The Chief spoke.   
  
"Excuse me, mister, how much more to the airport?"   
The man just smiled and shook his head, while uttering some French   
words.   
"He didn't understand you, Kenny" –Max explained. The blond boy   
leaned forward, and started gesturing with his hands, shaping a plane   
during the take off- "Airport, airport. Planes, understand?" –he smiled to   
the man.   
But the driver only quirked an eyebrow, and continued the way. After   
two streets and three more turns, the cab stopped.  
The four boys peeked through the windows.  
"This is no airport. Definitely not" –the dragon said.   
The sea extended on the horizon, some ships and boats peacefully   
resting there.   
The docks seemed almost deserted, when someone appeared to receive   
the incomer bladers.  
"There you are, young men. Took you very long" –Mr. Dickenson smiled,   
while the teens stepped outside the car.   
"Mr. Dickenson, what are we doing here?" –Rei asked.  
"Well, instead of spending a whole day trying to catch a flight, I thought   
it would be more fun for us to take a cruise. I hope it's okay with you" –  
the manager said with his usual affable expression.   
"Yey! I think it's great!" –Takao jumped in glee.   
"Well then, let me check your schedule. I'll be right back to watch you   
leave. I'll take a flight tomorrow and arrive before you do to Russia, to   
prepare everything there. You can board and get to know the ship" –the   
man said, walking away and into an office.   
"Super! I always wanted to take a cruise! It's gonna be lots of fun and   
we're gonna.----"  
"Takao!!" –three voices scolded.   
The dragon turned to see his friends, not understanding why the others   
seemed reluctant to board…………………………  
Ooopps, little mistake there. Takao remembered they weren't supposed   
to board. They were there to talk to Mr. Dickenson about their decision   
to stay and look for Kai.   
"Gomen, I got a little carried away" –the blue-haired blader apologized.   
"It's alright, Takao. We only have to wait for Mr. Dickenson to come   
back and we……………………" –Rei said, but his voice trailed off when he   
looked up at the ship's high railings.   
The other teens also lifted their sight, and their jaws almost fall open.   
Standing on the ship's deck, right there above them, cold and serious as   
always, was Kai.   
"What? How?" –the smaller blader mumbled.   
The crimson eyes lowered and Kai looked directly at them, his glance   
carrying a sense of contempt towards the teens below.   
"Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you that Kai was already here" –Mr.   
Dickenson's voice sounded behind them- "I met him at the hotel very   
early this morning. He helped me with the checking for the trip. So, up,   
up, everyone on board" –the man urged the Breakers.  
Completely mute, the boys went up the deck, their eyes showing their   
surprise. They didn't even acknowledged when the manager waved bye-  
bye and returned to the cab on ground.   
They were concentrated in watching the captain in front of them. The   
leader fixed his sight on them, indifference evident on his features.  
"Uh……………………..Kai, we………………….uhhh………………….where have you   
been? You had us worried………………….." –Max stammered more than   
said, taking a step towards the other blader.   
But Kai just granted the blonde a blank stare, while he also stepped   
ahead. The red eyes moved upon Rei as the phoenix got close enough to   
snatch his duffel bag in Rei's possession.   
The tiger could just blink at the rude gesture, letting go of it.   
Just like that, Dranzer's master turned around and started to walk away.   
"Kai, wait!" –Takao finally snapped out of it, and ran to stand in front of   
the taller blader. The dragon took a deep breath, and also took his cap   
off, like if he was going to make a confession or something- "Ne, Kai. I   
wanted to apologize to you. I'm really sorry for having said such a   
horrible thing. I really really didn't mean it" –and Takao's eyes showed   
his sincerity as he continued- "You helped us when it was our fault to   
get caught. Gomen nasai. I just have this big mouth and I often put my   
foot in it. It was very stupid and-----"  
"I don't give a damn about it" –Kai's voice was able to freeze the air   
around, his mahogany depths dangerously glaring at Takao- "Move out   
of my way"   
Stunned by such reply, the blue-eyed teen backed off a bit, and the   
leader continued and disappeared down a staircase.  
The dragon's shoulders slumped, his expression downcast- "He's really   
pissed off this time"   
"Don't get depressed, Takao. At least you tried" –The Chief said, patting   
the other boy in the back.   
Max and Rei nodded, though they also were surprised by Kai's harsh   
confrontation. Yes, they expected him to be, if not upset, somehow   
mad. But this, such a rude treatment, they had not expected.   
Specially Rei. When Kai grabbed his bag and directed his glance upon   
him, Rei had read the rejection from the phoenix.   
It made Rei's insides twitch in dismay, to know just a couple days ago   
the captain had accepted his friendship, and now to realize the same   
youth wanted everyone, including him, far away.   
***   
  
  
The boy was sitting there, all by himself. He was quietly gazing into the   
endless sea, obviously wrapped in his own thoughts.   
'Not very cheerful thoughts, that's evident' –she mused as she   
approached him.  
"Hi there, Rei"   
"Uh? Oh, hello, Calypso. I didn't know you were in the cruise too" –the   
tiger greeted the girl standing beside him.   
"Really? Gee, you aren't a good observer then" –she smiled- "We were   
here even before your arrival yesterday midday"   
"Hn" –Rei shrugged. He wasn't feeling very talkative.   
"Guess you've been too preoccupied to pay attention to your   
surroundings, ne?" –the violet-eyed blader opined casually.  
"Why do you say that?" –the dark-haired boy questioned with a frown.   
It was Calypso's turn to shrug- "You got it written on your face. I don't   
want to be a snoopy, but it's as clear as the day"  
"Things have been a little complicated lately" –Rei sighed slightly.   
"I saw Kai yesterday, in the east deck. But he's been out of sight since   
then" –the Greek girl took a seat beside the tiger.   
"Aa. I haven't seen him either" –the teen nodded. Then, the boy turned   
to confront the amethyst eyes- "Why do you mention him?"  
"Well, I don't know why, but I think there's something wrong with him.   
Maybe it's just a hunch. But judging by the time when I saw him at the   
hotel, I imagined..---"  
"What time? Before you left?" –Rei interrupted.   
"Aa. It was early morning. The team and I were about to get a cab,   
when I saw him approaching the door. He was completely soaked, but   
his face was a mask of determination, and since then, he's got this aura   
of coldness around him. I thought that maybe you could do something   
about it, but guess it didn't work, right?"  
"Hn, no, it didn't. I mean, he doesn't even want us around. I wish I   
could do something, you know"  
"Yes, I know" –the girl agreed, looking into the blue-green waters.   
"Why are you so worried about this? Because you like him?" –Rei   
couldn't help to ask.  
To his awe, a soft laugh broke through Calypso's lips.   
"To be honest, yes, but only the first two days I met him" –the girl   
answered- "But we girls have a sixth sense when it comes to matters of   
the heart. It took me the whole 48 hours to discover there was someone   
else"   
"What?? Who??" –Rei's tone of voice was pitched with wonder. He didn't   
know that. He hadn't ever noticed other girl was in Kai's way.  
"Oh, someone who's always worrying about him. I noticed this person   
was always trying to stand by his side" -and the girl's pretty eyes gained   
a mischievous lilac tone while she stood and continued her walk- "Can't   
you guess who?" –with a blink, she entered a cabin, leaving Rei alone to   
ponder her words.   
'Nani? Did she just………just say what I think she said?' –the teen mused,   
wishing the wood floor could just swallow him and save him the   
embarrassment- 'And they say I can read people. I guess I found   
someone better than me'   
  
  
  
***   
Down in the ship's basement, the phoenix continued his training.  
"Dranzer! Arise!!"   
The fire bird bated its wings, giving a powerful shriek, the flames   
lightening the enclosed place.   
'Soon, I'll have to face all the bit-beasts I've met, and defeat all their   
masters. Voltaire wants them at all cost, even if it means putting those   
children's lives in the edge to get them. Even if it means I'll have to do   
his dirty work again. But if it's not me, other one of the recruits will take   
the task. And if someone else does it, they will definitely hand all the   
beasts to Voltaire……………As long as I feign to collaborate with him, I will   
make sure to put an end to Voltaire's delirium for power'   
Dranzer destroyed all the boxes in its tracks, the blades cutting the   
wood like butter.   
The small device landed in front of its master, spinning wildly.   
'They taught me, to be cold and aggressive, to be dangerous and   
consuming……………………….lets see what they think when everything   
backfires against them………………………………'  
  
  
To Be Continued…………………   
  
  
  
  
A/N: Saaaaaaaay, another chapter has come to an end. Sorry if you felt   
it a bit boring, it's just that I got lost giving explanations and maybe I'm   
describing the whole thing too much.   
Do you think it's getting too long? I mean, give me some comments in   
how to fix it, or how would you like it better.   
Ne, I guess I'll stop beating around the bushes (he he he, I learned this   
saying from my favorite Gundam Wing writer, Dyna ) and start getting   
into the real action tournament stuff.  
As you read, dear people of mine, Kai has decided to play the bad boy   
and push the Breakers away. If you ask me, it's a very wise thing to do.   
I mean, it's very risky for him, but he's just trying to protect the guys.   
Tough guy with a kind soul, isn't he?   
Ah, and I thought it would be a nice detail for Caly to furtively   
encourage Rei about his feelings. She's such a good girl, ne? I think I'll   
continue using her in this fic.   
  
  
What's gonna happen next? We'll skip the part when they meet Robert   
and the Dark bladers, bla bla bla, and get right to Russian territory.   
Yeap, following chapter is gonna be a 'boom'.   
BUT, I need your help. Would you believe me, if I tell you I haven't seen   
those episodes? Argh, stupid t.v. channel, the show gets stuck every   
time they arrive to Robert's place. SO, what I know about the final part   
I read it on the net (duh) and the fics (double duh). AND I need you to   
give me some descriptions of Tala, Boris, Spencer, Brian and Voltaire.   
  
The regular stuff, hair color, eyes, sizes, clothing, their bit-beasts, and   
everything your kindness wants. I just can't find a site with pictures of   
them.  
  
It will help me tons. Thanks to everyone who decides helping this   
authoress.   
  
Well, until next week then. Bye. 


	14. Welcome to Hell

Author's Notes: Ohayo, minna-san. Thanks for staying with me in this fic. I really appreciate all your reviews and comments, and that extra-help you gave me with the descriptions. You guys are the best.   
I also feel really happy to read you guys don't think this is getting too long. I promise I'll get more action from now on, kay? I had imagined this was gonna be a 15 parts fic, but it seems it'll be a bit longer than that. As long as you don't complain, I'm more than happy to continue writing. Oh, yeah, specific thanking at the end, look for your name if you left a review. I'll try to answer as many as I can.  
  
Another note, I KNOW people this fic is difficult to read due to the STUPID SCRUNCHING thing!! I swear upon my DeathScyhte Hell hidden in the garage (he he he) that I space it. I leave like 10 spaces between each paragraph, but the site just keeps screwing it. I've tried everything I think. Right now, I'm trying with a different font and size, and also by saving it as Just Text with Break Lines. I hope it helps any.   
Oooookay.................on with the fic.  
  
  
  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes"  
By Shinigami's Voice.  
-chapter 14-   
[ He wakes slowly, coming out of darkness. Only to be greeted by a deeper blackness. Glitters of flames dance all around. Is this the place mortals call Hell? A place inside of your inner mind, where the only thing you can feel is loneliness.........................]  
  
"So, here you are"   
The young voice addressed the phoenix. Kai didn't even lift his eyes to glare at the incomer. He remained still, sitting against the metal wall, arms folded over his chest.   
The surroundings bolted slightly, as the train continued its tracks.   
Kenny, the incomer, looked around. They were in the last wagon of the huge machine. The place was completely vacated, the only things decorating the walls were some marks and scratches.   
Surely Dranzer's doing.  
"You have barely showed yourself since we started this trip, Kai. Not to mention you haven't talked to us" -the smaller kid continued, stepping just inches closer.  
He was no stupid, and he wasn't about to get at Kai's reach if the blader was in foul mood.   
"First we left the ship, then we stayed in like 3 hotels, then another ship, after that a truck, then this train" -Kenny tickled off his fingers, counting the stages of their way through Europe towards the Siberian's lands- "And you always disappeared from our sight, even in the hotels. I'm starting to......................."  
"Get out" -the words were said through gritted teeth.   
"I can't do that. We have all tried to approach you and you always................................"  
"Get out now" -this time, the cold eyes shot a glare towards the strategist.  
Kenny gulped slightly, and whirled on his heels to comply. But something inside him halted his feet.   
What was he? Wasn't he the Chief? His work in the team was to check what went wrong, and fix it. Not only in the blades pieces.   
"You're one stuck up prick, Kai" -unknown to himself, the red-haired genius boy found the courage to say that- "You want to intimidate me? Fine, we know you always do it. You're taller and stronger, and you have a hell of a bad-ass attitude. Isn't that the reason why you're the leader of this team?" -the Chief scolded- "I've never seen a leader playing such a poor role as you are doing right now"  
"You're feeling very daring, ne?" -Kai's serious voice said in his monotone.  
"It's my duty to do so" -the boy replied- "Besides, I know you wouldn't dare to harm us"  
"I wouldn't dare?" -Kai's tone was wondrous- "What makes you so sure? You barely know me. And probably what you think you know it's all a lie"   
Kenny's expression turned a bit sad at the captain's words- "That's true. We barely know you, and when we try to find out more, you're always hiding something. But it's just that I got this feeling, you know, that you wouldn't dare to do something bad to us. I mean, we've been through a lot together, you've helped us before, you're the captain after all..................."  
"I never offered to be captain. I never wanted to be in this team" -Kai barked back- "If I accepted it was only because Mr. Dickenson lay out the rule, that only teams could participate in the world tournament. That's all. I never wanted you as teammates, and I still don't"  
"Are you serious?" -the boy asked slowly- "We do want you as the captain, and if you let us, we could get to be----"  
"No" -Kai interrupted- "If I'm a stuck up prick with a bad-ass attitude who's always hiding things, you better get away from me"  
"Is this because of Biovolt's experiments?" -Kenny asked in a whisper- "Is that why you are evading us? We know about it, that something strange was going on with that company. We're starting to believe that's the reason why you left your tutor's custody................................ "   
Silence struck the red-eyed boy.   
'Shit. They found out'  
"I don't know what you're talking about" -he replied, his voice low in warning.   
"Dizzy found it, you know. Some information about Biovolt, the company your tutor runs" -the Chief explained, shifting nervously. Kai was starting to look very angry- "About some experiments and some weird attempt to raise trained youngsters and........................" -Kenny's voice faltered, seeing the leader come up to his feet.   
  
"If you don't want me to tear in three that stupid laptop of yours, you better start moving, kid" -the threaten was voiced very seriously.   
"Kai, don't get mad. We just want to help you out. We really want to help you" -Kenny almost cooed with extreme sincerity.   
Kai's before-believed-to-be-dead- heart wrenched at the words. No one ever, during his childhood, has tried to help him. In the place where he grew up, the people only wanted to get the best performance of a blading machine from him, but never offered aid.  
Rei had been the first one to say such strange words. And now, Kenny repeated them.   
But Kai's strong determination to stay distant from the BladeBreakers overpowered the emotion. It would be easier this way, if the guys hated him, they wouldn't be affected by his soon-to-come parting.  
  
  
"I don't want, care or need your help or whatever the heck you want. You better make this clear to the others and yourself, I don't give a friggin' thing for any of you" -the freezing words were repeated: -"Any of you"   
Kenny stepped back, more than hurt, offended- "You can't be serious......................"   
But the phoenix's harsh features were the answer to that question.   
Frowning, the Chief abandoned the wagon, swearing for the life of his that Kai was just the bastard he had always imagined.   
In the silent wagon, Kai suppressed a sigh. Just a couple of hours more, and they would reach Russian borders.   
The play was about to start. Sadly, his role forced him to deeply hurt the only people who had actually cared about him.  
Specially Rei.  
God, that was the most difficult part. To face the amber eyes holding both hurt and anger against him, that was the most difficult part. To know he had to betray the Breakers, and to purposely bring down the trust Rei had put on him..........................that, that was definitely what made his heart sink in misery.  
How could he kill that feeling, when the same feeling was slowly killing him?  
'And I had claimed to be strong. I had prided myself to be untouchable. Stupid pride. How much, Rei, you have weakened me. How much your friendship affected me. I wish I could rip my heart out whenever I can't sleep, thinking of how your embrace that night filled me with.....................with something I cannot describe. I wish things could be different, and I wish I could find out what that emotion is.........................But now, that's impossible............................from this point on, there's no turning back'  
***   
"Nani??!! He really told you that?!" -Max asked in awe.  
The strategist of the team nodded- "That's what I get for trying to offer a hand" -he murmured, clearly not happy.  
"What a punk. Kai had no right to treat you like that" -Takao scoffed- "If he wants to stay mad at us, fine. But he's in over his head if he thinks we're gonna put up with his offenses"   
"He denied everything about Biovolt?" -Rei, from his sitting position on the adjacent seat, asked.  
"Kind off. He said he had no idea of what I told him" -the Chief answered- "But more than ever, I'm starting to believe it's true. What's more, I'm starting to believe he didn't really run away. Maybe he's lying to us and he's still part of Voltaire's weirdos....................."  
"That's impossible" -Rei frowned- "He would never......................"  
"Ne, Rei, he met them on free will" -Takao interrupted- "Remember the note in the room? It was probably from the BC. If he's a fugitive, he would have avoided those guys. But he didn't" -the dragon folded his arms, his expression serious- "Maybe Kenny's right. I don't think I can trust him any longer"  
The other Breakers stayed silent for a while more. Max's kind blue eyes scanned the tiger's features.   
Rei was really upset by this.   
A slight frown furrowed his eyebrows, but the tortoise saw how the amber eyes held an unmistakable feeling of sadness and worry.  
He was worried. About Kai. Rei was worried about Kai. Max sighed, musing in his mind.   
'Poor Rei. It must be difficult for him to accept this. He had managed to get close to Kai. And he cares deeply about that stone-heart boy, I can see that. It's a pity, anyway, 'cause I don't think Kai returns the feeling...........but then again, he did help Rei back in the train's station.......................'  
A loud rumbling interrupted everyone's thoughts.   
"It wasn't me, I swear" -Takao held up his hands.   
The rumble repeated itself, as the train's bells started to set off.  
They had arrived to the Russian Tournament.   
Almost half an hour later, when the 4 Breakers had managed to get off the train among all the travelers, they bumped into Mr. Dickenson, patiently waiting for them.  
"Welcome, boys. It was about time you arrive" -the man smiled- "I heard you had interesting matches with the Majestic bladers while you traveled in Europe"  
"And you heard well, Mr. Dickenson" -the dragon chirped, carrying his luggage- "We've surely learned some fancy tricks from them, this tournament's winner is already decided" -the boy said smugly.   
"Ha ha ha, heard that kid? He has no clue who the local champions are.................."  
A passing blader mocked, looking at Takao with a smirk.   
"Hey! What do you mean?" -Max asked, but the boy walked by and got lost in the crowd.   
"I think you can't be overly confident, boys" -Mr. Dickenson addressed the Breakers- "It would be a capital mistake if you take this competition for granted. Remember not only you are participating. The White Tigers and All-Starz are here too. They are tough teams. Besides, the Russian team has also got quite a reputation"  
"And who's this famous Russian team?" -Rei asked.  
"They're the Demolition Boys" -Kenny interjected, reading from his laptop's screen.   
"Hello, Kai. I was starting to wonder where you were" -the manager suddenly greeted the teen stepping out of the wagon.  
The tall blader gave a slight nod, but continued his way, clearly avoiding contact with the other teens.   
"Uh? Something wrong, Kai?" -the manager asked at seeing the departing captain.   
"Nothing" -was the only answer.   
"Aren't you coming with us to the hotel? You guys need to rest and prepare for the first sessions........................" -Mr. Dickenson continued.   
The white scarf around Kai's neck waved in the wind as the phoenix shook his head in denial. The furthest, the better.   
"Kai!" -surprisingly, it was Max who called- "Come back here, you're gonna get lost wandering like that"  
"I won't. I've been here before" -the reply was barely audible as the blue-haired youth left the station.   
  
He walked down the street, taking note on his surroundings. The place was familiar to him, slightly so. Part of his memory about Moscow was still blurred. Regardless, he continued his way. Sooner or later, Boris would find him. Sooner or later, he would be taken back to the facility.   
***   
"A good nap, nice food and a tour around the city is everything I needed to recover my strength" -Takao smiled, patting his stomach.   
"You always say that" -Max chided with a grin.   
"Still, Takao is right" -Kenny agreed- "The hotel is pretty good, and the food too. Besides, we've got the chance to meet interesting places here in Moscow" -the boy said.  
"We'll take a last stroll, and then back to the hotel, guys. Tomorrow will be a demonstration match at the BeyStadium and the first two teams will square off" -Mr. Dickenson informed.   
"Okay!" -Max, Takao and Kenny said.   
Rei was walking beside them, smiling as usual.   
What a nice mask of his, to wear that fake smile.   
His thoughts were still lurking around the team's captain. Could it be true, what the others suspect, that Kai had never cared about them?  
No, Rei had seen too many things, only little details, but still, they proved that the phoenix had always had a sense of protectiveness about them.   
"Gee, what a creepy-looking place. What's this, a palace or something?" -the dragon asked, observing a tall and dull building surrounded by a wall.   
"It's called the Abbey" -Mr. Dickenson replied- "It's got some very fantastic tales, you know"   
"Ghosts? Cool!!" -the buoyant boy exclaimed, but Max and Kenny's expression didn't agree with him.   
"Kai?" -Rei suddenly said out loud, looking directly at the Abbey's gates.   
The Breakers followed his sight's line, and also discovered the red-eyed boy's silhouette standing right there.   
On his spot, Kai looked up at the massive building. The mere proximity of those walls filled him with foreboding. The coldness the place radiated crawled up his skin, reminding him of his early years.  
'So, this is the facility. It has to be'   
After wandering around the city for hours, this was the only place that seemed to drawn him.   
'Lets get this over with' -he thought with firm determination, crossing the gates and into the Abbey.   
In that precise moment, he failed to notice the four figures running towards him.   
"Kai! Where are you going?" -Max called, but the doors closed after the captain's slender figure.   
Panting, the Breakers stood outside the place.   
"What's............uff..............uff..........thatbaka...............uff...............doing?"-the dragon wondered.  
Rei grasped the metal knocker and hit twice. There was no answer.  
"HELLO!!!" -Takao bellowed- "Someone home?"   
"Kai! Are you there!!??" -the chief tried.  
"Duh, we just saw him enter" -Max giggled.   
Rei banged on the doors again and again.   
All of a sudden, a lateral small door flung open, and two men dressed in black stepped outside.   
Uttering some Russian words, the men scolded at the four teens.  
"Uh? In English, please?" -the tortoise scratched his blond head.   
One of them gave a step ahead- "Get lost. Stop banging like that or we'll personally kick you off"   
  
  
"Hey! That's rude!" -Kenny protested.   
"So what? Start walking, brats" -the man replied in his deep Russian accent.   
"You can't do that. We wanna go in" -Takao said back- "You have to let us in. Our partner just entered here"   
"This is private land. We can and we will toss you out if you don't leave in two seconds" -and with that, the men closed the door on the Breakers' nose.   
"Nice manners" -Kenny said with sarcasm.   
"We didn't wanna go in anyway!!!" -Takao yelled, pretty much ticked off.   
"Those men remind me the BC agents" -suddenly, Rei's reflection interrupted the other three boys.   
"And how come Kai entered so easily?" -the Chief mused.  
"Boys, here you are! Why did you run away like that?" -Mr. Dickenson asked, finally reaching the spot- "The cab has been waiting for us"  
"Uh, we just thought we saw something" -Max answered, while everyone climbed into the car.  
"Mr. Dickenson, may I ask you something?" -Rei said- "Who owns this place?"   
"I'm not really sure. It was a public place long time ago. But since many years ago an important business man bought it" -the manager replied.   
"Hiwatari-sama?" -Rei asked, his eyes becoming a golden shade of suspicion.   
"Uhm, yes, I think that was his name"  
***   
  
The phoenix descended yet another staircase. He remembered now, that he had been locked in some subterranean place, just like this.   
A door stood in the way, unlocked by the looks of it. Turning the knob, the teen entered the room.  
The Sub-basements were filled with beyblading plates, fighting arenas, training implements, weights and chains everywhere.   
On the far left, a group of ten kids were standing in front of one instructor. They all wore one green stripe on each side of their faces, as well as wristbands and a special collar.   
On the far right, three boys and two girls were having beyblade matches. The cruelty of their plays was demonstrate by the state of the gym. The plates were falling in pieces, even the children were injured. They had two green triangles on their cheeks.   
And in the center, a blader with spiky red hair was seriously watching their every move.  
Even unconsciously, a soft growl emerged from Kai's lips- "Tala"   
The bright red-haired teen looked up at this exact point, and he also frowned at the figure he saw.  
'Aka' -the boy thought as he eyed the boy with the two blue triangles on his face. Tala himself was sporting a blue stripe on each of his cheeks.   
They had always been rivals, if not enemies. An obvious competition had always existed between them, a permanent race for strength.   
"Welcome home, grandson" -a voice greeted the incomer.   
Kai turned around, only to discover Voltaire behind him. Boris was beside the hideous man. That made two hideous men.  
"Your memory is finally returning, isn't it, Aka?" -Boris asked with a smirk.   
"You said I had to be here. Well, I'm here, so spit out what you want" -with clear rebelliousness, Kai said with cold voice.   
Voltaire's eye twitched- "That's not the way to talk to me, Aka" -he patiently said.   
"Abducting bladers is not the way to get your business running either" -Kai barked back- "I demand you free them"  
"You demand? You are in no position to demand anything, brat" -Boris replied- "I find your attitude needs a bit of work, just to remind you where you exactly belong" -the black glasses of the man reflected Kai's scowl.   
"Maybe you're right. Aka seems to need a reminder. Boris, escort him to his usual room, and make sure he gets a special treatment" -Voltaire said with a nod of his head as he whirled and exited the room.  
"Fine. Lets see how can we get rid of that rebelliousness of yours, puppet" -the tall man said with a hint of cruelty in his tone.  
***   
//////////////////And I say hey, hey, heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.....................  
I say hey! .......................  
what's going on? ........................//////////////////////  
"Belmont, stop singing! You're driving me nuts!" -a small girl protested, covering her ears. She couldn't be older than 11.   
"Gee, Sophie, I don't know what else to do!" -Belmont, a 12 years old blader from the Scandinavian team answered, leaning against the cell's wall.   
"Keep silent. I don't want any of those bullies to come here and threaten us" -Sebastian, a 12 years kid from the Argentina team said with tremor in his voice.   
"It's been almost a month" -Sophie sighed sadly- "I wonder if someone will ever come and save us"  
"At least we've been here only for one week" -Belmont opined- "Since we were kidnapped from the hotel, I'm pretty sure they kept us somewhere in France. I wonder why they suddenly transferred us here. This place sucks"   
"The place is the less important thing, amigo" -Sebastian said- "Those kids in the other cells, they are dangerous. Whatever they're doing to them, they turning those bladers into some deadly fighters. It gives me the willies, the way they train like machines"  
"Do you think these people who abducted us want to train us as well?" -the girl asked, fear creeping in her words.   
"Probably" -Belmont sighed- "But they haven't touched us yet, and I thank heaven for that. They're like keeping us safe for some reason. I talked with one of the beginners yesterday, and he said it's because these crazy criminals are waiting the arrival of Red"   
"You talked to who, who told you what?" -Sebastian asked.   
"I talked with one of the beginners. You see, this place has a ranking. The kids with one green stripe are the beginners. The ones with two green marks are the average. The bladers with one blue stripe are the high level ones, just like Tala, Spencer, Ian and Brian" -Belmont explained- "I talked to a beginner, and he told me some years ago there was a two blue-stripes blader. That meant he was even in a higher level than everyone else. Kids here call him Red or Aka. He was the best of these weird bladers. He went away during three years, no one knows why. But now they say he's about to return, and the Boss got big plans for him................"  
Sudden whispers caught the three prisoners' attention.  
  
"Yes, it's him......................"  
"He's Aka..................................."  
"What did they do to him? .........................."  
"Boris beat him up............................."  
"They said he retaliated. He broke a guard's arm and knocked out another..................................until he passed out"  
  
"Do you think he's dead? ............................."  
"Are you stupid or what? He's used to those beatings ................................"  
"But he's bleeding....................................."  
"Please! Bleeding is normal in here. Plus, he's Aka, crimson blood is his color..................................."  
Belmont, Sophie and Sebastian stood from their spots and got closer to the bars of their cell, attracted by the voices of the other kids in the other cells.   
In the dim light of the dusty hall, two tall figures were dragging a bleeding youth towards the furthest, coldest cell.   
With harsh movements, the guards threw the blader in there, letting him lay on the dirty floor.   
Belmont gasped suddenly, his aqua eyes widening.   
"I recognize him..............................he's the Breaker's leader...........................he's Kai!"   
To Be Continued.......................   
A/N: Happy minna? A long chapter with some explanations and some action too.   
  
I came up with this idea of the 'marking' on the kids' faces like in chapter four, and I couldn't help but to share it with you. I personally find it very credible. What do you think?  
  
I mean, everything happens for a reason, and every thing has its cause. I already explained you why Kai wears that blue paint. Next chapter, I will let you know why (in my twisted BB world) he wears the gloves and the scarf.   
  
Tell me what you think about it, kay?   
  
Yeap, those three abducted children come into play now. What? Did you think I had forgotten them? Nope. Oh, and the song Belmont was bellowing, its "What's up?" by Four Non Blondes. I really don't know why I used it. It was the 1st that came to my mind.   
Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boys will also play an important part, so don't worry. I'm even trying to find a way not to picture them so evil in order to save them at the end of this fic. Let me know if you agree with that.   
  
(psycho laugh) You'll have to review!!!!  
  
Okay, here are the 'thanks to':  
  
-Hannah: Wow, i feel so loved. Thanks for your review, a long one. I just love this kind of comments. Thanks for saying such wonderful things of my style and fic. Not at all, you weren't boring me. Keep reviewing, okay?   
-Elbereth: Gee! Thanks for reviewing, though I feel sorta nervous when you do. I think you're my most exigent reviewer until now. But I'm not complaining, stay with me.  
-Kairox: Thanks for your comment. You're the one who complains about the space thing. I SWEAR I space, it's not my fault!!! Don't hate me for it.  
-Mizu Tenshi: Luv you! You're one of my loyal reviewers. Of course I'll explain you why Kai is being called Aka. It's the Japanese word for Red, ne? As you said it, his eyes and his element, fire, are red. But also because when you want to say something IS red, in Japanese, you add an "i" to the word. So, Aka turns into "AKAI" . Kai comes from there. Pretty clever, ne? I think I'll add this explanation to the fic in order other people understand it.  
-Fighting Spirit: Another loyal pal!! Thanks terribly. Yeap, you're smart!! I'll put a confrontation between Rei and Kai very soon. Can you read my mind? You really surprised me!!  
-Epona: Wow, how nice you are. You're staying even if it's shounen ai. Thanks a lot. And thanks for the descriptions. You know, Epona, I think I'll make another fic without the yaoi thing after this, so you'd be happy. Keep reviewing, please.  
-Mandy Pants: Your review was very special. Thanks for saying this isn't long or boring. And thanks for printing it, I feel very flattered.  
-Inari: Hi there, buddy. I feel so happy when I read your reviews, specially for your 'hi death' part. Thanks for your comments. And yes, they will figure it out at the end, the feelings I mean. A soft ending? I can't tell you,I don't want to give it away.  
  
-Sapphire of Light: WOW in capital letters! Thanks a lot! Your information was really helpful. I really appreciate the fact you took the time to write all that. Hey, you from Taiwan? Cool! I guess the Russian chapters were shown in North America and Canada, but I don't happen to live in either place. If you paid attention to your geography class, you'll guess when I tell you I live in the smallest country of the American continent.  
-Silver Angel: thanks for your loyalty, you're also one of the 1st readers. Big hug for you. And yes, Rei falling asleep with the scarf was kinda cute, ne? Like this kid of Charlie Brown.......can't remember the name.  
-Chibi Kai Lover: I just love your name!! Luv your reviews too! Thanks for saying this isn't long. And yes, I'm nuts!! Psycho would be a better description. Thanks for your support.  
SO, this is it. Until Thursday 27th. Bye. 


	15. Meet your New Enemy

Author's Notes: Grace of God!!! Almost 200 reviews!! That's it, people, keep reviewing please. i've never received so many. Luv you tons.   
  
Say, there are so many readers, that i'll have to mention them but i won't be ble to asnwer to ech of you. Sorry, but if i do it, we would never get to read the chapter.  
  
Thanks to: Psycho chik, Kai lover, Epona, Silver Angel, Sapphire of Light, S.G. (hey! i luv that song, maybe i'll use it here) , Inari, Mizu-Tenshi, ShapeShif13, Chibi Kai lover, Angel Fire, MistyEyes, GAme Kid, Fighting Spirit, Blue Demon, Elbereth (action is coming soon!!)  
OKAY guys, i can't believe this site keeps SCREWING this fic. I SWEAR to ALL of you that i SPACE like 300 times. But damn, i just don't know what else to do.  
As you requested, action will start to kick on soon. Confrontations, arguments, etc.   
REady? Here we go:  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes"   
by Shinigami's Voice.  
-chapter 15-   
  
[ "Pristine white as pristine water, crimson red as crimson blood, deep deep black as deep deep poison, will destroy a sacred soul. Do not search for futile wishes, do not trust in futile faith, when the faith you put on someone is ripped down right on your face"]   
"I can barely wait to watch this exhibition match. I mean, who would be the two participating teams? I wanna know" -amiably, Max chatted with his partners.   
Kenny took another sip at his soda, while Takao devoured some treats. Rei was also carrying a glass of soda, but he hadn't practically drunk from it. Some rows ahead, Mr. Dickenson waved and called them to their respective seats.   
It appeared they were going to watch a movie instead of an exhibition BB duel in the inauguration of the Russian Tournament.   
"Welcome to Moscow, BeyBlade fanatics!!! I'm Jaz-man!!! And we are about to start the Russian Tournament!! Let me hear you cheer for our first event!!!!"  
The stadium vibrated with the yells and calls, as the public greeted the famous moderator, and the two well-known hosts in the up high cabin started to fill in the information to all the radio-listeners.   
"They're about to start" -excitedly, Takao shifted on his seat.   
Before fixing his attention solely in the blade plate, the Chinese blader gave a quick look around. Trying to spot something.   
A white scarf, a set of crimson eyes, a lone figure.   
But the Breaker's leader was nowhere in sight.   
Fighting the dismay that was taking over his heart, Rei returned his amber eyes to the front and tried to concentrate in the battle.   
"Our first teams, from the remote China, the mighty White Tigers!!!! And from the also distant North America, the spectacular All Starz!!!!"  
On their seats, the four Breakers almost jumped at hearing that. What a coincidence, their both former friends and rivals were about to square off in this exhibition match.  
"How convenient to us" -the Chief smiled, positioning his laptop on his knees and the camera to the front- "Now Dizzy will be able to record and study all their new moves. That will help us tons if we face any of them in the next stages"   
From the plate area, Li and Mariah stepped ahead, greeting the public. Both tigers caught sight of Rei on the seats, and waved with a smile at him.   
"Nice to see you, guys" -Rei smiled back, shaping the words with his lips. Mariah offered him a brilliant smile and then returned to the bench.   
Rei's smile faltered a little. He had to have a little conversation with the pretty pink-haired blader soon.   
Sure, to tell her he liked her, but not in a romantic way. And his reason? Rei swallowed thick at this. He was sure he would be forced to tell her the reason. Because he had fallen stupidly and almost blindly in love with his captain, the selfish leader, the arrogant teen, the missing and mysterious phoenix named Kai.   
Missing. Missing. That word stabbed painfully at Rei's chest.   
"Wow!! Look at that!!!  
Everyone's exclamations brought Rei back to reality. The sessions had already started, both White Tigers and All Starz were playing at their best, giving an excellent show of skill and strategy.   
Max, Takao and Kenny were cheering at the top of their lungs. The blond tortoise really appreciated the All Starz now, even though they had had some trouble to get along at the beginning during the American Tournament. Kenny was happy to watch the display of forces. And Takao.................well, Takao always yelled for anything.   
"This is officially declared a tie!!! A very tough encounter between such great teams, wasn't it? Lets give these incredible bladers a clap!!!" -Jaz-man continued rambling on and on.   
The only important thing he said was that the first real match would take place that same afternoon. And the lucky ones were, what a coincidence, the All Starz again.   
They would have to face the local champions. The infamous Demolition Boys.   
"C'mon, guys, lets go see our fellas down there!!" -the dragon said, calling the rest of the team as he ran towards the Chinese and American teams.  
Max, Rei and the Chief complied quickly. And soon, all them were reunited, the Tigers and Starz also became friends.   
***   
A snarl escaped his lips. With three steps more, he entered the dark place.   
"Rise and shine, Aka" -the teen called, standing over the figure of the silent blader in the cell.   
Kai was sitting against the cold wall, his face bent over his chest, eyes closed and completely still. The blood staining his clothes had already dried.   
"I said, get up, you idiot" -Tala repeated, his right foot lifting and directing a kick towards the blue-haired youth.   
A strong grasp grabbed the offensive leg in a flash, at the time the red eyes lifted, dangerously glaring at the attacker. With a swift move, Kai whirled on his place, his outstretched leg coming around and knocking Tala down.   
"You damned----" -Tala scoffed as he hit the floor.   
"Too careless, too over-confident, too weak, too stupid" -Kai said in his uncaring voice, insulting the Russian boy.  
The spiky-haired blader sporting a white shirt growled low, and kicked forward, freeing his leg and almost reaching the other blader's face. With great agility, the crystal blue-eyed teen came to his feet, taking a fighting stance.  
"Wanna make sure? It's been three years, Aka. I could surprise you" -the boy said with firm conviction.   
"Like if I give a damn. I couldn't care less about you. You're still the stupid little boy with a delirium of greatness" -Kai replied, also standing.   
His side was covered in bruises, and a cut crossed his back, right between his shoulder blades. His forehead was stained dry red.   
But he didn't feel any pain. It was so familiar to him, so used to this.   
Tala gave him a quick glance over. And he knew Aka was in perfect conditions, the beating of last day had no effect over him.   
Tala smirked. Good. He wanted the same bastard of before to compete with.   
"Delirium of greatness? Aa, that definition also applies to you, doesn't it? You're the one always claiming to be the strongest and---"  
"Because I am" -Kai shrugged nonchalantly.   
"Not anymore" -Tala narrowed his eyes- "Besides, oh the so independent Aka has returned, ne? What? Don't you know Voltaire's got a work for you, little puppet"   
A grunt accompanied Kai's words.  
"Shut the hell up. You're the puppet"   
"Niet. I willingly serve the boss, because it makes me stronger and I get important at his eyes, but you are reduced to do your job against your will. Your stupid brain can't understand the big opportunities you miss by not following his orders.................."  
"How idiotic, letting them brainwash you like that................" -the phoenix snorted.   
"Oh, Aka's got a soft side towards me?" -Tala mocked.   
"You're as good as dead to me" -Kai barked back.   
"The feeling is mutual" -Tala muttered.   
  
"Break it up" - a voice ordered from behind, as Boris entered the cell - "You'll have plenty of time to argue and fight when our plans are done" -the man addressed the blue-haired youth this time- "I hope your little welcoming yesterday helped to center you. We have no time to waste, so follow me. Voltaire and I will give you the details now. As long as you follow the instructions properly, the boss' master plan will..........-----"  
" I have no intentions to help you with your insane projects, you better listen to what I..-----"  
Kai couldn't finish the sentence, when the tall man whirled to face him, activating a remote in his hand.   
A wave of electricity ran along the phoenix skin, the shocks coming from his wrists and neck. The sharp pain blinded his senses as Kai stumbled backwards, leaning on the wall, biting down on his lips.   
"Bad boy" -Tala's voice said with amusement- "No one authorized you to speak"   
Recovering from the stabbing sensation, the slate-haired blader glanced down at his hands. Two wristbands had taken the place of his spiky gloves, and he could imagine a special collar had substituted his scarf. Swearing under his breath, he looked up at Boris.  
"A fast explanation" -the man smiled smugly- "We know the 100 volts shocks we used on you when you were here before won't be much of a help, since you're already immune to them. So, we designed these special implements for you. We know they will help us to keep you at bay. 150 volts seem to do the work, ne? You better keep your mouth shut unless you want to hit the floor every time I press this bottom" -and the instructor continued his way- "Follow me"   
Reluctantly, the two blue stripes blader walked out of his cell, only to bump into Brian, Spencer and Ian. The three smirked at him, clearly happy to see the phoenix in such tied up situation.   
The group reached the conference room, the big screen picturing Voltaire's face.   
"Grandson" -the man addressed the teen with evident scorn- "we finally get to the important point. I checked up the information you have been sending me about the tournaments and beybattles. I found it quite interesting, and I have already selected the bit-beasts I want" -the image changed, displaying scenes of different beasts, among them the All Starz, White Tigers and Breakers' deities- "And you will capture and hand them to me. Is that clear?"   
"What if it's not?" -defiantly, Kai replied.   
The shocking wave that hit him blurred his red vision and made him bent one knee on the floor. Boris was eyeing him with cruel satisfaction.   
"I could use any of them, you know?" -Voltaire spoke again, gesturing towards the Demolition Boys behind- "Tala's abilities had increased enormously. And they are all loyal to me. But your strength is no secret to us. I mean, I was the one who gave you such strength, I was the one who molded you into the great fighter you are, you owe everything to me. Without me, you would still be the little street rat I picked up in Japan. But I gave you the chance to become something greater, a magnificent beyblader. And now, you could become the strongest blader of all. You just have to do as I tell you"   
Kai remained down, silent. Like if he was giving the matter a second thought, like if accepting that his 'grandfather' was right.   
Actually, he was cursing in every language he knew. The bastard, trying to convince him to gladly work for him, like a brainless toy. But he hadn't forgotten, no, he hadn't forgotten he had a role in this play. It was like a big masquerade, and he was about to turn into the puppet that would betray his master in the long run. A despiteful role, but the only one he could play in this situation.   
  
"And what do I have to do?" -he finally said, coming to stand again.  
"Are you cooperating then?" -Boris asked with a hint of suspicion.   
"I don't give a damn about what you want, but if it makes me stronger, count me in. I'll become the best blader of all, that's for sure. It's my only goal" -he said the words like a mantra. Just like the motto his instructors had taught him and all the other children.   
'Let them think I still believe in that crap' -he inwardly smirked, but mentally amended- 'Though I still want to be the strongest one, it's still my goal. But not if it means helping you to take over the world like the maniacs you are'  
  
"Good" -Voltaire smiled, then addressed his second on command- "Boris, take care of the rest of the explanations. I have a world conquer to plan" -and like that, the connection was off.  
The purple-haired man directed Kai towards an adjacent room, where a lone table stood in the middle of the place. Under a crystal dome, a black blade rested.   
The only sight of the device made Kai's senses stir in alarm. He had the feeling he knew it.   
"Let me re-introduce you with your first beat-bist" -Boris walked towards the table, taking the blade from under the dome. His hand lifted it, showing the figure of a dark phoenix carved in its center- "The most powerful blade of all. The key to gain control over all the other beasts. This is Black Dranzer"  
The scarlet eyes widened every so slightly. Memories of training with the dark beast when he was a kid came flooding back at him, reminding him what a incredible but dangerous power that blade encased. If Black Dranzer fell in the wrong hands, Biovolt would be able to achieve its twisted wishes. He couldn't afford that happening. Even if he had to expose himself to the dark power of the evil device.  
"It will be yours again" -Boris smirked- "Its power will help you take possession of every bit-beast you defeat. With Black Dranzer in your hands, you will steal all the ancient power and hand it to us and you'll become the number one blader in the process..........................." -man's eyes glittered with the reflection of the blade's light- "Of course, you'll have to renounce those stupid Breakers forever and rejoin the Biovolt Corporation.................................."   
  
  
  
Kai had already taken a decision.  
***   
The small place was running out of air. It was something logical, considering the fact that three blading teams were sharing the room, chatting with enthusiasm.   
The All Starz were more than ready to face their first opponent. And the White Tigers and BladeBreakers had arrived to cheer them up.   
"Once we defeat the Russian team, we'll get our return match" -Michael, from the USA team grinned at Li.   
  
"YOU bet. Then, we'll defeat you and go after Rei and the Breakers" -Li replied, his neko fangs exposed in a smile.   
"Dream on" -Emily smirked, reading her tennis racquet.  
"You're the ones who'll stay dreaming, while the White Tigers make our way towards the final sessions" -Mariah interjected, glaring at the American girl blader.  
Seemed like Emily and Mariah didn't get along ALL that well.   
"Ne, guys, stop that" -Takao smiled- "We're here to support the All Starz against these Demonstration Boys or whatever.............."  
"Demolition Boys" -Kenny corrected. The bit-beast known as Dizzara took the word.  
"The Russian team, famous for its relentless attitude. Their name of 'demolition' is not in vane. These files inform that they don't like to let a blade intact after a battle. Once they've won, they destroy everything in their way. Also, their bit-beasts............................."  
"You don't need to tell us" -Emily cut the laptop off- "We have already done our research. The members are Tala, Brian, Ian and Spencer. Though there are some rumors about Ian's participation. Probably, another blader will take his place. We'll get to see that soon" -the smart girl announced her knowledge.  
"Wow" -Max shaped an 'O' with his mouth, but then smiled and jumped on another subject- "Anyway, good luck to you guys. Beat those guys and make sure to advance"  
"We'll be right here" -the White Tigers waved and exited the room.  
"Don't worry, it will be a piece of cake"- Michael, always so humble, exclaimed.   
"Rei" - a voice called.   
The tiger looked up. He was still sitting on a bench, and he hadn't talked at all. He had smiled a lot, though, but just that.   
"Come on, Rei, our seats are there" -it was Mariah calling him. The other Tigers and Breakers had already taken the lead.  
"Oh, sure" -the teen nodded and followed.  
"Ne, Rei, what's troubling you?" -Mariah questioned while they walked.   
The amber eyes looked back at the girl and then at the front- "Haven't you noticed there's one of us missed?"  
"The Freezing Red Eyes?" -the pink-haired blader smiled.   
"Kai's been gone for a long time" -Rei replied, then his tone dropped slightly- "I got this really bad feeling, Mariah"  
"You're such a sweet, you knew it?" -the girl smiled wistfully- "You care even for this emotionless boy"  
Absent-mindedly, the Chinese youth nodded- "Aa. I care a lot" -he admitted in soft voice- "Probably more than you think"   
The girl beside him turned to look at him with confusion in her orbs, but said nothing.  
They had reached the rows, and the match was about to start.  
The voices of the hosts filled the place.  
"...........................and this is A.J Thompson, right from Russian lands. We're about to start our first set of rounds in the BeyBlade World Championships in Moscow. The air is cold but the fanatics are burning hot. Lets not make them wait anymore..........................."  
Jaz-man stood in the middle of the blading arena, ready to make the introductions as usual.   
"This is a Five Stages Match. The Team with more victories will be the one who advances to the next level. And, public from around the world, here they are!!! Entering the arena, the American team, you know them......the All Starz!!!! "  
The four USA bladers waved and took their positions.  
"And right from local territory, the regional champions, the ruthless........Demolition Boys!!!!"  
A bright red-haired boy was the first to enter. His crystal blue eyes were like two jagged pieces of glass. His mere presence was kind of freaky. A white-haired ( 1-vampire anyone?) boy followed Tala, Brian's aura spoke of danger. Spencer was third, his nose stuck up like a real snob.   
After a minute, the fourth blader walked in. He stayed back under the bench's roof though, no one in the public able to catch even a glimpse of him.   
"Bladers, up to the front! Ready to rumble??!!! 3......................2.....................1......................let it rip!!!!" (2)  
Takao, Max and Kevin were screaming their heads off in the audience, while Li, Mariah, Rei and Kenny were cautiously studying the Demolition Boys' movements.   
Gary was busy stuffing food in his mouth.   
Things seemed pretty normal, though there was something in the Russian teens' tactics and plays, something that anticipated some imminent danger. They played with mortal precision, with controlled smiles, with coldness in their eyes.   
In the back of his mind, Rei found out that they reminded him of Kai, the old Kai, the emotionless, the Kai before the hug and before the conversations the tiger and phoenix had held.   
Things changed from normal to bad, then to worse for the Americans. The Russian team had just swept the plate with them, wining the first 2 sessions with great advantage.   
"Argh, I can't believe we're losing 0-2" -Michael muttered angrily, as he stepped ahead to take the 3rd round- "It's up to me to fix this. I'll win, I'm sure"  
On the other side of the plate, the mystery member of the D. Boys stood slowly. Tala grunted some words at the stranger, gesturing for him to go to the front.  
With steady calmness and calculated moves, the teen walked up to his position.  
'What the hell!!??' -Rei jumped from his seat when he caught sight of the slate hair and white scarf. A boy clad in a long brown coat.  
Impossible........................... Impossible.   
Takao, Max and Kenny mimicked the tiger's movement. Even the White Tigers were shocked. And Michael could not believe his eyes. A complete silence took over the stadium.  
"In a very surprising change, we have Kai, the red phoenix and former BladeBreaker competing on behalf of the local team. Michael and his wild eagle are the opponents!!! Everyone ready???!!!!"   
Jaz-man's words indicated the beginning of the match.   
  
"Kai, what in earth are you doing?" -Michael asked, readying his launcher.   
The blue-haired teen dressed in the coat glared at the American, before muttering: "I am about to defeat you and win this, that's what I'm doing"   
"Kai!!!"  
"Kai!!!"  
Takao and Max were the ones calling him from the seats, their features still in awe.   
But the blader didn't acknowledge their voices, and lifted his blade. The dark device shone with a creepy glitter, attracting everyone's attention.  
'What's Kai doing? Why? That's not his Dranzer...............what in the heck is happening here?'  
Rei's mind was a turmoil of questions, as he gripped the railings and stared at the front.  
The battle started, both small devices spinning wildly on the plate.   
The rest of the All Starz stepped closer, and the Breakers and White Tigers jumped from their positions, coming to stand beside the American team.   
Michael called his golden eagle to battle, filling the plate with the powerful gust of its wings.   
"Black Dranzer, attack!!"  
Everyone stared, almost in horror, as a dark phoenix rose from the blade, giving a powerful shriek.   
Both winged creatures confronted, but in a matter of seconds, Black Dranzer had completely overpowered the American's beast. There was nothing that Michael could do, just watch his defeat take place.  
Amber eyes fixed on crimson orbs a fraction of a second. Kai's expression was as hard as stone, schooled out of any trace of emotion. Just like a machine.   
"Black Dranzer, destroy that blade and absorb the beast!"   
The slate-haired youth's words struck everyone's ears.   
Michael jumped into the plate, exposing himself to injure in an attempt to save his blade, but it was too late.  
The dark beast hit hard the opponent device, smashing it into tiny pieces that went flying across the place. And with a pitiful cry, the golden eagle was suctioned into Black Dranzer.  
The audience was left speechless before such sight.   
"You monster!! What have you done???" -Michael yelled at the boy with the blue triangles.   
  
"Kai, you sick brat!" -Eddie jumped beside his captain, reading his launcher.  
Soon, all the Starz threw their blades into the plate, trying to defeat and recuperate Michael's bit-beast from their new enemy.  
"You have no chance against me. Black Dranzer is the most powerful blade of all. Your bit-beasts will only feed him more energy"   
Kai spoke with coldness radiating from his voice and features.   
But no one noticed his hands clenched in fists of desperation. In fists of impotence, for not being able to stop this, for being forced to do this. Because, for the eyes of every single person, he was the insane and crazy blader. He was the one to blame.   
And he could see it. He could see the reproof glances of his former teammates, he could see their anger and surprise.  
But he wrapped himself in a cloak of indifference, trying to shield his emotions.   
'I don't feel pain. I don't feel guilt. I don't feel shame. I don't feel compassion. I don't feel regret. I don't feel heartbreak. I don't feel anything. I don't feel.....................I don't feel.........................'  
"My bit-beast!!!" -Emily cried.  
"This can't be happening!!!" -Eddie exclaimed.  
Just like before, the black device sucked the three American beasts into itself, giving the dark phoenix more power and strength.   
"Uh..........................uh..................." -Jaz-man stammered slightly, then continued- "The Demolition Boys win and advance to the next level!!!!"  
The new Russian member whirled, the hems of the long brown coat whirling too, as he descended the few stairs and made his way back to the bench.   
"Kai!!!"  
For the first time, it was Rei's voice.   
The phoenix could never mistake the tiger's voice. The only sound of his name said with such anger from the Chinese boy unnerved him.  
But, drawn by an invisible force, he turned slightly to give a sidelong glance at the dark-haired boy.   
The golden depths spoke of confusion and fury. And Rei's features spoke of betrayal.   
But Kai's complete manner spoke of danger.  
They were enemies from now on. Even if Kai's soul was screaming in agony.  
To Be Continued..................................   
  
A/N: Oooopps, things get a bit more complicated. But don't worry, we're gonna make clear some stuff next chapter. I know you guys wouldn't like if I keep holding Kai's façade much longer. I mean, enough of the ice-boy, ne?   
  
I think the Breakers will find out the truth soon. That is....................if I get reviews. It's my only payment and my whole inspiration, so please, my dear readers, leave me some comments. All of them are much craved and highly appreciated.  
  
The numbers, yare yare yare, I'm gonna explain them now:  
(1) this goes for Sapphire of Light, who was very kind and gave me nice descriptions. When she described Brian, she mentioned the vampire thing due to his hair, and I thought I sounded quite clever. Just that.  
(2) "let rip!" " 3, 2, 1!" "are you ready?!" ARGH!!! I feel so stupid writing all these silly sentences, but since the show depicts the battles like this, I have to comply. Just wanted to share my sincere feelings with ya!  
YEY!!! (shin's voice does happy little dance) The stupid t.v. channel is finally showing the Russian episodes!!!! Yey!!!! I just finished watching the first time the Breakers go into the Abbey. So, thanks to this, I'll be able to give more reality to my writing.  
Oh, another thing. I couldn't remember Michaels bit-beast's name, or any other of the All Starz, so don't sue me if I didn't write them.   
  
TELL me, minna, do you agree to let the Breakers discover the truth about Kai's past next chapter? Yes? No? Just a bit? Do you think it would be a good chance for Rei and Kai to have a confrontation? Would you like that confrontation to end in a fists fight or a kiss?   
  
Wow!! How many questions!!! You'll DEFINITELY have to review!!!!   
Ja ne!!! Shin's Voice off. 


	16. Assault on the Abbey

Author's Notes: 200+ GREAT!! How happy I am, and this is all thanks to you. Kai plushies for all of ya!!  
  
Okay, one of you told me just double-space will work. Let me try it. I'm posting it like 'just text' and double space. My, I hope the site don't ruin it again.   
  
The 'thanks to' won't appear this time. I know, it's so bad coming from me, but pretty please, I got only 15 minutes to update and there are so many names. But THANKS to all of you. Love you tons.   
  
Here it comes, get ready and comfortable, it's a long 16th chapter.   
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes"  
  
By Shinigami's Voice.  
  
-chapter 16-   
["And it goes on and on and on. Like a eternal game you have never lost, I have never won. You consume me, yes, you do. Every lie a sharp knife that you bury into my heart. But it goes on and on and on..............this love of mine, a eternal game we always play............................"]  
"Kai!!!"  
  
For the first time, it was Rei's voice.   
  
The phoenix could never mistake the tiger's voice. The only sound of his name said with such anger from the Chinese boy unnerved him.  
  
But, drawn by an invisible force, he turned slightly to give a sidelong glance at the dark-haired boy.   
  
The golden depths spoke of confusion and fury. And Rei's features spoke of betrayal.   
  
But Kai's complete manner spoke of danger.  
  
They were enemies from now on. Even if Kai's soul was screaming in agony.  
  
The slate-haired blader continued walking towards the rest of the Russian team. Tala had his crystal blue eyes trained on him like if he was his prisoner, watching Aka's every move.   
"Keep moving" -the red-haired teen muttered.  
"Shut up" -Kai snapped.   
Spencer and Brian disappeared through the door towards the lockers, Kai following with Tala walking close to him.   
"Not bad, Aka. Black Dranzer already feasted on four beasts. Master Voltaire will be pleased" -the teen with the brilliant red locks falling on his face said in his almost mechanical voice -"Once we possess all the sacred spirits, the Demolition Boys will rule the BeyBlade, and Biovolt will..........................."  
  
"How stupid can you get?" -Kai interrupted, his cold eyes giving Tala a depreciative look.  
  
But the Russian blader smirked, his right hand lifting and showing a little black remote. The button was pressed.   
A dull thump was heard as Kai fell to the floor, the wristbands and collar hidden under his gloves and scarf doing their job.   
"That's it, Aka, down like the servant you are" -Tala said, enjoying this. He had waited so much for this opportunity, to put Aka down, to feel stronger, to be the number one.  
  
He had always envied him. Aka's strength, Aka's skills, Aka's self-assured personality. Truly, that envy was born from deep admiration. He wanted to be like that. But he knew Voltaire had always preferred his 'grandson'. And what Tala desperately craved was attention. Being a abandoned child, knowing his parents had rejected him, he only wanted acceptation.   
  
And he believed the only way to get it was by surpassing the phoenix. So, he convinced himself he hated Kai.   
  
The blue-triangles teen said nothing back to the insult. There was nothing to say. He could just shot a death glare at the other boy while he came to his feet, trembling slightly due to the shock.   
'That's it, Tala. Keep doing it. More times you press it, more times my body gets used to it'   
  
Kai dusted himself off, petulant as always. Not giving away his thoughts.   
"Lets go, Boris is waiting for my report" -the white-dressed blader said, intending to continue walking.   
  
But a voice halted him.  
"Stop right there!! You aint going anywhere without giving us some explanations"  
Takao was standing on the threshold of the door, the other Breakers behind him.   
  
Of course, the blue-haired dragon was addressing Kai, his blue eyes cutting at him.   
  
It was clear they had arrived in that precise moment, missing the exchange between both Abbey's apprentices an instant before.   
Tala's cold eyes stared blankly at them.   
"We have no time to waste in such weaklings like you. Aka has more important things to do"   
"Who? Aka?" -Max repeated without understanding.   
The Russian teen coughed a little- "I mean, Kai" -he smiled into the lie.  
"We're his team. There's nothing more important than talking to us" -Kenny protested with a frown.   
"What part you don't understand?" -Tala said seriously- "He's not in your silly team anymore. We are............."  
"Since when can't you talk by yourself, Kai?" -Rei's angry golden eyes glared at the phoenix- "We're not talking to this guy, we want to speak with you. Unless defecting and avoiding us is your coward way to go................."   
Ice red eyes showed nothing at the tiger's harsh words. How much alike they were to a stained-glass window. One face is dull, the inner shines. One glance is dull, the inner shines with sadness.   
  
  
  
"Go. I'll catch up later" -the slate-haired blader addressed Tala.  
"Niet" -the teen refused in Russian. He said some other words the Breakers couldn't understand, but that meant that Tala had to make sure Kai wouldn't tell them about Biovolt's projects.   
To the Japanese team surprise, Kai replied in Russian. They were few words, said in the Kai-like manner, serious and firm.   
  
What the phoenix had said was that he wouldn't be stupid to do so or he would ruin his plans to become stronger. He was just gonna ditch the others and go back to the Abbey.   
  
  
Reluctantly, the blader with the white and orange suit walked away, not wanting to appear more suspicious to the others' eyes. At least he knew that Aka wasn't about to reveal anything.   
"Kai, I can't believe you are doing this" -the Chief started- "What made you abandon us and integrate to...................."  
"I don't have to give you reasons. I do as I please" -the former captain replied.   
  
"Stop that crap, Kai" -Takao gritted his teeth- "I'm tired to be mr. Nice guy with someone like you. You owe us reasons and you know it. As our captain, you had an alliance with us"  
  
"I have never pledged any alliance with you" -Kai shrugged.  
'Good. Be indifferent, be blank, be jaded................' -the taller blader repeated in his mind.   
"And now you have it with those bladers? Why?" -Max asked sadly.   
"My only purpose is to be stronger. Your team has nothing else to offer to me. I never intended in staying with you forever anyway............."- Kai was about to go on, someone cut him off though.   
"And your grandfather's team is suddenly taking you in?" -Rei asked- "He's the sponsor, isn't he? In fact, he's forcing you to do this, ne? Tell me I'm right"   
It didn't matter how pissed off Rei was, he still wanted to give Kai a salvation line. Like they say, innocent until proven guilty.   
"Iie. You're wrong" -Kai replied.   
Innocent until proven guilty.  
  
Kai had declared himself guilty.   
"Volt---my 'grandfather' does own the team" -Kai said trying to mask his scorn- "I was in this team before going to Japan, something you didn't know as I presume. I came back to it willingly"  
"Like you willingly met those creepy men in the train station? The ones who tried to kill Rei?" -Takao asked defiantly- "Doesn't this make you one of them?"  
"You can think anything you want. As you see, I don't care" -the slate-haired blader replied.   
"What a lousy liar you are, just like me" -Rei said steeping towards him- "I know there's something behind all this, you're just standing there hiding it. I get that. Whatever dirty secret you're keeping, you seem to be ready to do anything in order to protect it. Even betraying us. Now you're acting like the bastard everyone thinks you are"  
  
The Chinese teen couldn't help his mouth. He felt so hurt, remembering how he had trusted his captain, how he had tried to defend him, only to be presented with a double-cross like this.   
"Didn't I tell you? Sooner or later, you would join the club" -Kai barked back, losing the evenness of his voice.   
  
That he had said it with intention. He had meant that. Because Rei had assured him he didn't think of him like a bastard, but it seemed that the tiger had joined to the public opinion.   
"Only 'coz you want me to!!" -Rei yelled- "I see you want us to hate you! I see it, I can read that between the lines! But why? Why?" -in a flash, the tiger had gotten close enough to grip Kai's arm by his wrist.  
"Kuso!" -the same Chinese teen cursed, jumping back and releasing Kai's arm.   
He had almost burned his hand with something Kai was wearing under the coat and the gloves.   
The Breakers saw the red mark on Rei's finger, immediately turning to watch the phoenix with confused glances.   
On his part, Kai stepped back. He had forgotten the electric wristbands were still hot from Tala's attack.   
"What do you have there, Kai?" -Kenny asked in bewilderment.   
"Nothing. Stay away" -Kai snapped.   
  
"Why you don't want to admit they are forcing you, Kai?" -it was Max who spoke- "It's the only explanation"   
  
But the coat-covered blader turned around and started walking away, his last words a warning- "Convince yourselves of the opposite, because soon I'll battle you too. And your bit-beasts will fall easily if you keep thinking that way"   
***   
The Japanese team spent the afternoon in the hotel room. Takao was practically fuming, Kenny was in a still shock state, Max was extremely sad, and Rei had lost it.   
He had slammed every single door of every single room of their suite in a strange mixture of fury and desperation. Then, he had fallen onto the first couch and remained there, face hidden in his hands.   
"Rei" -Max called- "do you want me to fix you something? Want some coffee?"   
Rei shook his head but didn't lift it.   
  
"What if he's a spy? Probably that's why he stayed in this team. Now those creepy Demolition Boys surely know all our techniques and weak points" -Takao mumbled, stomping his foot on the floor every now and then.   
  
"Did you hear what he said? He's after our bit-beasts. What if he wants to capture Dragoon, Draciel and-----?" -the Chief said, swallowing nervously, but Max interrupted.  
  
"So, have we already given up on him?" -he fixed his blue eyes on Takao and Kenny- "You talk like if he's our foe. Aren't we gonna do something?"   
"Ne, Max, he's our enemy" -the dragon replied angrily.   
To everyone's surprise, Max frowned and barked back- "No, he's not. What kind of trust you put on people? This is a proof of faith. I still have faith, just like Rei does" -and the tortoise turned to look at the tiger- "Rei knows him, and he says he's hiding something. I believe that" -the blonde said with firm conviction.  
"Because Rei lik----!!" -the dragon choked on the words, when amber eyes widened and looked at him.   
  
A uncomfortable silence took over the room.   
"Because you like him" -Takao finished, kind of embarrassed to expose Rei's little secret.   
  
Rei just stared at him for a minute, then frowned- "I think I hate him now"   
"Don't say that, Rei" -Max soothed, standing beside the Chinese boy- "You know it's not true. You're not even mad at him"   
  
"Maybe not. Just hurt like hell" -the long-haired youth replied bitterly.   
  
  
"Imagine what a huge and horrible thing Kai must be hiding if he forced himself to hurt you" -the blond teen smiled sympathetically- "I know hurting you would be the last thing he would like to do. You're the only one he's ever let close to him, isn't it true?"   
  
Rei's heart skipped a beat at that. Max had a point. He was Kai's secrets' keeper. Whatever the phoenix was trying to hide now, must be very dangerous.   
"I................" -Kenny stammered- "I want to believe too. It's hard, to give him another chance, but I guess it's the best to do"   
"I don't know" -Takao sighed- "We have never got along, but at least I admired him. I can't believe what he has done. But if you say it, I'll give him another chance, the last one"   
"Good" -Max beamed proudly. He was really the unifier of the team- "What do you propose we do?"   
"Raid the abbey. He must be there" -Rei spoke, finally standing.  
There was a new hope in his golden eyes.   
***   
  
Surely Boris hadn't noticed his absence yet.  
  
Kai had arrived half an hour after the other D. Boys, but instead of going to practice like he was supposed to, he had started to wander across the halls.   
  
Some guards saw him, but since Aka was already working with them, no one bothered him.   
  
What they didn't know, was that the phoenix wasn't taking a regular stroll. He was searching.   
'Somewhere in these sub-basements, they must be somewhere around here'   
The teen had decided it was time to put his plan on gears. First, he had to make sure the kidnapped bladers were freed. But the problem was that among so many rooms, corridors, stairs and cells, he hadn't found them yet.   
'Not now, though. There are too many guards at view. Tonight, I'll let them go tonight. If Voltaire doesn't have hostages, he can't harm innocents once I start to turn around his plans'   
  
Almost an hour later, the slate-haired youth was about to drop the search and return to his cell before Boris noticed him gone, when he caught a glimpse of another staircase.   
'A last check, just in case' -he thought, descending the steps. Anyway, the keepers in the camera cabin had surely noticed he wasn't in his cell neither in the gym, so he had already earned a beating for the day. There was nothing else to do to avoid it now, so he might better go on.   
Once he stepped in the hall, the murmur of some voices greeted him.  
"You people suck!!! At least give us some nice food!!!!" -a girly voice was calling aloud.   
  
"Sophie, cut it out. No one can hear you" -another voice replied.   
  
"The guard can hear me! You freak, I want some Philippine soup!" -the same girl's voice said.   
  
"Let her be, Belmont. That guard won't pay attention anyway" -a third voice was heard.   
  
Kai stole a peek at the adjacent room. In a caged room with three beds and chairs, three children were being held prisoners.   
A girl and two boys, not older than 13.   
The mentioned guard was taking some steps around, stopping every now and then, adjusting his weird-looking hat, checking his gun, and so on.   
  
'Bingo'- the crimson-eyed boy let a small smirk curved his lips.   
In a flash, Kai stepped out, throwing a punch at the keeper.   
The man, caught by surprise, stumbled backwards, and when he looked up, another blow square on his face sent him to unconsciousness.   
"What happened?" -Sophie heard the noise and backed off, scared.   
  
On his part, Sebastian held up a chair, ready to hit the first one to enter the cell.   
But Belmont stood close to the bars, trying to see who was the intruder.  
Once the figure stepped out of the shadows, he smiled in relief.   
"It's Kai!!!"   
The phoenix jerked at the sound of his name, giving the boy a glare- "How come you know my name?"   
Belmont gulped- "Well, don't you remember? I am from the Scandinavian team. We saw you and the Breakers back in the French woods"  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes. Yes, it was true- "Hn. Dubon's crew" -he nodded, then bent down to take the keys from the fallen guard.   
  
  
  
"Is he gonna help us?" -the girl asked with a smile.   
  
"Of course" -Belmont beamed- "He's Aka, remember I told you? He also hates this place and is gonna help us escape"   
"Hey, you!" -Kai barked- "Where did you get all that?"   
"It's just that Belmont has been talking with other beginners when the guards take us to watch the trainings" -Sebastian explained- "They told us some things about you"  
"Aa. All the kids here are kind of anxious. They hope that now that you have returned, you'll destroy this place and free them all" -Belmont added- "I imagine that spooky man with the black mask (1) is forcing you to stay because of us, right? And now that you have found us, we'll all escape!!"   
"Wrong assumptions, kids" -Kai shook his head, entering the cell.   
"Nani?!" -the three exclaimed.   
"I'll let you go, tonight. But only you. Once I show you the way to leave, you'll find the first cop or whatever and try to return to your countries"   
"Why? What about you? What if----" -Belmont asked.   
"Shut up and listen" -the phoenix cut- "I'll help you escape on one condition. Don't tell anyone about this place. Say that you were held prisoners somewhere in France you don't know. You don't know who did it neither why. Don't mention any of this"   
Sebastian's brown eyes turned suspicious -"You're one of them after all. That's why you are telling us all that. You don't want people to discover what these crazy people are doing. How can you put up with the atrocities they are doing to the other kids!!!!! Even to you!! We saw them beat you, and still you----------"  
"Silence!" -the older blader ordered with a dangerous tone.   
The children stayed quiet.   
"You don't understand" -Kai tried to explain, while undoing the cuffs around the kids' ankles and wrists- "If you alert the police about this place, they'll first have to get a legal permission to investigate. Once the boss here finds out, he'll transfer everything to other facility, and nothing will change. If I let you go, I won't have to worry you would be beaten or hurt if I disobey. I can't go now, I have to take care of things here, but on my own. I don't want external aid. It would only make it worse, and I have something important to do here first"  
"What is it? Let us help you!" -Sophie proposed.  
"No. I'll do it alone" -the blue-haired teen replied- "I can't tell you anything else. Promise you won't tell this to any one"   
Sadly, the three bladers nodded yes.   
"Good. Be ready for tonight. In three hours I'll come back and guide you. Rest and prepare to run. Don't make any noise while being here. I have to close the cell in case someone comes in. I'll hide that guard for now. I have to go, but I'll come back with the key"  
  
And Kai stood and dragged the body, locking it in a nearby janitor's room. He closed the cell and started to walk towards the staircase.   
"Thanks, Kai" -Belmont murmured, watching the tall boy leave.  
***   
The Russian nights were cold and silent. Everything remained peaceful outside the Abbey.   
Until a faint light cut among the darkness of the bushes.   
"Turn off that lantern, Takao, you're gonna bust us!" -the Chief scolded quietly.  
"Gomen" -came the dragon's reply.  
"According to Dizzy, we only have two minutes and a half to cross the entrance hall and hide behind the south building before the alarm detect us" -the small genius inform.   
"Once we enter that building, we have to be very careful and stay together. Kai has to be somewhere in here, and we better start looking for bedrooms since everyone is surely sleeping" -Rei admonished.   
"Rodger that" -the tortoise and dragon replied.  
"Ready guys? This is it" -Kenny indicated, and the four boys started a dash across the Abbey.   
Luckily, they made it through the first part and entered the building. They found a secret tunnel, and after some indecision, started to slip along it, reaching the subterranean facility.  
"What is this place?" -Max murmured in awe at the machines and training implements.   
Whips and cuffs were laid everywhere. Medical equipments and laboratory instruments were also in display.  
"Just like Dizzy told us. They are practicing weird experiments" -the Chief answered- "That's why there's so much vigilance. This is a wicked creepy factory of fighters"   
  
  
"Isn't that a camera cabin?" -Takao whispered, pointing at a room in the next floor.   
"We better go check" -Kenny nodded.  
The four Breakers entered the place, which was strangely vacated. All the cameras were on, numerous scenes picture on every one.   
"This will help us to locate Kai faster" -Rei said, studying every screen.   
The whole Abbey was being monitored from that security room, so they could see every single lab and gym, the cold cells where many bladers were sleeping, the dark rooms where others seemed to be still practicing, the technical rooms where odd-looking blades were being held and analyzed.   
"I can't believe this" -Max said- "Look at those bladers. They aren't pupils here, they're prisoners. They are even locked up in those cells!"   
"Cuffed and guarded" -Takao added, watching the keepers in the halls.   
"So this is the place" -Rei mused.  
"Huh?" -the other three turned to look at him.  
"Kai told me once, he was raised in some place where he and other kids were trained to become the best bladers. He said his memory wasn't really clear, but they all had 'instructors', he called them, people who beat the children and punish them for every little mistake. Kai also mentioned about the dark and cold air that place was filled with........................."  
"How awful, to be forced to live here" -the tortoise opined.   
"Look, Tala and the others are there" -the dragon pointed at some screens.   
Four dark cells were depicted, the first one showed the bright red-haired teen, laying eyes-closed in the most miserable ghost of a bed inside of the four dark walls. The second showed Ian in the same conditions, then Brian and then Spencer.   
"How can these kids stand this?" -Rei wondered sadly. Now, he wasn't that sure if he could hate the Demolition Boys.   
"I guess, when you live all your life like this, at the end, you just accept it" -the Chief sighed.   
  
"It shouldn't be like that!" -Takao protested- "We must do something to help them, all of them!"   
"I agree. But we will need Kai's help to do so" -Max said, while his blue eyes scanned the many cameras and.......................  
"Oh my God" -the same blond youth murmured, his pale hand posing over a screen.  
The tiger, dragon and Chief stared at the image with the same shocked expression.   
A lone cell at the end of a hall was mirrored there. Its occupant was cuffed to the wall, sitting against the cold bricks, not even a blanket in there. His head was bowed, but the two blue triangles were unmistakable. The white scarf hung loosely from his neck.  
"Kai" -Takao murmured, his tone one of dismay, all the anger and mistrust he had felt before towards the serious teen disappearing- "And he said he wasn't being forced" -the dragon sighed.   
"Oh, but Aka is not being forced. He accepted to stay there, and we're just a bit careful about his vigilance"   
A deep voice said those words from behind the Japan team. The boys whirled, coming to stand face to face with a tall purple-headed man, wearing a black and red device in the fashion of a mechanic mask.   
"Who are you? Why do you hold Kai prisoner?" -Max was the first one to speak.   
"Wait a minute. I've seen you in my data files. You're Biovolt's vice-president, Boris" -Kenny exclaimed.  
"What a smart little boy" -the man smiled with an ugly visage- "I'm also the Abbey's Director and Delegate of the BBA in Russia. It seems like my mousetrap has caught some mice. Welcome to my humble home"  
"Frankenstein's home, you mean" -Takao said, his blue eyes narrowed. He didn't like this man at all.   
"No, Aka's home I mean" -the same smirk crossed Boris' features.   
"This is not a home, this is a prison" -Rei barked back- "Let Kai and the other kids free"   
"Kai, Kai, Kai" -Boris sighed melodramatically- "It seems you have taken a shine to my little toy. If it's so, I must insist you pay a visit to his chamber" -and the man clapped twice, many other guards appearing behind them.  
"Hey you jerks, let us go!"  
"Let me go! Let me go!"  
In a matter of minutes, the taller and stronger men had reduced and made prisoners the four bladers, forcing them to walk towards the cells' area.   
"You freakin' weirdo, what are you gonna do with us?" -the dragon tried to bite the hands that were holding him, his attempts futile.   
"You can't do this! It's illegal! Wait until the police hear us! " -the Chief threatened the masked man walking beside them.  
"Oh, the police? You mean, the police which works for BioVolt Corp?" -Boris smiled smugly- "Don't worry, they can't do anything against us. Besides, who says you're going to talk to the police? BE grateful I haven't ordered them to dispose of you yet"  
"Dispose? Dispose?" -Rei repeated, like if trying to match a face with a memory. A light went off in his mind- "You're the man that ordered to kill me back in the train station!!"  
The purple-haired man laughed- "So it was you. It has always been you four, the ones always trying to turn Aka into one of you silly kids"   
  
"We're not silly, you insane jerk" -Takao scoffed- "It's becoming really annoying, not only to be captured but to be insulted. And stop calling Kai like that, all of you crazy people in here call him Aka"   
"Stupid children, you should know why, being the Japan team" -the hideous instructor answered- "Aka is red as in the noun, turn the noun into an adjective and it becomes 'Akai'. It seems Aka prefers to be called just Kai in the outside world"   
"Who wouldn't?!" -Max exclaimed- "Kai surely wants to leave behind everything it has to do with this horrible place. I can't imagine what he has gone through living here"   
"You don't understand" -Boris shook his head as they descended another staircase, the guards pushing and hauling the Breakers- "Aka belongs here, he's part of this place, just like the Abbey is part of him. He was raised in here, training every day and every night during years and years. To be strong, to be cold, to be dangerous, to achieve perfection, they are his only ambitions. We molded him into what he is, and no matter how hard you try, you would never be able to change him. He is my best tool, my best creation. Everyone knows it, the blue marks on his face are the symbols of his strength......................"  
"Don't call him that, you rat!" -Rei snapped in fury- "He's not your toy, he's not yours!"  
Boris whirled, his right fist connecting on the tiger's face.  
"Careful, brat. Be very careful of your words" -the man admonished, while Rei tried to regain his grip, the side of his face red and his vision blurred -"I have every right to call him mine. He's on my team now. Aka accepted on his own" -Boris snickered- "I just had to offer him the power of Black Dranzer, and he accepted. Why would he be bothered by betraying weaklings like you? How could you ever imagine Aka estimated you? Foolish brats. He has no feelings, I extirpated them from his nature since he was a little kid. It doesn't matter to him, if we beat him, or isolate him, or chain him to the walls. He's so very used to it"  
"You bastard" -the tiger whispered.   
"How can you be so cruel?" -the Chief said, trying to touch any compassion inside of Boris.  
But the man had no compassion, he just let out a wicked cackle and continued walking, until they reached the last cells.   
"Allow me to show you your rooms for tonight" -Boris said, gesturing for the keepers to open the last cell- "I hope you sleep tight, Breakers. I'll decide what to do with you tomorrow"   
On his part, while feigning being asleep on his prison, Kai heard incoming steps and nearby voices.   
He recognized Boris' immediately, how could you forget a voice that has haunted your nightmares during so many years?   
  
Then, younger voices. Familiar to him. A hunch, a very crazy but also preoccupant hunch filled his senses.  
It couldn't be, it couldn't be them. No way.   
  
  
  
"..............sleep tight, Breakers. I'll decide what to do with you tomorrow"   
And Takao, Kenny, Max and Rei were thrown into the cell.   
Kai's heart stopped for two seconds.   
'Shimatta, it's them (2)'   
However, the slate-haired teen remained still, pretending to be sleeping or something like that. If Boris saw him awake, he wouldn't be able to go on with his plan for that night.   
"Well, seems like Aka is still tired from his training and his little punishment of this afternoon, so try not to wake him. He has a tournament to win tomorrow"   
And Boris and the guards walked away.  
  
"Grrr, bastard! Once I put my hands on him, he's gonna so regret this!" -the dragon scowled, griping the cell's bars.  
"Kai?" -gingerly, Rei's voice called the name of the boy chained to the furthest wall- "Kai?"  
"Do you think he can hear us? That Boris said something about a.............................."  
"You fools"   
Kai's voice startled the four boys, making them jump on their feet.   
  
"Why is that you always screw up every single chance I give you to stay away from me?" -the red eyes glared hard at the Breakers.   
"Shit, Kai, you freakin' scared me!!" -Takao exclaimed.   
"Kai, thank god you're fine!" -Max sighed in relief- "For a moment I thought you..................."  
"What the heck are you doing here?" -Kai asked, his voice still angry.  
"What do you think?! Trying to save you" -the Chief replied.   
"Very nice outcome of yours" -Kai snarled in sarcasm.   
Rei stepped closer, kneeling beside him- "Are you alright? Boris said they beat you, let me check you"  
But the phoenix moved away from the tiger's touch, as much as the chains allowed him so- "He didn't say they beat me" -he replied in a diffident manner.  
"No, but once you told me people in here used to beat you, ne? I haven't forgotten" -Rei smiled sadly.   
Kai averted his eyes from the beautiful golden ones above him- "It's nothing to worry. I'm perfectly fine"  
"Ne, Kai, you're trapped in a cell and cuffed to the wall. That's not perfectly fine" -Takao said, his voice chiding.   
As reply, Kai stood up, pulling at the chains, which gave away easily, falling off from his gloved hands.  
"They chain me out of habit, but the cuffs can't restrain me, in case you're insinuating it" -the phoenix said arrogantly.  
"If you can escape, why haven't you?" -Kenny asked- "Don't you know the way out or is it--?"  
"I escaped from here when I was 10, Kenny. Of course I know the way out" -the teen said gruffly- "And there's exactly where we're heading now. Out of the Abbey"  
"Really? Yey!!" -Max cheered.   
"Shut up!!!" -four voices silenced the excited blond at a time.   
"Follow in silence, they've got cameras and sound security systems all around" -Kai indicated, pulling a key out of his glove and opening the cell.   
"Hey, Kai, if you were able, why hadn't you escaped before?" -Takao asked, while walking behind him.   
"I had my own plans for tonight" -the crimson-eyed boy said- "I have to get you and the three abducted bladers out of here"   
The rest of the Breakers all nodded and agreed to rescue the kids.   
  
But no one noticed Kai never said anything about escaping himself.   
  
In less than 10 minutes, and thanks to Kai's guidance, they reached the room where Belmont, Sebastian and Sophie were held.  
"Kai!! What took you so long?" - Belmont asked when the blue-haired youth entered the place.  
"Bumped into some obstacles" -the tall blader replied.  
"The Breakers!!" -Sophie exclaimed, when the other fours boys were at view.  
"Be quiet" -the phoenix ordered, opening the cell and allowing the kids to go out.   
"Don't worry, kids. We're here to save you" -Takao smiled proudly.   
"Yeah, sure" -Max rolled his eyes.   
"Stop fooling around and move" -Kai chided, already climbing up the stairs towards another hall illuminated by a dusty lamp.  
In doing so, Rei caught a glimpse of the former captains' battered clothes, blood-stained top and jeans. The faint light also lined up some cuts on the boy's arms.   
  
"You're injured" -a whisper sounded close to Kai's ear.  
For some unknown reason, Rei's worried voice made his stomach flutter and his pulse quicken, the proximity of the tiger startling him.   
"I told you, it's nothing" -Kai repeated, trying to sound calm and distant.  
"But---------"  
A sharp, loud humming filled the halls, all the alarms going wild.   
  
"They found us!!" -Belmont cried out.  
  
"What do we do now? Huh? Huh?" -Kenny asked, looking around nervously.  
"Stay calm. They had to notice our absence sooner or later" -Kai said to the others.   
"So, tell us, what do we do now?!" -Takao exclaimed.  
"Run" -the phoenix replied, starting a dash towards an adjacent corridor.  
The other 7 bladers, the four Breakers and other three children, started running behind the white scarf leading the way.  
They ran across two halls more, climbed up three staircases, slipped down one tunnel, trespassed many doors, until they reached a wide, huge intersection.  
"And now?" -Rei panted, stopping beside Kai.   
"You wait here and I disable the security sensors on the other side" -the slate-haired boy replied, reading himself .  
"Uh? What do you mean?" -Max asked, stepping ahead.  
But Kai had already sprinted on his feet. Once he started running, beams were shot from the roof, cutting the way and aiming towards the person in the middle.   
With practiced precision, Kai dodged and ducked every beam trained on him. The same second the beams ceased, blades wrapped in fire were launched at him, flying dangerously close to his skin.  
'Ne, Boris, the same tricks of before' -Kai thought, also escaping from the rain of blazing blades.   
  
Rolling over himself, the blue stripes teen reached the other side, hitting hard on a button on the closest wall.  
The system was immediately shut down, and Rei, Takao and co. were able to cross towards Kai.  
Just five feet ahead, the back gates stood.   
'Finally, the exit' -seven minds mused at the time.   
"Aka!!" -a commanding, very angry voice called from behind.   
Everyone turned to watch Boris and his guards advancing towards them. His purple eyebrows were furrowed in a furious scowl.   
"This is it, guys, now or never!!" -Takao exclaimed, as everyone ran towards the doors.   
Together, they pushed the metal gates open, revealing a small hill they had to jump and, just a bit further, the peaceful outside world of the Russian streets.   
"Close those damned doors! Engineers, activate the system again and close them!!" -Boris ordered, each second getting closer.  
"Hurry! Hurry!" -Max rushed the three smaller bladers, who were the first ones to jump and step outside.   
They knew, once they were outside the Abbey, Boris couldn't touch them.   
  
  
The Chief followed, then Max and then Takao.  
"Come on, Rei, Kai!" -the dragon called as he landed downhill.   
"Lets go!" -Rei smiled, ready to grab Kai's arm and jump together.   
To his and everyone's surprise, who were watching them from below, the scarlet-eyed boy shook his head and stepped back, out of Rei's reach.  
"I never said I was going with you" -Kai said, finding it hard to speak with evenness in his voice.   
"Nani??" -the tiger asked, preoccupation taking form on his features.   
"I'm not being forced to stay here. I decided to return to BioVolt for my own reasons" -the teen replied, backing off further.   
"Kai, you freak, you can't be serious!" -the dragon yelled from below.   
"I'm serious" -Kai replied, glaring at the blue-haired dragon, then returning his sight at Rei.  
"Are you telling us, that what Boris said is true? That you're staying, and that you betrayed us, only to have Black Dranzer's power?" -Rei asked, his voice trembling and his eyes wide.   
Kai felt his breath caught. He wanted to say the truth, to say it wasn't like that, to reveal his true intentions, to admit how badly he wanted to escape with them.   
  
But he couldn't. Just like he had said to the kidnapped children before, he still had a mission to accomplish there. And he needed Boris to hear him say............................  
"Yes. It's true. I'm staying to master Black Dranzer power. It will help me become the strongest blader, so I have to stay, it's my wish" -Kai said, watching how his words seemed to deeply hurt the Chinese tiger in front of him- "I can't concentrate with you in here, that's why I'm letting you go. Now, go, I don't want to see any of you again" -his red eyes turned a dangerous shade of crimson, cutting at Rei.   
Everyone, even Boris, was left speechless at that.   
  
Rei could only feel how his heart was shattered in pieces.   
"Aka" -Boris was the first one to speak, now just inches close to them- "Even if that's true, you won't be forgiven for this. I'll make sure your punishment will be remembered by everyone in this Abbey, I promise you that"   
In a flash, Kai stepped forward, grabbing Rei's hand and placing a small object in it.   
  
"Keep it safe. Go now" -and before the tiger could help it, the phoenix pushed him off the gates and onto the grass of the small hill, in the precise moment when the gates were activated and started closing, Kai's figure disappearing behind them.  
To Be Continued..........................   
A/N: Ne, people, don't kill the authoress!!!!!!  
If you kill me now, who's gonna keep writing the fic, uh? See, I got a point.   
  
Yare, yare I know I had said I was gonna put the confrontation in this chapter, but.................well,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I just thought it would be better if I gave them very good reasons to fight over.  
You got it? Next time, when the Breakers realize Kai was lying to them, they will have a lot to protest and argue about. And, just as all you people told me in your reviews, the confrontation is gonna have interesting outcomes. Since ones told me 'kiss' other said 'fists'. And I decided...........BOTH! (weird, but you'll soon read it)  
Yeap, yahoo, finally a bit of romance!!! So, you're warned, next chapter certain tiger finally confesses. What will the phoenix say?   
  
You gotta review...............na na na na, if you don't I won't continue..............na na na na..........if you don't I'm gonna die, guys, 'coz I'm putting a lot of time and effort to this fic.  
  
See how long the chapters are? They're huge, and I hope you don't mind, but when I start writing, I don't stop until the chapter depicts what the title is about. For example, this title is "Assault on the Abbey" I couldn't stop when Kai found the abducted kids 'cause I had already planned for the Breakers to raid the place.  
  
So, tell me, minna, does it suck? Is it good? Need more drama? More romance? If you say more yaoi, sorry, just kisses and hugs. This is my style, easy and light stuff.   
  
Ah, the numbers: Number 1: the spooky masked man is Boris, for the ones who wondered.   
  
Number 2: Shimatta, means 'damn' in Japanese.   
  
One of you dear people asked me about my age................well, death is ageless!! Like 500,000 millennia.   
  
This is it. HEY, I'll post chapter 17 this same week, probably Friday April 4th . So, stay tuned.   
  
Shin's Voice back to the realm of the dead. 


	17. Something to Remember

Author's Notes: Konbanwa, minna-san!!! Thanks for all your terrific comments, they are like air for my lungs.   
  
I'm in a hurry, I got tons of stuff to study, so here you go, quickly and recently baked from my mind:   
  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes"  
by Shinigami's Voice.   
Warnings: fluffiness, sap, shounen ai (boys kissing) some OCC. That's it.  
  
  
-chapter 17-   
[ When I look into your eyes, I feel like I'm soaring up to Heaven, and when I reach the azure skies, I'll hang my wish upon the stars. And they'll blink and tremble and glitter along with my heart, and among the darkness, your heart will be my shooting star.........will the angels punish me, if I steal it, if I steal this shooting star.......?]  
He tried to form coherent words, but every sound was caught in his throat, never leaving his lips. He remained there, sitting in the damp grass at the bottom of the hill, watching the metal doors, sealed and dark.   
What was left of his heart beat irregularly, just like his breathing was coming, forming puffs of mist in the cold midnight.   
  
Suddenly, a pair of arms encircled him, trying to help him to stand.  
"Come on, Rei" -Max sorrowful voice called him.   
"I can't believe it, I just can't" -the tiger whispered, letting the fair blader support him.   
Takao and Kenny stepped a bit closer. They were either too shocked or to upset to say anything.  
After all what they had done, after all what they had risked, after giving Kai a second chance, after...................  
"He was lying"   
  
The voice didn't seem to register at first, so Belmont repeated.  
  
"He was lying"   
The Chief turned slightly, looking at the three kids standing some meters behind.   
"What?" -the red-haired boy asked.   
"Kai was lying" -for the third time, Belmont said. His words had utter conviction.   
Slowly, Rei, Max and Takao also turned around.   
"He lied. It was written all over his face the moment when he pushed you off the gates" -Belmont clarified, pointing at the Chinese blader.  
"What do you mean?" -Max questioned.   
"We mean......" -Sophie spoke- "............Kai never wanted to stay there. He wanted to leave with us. But he couldn't. He has a mission to accomplish inside the Abbey. And it was the only thing he could do, lie to you. He lied for you to go and for us to be freed, at the same time that he could be able to stay in there"   
  
The green eyes of the girl had a look of disturbance and also reproof. Reproving the Breakers' lack of trust.   
"We talked to him this afternoon. He had already planned to let us out tonight, and when we asked him to come with us, he refused. I also hesitated, I doubted of his intentions" -Sebastian admitted- "And he could have explained us, you know. Tell us that he's planning to stop these crazy criminals on his own, that he's trying to release all the other apprentices, even if that takes for him to endure every punishment and every humiliation in this horrible abbey. But he didn't want to. Seems he doesn't want to receive the credit for it.................."  
"Sophie, Sebastian and I talked a lot before he returned this night. It's all really clear, when you put all the pieces together. Why would he let those jerks treat him like crap if he's not after something?" -Belmont hugged himself, the cold air biting at his skin, but continued talking- "Yes, he just said he's after the power of that evil blade. And you really believe him? Isn't he strong enough to just take it and claim it as his? Is it really necessary for him to remain in there, where they hit you and insult you? Or is he trying to present a fake persona, feigning to be cold and ruthless like those bastards want him to be? We think Kai is deceiving them, playing with them, waiting for the exact moment to turn the tables around. But in doing so, he also needs to present that persona to you. To also deceive you. If you hate him, you, who are his only partners, how could Biovolt doubt of him? Isn't it sad, to be forced to push your partners away, when the most important thing you need is support and help? And a bit of faith....................."   
It was like a bucket of cold water, splashed on the head, waking you up.   
  
Takao even stumbled back, like if Belmont's speech had struck him.  
  
Kenny went mute, and Max's blue eyes were wide. Rei could just stare at the three little kids in front of them.  
  
What important lessons we learn from kids. They say children never lie, for their pure eyes are able to see things we can't.   
"Faith" -finally, Max breathed the word, then turned his sight on the Abbey's doors- "It is all what you have needed all along, isn't it? I knew it. It was a matter of faith"   
Addressing the missing phoenix, the blond said wistfully.   
"I'm sorry" -even if he knew Kai wasn't hearing him, the dragon apologized at the doors- "But things will change, I promise. We will be the partners you need, and help you through this. Tomorrow, just wait for us"   
"Kai" -the name escaped the tiger's lips, his mind racing while his voice didn't sound again. The golden eyes lowered to stare at the object the phoenix had placed on his hand before pushing him. Dranzer rested peacefully in Rei's hand.   
'Why you keep doing this, Kai? You always fool us, you always hurt yourself. Why?'  
***   
"Are they still going?" -Ian asked, his voice soft, addressing the blader in the adjacent cell.  
"Yes" -Tala answered simply.   
"How much more?" -Spencer questioned, and he wasn't able to mask the slight worried tone.   
"Boris said it would last the rest of the night" -the red-haired Russian teen replied. He was sitting on the floor, arms folded over his chest, eyes shut.   
"What if Aka can't take it all?" -Brian wondered from his cell.   
"He has to. He must beybattle tomorrow" -Tala said. He shifted on his position, distant and erratic sounds of constant thumps echoing on every wall, bristling his skin.   
There was a pause among the Russian bladers before Ian's next statement:   
"I don't agree with this"   
On his dark cell, Tala sighed imperceptible, barely opening his crystal blue eyes.  
'I should be glad with this. Why is it bothering me this much? Do I think like Ian does? Why is that I can't sleep, knowing what's happening in the punishment room........................'  
***   
"Damn. I can't believe we're so late!!"   
Takao continued swearing in a very uncommon manner as the Breakers ran across the halls of the building, heading towards the BeyStadium.   
"We couldn't just let those kids alone, Takao. We needed to make sure they had someone looking after them!" -the Chief answered, hugging his laptop as he ran beside everyone else.  
"I know, I know" -the dragon huffed- "But it took us almost all morning to make things clear with the officers. And we should have been at the blading plate almost half an hour ago! Surely the Demolition Boys are already battling the White Tigers!"  
"Don't worry, we'll get to see them. Probably we can get some information out of them" -Max panted on the race- "Even if we have to ask by force. If what Belmont and the others said is true, Boris was planning to slash all his anger against Kai. And we have to do something to help him!"  
Hearing Max's words only made Rei worry more. He already felt scared beyond words, knowing how Boris had threatened to punish Kai, and remembering Kai's memories of his beatings. The mere thought of someone pounding on the slate-haired boy made his blood boil in fury.   
'Kai, please, be okay, just be okay. I can't take it anymore, to see you hurting. It hurts me too. Please, Kai, let me help you. You have to. I feel like I only breath to think of you now. Stop doing this to me, please. I love you so much.....................'  
"It's gonna be okay, Rei. No matter what, as long as you stay by his side, it'll be okay" -Max's gentle words addressed the Chinese teen, offering a comforting smile- "He gave you Dranzer after all"   
"We're here!!!"   
The crowd was howling loudly, as Jaz-man talked a mile a minute, and A.J and Brad related the battle from their cabin.   
"....................almost impossible. Now that Kai, of the Demolition Boys, have defeated Mariah and her beast Galux has left her blade, the captain Li is about to avenge the honor of the White Tigers!!!"  
The Breakers watched in stupor the blader on the Russian side. It was no other than Kai.   
  
He was sporting the same brown coat of before, but this time it was buttoned up to his neck, completely covering him.   
  
His light-dark blue hair fell on messy bangs on his face, almost hiding his eyes, letting just a glimpse of crimson visible.   
  
Somewhere in the back of the Breakers' minds, they realized his stance was unsteady, his pulse almost trembling.  
On the other side of the plate, Li didn't notice this. He started the battle, angry at his companions' defeats. His beast Galmont gave everything it got, but Black Dranzer power was just unstoppable.   
"And the White Tigers lose three sessions in a row!! What an impressive performance for Kai!! The Demolition Boys advance to the finals!!"   
Maybe it was just his imagination, but the Chief could almost swear he saw Kai stumbling when he descend the stairs and walked towards the lockers.   
  
  
  
"He did it again! He stole the beasts!" -Takao exclaimed, but rapidly amended- "It's okay. We know he's doing it in order to save them from his grandfather"  
"Aa. His intentions are noble. He knows he's the only one able to control B. Dranzer and save the beasts before Voltaire gets his ugly hands on them" -Max agreed, then smiled at Rei- "He's here, Rei. He's probably fine"   
The Chinese youth tried to smile back, but it was a hesitant and still worried gesture. Something was not fine, his heart kept telling him.  
"Lets go see him" -Kenny proposed- "And tell him once and for all that we are here for him, no matter what"  
***   
"Aka, the four beasts will-----------" -Tala halted himself, seeing how the crimson-eyed teen wasn't hearing him.   
The exact moment Kai had entered the lockers' room, he had allowed himself to lean against the wall, breathing heavily. Against his will and pride, his knees had given away, and he had slipped down to sit on the floor, exhausted out of every limit.   
Tala eyed him, his gaze indifferent. Brian, Ian and Spencer were also looking at the silent blader.   
They knew Aka's threshold of pain was extremely high. Therefore, they didn't even want to think what he had gone through the last night to leave him in such a weak state.   
  
They knew, though, the reason his coat was wrapped so tightly around his frame.   
  
"They will be handed to the scientist tonight, in order they check their powers" -Tala said after a minute- "Now lets get moving. We have nothing to do around here. Master Voltaire told Boris to give us some time to rest and meditate this afternoon, but still, we better return to the Abbey"   
The Russian captain gestured for the others to follow him and started walking, when Brian and Ian addressed him in murmurs.  
"Tala, don't you think it would be prudent to take Aka to the sick bay? He won't be able to battle tomorrow again if we......."  
"Why are you worrying about him?" -Tala hissed, cutting Brian off- "He got what he deserved. His actions were unforgivable, and that's that. We can't be weak and start feeling sorry for others. Our instructors taught us that"   
"We know, Tala" -Ian replied- "And we are ready to do everything it takes to be strong. We will train hard, every day and night, we will master our skills, we will prepare our bodies, we will be cold and serious as they want us to be. But---" -the smaller boy gave Aka a sidelong glance- "But I won't do that. I won't beat someone until he passes out, I won't hit someone until he can't bleed anymore. That's not right, and definitely not necessary to be strong. I have never believed that strength and cruelty are the same thing"   
"You know I hate him" -Tala scoffed, trying to refuse to help his eternal rival, Aka.   
"We know you want to win over him" -Spencer said- "But think it over. Would it be the same, if you defeat him fair and square, or if you win when he's beat up and you're wielding that electrical remote? I don't think you want the last one"   
Tala's red eyebrows furrowed in a scowl. Damn, he hated it when he knew his teammates were right. And he hated it, to know he also was against Boris' cruel methods.   
"He'll stay in the sick bay, only 'cause I don't want him to be weak when I battle him" -the Russian captain said in a petulant tone- "Lets go call the limousine to take us to the Abbey. I'll return for him after I leave you with the driver"  
On his part, Kai heard whispers coming from above him. They were just vague sounds, and frankly, he couldn't give a damn what the others were talking.   
His mind wasn't working clearly enough to start decoding murmured words. It seemed every part of his body was sending his brain the same loud, powerful, overwhelming message.  
It hurt.  
  
He hurt a lot.   
  
He couldn't recall a time when he was in such physical pain as now. He hadn't the faintest idea of how much damage his body had received, but he was sure it had been enormous, for him to feel so drained and injured.   
  
Surely, Boris had ordered the guards to continue pounding on him even when he passed out.   
That bastard, one of those days.   
'At least a whole day, I'll need at least a whole day just to rest and for the wounds to stoop bleeding. With some luck, I'll recover some of my normal strength with some hours of sleep, though I'm not that sure, I think they fractured two ribs................'   
  
"Stay here, Aka. I'll come back in a minute"   
Kai barely noticed the Demolition Boys leaving. Why would them leave him there instead of taking him to the Abbey immediately?   
  
Gathering forces, he slowly stood up, using the wall behind him as support. Even his equilibrium was lost.   
  
  
He stilled himself, trying not to jar his sore body, taking a deep breath. Suddenly, steps were heard outside the room.  
".............someone here?! Hello? Kai?"   
Scarlet eyes lifted slowly when he saw Takao entering the room, followed by the rest of the Breakers.   
'God, not again. Why can't they leave me alone? I'm already in enough pain, I don't need them to come and blame me for my betrayal. I definitely can't take Rei's disappointed and hurt glance one more time'   
"Kai! So you're here! Thanks goodness, we thought you could have already gone to that creepy place!" -the dragon stepped closer, only to see the crimson eyes lowering again.  
"I was about to. Get out" -the boy replied seriously.   
How difficult it was, to make his voice sound coaxing when he was so tired.   
"Oh no, not this time, Kai. We won't let you go again" -Max stepped forward, his lips curving in a lopsided smile- "We know it all, we know you are faking this out. Come on, pal, drop the façade and let us help you"   
"Stay away from me, you stupid kid" -Kai growled, halting Max with his angry tone- "I don't want to hear any of your stupidities. I'm fed up with all of you. Can't you just let me the heck alone?!" -the slate-haired youth exclaimed, straightening up, his death glare in full force.  
In a flash, a person had jumped forward and grabbed hold of Kai by the collar of his coat.  
"Kai" -Takao, it was him, growled- "Don't talk to Max like that. And stop being such a moron. That's what you are, a moron, a stubborn idiot who can't accept help!! We know you are LYING, stuff that in your thick skull!!" -the dragon swayed him forcefully back and forth, like trying to make the words sink in with every waving movement.   
Kai strangled the cry of protest in his throat, fighting against the need to wince at Takao's harsh actions. Instead, his gloved hand gripped the dragon's wrist and jerked him off of him, sending the blue-eyed blader stumbling back.   
"Don't touch me!" -Kai spat out at the dragon. He just wanted everyone far from him. He didn't want them to know the truth, he didn't want them to see him like this. He didn't want them to help him. And he voiced it- "I don't want your help! And I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Just get away from me!!"   
But other Breaker also advanced to confront him, moving so quickly that the phoenix didn't even notice. He barely caught the glimpse of the incoming fist.  
  
  
  
  
Kai gasped at the blow that struck the right side of his face.   
  
He wavered on his feet, black and white spots dancing in front of his eyes. Normally, a punch wouldn't affect him, but everything was different now.  
"I'm so angry with you!" -the only voice that made Kai's stomach flutter yelled at him.  
Rei had delivered the punch, and was now standing in front of him. The other Breakers stood there, watching the confrontation.   
"Why do you do it?! You keep lying to us, you keep playing us for fools!!" -Rei pushed him against the back wall, seeing Kai wasn't counteracting- "You played me for a fool. Do you like it?! First, you showed me you appreciate me, then you made me think you hated me. Do you enjoy it?! You hurt me, then you try to fix things up, then you end up hurting the guys and me even more!!"   
The Chinese teen shook the phoenix by the shoulders, not understanding why Kai wasn't even replying. Rei thought it was almost insulting, to come here and look for answers, and all what they got was a mouth-sealed phoenix.   
  
Putting all his desperation and anger in his fist, he connected against Kai's body again, this time a blow to the teen's stomach.   
And still, Kai remained silent and open to any attack, allowing the other blader to hit at full advantage. He couldn't bring himself to raise a hand against Rei, not knowing his friend had every right to be mad at him.   
  
In his mind, the blue-haired teen thought he deserved it.   
"At least answer me!!!!" -Rei protested, banging Kai against the wall, frustrated at not receiving any reply- "Tell us you want to be with us, or tell us you hate us. But mean it, please, mean it!!! We want the truth!! Tell me, Kai, tell me!!! Say something!!!  
  
  
But the former captain was in such pain, both physically and emotionally, that he couldn't bring himself to talk.   
"Quit playing with my feelings like this, Kai!! I can't take it anymore!!" -Drigger's master lifted his hand once more, intending to slap the silent teen.   
"Stop" -it was only a whisper, but Rei heard it. His hand froze in middle air when Kai whispered again- "Please stop"  
  
  
The blue stripes teen placed a hand over his mouth, coughing and trying to hide the blood, but the red liquid spilled among his fingers anyway.  
Takao, Max and Kenny widened his eyes, seeing the hurt expression on Kai's features when he lifted his face. The youth made the slightest attempt to move, but only resulted on his legs giving away, leaning heavily on the arms of the surprised tiger in front of him.   
"I can't take it anymore either" -the phoenix murmured close to the dark-haired boy's ear, feeling his head spinning and the surroundings darkening, his senses shutting down one by one. Almost immediately, the Chinese teen's arms came around him, trying to capture the falling blader.   
  
The mere sensation of Rei's closeness reminded Kai the warm embrace he had received from the tiger some time ago.  
And Kai found himself longing for that same warmth and peaceful sensation that he had come to associate with Rei. To be held, he longed for that.   
  
And he remembered, when being alone in his dark cell, he remembered himself silently wishing for Rei's embrace one more time. He knew he didn't deserve it, he was so stained and wicked, but........................but if he could just have a wish..............if a wish was to be granted to him.......................he wished.......................he wished for.................................   
  
  
  
"Sweet lord, Kai, what's wrong?!" -Rei's scared voice filtered to his ears, distant and soft, as the tiger supported him from hitting the floor.   
In a matter of seconds, Max, Takao and Kenny surrounded Rei, who was now holding in his arms Kai's limp body. Like a lifeless doll.   
"Kai?!" -Max voice repeated in apprehension, not knowing what was going on.   
It was so confusing for them, seeing how suddenly Kai looked so weak, his pale skin contrasting with the red now staining his hands, the blood he had coughed.   
  
But the phoenix eyes were glazed and blurred, all his control slipping away with his strength, losing the practiced cold glance, openly displaying the pain on his eyes.  
"He's about to faint" -Kenny pointed out, seeing how his eyelids were dropping.  
  
For a mere second, Kai lifted his pained eyes to stare at Rei, like if asking permission to succumb to unconsciousness in his arms. The Chinese teen felt his guts twitching at the intensity of the scarlet glance, which mirrored a mixture of confused emotions. But only for a mere second, before the slate-haired teen sighed deeply, leaning fully into the supporting arms as he placed his face against Rei's chest, and completely let go.   
"We have to put him on a bed or something!" -Takao said- "Here, lets get this thing off him......."-and the dragon's hands moved to comply, undoing quickly the buttons of the long coat, and ripping it open.  
"Holy shit!!"   
Takao couldn't help the cry of surprise, as he placed his hand over his own mouth and stared at Kai's exposed frame.   
Max, Kenny and Rei also gasped in horror at the scene.   
  
The blader was covered in red clothes. Crimson red of blood.  
His black top was tear apart in different places, as well as his baggy pants. His arms were hastily bandaged, the clothes stained as well.   
"My god, Kai, what did they do to you?" -Rei felt his voice cracking and his eyes watering slightly, as he looked down at the boy resting weakly in his arms. The Chinese boy slowly lowered both Kai and himself to the floor, lying him down and placing his head and upper body on his lap.   
"Those bastards, they almost kill him" -Takao muttered sadly, as he kneeled, his hand brushing softly against Kai's forehead, moving aside the locks of blue hair.   
"Oh Kai, why didn't you say it since the beginning?" -Max wondered pitifully, watching with saddened eyes the battered form of his friend.   
"What are we going to do now?" -the Chief asked- "What if BioVolt sends someone to take him back, and we're still................-----"  
"I already told Boris Aka would spend this afternoon in the sick bay"  
The Breakers turned their eyes at the person standing in the door. Tala stood there, petulant and cold as always.   
"Ta-Ta-Tala" -the dragon stammered.   
They were so shocked and concentrated into studying the damage on Kai's appearance that they didn't notice the Russian boy arriving.   
"What? Didn't you hear me? Aka's not expected in the Abbey today" -the red-haired blader specified- "Take it with you if you want. But he must return tomorrow. I don't want to have him around anyway" -the boy shrugged, turning around to leave.  
"Are you.........Tala, are you allowing us to take care of him?" -Max asked in awe.   
But the teen whirled to face them again, his crystal blue eyes like ice- "I don't care what happens to him. I hate Aka...........Besides, I don't know what you're talking about. I took Aka to the sick bay and let him there. I didn't even see any of you today"   
Resuming his way, the Demolition Boys' captain continued walking away.  
The Breakers stared at him, understanding the lie. The lie Tala was purposely making up in order to let Kai under their care.   
  
What a weird boy..........saying he hated Kai, but helping him at the same time.............or maybe it was just contempt and pity. Or maybe not.  
"Stop, Tala" -Rei's commanding voice halted the Russian teen. The tiger's eyes glared hard- "Who did this?"   
With his back still turned on them, Tala said after a second- "Boris ordered it" -and with that, the boy disappeared into the halls.   
Amber eyes became slits, his expression dangerous- "Boris" -he growled.   
"He's bleeding badly" -Kenny's concerned voice returned everyone's attention to the boy lying on the cold linoleum tiles.   
"Lets take him to the hotel" -Takao proposed.   
Rei nodded, carefully lifting the phoenix, so precious to him.....................his precious phoenix......................  
***   
"I got everything you told me here" -Max said, presenting his arms full with clothes, bandages and medicine.   
"Here's the warm water" -Kenny added, carrying a pot and placing it on the bedside table.   
Meanwhile, Takao and Rei were carefully removing Kai's ripped black top from his upper body. Once they did it, they saw the teen's left side covered in bruises, like if someone had been pounding or kicking him.   
"This is unbelievable" -the dragon whispered, while he started to undo the knot on Kai's white scarf.   
Rei didn't say anything, but his eyebrows were furrowed in a scowling manner.   
"And even so, he tried to hide it, why is that......uh? What's this?" -Takao wondered, seeing the black leather collar around the phoenix's neck, moments ago hidden by the scarf.   
"Let me see" -the Chief inched closer, carefully removing the leather piece, and in doing so, the underside was presented to everyone's eyes, the electrical circuits embroidered into the material.   
Kenny gasped at the sight.   
"What? What is it?" -Max asked.   
"I...........I.........gosh, those psychos......." -the boy murmured- "This is an electrical shock device, like the ones the old circuses used on animals' training. It's controlled at distance, it sends a wave of electricity in order to keep the bearer at bay. It can only startle a person if the volts are low, but it can also burn and do serious damage......"  
"Shit, that's what he has on his wrists, what burned me when I touched him" -suddenly, Rei said, frantically lifting Kai's limp arm and removing the orange spiky glove.   
Just like the tiger had thought, both wrists were encircled by the leather implements.   
"Oh, Kai, how can you stand this?" -Max, always the kind one, murmured, stroking the asleep boy's hair- "And, to think you have always wear these gloves out of habit, ne? You were so used to those training implements, than even outside the Abbey you couldn't bring yourself to let your hands and neck uncovered......................."   
"I think I will never question Kai about his stand-off attitude again" -the Chief sighed- "He has every right to mistrust people, after everything that's been done to him"  
"I think we must have a very long and serious conversation with our former captain when he wakes up" -Takao also sighed, starting to clean the pale skin on his arms and abdomen.   
The four boys continued their silent deed for some minutes more before Max noticed the white bed sheets tinting red.  
"Ne, Rei, haven't you patched the cuts on his arms yet? -the fair boy asked, lifting his glance.   
"I already did, I bandaged his arms and shoulders" -the tiger replied with saddened voice. He couldn't imagine someone would be able to treat a boy like this. After all, Kai was only a youngster, no matter how serious or independent he intended to be, he was still vulnerable. The Chinese teen inwardly swore he would make Boris pay for what he did to his Kai....................  
'......................my Kai? Uh, well, it's not like if I have a claim on him or something.................but......................uh.................it's just that.....................I would like to....................I mean, I would like to ask him.....................not that! Not that! Why am I becoming so perverted?! I meant, I would like to tell him how I feel..............and ask him if he could return my feelings..........................but of course, I guess I'm too coward to do it.................I can call him mine though, only in mind, 'cause in my mind, yes, he's 'my' Kai............................'   
  
"Hum, Takao? Help me turn him" -the blonde blader said.   
The dragon gave him a questioning look, but complied. Rei and Kenny also looked confused at Max's request. But they understood when they saw the blood's stains on the sheets.  
Once Kai was carefully laying on his stomach, the Breakers saw the angry slashes cutting the ivory skin on his back. Whipped.   
"How awful" -the Chief whispered, swallowing thick.   
On their part, Max and Takao shook their heads in a reproving manner.   
"This is way over the line" -Dragoon's master said.   
Rei's shoulders slumped and he lowered his head, placing it on his upraised hands, sadly murmuring words the others couldn't understand.   
"It's gonna be okay, Rei" -Max soothed- "Kai is very strong. He will heal just fine, you'll see....."  
"This is not fine, Max. This is horrible" -Rei answered from his position- "Why do they do this? He's just a boy, damnit, just a boy! His body is strong, but what could you expect from his heart?! It breaks mine to see him like this" -the worried voice admitted, the Chinese's teen face lifting, crystalline droplets threatening to spill from his amber eyes.  
Three hands were placed on Rei's shoulder at the same time, offering comfort.   
"You have to be brave, Rei" -Takao admonished- "For both you and Kai. When he wakes, he'll turn to you, I'm sure. You're his anchor in this team"  
"We all notice, even if the hints are so slight, that he only dares to put some trust in you. He still needs to learn to trust us" -Max smiled softly- "But, for the time being, you're his lifeline. I think he only needs to be showed how to reach for help. He doesn't know how. But if you reach towards him first, maybe he'll gladly reach back.................."  
"We will help as much as possible, showing him our support, not rejecting or blaming him again. We'll show him we are his team no matter what, but perhaps he needs someone closer first" -Kenny reasoned- "And correct me if I'm wrong, but we all see you're the chosen one"   
Rei sighed, raising his head and offering a trembling smile, then returning his glance to the unconscious teen on the bed, oblivious to everything around him.  
"I'll try" -Rei whispered- "I'll try my best, but.............but it scares me very, very much. 'Coz I don't know what to expect. Can a predator be tamed?" -the boy said wistfully, placing a cloth dampened with warm water over the whip's slashes on the pale skin of the boy marked with two blue triangles on his face.   
"Only when the tamer shows no fear, only when the tamer acts on the heart instead of the force" -Max's voice said softly in Rei's ear.  
The blond blader straightened, his features speaking of conviction.   
  
Max, always the insightful one. He seemed to deeply know every member of the team. Probably due to his kindness.   
Takao, Kenny and Maxie stayed some minutes more, then they retired to rest in their rooms. They knew Kai was in good hands under Rei's care.   
***   
Just as how his senses had shut down, they started to return to him one by one.   
  
When his conscious mind was finally free of the fog that had enveloped him, the first sense to return was the feeling.  
  
It shot through him, a new wave of pain. It reached his chest, altering his breathing in a erratic rhythm.   
  
After some seconds, he was able to control it. The pain wasn't as intense as before, he realized. It was still there, but..............lightened?   
  
Then, the sound returned. It was quiet around him, the only noise was a slight............humming. Not exactly a humming. It was a..............breathing, but not his.  
  
The faint smell around him was one of blood. That, he knew it was coming from him. His taste was also there, metallic taste of blood that had escaped his mouth when he was punched in the stomach by...............  
His crimson eyes fluttered open when the name Rei appeared on his head.   
  
His sight was unfocused at the beginning, and it slowly became clear, taking in his surroundings. The white walls decorated with scarce pictures, a table, two armchairs, doors, a large window, and a blurred mass of black hair in front of him.   
He lifted his head mere inches from the pillow. The dark hair belonged to the Chinese blader, currently sleeping on a chair beside the bed, but his arms and head rested on the mattress beside Kai.   
  
The soft breathing of before also belonged to him.   
  
Kai remained silent, trying to grasp and comprehend things.   
  
It was all confusing, since the moment he felt his legs failing him. He could barely remember Rei holding him........  
Holding him. Just like he had longed for. Because somewhere inside of him, a part of himself, was always drawn to the tiger.   
  
Irremediably, it was irremediably, he had tried to strangulate that odd, foreign feeling, but it refused to disappear. What was that feeling, that was so strong and yet so flimsy?   
  
Like Rei himself. Kai found Rei very strong, but flimsy and fragile at his eyes, and he always felt a wave of protection wash over him when it come to the Chinese blader. He wanted to protect them.  
  
And that was the main reason he didn't want his help. He could never forgive himself if something happened to Rei while being at his side.   
  
Even if he must be alone, he rather be alone and watch from a distance a happy, safe Rei, that keeping Rei by his side but exposed to danger. He could not allow that to happen, Rei was so precious to him....................  
A glimpse of gold greeted the red eyes all of a sudden, as the Chinese youth woke up from his slumber.   
Rei widened his eyes slightly when he found Kai already awake and looking at him.   
  
  
No, not looking, staring at him. A long, intense glance, that sent a shiver up the tiger's spine. Damn, why the phoenix had to look so good!  
"Kai" -Rei's voice trembled a little, then the boy took a deep breath and tried again- "Kai, you okay? I was so worried" -and the dark-haired teen extended his hand to brush against Kai's face.   
To his dismay, the phoenix seemed to snap off his trance, and harshly turned his face, avoiding Rei's touch.   
"Kai, I'm so sorry" -Rei begged- "I never imagined you were so badly injured. I don't know what took over me. I really didn't mean to attack you like that. I'm so sorry"  
Still, Kai refused to meet his eyes, keeping his face averted from Rei's sight.   
'I don't want to look the hurt in your eyes, Rei. It's irrelevant what happened to me, you are not to blame. It's me, the one to blame, for being so weak and pathetic. I don't want you to see me like this, I feel so.........tarnished .....................'   
"Please, don't be mad at me, Kai" -the plea in Rei's voice was sincere and sorrowful, as the boy leaned forward, trying to look at the other boy's profile -"It would torn me apart if you hate me"  
Almost on its own will, Kai's hand rose and placed two fingers on the tiger's lips, as his face turned to see him, but his red orbs still downcast.   
"Hush. Hatred I would never hold against you, it's the last thing I could do, to hate you" -it unnerved Kai himself to hear those words coming out of his mouth- "I'm not mad, I'm................ashamed, it's the truth. Ashamed to be so weak and ashamed to do what I am doing, serving such hideous people. I never wanted you to know any of this. It would have been so much better if you only hated me"   
"And that's why you deceived me, us, the team. For us to hate you, and never learn of the suffering you were going through" -with Kai's fingers still on his lips, the Chinese blader spoke softly- "Because you wanted to do everything on your own, be the only one exposed to this pain. You didn't want me to help you, because you care so much"   
With one hand, Rei removed Kai's, who presented no opposition, and with the other, the tiger softly held the slate-haired teen's chin, forcing his head to lift and his eyes to look back.   
"But I don't want to care" -Kai spoke almost timidly- "I've tried to fight that feeling, but I can't win over it. It's confusing"  
"Aa. I know" -Rei whispered, losing himself in the scarlet depths in front of him.  
And that same invisible force captured Rei in its will, pulling him forward, closing the small distance between both boys faces.   
[........... And I have finally surrendered,   
  
I have finally surrendered to love,   
  
To love you, to love you, just to love........]  
Crimson eyes widened when he saw what was happening, but he could not move. His own blood was frozen.   
  
Gingerly, Rei's lips placed over his, not pressing, just brushing, like a feather touch. Rei's whole body was trembling, and he felt his breath quicken.  
  
He had wanted to do this so badly.   
  
To kiss Kai................Kai.....................Kai!!!!!!  
Like struck by a thunder, Rei pulled back, scared out of his guts.   
How come he had lost control so easily??!!  
In front of him, Kai was the portrait of pure shock. He wasn't even breathing.   
'Kami-sama!! I just kissed him out of the blue!!'   
In a desperate move, the Chinese teen slapped his hand over his mouth, like trying to force back the kiss and pretend nothing had happened.   
  
And Kai wasn't helping any. He was staring at him like if Rei had grown up another head or arm or something equally weird.  
"I .....I ......I .......I don't what happened!" -Rei finally exclaimed, silence scaring him more- "I ...... just .........Kai ...............gomen nasai, gomen nasai! But I couldn't help it..............please Kai, don't be mad, but.................but I don't understand how it happened, when I fell in love with y---"  
"NO!" -Kai's awed expression turned into a scowl- "You're lying!! Don't say that to me! I don't want to hear it!! You're crazy, you're insane!!" -the youth fully sit up, throwing Rei off him.   
Once again, Rei's heart cracked into tiny pieces.   
He had it all wrong. He had thought maybe Kai felt something resembling love. He had mistaken every signal. He had hoped in vain.   
  
The Chinese teen staggered back, bracing himself, holding the tears back.   
"I understand" -he murmured sadly- "I understand if you're disgusted with me. I.....I shouldn't have done that. I'm a boy, after all, and it's not like I'm good enough for you, but I just can't kill this love I feel............."  
"Shut up!! That's impossible. I cannot be loved. That's wrong!! It's not love, it's not!" -Kai covered his ears with his hands, in a attempt to escape the situation.   
"It is love" -Rei let a tear ran down his smooth cheek, feeling miserable, humiliated and rejected- "Even if I disgust you, I find you capturing, and I wanted to tell you.......even if that disgusts you.................." -a sob cut his words.   
Kai breathed deeply, feeling overwhelmed by so many emotions. But the sight of his Rei shedding a tear because of him tore him apart.  
  
How cruel, to make such a beautiful creature to cry..............  
'My....................my Rei, a beautiful creature.................is this what I have been feeling all along? Is this why I wanted to be held, to be touched, to be taken care of, to be lov--- ...............'  
It was just a tear, so small. But it's incredible, how the smallest of the things sets up everything into perspective.   
[ It's amazing, in the blink of an eye,  
  
you finally see the light....................  
  
It's amazing, when the moment arrives,  
  
You know it will be alright ...............  
  
It's amazing, and I'm saying a prayer  
  
For the desperate hearts tonight.........]  
  
The tiger's chest tightened in dismay, and he was about to whirl and walk out the door, when a hand on his wrist halted him.  
  
Surprisingly, the grip wasn't strong, it was almost gentle.   
  
He looked down at the pale hand, fearing to lift his eyes towards the other teen.   
  
Slowly, little by little, the hand dragged him backwards, inches and inches closer to the bed.  
"I wonder who is the bigger idiot" -Kai's voice was soft as he spoke- "You, for daring to think I would be disgusted, or me, for snapping at you like that, and for being so stupidly blind all this time........"   
Rei raised his head abruptly, the phoenix's words confusing him.   
"I could never be disgusted, I could never be mad at you. I guess, I was just scared, very scared to accept your feelings. And confused, to find myself wishing with all what's left of my heart, to be able to return that emotion. But I feel so low, don't you realize? I'm the one not good enough"   
Drigger's master could just gape and blink his wide eyes in a very silly but endearing manner.   
"However.............." -Kai continued, making Rei sit beside him, and allowing himself to lay back on the pillow- "I guess I am so selfish and greedy, that even if I know I'm not your one, and that I shouldn't let you love me, I still want to...........to have................ something so special, something to remember......................."   
  
  
Kai's hand traveled from Rei's wrist to the back of his head, softly bringing him down to lean over him.   
  
This time, it were his lips which captured Rei's in a tender kiss, brushing slightly. They stayed like that for sacred, magic moment, before the tiger's unresponsive lips began to kiss back.   
Rei pressed on the heated lips beneath his, engulfed by the joy taking over his heart.   
  
He loved him back.   
  
He loved Kai.  
  
And Kai loved him back.  
  
With all their defects and virtues.   
Rei felt Kai's hand on his neck move, slightly tugging at the white wrap that kept his dark hair imprisoned. A second later, the soft black cascade was released, and Kai slipped his fingers in, stroking his dark locks.   
  
Kai felt Rei's mouth pressing, asking more, as well as his hand caressing his uncovered arms and upper chest. And he knew then, that this was his wish. Rei was his wish.   
  
Even if a soft, distant voice in his subconscious told him it was wrong, to give Rei wings, when Kai himself knew he had to go.   
'But I want something to take with me, to give me light, to remind me of him...........'   
Still trapped on the kiss, the phoenix other hand carefully undid the knot of the red bandana on Rei's forehead, making the locks of hair fall over the tiger's face in a messy but breathtaking manner.   
  
'Breathtaking, yes, Rei is'   
The Chinese teen leaned completely over the phoenix he had trapped underneath, drowning in the bliss of love, drawing his hand to caress Kai's chest and abdomen.   
"Humph!"   
A strangled cry of protested pulled Rei out of his trance.   
He lifted slightly, to watch Kai breathing irregularly, wincing a little at Rei's touch, that had brushed over his bruises.   
"Gomen, gomen!" -Rei rushed, worried- "Are you okay? Where does it hurt? I'll bring painkillers!!"   
But as the boy shot up to comply, for the second time, Kai's hand stopped him.   
"I'm fine. Don't go" -he said, his expression soft and relaxed.   
"You sure?" -Rei asked.   
"Aa. And you? You sure?" -Kai asked hesitantly, referring to other things.   
"Of loving you? Of course I'm sure" -Rei beamed, as he snuggled up to Kai's side, but careful not to jar him.   
Kai sighed, placing an arm around his tiger- "I'm still very tired" -he admitted- "What time is it?"  
"Midday, you have slept all morning" -Rei answered- "Go to sleep again, I'll stay here with you"   
"You have gotten yourself in serious trouble" -Kai said, but his tone wasn't joking, it was warning.   
"You already warned me. But it's my own decision what to do with my heart. And I want to give it to you, you can't change that" -and Rei smiled as he looked into scarlet eyes- "Now hush, and rest" -he placed a soft kiss on Kai's cheek. Painted-blue cheek.  
"Rei" -Kai spoke sleepily- "Would you hold me?"   
The tiger smiled. His phoenix could be so sweet and cute sometimes.  
To Be Continued..............   
A/N: Ohhhh, how sappy! I warned you, fluffiness and some OOC.   
  
Anyway, there you go. Chapter 17 done. And 18th is in progress.   
  
Just in case, if someone had an interesting idea when I mentioned Kai pulling Rei in bed with him, get your minds out of the smut. The bed was there, 'coz well!! Kai was injured, how was supposed to stand and kiss Rei!? Oh, and Rei is only guarding his sleep, nothing else.   
  
I mean, ph-lease people!!!! Don't you think it's not realistic at all to kiss and get laid in the same 15 minutes??!!!   
  
I've noticed you guys think I'm around 15-17 years old (or even younger) 'coz I said I won't write hot yaoi.   
  
Why so young??!!  
  
Ne, just to clarify, I'm 19, second year College student. I study International Relationships (cool, ne?) I work half-time at a NGO (cool again, ne?) as an English-Spanish translator.   
  
I'm okay with yaoi, as long as it's done with elegance and style, and not like they are crazy minks. I just don't write it 'coz .....uh.....i'm not very creative when it comes to smut. I feel like I wouldn't do it right, so better stay out. Angst and Drama are my specialties.   
  
See? I am a very busy God of Death. And right now I'm starting tests period at college. My brain is going to explode, too much to study. I really make a great effort to update this quickly, working and studying at a time.  
  
But I guess I owe it to you, 'cause I'm sure you'll leave hundreds and hundreds reviews, right?? Thanks a lot.  
  
This is it. See ya next week, probably Thursday april 10th.   
  
Shin's Voice back to Hell. 


	18. To accept Simple Truths

A/N: Tla-la-la-la!!! How happy I am! Gee, thanks so much for all your great reviews. Ne, you really make me want to continue this. Even if that means I'm stealing some time from my studying schedule. I just hope I get a good grade in my next test.......I doubt my professor would accept a BeyBlade speech as my resume for the UNO project ................  
  
Anyway, here I am, lets get this fic running, shall we? Oh, and by the way, several reviews said this: 'I wonder what will happen the morning after.......'  
  
Ne, Pple, It's just MIDDAY! They have all the afternoon and night yet, to talk of course!!!!!  
  
Ready? Okay.  
  
  
  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes"  
by Shinigami's Voice.   
-chapter 18-   
[ "You once told me white is the full moon. You once told me blood is red. You also told me blue is the endless sea. You also told me that you loved me. And to accept these simple truths, just to accept them, my soul wishes, my souls longs, that my heart could............."]  
A hesitant knock sounded, then it repeated itself.   
"Rei?" -Takao called, as he turned the knob and stepped in the room where the tiger was taking care of the injured former Breaker.   
"Hm?" -was Rei's soft reply. He was sitting at the edge of the mattress, silently studying the sleeping, eyes-closed phoenix.  
"Everything fine?" -asked Kenny, appearing behind Takao.  
"Hn" -Rei mumbled, not even turning to see them.   
"Hasn't he waken yet?" -Max wondered, advancing some steps.   
"Huh? Oh, well, yes" -the dark-haired boy finally broke the glance he held on Kai, only to look at the floor, his cheeks pinking for some unknown reason- "He woke almost two hours ago. He lasted only a couple of minutes, though, and.........uh, well.............uh................."  
"Ne, Rei, what's with all those 'uh uh'?" -Takao scratched his blue hair- "Did he tell you something? Is he angry with us?"   
The tiger shook his head in denial, and the three Breakers on the door realized the dark hair was tied up a bit loosely, sloppily, like if he had undone and redone the ponytail. His red bandana was also missing.  
  
Weird.  
"No, he's not" -and the amber eyes looked back at his friend, joy evident in his glance- "He accepted it. Not in the proper, long words, but he accepted he lied to us only to protect the team. He didn't want us to know, though. I think it's a hit to his pride"   
And Rei returned his sight on the slate-haired teen dressed in.................  
In a loose dark blue shirt and loose black pants, Chinese style.   
"Hey, Rei, aren't those your clothes?" -Max pointed at the phoenix.   
"Aa. He was all torn and stained, and I thought, well, he was deeply asleep and maybe he wouldn't mind................"   
"Gee, Rei! He's gonna kill you if he learns you undressed him while asleep!" -the dragon exclaimed.   
"Takao!!!" -everyone exclaimed at the boy's comment and Rei's blush reddened more.   
"Anyway" -Max said, jabbing in the ribs his dear dragon, and continued: -"They're great news, to know he has finally come around and decided to be truthful, at least at you, Rei. Didn't we tell you you could make it?"  
"Yes, Rei, you certainly have the gift. I mean, not everyone is able to get him back to common sense. What's more, those who try don't usually return alive" -Kenny giggled- "But you can really get under his skin, ne? You are really something special................."  
The Chinese youth smiled slightly, knowing Kenny's word were just mere approximations to the truth, knowing it was something deeper, not just the ability to control Kai's temper.   
  
It was the ability to resurrect his heart............  
Rei sighed, amber eyes lost in his phoenix's profile.   
Max and Takao exchanged knowing glances, as Kenny sweatdropped, seeing how Rei seemed to dreamily study Kai.   
'Well, time for some prying' -the dragon said to himself.   
  
He wanted to know what was really happening with those two.  
Was something complicated? Was something fleeting, out of the spur of the moment?   
  
Or was something real and precious, like what he had with Maxie?   
"Ne, Rei" -Takao spoke with softness and condescendence in his voice- "you really like him very much, right?"  
The Chief was about to drop dead at such inquiry, but Rei's response halted him.  
He smiled, the scene subtly changing, as the Chinese boy sat down beside Kai again, carefully taking a pale hand into his own.   
May your lips speak only the truth.   
  
"No, Takao" -he answered, his thumb brushing over the slender yet strong fingers of the wounded teen- "I don't only like him very much. I love him"   
  
  
Takao, Max and Kenny stood speechless before such blunt confession.   
  
Not even the tortoise and the dragon had gathered the courage to tell the others they wanted to go out as couple, and Rei had already confessed.   
  
The fair blader was the first one to recover- "You're very gentle and kind, Rei. We know you have a heart of gold, and that you have feelings towards him. But, please, my friend, don't expose yourself to unnecessary pain" -the blue-eyed boy smiled a bit- "I understand just how much you wish things were fine and how much you wish your feelings were appreciated. But, you already said it yourself, we don't know what to expect from a predator, and it would hurt us to see him hurt you more than he already has, even if he hasn't meant to....................."  
Rei nodded to every one of Max's words, a calm smile on his face, then stood up and moved to the bed's headboard, gazing at the still pale form there, Kai's serious but tranquil looking features.   
"He has hurt me before, and he will probably hurt me again" -the tiger spoke softly, as his hand stroked the dark-light blue hair- "But now I know that I am able to tame his wild heart, only because he wants me to. And that is more than enough to me to take the risk to get hurt. I will stand the pain, because he's already standing the pain to love.....................to love me"   
May your actions speak only the truth.  
Takao, Max and Kenny widened their eyes as Rei, in front of everyone, bent and placed a light kiss on Kai's closed lips.   
  
A second later, the long-haired teen straightened and faced his audience, flashing his fangs in an amused smile.   
"Now, for doing 'that' in front of you, he will surely kill me" -Rei giggled.  
"Uh" -Takao stammered, sporting a blush- "Did we miss something here? I never imagined you would ever do that......"  
"I told him how I feel" -Rei admitted, and even if he was also blushing, he had complete faith in his team. He knew the Breakers wouldn't reject him for loving a boy, namely Kai. Specially knowing about Takao and Max. Still, he turned his eyes on Kenny, the smaller and evidently most shocked of the three- "Chief, does this bother you? I have never meant to make anyone uncomfortable and---"  
"Oh, well, not really" -the red-haired boy scratched his head- "I was just.........dumbstruck. Didn't mean to offend you either by gaping like that. I think you can love just whoever you want. Though, Kai never seemed like a welcoming prospective..............." -the Chief smiled in light humor.   
"Guess so" -the tiger returned the smile- "How much looks can be deceiving....." -the boy sighed.   
"Aa. Of all people, Kai" -Max added- "Still, how did he take it? I mean, did he really tell you he returned your feelings?"   
The Chinese blader nodded, kind of embarrassed, but refused to speak out loud. After all, Rei knew perfectly well how aloof and closed Kai was when it came to emotions. Surely, the phoenix wouldn't appreciate if he started babbling about their recently discovered affection.   
"Ne..............now I understand why you took the freedom to change his clothes......." -the dragon smirked with a mischievous expression.   
  
"Ta-Ta-Takao!!!" -Rei sputtered, turning bright red.  
A muffled rustling emitted from the bed as the slate-haired teen, still dozing off, stirred and moved faintly, turning to lie on his left side, probably trying to unconsciously avoid the pain from lying on his whipped back.   
"Shhh, he's still sleeping" -the Chief hushed everyone- "I think we can take this conversation outside"   
"The great Chief is right" -Max agreed, as the teens stepped into the living room- "Besides, Rei seems to need a nap"   
"Just a short one" -the tiger agreed yawning- "I don't want to be sleeping when Kai wakes again"  
"Sure" -the dragon laughed, closing the door.  
***   
Probably no one had ever noticed, but he always took a deep breath before fully awaking. It was like his prelude to return to the real world.   
  
Red orbs stared tiredly at the blank ceiling for a minute, then moved around the room.  
'Rei isn't here' -he mused, and with some extent of surprise, found that particularly detail was saddening.   
'Never imagined how vulnerable a love-struck person can be' -he thought, placing himself in that position- 'I never, ever imagined I would be able to feel these things. I wonder what the heck the hearts are made of............people slash against them, people break them, people try to kill them, but in the end..............they never die. They get seriously wounded, but always alive..............ugh! when did I become so corny? I'm thinking nonsense! ................is that the price to be in love? ..................hmmmm................as hard as it is to admit it, I'm willing to pay the price if that allows me to have Rei................'  
In the middle of his musings, Kai took another sound intake of air, and his semi-closed eyes snapped open.  
'This is Rei's scent' -he thought, coming to sit on the bed.  
But there was no raven-haired, beautiful boy at view.   
"How strange" -Kai murmured, absentmindedly rubbing the fabric of his shirt between his thumb and index finger.   
'Nani? Where did this soft shirt come from?' -the phoenix wondered, looking down at his chest.  
  
He lifted the shirt's hem and brought it up to his face, taking in the scent.  
A small, soft smile curved his lips.  
"Saa....Rei, these clothes are yours" -Kai said to no one, as he threw the sheets off him and looked at the Chinese pants- "I was probably looking like hell"   
The blader stood, giving some steps around. His back was still stinging badly, and his side still hurt, but the wounds had stopped bleeding completely.  
  
And he was feeling as strong as ever. His metabolism had been upgraded since very young, after all.   
  
He only needed one more thing.   
***   
"Rei, Rei, Rei" -Kenny shook the boy currently crashing in the sofa.  
"Uh? What?" -the Chinese blader asked, opening golden eyes. He had surely been slept for two hours by now. The sun was about to set.  
"I just checked your room, and Kai isn't there"   
"What?!" -Rei shot up in a flash, and he practically dashed towards the dorm.  
"Wait, I think he's ta-"  
But Rei didn't even pay attention to the Chief's words and entered the room, the door closing after him.   
"Kai? Kai?" -Rei called out loud at the empty room in front of him.  
'What has happened now? Why? Where's K-'  
The sound of water splashing through the adjacent bathroom door caught Rei's attention.  
  
Not thinking it twice, the boy pushed the door open.   
"Kai?! Ka-uhh oops" -the tiger stopped dead in his tracks.   
"Hn. No one taught you to knock first?" -the teen submerged in the warm water filling the bathtub asked dryly, with a tint of amusement.   
"Go-gomen" -the Chinese boy said, turning 13 shades of red, even if he could only see Kai's shoulders and head.  
"Hn. It's okay" -the phoenix shrugged his damp shoulders, the droplets running down the skin- "I was feeling like taking a warm bath"   
"But, your wounds........" -Rei frowned, remembering the cuts and bruises.   
"Hn" -this time, Kai frowned.  
He hated to talk about that. It made him feel pathetic and useless, and stupid too. Those wounds were almost screaming how BioVolt was taking advantage of him. His ego was also hurt.  
  
Yes, he hated it.   
  
  
Rei noticed this, but he knew they had to talk about it sooner or later, so he tried to sooth the stressing topic with his light manner.   
"It will make you good, the warm water I mean. But, be careful, try not to reopen them" -the Chinese blader admonished in his easy-going tone of voice, as he stepped beside the bathtub- "I know almost anything stings you, remember that antiseptic of the snow-woods? Still, be careful with the cuts crossing your shoulder blades, they're deep. Wash them carefully...............hnnnn, want a hand? Need some help?"   
Kai looked up at him, there was no trace of anger or resentment in his crimson eyes anymore.   
  
In fact, it was a somehow confused and somehow embarrassed glance.   
"Err, Rei........that sounds a bit weird........" -the boy said hesitantly, trying hard not to quite 'imply' anything.   
But the unforgettable sight of his pale cheeks tinting the faintest shade of pink was enough.   
Rei wished the floor would swallow him. That had definitely sounded weird, considering the context of the situation. And considering people don't usually need help when bathing, unless it's a shared bath.   
"Uh......are.......sorry, didn't mean it" -the other teen answered, his face burning and his eyes looking properly contrite and very ashamed as he gazed at the submerged blader.  
His mind finally matched a current image with a former image.  
  
The former one: Kai, his cheeks painted blue.   
  
The current one: Kai, his cheeks rose-colored.   
"Hey, you got no blue paint" -the tiger smiled all of a sudden, bending a bit and slightly grazing the smooth skin on Kai's face with his fingertip.   
The wet-haired youth followed Rei's movement until his finger was ghosting over his face, and barely smiled at Rei's statement.   
"Aa. Warm water, you know" -he nodded- "It's the only way to remove it"   
Rei's glance turned wistful, his fingers still posed on Kai's face- "Why do you wear it, even when you are outside? We know what the marks mean. But you sported them even when you were free..........I mean, when we met you, and all this time........you still were wea---"  
"It's a warning" -Kai cut him off, his expression also turning dark and somber- "Even if others don't understand the marks. They also warn me, remind me of myself"   
Rei tilted his head a bit to the left, considering. He understood, the way those blue stripes were supposed to remind Kai of his solitude and his dangerous behavior.   
"Well..." -Rei dragged the word, trying to cheer up the both of them- "Maybe I don't like the marks in themselves, but I like the way you look with them" -he grinned, and almost giggled when seeing Kai staring at him with a funny look- "I also like the way you look without them........guess I like you in every way"   
"You're just trying to embarrass me" -the phoenix protested, feeling the warmth crept up to his cheeks.   
"Aa" -Rei snickered, as he finally straightened from his bent position and turned to leave- "I'll let you finish your bath then. But I'll be waiting right outside, kay?"  
Kai nodded, watching the tiger leave, walking with that feline grace of his.   
  
He liked Rei's way of walking, he realized. He liked the way his long ponytail swayed, it was enticing.   
  
Kai sighed. He also liked Rei in every way, but.................but he wasn't ready yet to say it.   
  
He wasn't ready for a lot of things.   
  
Probably, giving fully into the emotion called 'love' was one of them.   
  
It was like a cruel game, when you finally catch the ethereal blue bird (1), but then, something beyond you make you open your hands, and lose it.   
  
Kai had finally caught his ethereal wish, but something beyond him, cruel and wicked as BioVolt, was forcing him to renounce to it.   
  
Soon.   
***   
  
  
The boys chatted amiably, while partaking in the several dishes they had ordered for supper.   
  
The slight noises in the closed room made everyone stop their conversation, as the four Breakers paid attention to the opening door.   
  
Silently, coldly, in his usual collected manner, Kai stepped out of the dorm and into the living room of the Japan team's suite, where four bladers were awaiting him.   
  
The phoenix's slate hair was still damp, and he was wearing those Chinese clothes of before, seeing how he didn't have any of his luggage there. But his expression was serious, trained hard glance as always.   
  
And Rei noticed, much to his disappointment, that the blue triangles were back in place. Surely, the red-eyed teen had found that case of makeup the hotels always include in the restrooms implements.   
Kai felt his insides tingling, feeling strangely awkward to face his former team now. Now that they knew about his lies and about his true past.   
  
The only way to hide his discomfort, the only one he knew about at least, was by appearing to be indifferent. So, he chose to look nonchalant as he patiently gazed every boy in the room.   
  
Takao, Max and Kenny were looking at him with some kind of fear, joy and interest altogether.   
"Yey!!! We're so happy to have you back!!" -not surprisingly, Max beamed all of a sudden, as he shot from his seat and lunged to hug the taller blader.   
Kai blinked at the gesture, and stepped back, avoiding the cheerful boy.  
"What are you trying to hug me for?!" -he protested, scowling in a very Kai-like manner.   
Everyone burst out laughing. Except Kai, of course.   
"Sorry, couldn't help myself" -the blonde apologized, but grinned from ear to ear- "Still, I'm glad you're fine. We were worried sick"  
"Ne, Kai, you know how to give people a heart attack, don't ya?" -Takao joked in good humor.  
"How are you feeling?" -the Chief asked with a polite and relieved smile- "I hope our efforts helped any. We tried our best to take car-"  
"I never wanted or requested your help" -Kai cut everyone, fixing his threatening glare on everyone, except Rei, who was looking at him with a resigned smile from the stuffed armchair.   
"Argh! Here we go again!" -the dragon exclaimed- "We got that the first THIRTY times you said it, ya know? You don't want our help, FINE" -the boy crossed his arms over his chest- "But since you ain't our dad, uncle or grandpa, you have no authority over us. We do as we please, and that's one of your own mottos" -Takao flashed a grin.   
"Listen, Kai, we are not about to stand arms-folded and do nothing, not after all this. You have done a lot for us, and even if you don't want anything in return" -Max explained- "We can't just accept that. We will do whatever it takes to help you with your plan to stop BioVolt, and that's that"   
The phoenix was about to reply, but the Chief butted in.  
"And save all the threats, warnings, scolds, death glares and intimidate techniques you know, 'coz we aren't about to retract or change our decision" -the smaller teen stated.   
As a last hope, Kai turned to look at Rei, hoping the tiger would make the others differ.   
"Don't give me that look" -Rei smiled- "You know I'm just as stubborn as them, and I agree 100 %"   
  
"Fools" -Kai snorted- "What would happen if you are captured? And if your beasts are stolen? Worst of it, they could try and beat you, or imprison you again. But you don't think about that, you just........"  
"And you only think of us, ne?" -the dragon smiled- "You didn't care if you were captured, hit or imprisoned. You went on with your choice..............."  
"I'm used to that. It could do me no harm" -the former captain barked back.  
"You were badly beaten and you fainted" -the Chief remarked quite dryly- "That's what I would call 'harm'"  
To that, Kai gave no response.   
"Please Kai, if you don't want us close to the Abbey, we will obey you. But let us help you in any other way, whatever you need" -Max said- "We already know how much you have endured for our sake, let us show you we appreciate it"   
Kai huffed, exasperate. This was exactly what he didn't want to. It was ridiculous, he thought, he never wanted to appear like the dramatic hero of a stupid movie.  
  
But everything had slipped out of his control the moment he fainted in the lockers.   
"Whatever. You three are both stupid and irremediable" -he muttered, quite unhappy.   
"Ahhhh" -Takao smiled sheepishly- "Only the three of us, hmm? Certain someone is lucky to get of the hook very easily. I don't want to say names, but there's just a dark-haired, Chinese blader in this room.................."   
Rei frowned at the dragon, trying to silence him, but it only resulted on making Takao laugh aloud.   
"And I must also say you're wearing that certain someone's clothes" -Takao snickered, trying to pick on Kai.   
"Well, I think they fit you nicely" -Max smiled a bit, trying to smooth his dragon's not so subtle comments.   
'My dragon really needs to learn when to keep quiet. Most likely always'   
On his part, Kai only blinked at Takao's jokes, rapidly comprehending the Breakers were aware, if not completely, about Rei and his situation. Oh, he knew they would find out, more sooner than later, but he had already decided what to do.  
  
Kai was of the firm conviction to never regret anything. If someone didn't like what he did, fine by him. He gave a damn. Like everyone in the entire planet knew, Kai always did what he wanted, not caring about others' opinion.  
  
And if he liked/loved Rei, so what? Rei loved him back, and that was everything he cared about.  
  
With steady strides, he ignored Takao's taunting and went to sit beside the Chinese boy, who smiled proudly at him.   
  
Of course, nothing else happened. Sure, Kai didn't mind if the others knew he loved Rei, but that didn't mean he was about to pull off a show in front of everyone.   
And the tiger understood, anyway. He was content with only leaning slightly against Kai's shoulder.   
  
He had already kissed the phoenix with Max, Takao and Kenny watching, after all. He didn't need to prove anything else.  
"So, tell us, Kai, what is that BioVolt is after?" -the Chief asked, turning the topic into a more serious one.  
Like a natural reaction, the phoenix's eyes turned a dark crimson shade, dangerous in their intensity.   
  
He kept quiet for some seconds, judging, considering, analyzing if he should let the Breakers in.   
  
It was no way out, he realized, the Breakers were already in, as much as he disagreed with it.  
"Power. The beasts' power" -he answered- "By controlling the sacred spirits, Voltaire plans to take over Asia first, and then extend his dominium all over. BioVolt controls a great part of Russia already. It's a matter of time, they think, before Biovolt's empire rules the world"   
"Isn't that somehow stupid? How come this Voltaire wants to take over the world just like that? That only happens in movies" -Takao replied.   
Kai trained his icy glance on him as he answered- "Niet. His own insane delirium for power is strong beyond limit. Voltaire, the bastard, will do anything to succeed. The army of bladers he's training is just one of his steps. Once those children are ready, he'll let them free around the world, like a virus. And if he possesses the strongest bit-beasts, he'll be able to control any person he wants. Black Dranzer will do the job"   
"What do you mean?" -Rei asked in confusion.   
"Black Dranzer, as well as its ability to absorb the beasts, can also take over souls. It's corrupting power is enormous" -Kai explained.   
  
  
"But, what about you? You're in a great danger then" -Max exclaimed.   
Kai shook his head- "Black Dranzer tried it once, years ago. It won't happen again"   
"Nani? Explain that!" -Rei requested, not liking the information at all.   
"I said it was years ago" -Kai growled- "I have trained with B. Dranzer since kid, back then it tried to take over me. The dark phoenix almost destroyed the whole Abbey in the process. But nothing happened. I can control it"   
"Are you telling us the truth?" -Takao asked suspiciously.  
The light-dark blue-haired youth raised his glance defiantly, in a petulant gesture- "That's for you to decide. I don't care if you believe or not. However, what other reason is there, for me to master Black Dranzer so easily? If I held any doubt about my capacity, I would have never decided to do what I am doing. I accepted Black Dranzer from Boris because I know how to use it"   
"It's okay, we believe you" -Kenny smiled nervously- "In that case, Kai, what would happen if other blader takes B. Dranzer?"   
"Voltaire would get what he wants" -the phoenix replied- "If I had allowed Tala or other Demolition Boy to receive it, the lure of its dark power would have corrupted them, turning them into slaves of Boris will. More than they already are. And with that evil blade's strength and the Demolition Boys' skills, they would have reunited the beasts and let a free way for BioVolt and its plans"   
  
  
The four Breakers remained silent for a while.   
"You're saying they're good? The D. Boys" -Max asked.   
"They've been trained" -Kai replied- "I know what they've been through, so yes, they're good. Not as good as me, but, still. Specially that jerk of Tala"   
"You two don't seem to get along at all" -the Chief commented- "Even if you known each other since kids, ne?"   
"We have always been rivals" -the other teen gruffly answered- "My development always had him on his toes, trying his best. He's a stupid mule. Stupid and blind, in serious need to be shown the truth"   
"But......they aren't bad guys, ne? I mean, they are bladers like us, they're just walking in the wrong path" -the dragon opined.   
Kai shrugged.   
  
But he knew it was right. All those kid behind the Abbey's walls, they just needed to be released.   
"Summarizing, you're in the Abbey to avoid Voltaire to get his hands on the beasts, to sabotage his plans and to try and save those bladers, right Kai?" -it was a female, electronic voice which spoke.   
  
Dizzy.   
"Hn" -Kai snarled in disgust- "Don't give all that credit. I'll stop Voltaire and that's it"  
"What would happen when we have to fight the D. Boys?" -Rei asked- "You should take a round and tell us about their techniques and weak points, Kai. Besides, B. Dranzer could......"   
"I'll be in the Demolition Boys team, Rei" -Kai cut him off, but kept his eyes averted from the yellow ones.   
The other fours teens stared at him with shocked expressions.  
"Say what?!" -the Chief sputtered.   
"You just make sure to stay safe during the first two rounds. They have orders to physically injure you if you intervene. I won't be fighting session 1 and 2. Boris already gave orders for me to capture your beasts in the 3rd one......."  
"You won't return to the Abbey!!!"   
Rei practically screamed, as he stood from the armchair, his eyes glaring.   
"I will" -Kai answered with evenness.   
"Why?!"- Max inquired.   
"I need to be inside to let the other kids out" -he said indifferently.  
"You know we can do that together!" -Takao protested, also standing.   
"No!" -Kai growled in anger- "Any of you is putting a foot inside there again!"   
"Arghhh. I should punch you!" -the dragon threatened.   
  
The phoenix rose from his place, intimidating as always.  
"Just try it" -he said in a low, warning voice, strength evident behind his words.   
  
Takao said nothing, just huffed in resignation.   
  
Kai gave some steps ahead and faced all the Breakers.  
"You said you would help, didn't you? Well, help by don't risking yourselves. Make the necessary contacts with an outsider police force, not the Russian. Warn Mr. Dickenson. Prepare your beasts and blades. And don't try to stand in my way. I must leave tonight"   
"Kai" -Rei growled, interrupting him- "I won't let you return to that place and you know it"   
The tiger stood firmly in his place. Everyone knew about Rei's fighting skills, and the Chinese boy was sure he could hold his own against Kai.   
  
  
"Tomorrow is the final match" -Kai said, sighing imperceptible- "Once the 3rd session arrives, I'll take care of Boris and Voltaire there. Let me handle Tala too"   
"You want to do everything on your own" -Max frowned, protesting- "That's not how a team works"   
"It will have to do" -Kai shrugged- "Tomorrow, everything will be over"   
"Tomorrow, you'll arrive to the BeyStadium with us. Tomorrow, you'll fight as a BladeBreaker. And you'll stay here tonight" -Rei ordered, his voice commanding.   
"I can't. Stop being so childish" -Kai scoffed.   
Rei bit his lower lip in frustration- "Don't you care everything that has happened today? You already forgot? Just like that, are you gonna throw it all?"   
Max, Takao and Kenny watched with sad eyes. The situation was really tense and hard. Those two youths felt strongly for each other, one wanted to retain his love, the other wanted to go away for everyone's sake.   
  
Both just wanted to protect the other.   
"If I'm doing this is because I care" -Kai muttered- "You'll have to trust me"   
  
That got Rei, he couldn't counteract to that.   
  
The Chinese teen let his shoulders slump slightly.  
"God, Kai, you know I always have" -he said sadly, shaking his head as he stepped closer to the phoenix- "It's just that it scares me, to know you're going back there. Once your tutor realizes what you're trying to do, he'll try to stop you. He doesn't care if he kills you, and you never take care of yourself. Promise me you'll take care"   
Kai felt everyone's glances on him. Rei's pleading eyes, and the Breaker's expecting gazes.   
"I can't promise that" -he half-whispered.   
Rei's golden eyes widened.   
"For what I am intending to do, I can't promise that"   
  
  
Rei shook his head fervently, his dark hair billowing behind him. He grasped Kai's hands strongly.   
"If you don't promise you won't leave" -he said in a shaky voice.   
Not caring if the other bladers were watching, Kai gave a small smile, as he squeezed the hand that had caught his- "I won't promise that, and I will leave right now" -he stated firmly.   
"No, you won't. I won't let you. Promise me" -Rei pleaded, wrapping his arms around Kai's shoulder.   
The phoenix breathed in the scent of Rei's silky hair, but remained collected. He had to harden his own will, and leave fast, or he would never want to leave the arms of his tiger.   
"I promise you to stop Voltaire at any rate. I can just promise that" -and Kai's voice had a tone of finality, almost of farewell, that made Rei's heart skip a beat in fear.   
The rest of the Japan team watched in awe how the former Ice Captain, the Sourpuss, the jaded phoenix, lifted his arms to return a soft hug, with incredible tenderness.   
'There's so much love there' -Max mused in admiration.   
Rei rested his face on Kai's shoulder, trying to come with an idea to make Kai desist of his decision, but the slate-haired teen's voice called him.  
"Rei" -Kai murmured, gently drawing the Chinese boy off the embrace- "I'm sorry"   
Golden eyes widened, as Rei gasped, feeling his mind going blank.   
"Kai!!" -three voices yelled.   
Kai had just buried, strong and deep, his right fist into Rei's stomach, knocking the tiger out.  
  
The blue-striped blader held the fainted tiger in his arms, turning to watch with a blank glance at the others.   
"You---you---" -Takao gritted his teeth, trying to think of a proper insult.   
How had Kai dared to do such thing? Why was he so cruel and-------  
But the phoenix just lowered his scarlet eyes and returned his sight on the unconscious Rei.   
  
It was the only way to leave.   
  
Takao advanced, intending to pound or yell or insult the former leader, but Kai's actions froze him.  
The fire blader hugged heartily Rei's unmoving frame, and softly kissed his forehead, before whirling and placing his precious load in the arms of a startled and surprised Takao.   
  
  
In the middle of the tense silent, the phoenix walked towards the sofa and took the long coat resting there, and he threw it over his shoulders, as he headed towards the doors.   
"I'll stop BioVolt. It's the only thing I can promise" -he said to the team behind, but without turning to see them.  
Kai exited the room and left the hotel.   
Tomorrow, the final match would take place.   
To Be Continued...........   
  
  
A/N: YUCKY!!! Ugghhhh! This chapter is so sappy that revolves my stomach.   
  
I mean, there's so much OOCness. I definitely thought it twice before posting it. But, well, there's so much angst and action coming, that I thought maybe you would like some fluff first.  
  
Ne, don't kill me, it's not like I don't like them being cute, but, for Pete's sake!! I'm a tragic writer, the God of Death!!! Angst is my specialty!! Where did all this corny stuff come from???!!!   
  
Though, the part of bathroom was kinda interesting. (he he he)  
  
What's done it's done, anyways.   
  
This is what I call a 'stuffing' or 'filling' chapter. It's got a lot of explanations and conversations, but nothing really pivotal happened. Sorry if it bored you.  
  
(1) -never read The Blue Bird of Happiness? It's a book, where some kids have to catch a blue bird, which is the representation of their wishes. I just thought of this analogy, nothing important.  
  
OKAY, people, since I'm feeling kind, I'll let you in some data about next chapter.   
  
Chapter 19: Reaching Tala, Freeing Souls.  
  
Yey, let's turn Tala into a good guy!!!!   
  
And we'll have the Breakers and D. Boys match. Also, when Kai finally turns against Boris.   
  
And what about Black Dranzer? Is it true, that it can't control Kai???   
  
Stay with me. Next installment Tuesday, April 15th. 


	19. Reaching Tala, Freeing Souls

Author's Notes: Hi, minna-san! Your reviews keep me breathing, thank you so much. Hey, you're my artificial oxygen!!!!  
  
Okay, I started this chapter with a huge, a MAJOR writer's block. Ugh, I was banging myself against the wall and I couldn't come up with anything. I said to myself: 'Death, this chapter will suck'   
  
BUT, once I started and get to the part of the beyblade match, ohhh.....things started to get better.  
  
And finally, I'm very proud to say this chapter is personally one of my favorites. It's really LONG, I even thought of cutting it in two parts, but.......nah!!! it means extra-work, so I'll leave it like this. 34 pages in my computer, so grab a soda and cookies, and come with me!!!!  
  
Oh, I warn you: No fluffiness, but some OCCness. You'll soon see what I mean.   
  
Yey!!! Bad boys become good ones, and we get to kick some villains' asses.   
  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes"   
by Shinigami's Voice.  
-chapter 19-   
[" Someone once told me it was silly.......people told me I would never make it, even if I got on my toes.........but still, I want to try...........I want to try and reach for the moon...........even if it's so distant..........I'm reaching for...............]  
"How was your time in the sick bay, Aka?" -Boris smiled wickedly as he studied the blader preparing his dark companion- "I trust you learned the lesson and are now ready to comply with every order without modifications"   
Tala, Ian, Brian and Spencer gave the slate-haired boy sidelong glances, as they also readied their blades and battling implements. The Russian team was about to leave the Abbey and head towards the BeyStadium.   
  
It was the day, the final match.  
Kai tested Black Dranzer's equilibrium's ring, without even turning to see Boris or paying attention to his words, in an arrogant manner.   
"The guards told me you returned last night. Good, it seems you're working at full capacity. I don't want any mistakes today, when you face your stupid former team"   
  
Kai continued without acknowledging the man. Inwardly, he was suppressing the urge to lunge at him and break his neck. Besides, it was better if he remained silent and made no comments. It seemed that Boris wasn't aware he had spent the last day with the Breakers.   
  
Very odd, why would Tala or the others keep the secret? Well, if he thought it twice, since it had been them the ones who allow the Breakers to take him away, then Boris would punish them if he knew.   
  
Still, why would the D. Boys do that? Probably, they weren't completely corrupted yet.   
  
'Ha' -Kai snorted mentally- 'They had always been too soft. Inside, they're just children'  
The crimson eyes moved upon the Russian bladers, just to find Tala looking at him, but when the crystal blue eyes met his, Tala frowned and stuck up his nose, averting his glance.   
'Stupid Tala, you're just a child' -the phoenix concluded.  
Suddenly, a rough hand shoved a pair of wristbands into his vision field.  
"Put them on" -Boris ordered, showing the electric devices.   
  
Finally, Kai lifted scarlet slits to look at the instructor.   
Boris smirked.   
"They are new, and improved specially for you" -the purple-haired man explained smugly- "I wanted to make sure you wouldn't think of playing some trick on us, seeing how you're about to steal the Breakers' beasts. Just in case you feel some regret, these little bands will remind you of your duty"   
The phoenix glared hard, but complained. He took the leather bands and tied them around his wrists, covering them with the orange arms- protectors then.   
"Spencer, Brian!!" -the man called, and the boys rapidly stood in front of him, sight lowered and pose respectful- "Have no mercy, crush them in the first two rounds. Weaken their beasts, and don't stop if those kids try to interfere. You already know how to handle them"   
"Yes, sir!!" -the two bladers answered.   
The masked-face instructor was about to whirl and leave, when the bright-red haired captain stood in front of him.  
"Sir!!" -he saluted- "I want to fight" -he stated firmly.  
Boris eyed him- "You're one of the best, Tala, a one-blue stripe. Your progress is outstanding too. But, I already designed this match's plan. Spencer and Brian can take the first two. You could have, but I decided to save you for another occasion. You'll have your chance soon"   
"Sir!!" -Tala replied- "Let me fight the 3rd session then"   
"Aka will fight that session, and you know it" -Boris said back.  
The red-haired boy scolded- "I can handle those stupid kids, you don't need Aka doing it. He just returned to the Abbey, and he already has every privilege. I'm this team's captain, and I have served BioVolt well, I deserve to fight"   
Boris considered, studying Tala carefully. He gave two steps ahead, and in flash, hit with all force the boy's face, knocking him down, spitting blood.  
"Little brat!" -Boris thundered- "You have no right to demand anything. You're not my assistant or something, you're a servant here. You owe everything to me. Don't ever try to tell me what to do, you little worthless brat"   
Tala remained down, wiping the blood off his mouth.   
"Understood?!" -the instructor barked.   
"Yes, sir" -Tala replied docilely.   
"Good" -the man mumbled as he exited the room.   
The other Russian teens approached him, trying to help him up, but the captain pushed everyone away, cursing loudly.  
  
From his spot, Kai just shook his head.  
  
When would those kids learn?   
"Demolition Boys, your limousine is waiting" -a voice called from the wall speakers, and the Russian teen started towards the gates.   
The phoenix was walking behind the others, looking around for a proper opportunity. When he saw no guards watching him, he silently backed off and stepped into the main control room.   
'Fools. All the systems are open for any intrusion' -he thought as he surveyed the computer's net- 'I just need to program this, and the cells and gates will open at my command..........you'll see, 'grandfather', just how much these children love to be here. Once the cage is opened, all your guinea pigs will fly away. I guess I must thank you and your dammed instructors for teaching me to handle these things'   
  
The boy switched on some controls, as he entered some codes into the main console, editing a new program into the system.   
'Ne, Boris, you like to always presume about your 'magic button' -Kai smirked, as he flipped open a little drawer and took a remote in his hand- 'Lets see if you like what I will do with my own'   
"Aka, where the heck are you?" -Tala's angry voice called from the hall.  
  
The blue-eyed teen was still very pissed off by his humiliation.   
  
Calmly, the red-eyed blader hid the device and resumed his way.  
  
The BeyStadium was only 15 minutes away.  
***   
Rei sighed, as he wrapped the white clothe around his long hair, in his usual style.   
  
Last night, he had recovered conscious only 20 or 25 minutes after Kai's departure.   
  
Now, he couldn't decide whether he was angry with Kai, sorry for him, or worried about him.  
'Worried most likely' -he concluded, as he stood in front of the mirror.   
  
A Chinese outfit clad boy, with yellow eyes and feline features was staring right back at him. But..........  
'Say, where's my bandana?' -he started registering all around and on the floor, but didn't find it- 'How could I misplace something like that? Anyways, I got more in my bag'   
Taking another red ribbon with the yin-yang symbol from his luggage, he tied it around his forehead. He opened the drawer, and took a green blade with a red phoenix carved in its center, keeping it on his pocket. Just in case, he would take Dranzer with him.  
"You ready, Rei??!!" -Max's voice called from outside.  
"Here I am" -the tiger said as he stepped out of his dorm, to find the other three Breakers already waiting.   
"Well, team, the stadium in only a block from here" -Takao smiled confidently- "Time for us to show those Demolition Boys how to spin a blade"   
The other boys nodded as they took the elevator.  
"So, Rei, when Kai comes into play, what should we do?" -Kenny addressed the long-haired Chinese.   
"We better let him make his move first" -Rei sighed, but then added- "Still, I will back him up if there's any problem"   
"Ne, dude, we will all back him up" -Takao smiled- "Just like he said. First, we will sweep the plate with the first two kids, and then lets see how things turn out"   
"Max will be playing the first session then, Rei the second one and Takao the third" -the Chief say, checking some data on Dizzy's screen.  
"Why aren't I playing the third?" -Rei asked- "Considering it will be Kai, I could have some kind of advantage" -he reasoned.   
  
Max smiled, almost sympathetically- "Ne, Rei, I think it's quite the opposite. If you play the third, he'll have advantage"   
  
"Aha" -Takao nodded, with that carefree smile of his own, as he laced his hands behind his head- "He may be your boyfriend now, but still, he's a dangerous loner with a boyfriend"   
Rei blushed crimson at such label.   
  
The three boys beside him snickered inside the elevator.  
  
Perhaps, the Breakers weren't taking things seriously enough.   
  
They didn't have a clue of what was coming in the end.   
  
  
***   
"And there they are" -Li said, as he watched the Breakers making their entrance at the plate arena.   
  
"Go get them, Rei!!" -Mariah yelled.  
  
"Give them what they deserve!" -Kevin backed up- "Specially to that jerk of Kai!!"   
  
Gary remained silent, though his thick eyebrows were furrowed in a scowl.   
Because the Russian team had just arrived too.   
  
And the White Tigers were still very, very pissed off by their defeat. Furious would be a synonym.   
  
"Spencer, Brian, Ian, Tala...." -Li said every boy's name as they stepped into public view. The phoenix was last- "And the traitor, Kai"   
  
On the closest row of seats, Mr. Dickenson had a concerned and serious expression, something very odd coming from the old man. But he had his reasons. He already knew what was really happening in there, and he was willing to make whatever it took to collaborate...............however..............  
However, without a firm proof, a declaration or confession about Voltaire's plans and his cruel factory of slaves, his hands were tied. Mr. Dickenson couldn't make a move, neither the international security office of Beyblade, which was now in charge of this case.   
Down in the plate arena, both Russian and Japanese team square off, facing each other.   
"We will make sure to stop all this, Demolition Boys" -Takao warned, taking the place as captain- "BioVolt will be stopped, we promise"   
  
The Russian teens smiled smugly, except Tala and Kai.   
  
"Weaklings like you shouldn't even address us. We are far superior, you're not in our league" -the red-haired boy said back, raising his red eyebrows in contempt.   
Kai had that unreadable, blank gaze of indifference he usually sported. He was clad in his usual black top, baggy blue pants and scarf and gloves. If revelations hadn't been made, the Breakers would have thought he was also eyeing them with scorn and despise.   
  
Always so self-assured, always such a snob.   
  
From above, Jaz-man started to make the proper introductions, enlightening the audience into cheering and screaming their vocal chords out.   
"Lets start this show!!! Spencer, from the Russian team, and Max, the defense star of the Japan team!!!"   
"Do your best, Max" -Rei encouraged him, as the blond blader walked up to the plate.  
"Hey, Maxie!" -Takao called- "Just remember what we've been told. Don't put yourself in danger, these kiddos won't follow rules"   
The fair boy smiled brightly- "Ne, Takao, you're the less appropriate the say that. You're the ones always overdoing and showing off"   
The dragon grinned- "Well, yeah, but I gotta take care of ya. Who will if it's not me, eh?" -and the blue-haired Breaker winked in a naughty manner.   
  
Max snickered and continued his way, until he was standing face to face with Spencer.  
From the opposite bench, crimson eyes barely opened, but Kai remained sitting on his place, arms folded and head lowered as in boredom.   
'Careful, Max, careful. Just try not doing something stupid'   
At the 'Let it rip!!' shout from Jaz-man, the first session initiated.   
***   
"And the victory goes to Spencer and his Seaborg!!! A drowning victory, literally!!!" -the announcer declared, and the stadium broke in yells and cheers for the local team.   
"Max, holy gosh, Max!" -Takao shook the boy by the shoulders, the blonde hair of the fallen boy wiping water with every movement.   
The tortoise coughed several times, clearing his throat from the obstructing liquid.   
"You okay?" -the Chief asked when he saw the blue eyes of the soaked teen opening.  
"Think so" -came the soft reply, as Takao helped him to sit.  
  
"How many fingers?" -the smaller brainiac questioned, showing his hand to Max.  
  
"That.....punk almost drowns me!" -was Max's bitter answer.   
  
"That means he's fine" -Rei sighed.   
Takao averted his blue eyes for a moment, to shot a murdering glare at Spencer and the rest of the Russian youths.   
"You gonna pay for this" -the dragon muttered.   
  
"Control your temper, Takao" -it was Max who advised- "They are playing to win, not caring who they step on to do it. If you lose it now, you're gonna fail in your round. I already lost one, you guys have to win the next two"   
"We will, Max" -Rei said with firm conviction, as Brad and A.J. announced the second session from the audio cabin.   
The tiger stood, and made his way up to the battling area. As he stepped closer, he saw the phoenix watching him from the rivals' bench.   
  
They had noticed, the Breakers had noticed Kai didn't even move when Spencer ordered his beast to flood the plate and tried to kill Max. The slate-haired teen kept his coolness, even now.  
  
Even now, when Rei faced Brian, the crimson eyes didn't give away anything, like if that boy didn't really have any emotion inside of him.   
"Your fight is here with me, brat" -Brian said, seeing how Rei's eyes were elsewhere.   
"I know that" -the tiger answered, turning his catlike orbs at the Russian blader- "And you're gonna regret it"   
The white-haired teen smirked- "You have no idea of what's in store for you" -he declared, readying his blade- "Tell me, have you visited the local hospital yet?"   
The tiger glared, not understanding. Brian just laughed.  
"You will soon" -the Russian boy said, as he launched his blade.  
"Come on, Drigger, lets show them the tiger's skills" -Rei also launched his beast, and the second session started.   
  
  
It was a best-of-three match, but things were starting to turn wild and dangerous as Brian's beast started to manipulate the air as a weapon and attacked Rei.   
  
On the bench, serene and cold, Kai watched the confrontation.   
  
Everyone in the Breakers and Demolition teams had their eyes glued to the battle, so no one noticed the object Kai had on his left hand.   
  
His hand was clenched in a fist, a soft, red ribbon tightly trapped in his grasp. Like a token, Rei's bandana was a signal, something to remember.   
'Back off, Rei, at least a couple of steps. Don't let his beast reaches you. Damnit, Rei, don't expose like that'   
The phoenix was inwardly struggling, while nothing on his exterior demonstrated it.   
From a high balcony, Boris and Voltaire watched the match with satisfied grins on their faces. The purple haired man retrieved his cell phone and dialed a code.  
"Tell Brian to finish him off, now"   
Down in the battling area, Tala received the message. He gazed at the plate, and doubtfully answered:  
"Sir, the fight is going well as it is. Brian can handle him without directly damaging the blader if he-------"  
"Shut that mouth of yours, punk" -the voice on the other said interrupted- "Next time you contradict me I'm gonna imprison you for a whole month. Obey my order now"   
Tala nodded, and advanced few inches closer to the white-haired Russian youth.   
"Brian, finish him, it's an order"   
  
The vampire-like boy frowned, not really convinced, but nodded anyways.   
"Tala, move back there. Tala, come here. Tala, do this. Tala, do that" -a voice from behind said those words aloud, not really taunting, more like growling.  
The red-haired teen turned to look at Aka, the one speaking, with a furious scold.   
"What are you saying?"   
"Tala, obey. Tala, you're a worthless servant. Tala, comply with every one of my whines. Tala......or should I say 'puppet'?" -Kai continued, standing from his place and glaring at the white-orange clad boy- "I'm just repeating the way Boris treats you"  
"Grrr. You're just a servant yourself" -Tala scoffed.   
In front of them, Brian continued fighting, physically injuring Rei as he used the air like sharp razors against the tiger's body.   
Kai turned his vision towards the Chinese boy for a mere second, but then continued addressing the Russian captain- "I'm not, and you know it. Deep down, you know I'm not going to collaborate with BioVolt anymore. I wonder why you haven't just run off and tell Boris about it, like the dog you are. Maybe you are starting to really hate the low position you're in. Maybe you don't agree with BioVolt anymore. Or do you agree with what Spencer is doing up there? Is wounding your opponent and cheating a way to demonstrate your blading skills? I don't think so, and it seems you don't either"   
"Shut up, Aka!!" -Tala barked- "You're a traitor, I have always known. I'm different. I will be BioVolt's number one, I will have all the recognition, all the attention. I deserve it"   
"Ahhhhh!!"   
Rei's scream cut the conversation, as another wound slashed the skin on his arms.   
  
In front of him, Brian was watching how his beast did the dirty job.  
  
In his mind, yes, Brian considered it a dirty job. He didn't want to win like this. But he had orders to follow, even if his trust wasn't put on them.  
"Rei, be careful!!!"   
"Rei, are you okay??!!"   
Takao and the rest of the Breakers yelled their support at their teammate.   
  
Up in the seats, the White Tigers watched, between nervous and worried, the dangerous battle. And Mr. Dickenson had his cell on his ear. In a couple of minutes, international police forces would be surrounding the stadium.  
  
But, still, they had already informed him they had no way to penetrate the Abbey's security system and find any proof against Voltaire. Without that, even if the police stopped the match, Voltaire and Boris would stay free.   
"Drigger" -Rei panted, as he came to his feet again- "Can you feel it, Drigger? Can you feel his hesitation? He's doubting, my friend, and that is weakening him" -the Chinese boy addressed his tiger, as the beast roared in response- "If we win this, Drigger, we will demonstrate him cheating is not the way. We have to make a last effort. I know we can"   
  
Firmly, the Chinese blader ordered his beast to attack one more time, as he also stepped into Brian's beast attack zone, open to any air attack.   
'He's risking himself' -Brian realized- 'He's risking it all, for his team, for his beast...........am I able to risk all that for BioVolt and the cause..............am I?'   
Everyone stared as Drigger intercepted Brian's attack, burying its claws into the opponent beast, sending the Russian blade spinning outside the plate.   
  
Brian stood there, shocked, defeated.   
  
And Rei fell to his knees, bleeding and exhausted.   
  
But the second session was won by the Breakers.   
"Wow!! Talking of extreme sports!!!" -Jaz-man said through the wall phones- "We just want to remind the Demolition Boys to follow the BeyBlade rules. If you kids follow this pattern, you'll be disqualified. It is prohibited to---"  
"Be quiet. You are here to narrate the match, not to give opinions" -a voice interrupted the host.   
Boris was standing there in his balcony, frowning.   
"Uh, I'm sorry, sir" -Jaz-man said nervously- "But the rules said that---"  
"I'm this event's sponsor" -Voltaire stood, petulant and despiteful- "I make the rules, and I said the match continues, like it or not"   
  
The announcer frowned, deciding he didn't like that man at all, but returned to his usual spot and continued:  
"Well, it seems things are a bit different here in Russia, and the match can go on. We have the third session here. The Japan and Russian team are tied one to one, and this round decides everything!!!"   
Boris and Voltaire sat, clearly unhappy by Spencer's defeat.   
"Tell Tala to send my grandson, and make sure Aka wins" -Voltaire said gruffly.   
  
  
"This was all your fault!" -Tala scolded, not at Spencer, but at Kai- "If you hadn't distracted me, I would have instructed Spencer better. You're just a-----"  
"Tala, send Aka to fight. And tell him he must win the third session or else......." -the voice rang out in the captain's earphone.   
"Sir!" -the captain answered immediately- "Aka is resisting down here. The jerk doesn't want to collaborate. I will be the one who------"  
"You idiot!!" -Boris' voice cut him off- "I don't want you upfront, Voltaire wants Aka!!"   
Tala gritted his teeth, clenching his hands.   
In the opposite side, the Breakers were taking care of Rei, but also watching the strange discussion the Demolition Boys held.   
"We should take you to the hospital, Rei" -Kenny suggested.  
"Forget it" -the tiger shook his head- "Kai is starting to get his plan in gears, I'm not going anywhere"   
"But, you're injured" -Max replied.   
"I'm fine" -and Rei's golden eyes flashed a feline shine- "We have to stay together, remember? It's Kai's turn right now. We must be here for him"   
"Rei is right" -Takao said- "He's strong, and I know he'll be better here than far from us. A team is a team"   
  
The Japan team nodded.   
  
Back in the Russian side, everyone in the stadium stared as Kai stepped forward, yanking off the earphone from Tala's face.   
"What the Hell----" -the boy said.   
But the phoenix spoke through it.   
"Stop sending others to do your job, Boris" -he said, looking up at the balcony where his 'grandfather' and the instructor sat- "Come down here and make me, if you can. You always knew I was against this. You should have trusted that wicked instinct of yours. But no, you wanted to please Voltaire, hm? He's your master after all"   
"Aka!!" -it was Voltaire who stood indignantly at the boy's disobedience.   
"Oh, and tell my 'grandfather' that his empire is going down, and he's falling with it. I'll make sure"   
  
  
"What are you doing??!!" -Ian asked, perplexed, hearing the slate-haired teen's words.   
"Turning things around" -Kai answered, as he stepped forward, abandoning the Russian team's side.   
  
  
"But.......you're a Demolition Boy!! You have always been, since kid!!" -Brian exclaimed.  
"Iie, niet" -Kai denied in Japanese and Russian- "Never on my will. And this last 'return', I only did what BioVolt taught me. I took what I needed and that's that" -and the teen whirled, showing the Black Dranzer- "After all, I couldn't let this thing in your hands. Way to risky, for you. It would have taken the last bit of humanity left in you and transformed you into blading machines, spiritless slaves"   
"You traitor!" -Tala grunted.   
"Maybe, Tala" -Kai said- "But isn't that what the Abbey has taught us to be? Traitorous, cold, dangerous, ruthless. Marionettes dancing to the string's pull. But........." -and the scarlet eyes looked up again, fixing his death glare on both Boris and Voltaire- "but I'm about to cut the puppet master's strings"   
The Breakers heard every word, stepping closer to the center. Kai was now standing between them and the Russian team.   
"Hey, you!!" -the phoenix suddenly addressed Jaz-man above. The announcer blinked, pointing at himself- "Give me a microphone!"   
"What??" -the man sweatdropped.  
"Didn't you hear or what??!!" -Kai barked, and Jaz-man cowered under the icy red glare, as he let a microphone fall from his high spot.   
An orange gloved-hand caught the object falling, as all the people in the audience watched in confusion, without understanding what was happening.   
"Things are not different here in Russia" -Kai's voice sound, strong and compelling through the wall phones- "Rules are the same, therefore, they are being broken by this event's sponsor, Hiwatari Voltaire" -the teen raised his sight towards the men on the high balcony.  
  
BioVolt's president growled low as the audience started murmuring. Boris stood, holding some hidden object in his hands.   
"BeyBlading rules are not the only laws this man breaks. Many criminal implications involve his company, BioVolt, to illegal actions as well" -Kai continued- "Without any proof there's no way to stop his actions, however. The president of the Japanese BB delegation, Mr. Dickenson, is collaborating with the security forces to raid the main location of BioVolt, as I presume"   
It was then when Mr. Dickenson stood.  
"That's correct. But the internal system doesn't allow us to enter the Abbey and-----"   
  
"False accusation is a serious crime, young man" -Voltaire stood- "You yourself accepted there's no proof of all this----"   
"Until now" -Kai cut him off, as he extracted a remote from his pocket, and aimed to the giant screens around the stadium- "I trust this will be enough"   
  
Once the code was entered, the images started picturing the insides of the Abbey, the lab room, the cells, the training rooms.   
  
Everyone observed the screens speechless, and suddenly, the gates started opening, as well at the cells' doors.  
  
The children trapped inside the prisons looked confused and dumbfounded at the beginning, but after some minutes of hesitation, all the bladers started to run off.   
  
Police forces started to capture the guards and to invade the Abbey.   
On the balcony, Boris swore under his breath, mentally sending Aka to burn in Hell.   
"You little demon..........little bastard" -the purple-haired instructor mumbled as he jumped off the balcony, landing on the empty rows below, close to the blading plate.   
The tall man directed the remote towards the phoenix, activating it.   
  
The microphone in Kai's hands fell to the floor, as the teen tumbled backwards, shocks from his wrists electrocuting him. The volts were at least 200.   
"Brian, Spencer, restrain him!!" -Boris ordered.  
But both boys stood there, unmoving, not knowing what to do. BioVolt was cracking, even from the apprentices roots.   
"Fools!" -the instructor snarled, as he pressed the button again, intending to do the highest damage to the slate-haired youth.   
Takao, Rei, Max and Kenny started running towards him, with the intention to help in any way.   
  
But Kai rose from his kneeling position, eyes hard and stance firm. The electric shocks continued lightening under the orange gloves, but he did not fall again.  
"What? How come?" -Boris gritted his teeth.  
"Tala and yourself used me to it" -Kai shrugged- "The volts are higher, but even so, they can't throw me back anymore. It just took me by surprise the first time" -and with that, the teen removed the spiky gloves and unlaced the leather wrists- "This is what I think of you" -he said, throwing them away. Black Dranzer appeared in Kai's grasp, and he lifted it- "And this is what I think of your offer of power"  
The dark device hit hard the floor, crashing into tiny pieces. The Black phoenix rose with a chilling scream, disappearing, and all the trapped beasts of the White Tigers and All-Stars returned to their blades.  
From the seats, Li and his team didn't understand things completely. They just knew Galeon and the others were back.   
"Well, people, I don't know what is really happening" -Brad spoke from the cabin- "But the thing I got is that Voltaire has many things to explain, right inside the police station. However, does this mean the Tournament is being canceled??!!!"   
"Never!!!" -a bright red-haired boy shouted in answer- "This match is not over until one of the teams wins" -Tala declared.   
"Well said, Tala" -Boris agreed- "You will fight the third session. Win for BioVolt"   
"Yes, Sir, I will!" -Tala answered, taking his position beside the plate, his launcher ready.  
"Okay, if that's what you want!!" -Takao flashed a smile, as he and his Dragoon took a fighting stance.   
"Tala!!" -Kai's voice called- "You just don't understand, do you? You mean nothing to BioVolt!"   
"Don't brainwash him like that!" -Boris objected, then addressed the Russian captain- "You're important to us, you're our best blader. And you're loyal to the cause"   
"BioVolt is all I have ever known. And they care about me, they made me stronger, they trained me!" -the teen said, as he launched his beast.  
"The final session starts right NOW!!!!" -Jaz-man screamed his head off, as both Takao and Tala started to beybattle.  
"Dragoon, storm attack!!" -the Japanese teen ordered.   
"Your miserable attempts will never touch me!" -Tala declared, as he released other stolen beasts inside his blade- "Spirits, combine and create one beast, the most powerful of all!!"   
The fusion of beasts was gigantic, and enormous icebergs started to surround the plate.  
"Dragoon, destroy that ice!!" -Takao ordered.   
The blue bit-beast complied, cracking it and sending the pieces flying away.   
  
On the balcony, Voltaire smirked. If Tala won the tournament, all the beasts in the stadium would be absorbed into his blade. He only had to escape with that blade and initiate his plans for taking over the world.   
"Destroy his blade, capture the beast!!" -Boris ordered from behind.   
"Yes, Sir!!" -the boy answered, his crystal blue eyes narrowing against Takao- "Your dragon seems to like ice. Lets try another element then"   
A wave of fire ignited from the Russian blade, trapping Takao into a burning ring of flames.   
"Takao!!!" -Max screamed from the bench, seeing how the boy staggered back, his clothes starting to light up.   
Dragoon screeched, as his master was thrown backwards by the blazing attack.   
"Cheater!!"  
"Cheater!!"   
"Booo!"   
The people in the audience started yelling, no one approving Tala's way of playing.   
The red-haired boy frowned, himself understating that attacking the opponent was cheating.  
"Retreat, stop the fire!" -Tala called his beast, intending to amend things.   
"NO!" -Boris shouted beside him- "You will win this, fairly or not!! You obey orders, remember that!!"   
Tala gulped, but tried his best to nod and appear cruel and indifferent.   
On the other side, the dragon blader was lying on the floor, as Rei and Max helped him to stand.   
"What a creep!" -the dragon muttered, taking off his burnt jacket.   
  
"Calm down, Takao" -Max hushed- "He won the first round, if you don't concentrate he's going to defeat you in the next tim---"   
  
"He almost burns your hands!" -Kenny exclaimed, seeing the damaged gloves of Takao.   
  
"I told you, let me handle Tala too" -the phoenix's voice spoke from behind them, as Kai walked past them towards the plate.   
"Kai!!" -Rei called, but before he could add something, the slate-haired boy turned.   
"Yesterday you told me I would fight as a Breaker today" -the teen with the blue triangles said calmly- "It seems it's turning out to be true after all"   
  
Rei grinned, as he threw Dranzer back to his original master. Kai's hand caught it easily.   
  
The Japan team smiled at him, but he only nodded, and took his position.   
"Oh?? What's going on now?" -A.J. wondered from the cabin- "Is Kai returning to the Breakers' team???"   
On the plate area, the crimson-eyed teen lifted his hand, showing Dranzer as an answer.   
"Yes, he definitely is!!" -Brad replied.   
"Let the blades spin!!!" -Jaz-man cheered.   
Kai and Tala faced each other.   
"Finally, this is what I wanted" -Tala spoke- "Once I defeat you, no one will ever doubt I'm the best, the strongest, the number one"   
  
The fusion of beasts belonging to the Russian blader made its appearance, spiting fire like a real dragon.   
"If you don't consider yourself already strong, Tala, not even with a warped victory you'll feel good enough" -Kai barked back, as his Dranzer raised and batted its wings powerfully.   
"Don't listen to him!!" -Boris called- "He's a nobody. You're superior, kid. Destroy him, hate him, he has always humiliated you!!"   
"I hate you!!" -Tala yelled, as his fusion beast increased in size and danger, the fire starting to extend around the whole area.   
"If you fight on behalf of hatred, child, you'll lose!!" -Kai exclaimed, as his Dranzer overpowered the other blade's attack, throwing it out of the plate.   
"Whoa!! Kai wins the third session!" -Jaz-man exclaimed, but then saw in worry how the Russian blade continued spinning and expanding its fire over all the surroundings- "This is an emergency!! Get the people out of here!!!" -the announcer warned.   
  
  
The curtains and chairs started to light up, and everyone screamed when the fire enveloped the stadium.  
"Call the firemen!!"   
"Lets get out!"   
"Everyone, abandon the area!!"   
On the balcony, Voltaire tried and escape, when he saw that, instead of his usual bodyguards, officers were surrounding him. Justice had been served.  
  
Cops and guards started evacuating the zone, but the center of the place was completely surrounded by the red curtain. Both Japanese and Russian team were still there.   
"Help us! Somebody help us!!"   
Ian, Brian and Spencer were trapped in a circle of flames, dangerously close to them.   
"Sir, help us!!" -Spencer called, outstretching his hand towards Boris.   
The tall man looked down at them, with his transparent, disdainful eyes.  
"You are nothing to me, you're mere worthless servants. It's not my problem what happens to you" -the man answered, stepping out of reach.   
From the battling plate, Kai and Tala watched the exchange of words.   
"Is that what you're fighting for?!" -Kai fumed in anger- "Are you really fighting for that man, or Voltaire??!! Open your eyes, kid!!!"   
"Help us!!!" -Ian screamed, and suddenly a voice answered.   
"Don't worry!! We're right here!!!" -Max's voice rang among the fire's noises.   
When the Russian teens looked up, they discovered the Breakers above them, in the audience's rows of seats.   
"We're gonna throw you a rope, okay? Don't let it burn!! Hold onto it and we'll pull you up!!!" -Takao instructed, as the lifeline descended in the middle of the boys trapped in the flames.   
"Why.......why are they helping my team?" -Tala wondered in surprise.   
"Amazing, aren't they?" -Kai answered Tala's musing from the other side of the plate- "Fools most of the time, but amazing too. They are everything you and I aren't. They hadn't been warped and trained out of humanity, Tala. Do you really want to fight and win to create a word of slaves for BioVolt? Wouldn't it be better if everyone had the opportunity to be like those kids?"   
Tala turned his crystal blue eyes at Aka, confused, hesitant.   
  
Probably..........probably.   
  
He wasn't sure anymore.   
But BioVolt had trained and raised him. Surely, they cared about him, he was their number one after all...........  
  
A loud sound of cracking surrounded the Russian captain, as the floor beneath his feet started trembling due to the heat of the fire.   
"Stop the fire!! Stop it!!" -Tala finally cried out to his beast, but the mixture of wild, sacred spirits was out of control, and turned the attack against Tala himself.   
The teen panicked, seeing the wall of blazing fury threatening to consume him.   
"Boris!!! Boris!!" -he started yelling, hoping his instructor would rescue him- "Sir, please help---"   
"You're a useless punk!! You failed!!!" -Boris shouted back- "You were supposed to defeat Aka, but you haven't!! You're nothing more than a fool, a worthless tool. And I don't need you anymore!!!"   
And with that, the purple-haired man ran off, trying to save his own flesh from the danger, abandoning Tala.  
  
Abandoning Tala.  
'He.......left me...........they...........abandoned me...........'   
Tala fell to his knees, the heat of the floor burning his clothes, but he just stared incredulously at the front.   
'Because...........I'm useless................I have always been.........no one cares..............'   
A hand of steel punched him, leaving a red mark on the Russian teen's face.   
  
Dumbly, the boy looked up at his attacker.   
"You mule, stand up" -Kai frowned at him- "You screwed things once, now you have to get up and fix things up. You can't stay there"   
"They....... never cared, Aka?" -he barely asked in a wistful voice.   
  
Kai stared blankly at him- "No, Tala, they never cared"   
"No one ever cared" -Tala shook his head sadly.  
Kai huffed- "Your team cares" -he scoffed at the kneeling boy.   
"I ..........saw how your team cares for you..............." -Tala murmured- "Maybe that's why I hate you................"   
"Ne, Tala, we both hate each other" -the slate-haired teen frowned- "'Cause we have both been stupid. Now, stop being stupid and get up. You don't seem to stand fire as much as I do, so lets get out of here"   
"Why would you want me to get out of here?" -Tala asked in awe.   
Kai smirked, a slightly cynical smile- "Well, who am I going to pick on if it's not you here? I need someone to contest with anyways"  
Tala gaped. What a lousy lie.   
  
After a second of hesitation, the boy nodded as he came to his feet.  
"Fine. Lets get out of here then, Aka. I still have a battle to finish with you, and I owe you a punch. Oh, and another punch for calling me a mule"   
Kai snorted- "You're a mule, Tala" -he said, as he grabbed hold of the Russian teen's long sleeve, dragging him out of the fire towards the spot where the Demolition Boys were climbing up the rope.   
"Kai!! You okay??!!!" -Rei called from above.   
"Tala!!!" -all the Demolition Boys beamed, seeing their captain safe and sound.   
Debris started falling from the roof, as the fire consumed the whole place.   
Somewhere in the background, a scream was heard, like if someone had been crushed by the heated debris. The deep voice could only belong to Boris.   
It seemed destiny had finally caught up with the cruel man.  
  
"Hurry, climb up!!" -Kai rushed the red-haired boy.   
"The fire is getting closer" -the D. Boys' captain observed in concern.   
"You jerk, I'm used to fire. Now start moving!" -Kai barked at him.   
Tala smirked at Aka's manners- "You're the jerk" -he muttered, as his hands took hold of the rope and started ascending.   
From the rows, Rei looked down at the phoenix. Even though the Chinese boy was still bleeding and injured, he smiled at the boy beneath.   
"You won, ne Kai?" -he said.   
The boy down returned a small smile, petulant as he raised an eyebrow.   
"Of course" -he shaped the words with his lips.   
"No!!! It's catching on the flames!!" -Kenny's worried scream attracted everyone's attention.   
Tala hadn't reached the rows yet, but the rope was consuming in fire.   
"What are we goin----" -Takao exclaimed, but it was too late.   
The red element tore the rope in two, and the Russian captain started falling, when two hands caught his outstretched arm.   
"Captain!!" -both Ian and Brian exclaimed, holding the boy dangling in the air.   
Spencer stepped ahead, and with his help, the three bladers managed to pull the blue-eyed Russian beside them, saving him from the fire tide that was consuming everything down the rows.   
Takao and the other Breakers leaned on the railings, trying to catch a glimpse of the phoenix.   
But the flames just grew higher and higher, covering all.   
Beside the beyblade plate, a slate-haired boy stood, watching the dance of the flames around him.  
  
Kai remembered his trainings, when he was a child, and he was locked inside cells to learn and stand the heat.   
  
But this time, the only difference was that there wasn't a way out. He couldn't see the others above him anymore, and couldn't hear their voices. The rope had been destroyed.   
  
He suppressed a sigh, glancing around. He was also tired. Tired of trying, tired of arguing with Tala, tired of battling.   
  
Dranzer rested peacefully on his right hand, and Rei's bandana on his left.   
The smoke started to obstruct his breathing and blur his vision.   
Kai stood there, leaning against a hot wall.   
'So..............so this will end up everything'  
'..................saa, fire has always marked my life....................the irony of it'  
'........................are you going to finally end it all? .............ne...........fire?'   
To Be Continued.............   
A/N: Cliffhanger!!! (evil me, he he he)  
Okay, what do you think of it? Don't flame me, please!!!!!!!!!! Good reviews would be a nice way to make me update fast, you know, and tell you what's about to happen.................   
  
Well, an extra-tip: What's my name again? Shinigami, definitely not your lovey-dovey writer. Don't expect, people, a corny ending for this fic.   
  
Ha ha ha, I'm gonna kill them all!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JUST KIDDING!!! Do you want me to really kill Kai in the fire??? It would be a nice, tragic finale, you know........  
  
Hmmmm, I got the feeling that, since all of ya are Kai-lovers like me, you won't like me to write that. It would be too melodramatic, ne?   
  
So, what's is gonna be? Death or life? To kill or not to kill, what a hard decision for me, Shinigami, the embodiment of Death.   
  
Oh, the OOCness. Do you think Kai was OOC when he spoke through the microphone? (me ponders......)   
  
Anyway, this is chapter 19. R&R and you'll have chapter 20 next Saturday April 19th. But only if you review!!!!!!! 


	20. This is my Message

Author's Notes: (Shuts eyes, waiting for the gun's detonation to sound) I just know you want to kill me now. Bad, evil authoress who posted 3 days later than promised. I can practically hear you screaming for my head.   
  
But, Good news for me. I am Deathless!! Shinigami can't be killed.   
  
Anyway, I'm really sorry for failing my word and let you on hold like that. Gomen nasai, gomen. Reasons?   
  
Well, it's Easter time and I have a religion to uphold. I don't want to start a preach, but it's my faith and I've been taught to place it upon everything else.   
  
Another reason? Blame my mom who took us to surprise trip and we ended up stranded in a hotel God knows where ( I don't know) and we spent three days away from home. Couldn't type, if you understand.   
  
More reasons? Blame Elbereth for this delay.  
  
No, not really, Elbereth, don't mean to offend you, but hey!! Your last review kind of killed my spunk, you know? I would classify it as a middle flame. Wow, my first flame. It got me thinking, and I decided I'll delete the 20 ch. and write it again. So I did it. And the new version sucked. I deleted and tried again. And I didn't like it. It was all messed up, things didn't fit it and or it was too corny, or too sappy or too angsty. To make it short, I settled on writing it like I liked it better.   
  
I really appreciate your comments and you being sincere to me. I thank you for your honesty and support (kind of twisted, but still) BUT I think I made a mistake when I tried to change the things I already had planned for this fic. I just got confused.  
  
I'm sorry if someone doesn't like it, I never said I was perfect. I'm trying my best. Oh, and why can't I quote Shakespeare? He's a damn fine writer, ya know?   
  
ABOUT THE FIC, some of ya mentioned Kai's last words were interesting, ne? The way he accepts fate. I must write a disclaimer here.   
  
"So..........this will end up everything........" and  
"Saa.........are you really going to do it?.........nee?.........HEERO?"  
  
Yes, those words belong to my beloved Duo Maxwell, from Gundam Wing. The last sentence is addressed to Heero when he's about to kill Duo in a cell. But( he he he) Heero didn't have the guts to pull the trigger.   
  
AND, this chapter is really confusing, since I deleted and rewrote it like 3 times as I explained before. It's got sap, a big of angst, some fluff and Kai is definitely OOC.  
  
If you're okay with that, then go ahead!!! This is almost the last chapie. Just one more to go after this.   
  
  
  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes"  
by Shinigami's Voice.   
-chapter 20-   
[........."Look all around you. There are messages everywhere. I have left them there, hanging from thin air, to reach your eyes and make you smile. Just to watch you smile, and love the expression of your eyes, behind this wall of self-proclaimed distance I have built.........until you come and break through..........."]  
  
Kai stood there, leaning against a hot wall.   
'So..............so this will end up everything'  
'..................saa, fire has always marked my life....................the irony of it'  
'........................are you going to finally end it all? .............ne...........fire?'   
It wasn't that bad, he reasoned. What point was in there, really. He wasn't attached to life after all. During many years, he had just wanted everything to go to Hell and leave him alone. Like when you sleep. You're not dead, but to the world, you're not alive either.   
  
He had never had anything, or anyone...........or anyone............  
"Kai!!!!"   
"Kai!!!"  
Scarlet, blurred eyes lifted slightly, his sight following the voices.   
In the middle of the smoke, he could make vague outlines, silhouettes. The glitter of the flames illuminated the surroundings for a minute.   
  
The Chinese blader was still there, Kai could see his profile and hear his voice. The other shadows belonged to Max, Takao and Kenny.   
  
He had never had anything, or anyone to tether him to this life, until now.   
'Isn't it pathetic, hn? To just give up........I have never given up, ever. For the sake of myself, I always wanted things done my way, I always wanted to win...................now, I am not fighting only for myself...........it's not only for me, it's because of someone else, that I won't give up..........it's because I don't want him to suffer anymore..........................'  
But as much as the slate-haired teen tried, it was impossible for him to escape the fire.  
  
Humans are vulnerable, after all.   
  
And everyone has a limit.   
Kai staggered on his feet, stumbling forwards, falling on his knees. He coughed, smoke filtering in his throat.   
  
He clutched the objects in his hands close to his chest, seeking for any strength left in him.   
Dranzer shone in his hand, eliciting a wave of gust as the red phoenix rose from its confining blade.   
  
The winged creature stared silently at the teen who was supposed to be its Master.   
  
Kai stared back. Was he hallucinating? Dranzer's eyes seemed so human.   
  
And yet so unreal.   
  
The spirit of fire batted it wings, majestically so.   
  
For a moment, everything was hold still, like if time had frozen in the spot.   
  
'Is this a change I'm being granted?'   
'Why?'   
'It's not like I deserve it'  
'What am I supposed to do now?'  
'If I could..............I would like to................I want to return to Rei.....................but not like this......................not so confused.....................not so disoriented.............what could I offer him?...........................'  
The image of Dranzer in front of his eyes faltered slightly, like a mirage about to disappear.   
'What odd tricks minds play on us.......................' -Kai mused, as the red phoenix vanished from view, being replaced by the consuming surroundings and .............  
"Over here!!" - a voice called in the middle of the destruction.   
"She found him!" -another voice answered, and rapid footsteps sounded close Kai.  
He barely could catch a glimpse of the incomers. Blurred forms of gigantic cats were stopping the falling debris from destroying the place, as an enormous polar bear covered in ice the heated surfaces, in order to protect both him and the teens who were in front of him.   
"I think he's dead" - a young voice said, watching intensely the still form of the blue-haired boy.   
Red eyes peeked open for a second, just to recognize the team around him.   
"Don't be silly, Kevin" -a feminine voice scolded, then addressed the phoenix- "Hold in there, Kai, we'll take you out"   
"It's almost a miracle that you're still alive" -the captain said, his feline features a bit awed.   
The big silhouette of another blader took hold of shoulders with one arm and the other encircled his waist, and with the support of the captain, they both managed to carry the Breaker out of the chaos of the BeyStadium.  
The girl looked down, at Kai's hands, which were still holding tightly his blade and a red bandana.   
"It's okay. We'll take you to Rei, Kai" -Mariah smiled at the almost fainted teen.   
"No" -Kai's voice was a whisper, as he locked glances with the White Tigers- "Not yet"   
***   
  
  
  
The cops and firemen had to drag the Breakers out of the place by force. None of them wanted to leave, knowing Kai was still trapped inside.  
"We'll get him out, kid, leave this to us" -a man tried to reassure Takao.  
  
But the dragon had lost his temper a long ago.  
"Yeah, sure!!! Let us help!!! It's gonna be too late, we must do something!" -the boy huffed angrily.   
  
Rei was also being held back, as he tried to get closer to the group of men suffocating the fire.   
"You should be in a hospital, young man" -an officer advised, seeing Rei's current state.  
"I'm fine" -the wounded tiger stated- "Can't I go inside?! Our friend is in there!"   
Max and Kenny contemplated the scene with sad eyes. The Stadium was almost completely consumed by the flames. The firemen could just extinguish the last traces of fire, as the debris elicited spirals of smoke that raised up to the sky.   
  
The figures of men in the interior of the burnt place, looking for trapped people or any signs of life were the only movements among the pieces of iron and wood.   
"Let me go!!" -Rei protested, finally freeing himself from the strong grasp of the officer and rushing inside the remainings of the building.  
As in cue, the other Breakers followed.   
Rei reached the plate zone, frantically looking around, his golden eyes taking in every inch and spot of the place.   
"Kai!!" -Kenny's voice rang out.  
"Kai!! Where are you?" -Max and Takao also called.   
Silence was the answer.   
A fireman, with contrite expression and sad glance, stepped close.   
"We're sorry, kids. When we finally managed to gain control over the fire, this area was already burnt to the ground. We would like to believe there would be survivors, but if anyone was here......................"   
"Kai is fine. I know it" -Rei growled, as he continued searching.   
The other Breakers exchanged sorrowful glances.   
"He is fine. He must" -the dark-haired teen repeated, but the desolated view of the place seemed to state the opposite.   
The yellow eyes surveyed the area, realizing just how barren it was, how damaged, how solitary.   
  
No one was there. A knot was starting to form in his throat.   
"I am sure" -Rei half-whispered, but then remembered Kai's promise.  
'I promise you to stop BioVolt at any rate'   
Kai never promised to take care of himself, to make it through it.   
'Is it possible, that Kai............left me..............that Kai.................'  
The Chinese teen whirled slowly, to face his teammates with pained eyes.   
"And Kai?" -Rei's voice trembled slightly as he addressed his friends.   
"Rei" -Max murmured sadly, stepping close and half-hugging his friend.   
In the back, Mr. Dickenson watched the scene with a expression of desolation and dismay.   
"Young Kai" -he said, lowering his glance. But before he could walk over the Japan team and try and comfort them, a Chinese boy and a Chinese girl stood beside him, as the captain of the White Tigers spoke quietly to the manager.   
Among the Breakers, a distressed silence had taken over them, as Rei continued prisoner of Max's kind embrace.   
  
Takao and Kenny also stood close, trying to transmit their support in such a terrible moment.   
Soft steps cut the silence, as a pink-haired girl got closer and placed a delicate hand over Rei's shoulder.   
  
Rei drew back from Max's arms, to look into Mariah's eyes.   
  
She was smiling.   
  
He just gazed at her, not comprehending, not caring about comprehending, he just wanted to-----  
  
Mariah's hand lifted, showing a long piece of clothe, a silky red bandana.  
  
The Chinese boy's amber eyes widened.  
  
  
"He had treasured it. There's a message waiting for you, Rei"   
  
  
***   
It was like if he had wings. He flew up the stairs.   
  
Rei wasn't even breathing.   
  
Kai was alive. He was fine. The White Tigers had told the Breakers that.  
  
And that was the only thing Rei cared, he didn't remember he had cuts along his arms and abdomen.   
  
He only wanted to reach their suit, where Mariah and Li had told them a message was awaiting.   
  
Just few meters behind him, Max, Takao and Kenny also rushed up the stair case.  
"If he's really there....." -the dragon panted- ".....I'm gonna kill him for scare us like that"   
"I hope he's alright" -the tortoise opined, also breathing heavily.   
The mighty Chief could barely keep the others' pace. Climbing up at the speed wasn't his strong point. Smaller feet, shorter legs.   
The tiger was also a mixture of apprehension, mild fury and concern.   
'You idiot........you made me think..........idiot...........thank goodness you're fine.................'   
The door swung open, and Rei stepped in, the other three boys behind him. The living room was empty, as well as the balcony.   
The yellow-eyed teen couldn't make his voice sound, so he just stepped forward into his and Kai's room.  
The others' eyes observed into the dorm as well.   
  
Empty.   
  
Rei's eyes wandered around, his sight falling on the objects lying on his bed.   
A silver case and a white envelope without a word on it.   
"I know this" -Rei murmured, as he fingered slowly the small square- "It's Kai's face paint"   
  
Rei sat on the bed, lifting the case and opening it. It was azure paint indeed.   
  
Hesitantly, he took the envelope and lifted the lid. His hand extracted a folded paper, a letter.   
So, the White Tigers had spoke with the strict truth. A message was awaiting them.   
  
But not Kai.   
"Is it from Kai?" -Kenny wondered.   
  
  
Rei unfolded the paper, exposing the first word.  
In neat handwriting: "Rei:"   
"Aa" -the tiger nodded, standing up and walking around nervously, as he continued to unfold the page.   
"What the heck is he thinking?" -Takao protested- "Where's he? In flesh, I mean"   
"Hush, Takao. Lets read what he left us" -Max tried to calm his dragon.   
In fact, the black-haired youth was wondering the exact same thing as Takao. But, he could only read now.   
  
The letter was addressed to him, though.   
  
But the expecting glances from his friends convinced him to start reading aloud:  
  
"Rei:   
"For a brief moment, I didn't want to survive the fire. I just wanted to stay there, unmoving, letting the flames embrace me and end it all. I've never feared death............."  
The tiger widened his eyes at the first phrases. He lifted his scared golden depths, just to find his friends staring back with the same expression of painful surprise.  
"He.......He...........he wanted to die?" -Max stuttered, shocked.  
"A last, desperate escape to everything that has happened to him" -the Chief reasoned sadly- "Oh, Kai"   
Takao gulped, feeling his throat going dry- "Rei, continue" -he whispered.   
The dark-haired youth nodded, shutting his eyes for a moment as if pleading silently that Kai's words weren't true.   
"I have never feared death..........but I saw you. You were the first one to appear, then the guys. It was just a glimpse until smoke darkened the surroundings and you were gone. I've never feared death........but I didn't want to, I didn't want to leave you behind..........."  
"He's alive" -the Chinese teen breathed deeply.  
  
The other Breakers also let go of the breathing they had been holding witouth even noticing it.  
  
Rei's voice sounded again.  
  
  
"...............To hurt you, to betray you, not again. You saved me, through your friends, your former teammates. But it was you all along. You've done something terrible to me, Rei, you've made me want to live. You know it, don't you? ...................."  
A pause was set, as Drigger's master seemed to let the words sink in.   
  
Some feet away, Max's smiled and nodded. Not only Rei knew it, they also did.  
  
The lecture continued.  
"...............I want.............how strange, to be able to say what I really want............I want a life with you in it. I want a life with the team. Though I don't know if they want me in their lives, after all I did to them..........Forgiveness is something I don't deserve. Pity I don't want.  
  
............Still, too arrogant..........."  
"Stupid Kai, we couldn't even blame you" -Takao huffed- "How can you even think about us rejecting you?" -he protested, like if the phoenix could actually heard him.  
"He's so used to rejection, Takao. What could you expect?" -Max sighed.   
"Arrogant"- Rei repeated, with half a smile and a frown- "Yes, you are Kai" -he chided the letter.   
"................Maybe, just maybe, Kenny, Max and Takao could extract a bit of comprehension from their kind nature. They are nice people, though I'd never said that aloud.  
  
...........And still, too arrogant............"  
The Chief, the dragon and tortoise beamed.  
"I knew he liked us" -Takao smiled proudly.  
"It's impossible not to" -Kenny half joked.  
  
Rei smiled too, but he hushed the others and went on:  
"..........Whether they decide to do it or not, I'll understand. And you, Rei? It's selfish, my nature, I know. This is what I want. What do you want? I'm asking you, only you I will ever ask. Swallowing and chocking on my damned pride, I lower my head and ask. Only because you told me...........you did say it............I didn't imagine it, did I? No, I didn't............you said you loved me.  
The tiger clutched at the letter, shaking his head sadly- "You know I said it, Kai, even if you didn't say it back. You know it"   
For some reason, Takao turned to look at Max, a kind shine in his blue eyes. The blond boy returned the affectionate stare, and listened to Rei's reading as it started again:   
".........I've heard people say love is blind. It is, indeed. Didn't you see the joke of a person in front of you? Didn't you see the jaded, emotionally crippled boy in front of you? Secretly, I'm grateful you didn't. I'm grateful you loved me. Even if I didn't say it.  
  
.........And still, too arrogant..........  
Because I learned, after so much confusion, that your feelings were genuine. Your love was true. Your love..............Such a fool, such a miserable fool I am. Because as I write this, I know your hope is renewing and your heart is exposed............damn me, I'm about to hurt you again........"  
Rei halted, his eye going wide, his breathing catching at the next words.  
  
"What? What?" -the others asked.  
  
It took two tries for the tiger to make his voice sound, whispering the written words.  
  
  
  
".........Rei, I'm not coming back..........."  
"Not coming back?" -Kenny repeated incredulously.  
"Why?!" -max exclaimed.   
The Chinese boy just lowered his sight, feeling his chest tightening. What was Kai's reason?  
  
He had to know- Pressing his lips together, he plunged on:  
"Rei, I'm not coming back...........  
  
  
Not yet, not yet. If you open the door, I won't be standing there. Not today, not tomorrow.........but someday, sometime, not too long. As soon as I pick up enough pieces of my shattered self.   
  
Because, Rei, you deserve someone so much better. I told you before, I'm not your one. You smile and laugh, and you're kind and warm and beautiful. You have this sparkle of life, like the guys do. The way they live at the fullest, the way they give in into emotions, Max, Takao and Kenny. And I can't be like that. Even if I try, it's so awkward. In myself, I don't find a sparkle. I find it within you. Perhaps you could teach me. If you are the one who rendered down all my barriers, you could teach me. I, with some difficulty, would surrender. With some difficulty though.  
  
.........So arrogant...........  
I need to put myself together, like a broken mirror, I need to put all the slithers in place. I'm a very messed up boy, you know that, don't you? It will be hard, doing it alone, but I've learned that my strength lies in my isolation. So, Rei, when I'm strong enough, I will come back. I'll come back to you and the team. Because my fortitude lies in you and the friendship the team radiates.  
  
Strength and Fortitude are two different things. The first one I have always possessed, but it was breakable. The second one I knew only when I was with you and the Breakers. Together, fortitude is unbreakable............."  
"Kai" -Rei's voice was above a murmur- "You always so aloof. You could have stayed. I wanted to help you........."  
"We all could have helped" -Takao opined, also in dismay.  
But Max's wistful voice made everyone look up- "He is doing this for you, Rei" -the tortoise nodded- "All this, is for your sake. Can you see it? He thinks he's still dangerous and not good enough, so he wants to work hard to become worthy of you, to be a better person, just for you"  
"But he's hurting me in the process" -Rei complained slightly- "I don't see him unworthy, I like him with all his virtues and defects. He didn't have to go away"  
"It seems, it's the only way he knows about, like a training. When he's ready, Rei, he is assuring you, he'll come back"   
The long-haired youth nodded, and took a deep intake of air before resuming the letter's telling:  
  
  
".........But when I come back, Rei, I will still be a broken mirror. Amended slightly, but nevertheless, so imperfect. Would you still want that? I will get rid of some issues, but not all. It's beyond me. Even if I don't like to admit it.   
  
..........Still, too arrogant...........  
And it will be up to you, if you want...........only if you want to accept me back. It won't be up to me, 'cause I've never been able to control your feelings. When you offered me friendship, I refused, but you befriended anyway. I couldn't control it. When you offered to listen to me, I refused, but you forced me to talk and listened. I couldn't control it. When you offered me a comforting embrace, I wanted to refuse, but I didn't and you encircled me. I couldn't control it. And I lost a bit more to you. When you fell in love with me, I got mad, I got confused, and I refused. But you loved me anyway, and I couldn't control it............."  
Rei halted there, feeling his cheeks blushing at reading that in front of the others.   
  
Timidly, he looked up, only to watch the smiles decorating his friends' features.  
"I've said if before and I'll say it again" -Kenny spoke- "You have the gift"  
  
"It seems all your attempts paid off, ne?" -Takao smiled- "Of course, it's not like we'll starting prying about exactly what else you did to crack Kai's shell open"  
"Takao" -Max nudged his dragon on the ribs- "Forgive him" -the fair boy smiled at the blushing Rei, but then Max also snickered- "Though I would like to know..........."  
The Chinese blader looked away, finding in the letter refuge. He cleared his throat and his voice continued:  
  
  
  
"..........So, when the moment arrives, if you don't find in your heart traces of that love, I won't be able to control it. I will understand and accept it. But then I'll go away. Because I couldn't be able to live a day beside you if you don't love me anymore. I would rather continue alone, knowing in my life you were the only one, only you................."  
Another moment of silence settled.   
"That.......that is the saddest and most beautiful thing I have ever heard Kai say" -Takao said in wonder.  
  
"It's love" -Max smiled, as if those words held all the explanations needed.  
  
And they did. It was the reason.  
Rei didn't know whether to smile or shed tears. How could Kai every imagine he would stop loving him? Love is not a switch you turn off and on. When it's real, it's forever.   
'Only you' -the words repeated in the tiger's mind.   
  
'Yes, Kai, only me. And you're my only one too'   
"He's got more emotions that I ever thought trapped inside, ne?" -Kenny opined- "And to think our cold, Ice Captain had this kind heart. No wonder he always hide it, probably he felt it was wrong for someone trained like him to be able to feel"   
"Aa" -Takao nodded- "I feel kind of silly now, remembering all the times I called nicknames and criticized his lack of feelings. He was just clampening them down. Like.........like if waiting for someone to discover them"  
"That means, waiting for you, Rei" -Max smiled - "Look and think of everything Kai is saying to you in that letter. It's really............." -the blonde paused here, considering, then smiling guilty- "Come to think of it, it's very personal, and we're the snoopy ones here"  
Rei returned the smile, nodding.  
  
Yes, that letter was addressed to him. But, he had already started, he might as well finish.   
".........Something inside me flickers and breathes, alive. It's a faint gleam of hope. Hope that you won't let me go. I'll cling to this hope, it will be what keeps me alive until I return to you. And when I do, I'll tell you I still am very messed up, but it's only me, this me, all me, what I have to offer. And I'll offer to you. Only you.  
  
As I write these words, I close my eyes and hope that you will smile when you see me again. You will, ne?  
.........And still, I'm so arrogant............  
This is an open sample of what people would call my heart. It's for you, this letter. You won't read it to the others, right? I guess it makes me look weak. Probably, that's what I have always feared. To be weak. But, if I must be weak to gain a sublime dream, you, read it out loud. If this is my weakness, then I also offer it to you, do what you please. The team should learn about my weakness too.   
  
Ironically, sweetly so, my weakness is my fortitude. To cherish you. To.........   
  
Rei, I haven't said it, have I? But I haven't forgotten to tell you. I didn't forget to tell you that I love you.  
I'm very arrogant, but upon it, I want to tell you that I love you..........."  
There was no name signing the letter at the end.  
  
But, in Rei's heart, the name was printed on fire.   
  
In his mind's eyes, the only one he saw was Kai.   
  
The boy stood there, silent and still for long moments, as in a reverie.   
The other Breakers honored his silent contemplation, and backed off a bit, they also quiet from the words they just heard.  
  
The turns of life, hm? The praised as senstiveless one of the team had just touched their souls.   
  
And when the red-eyed boy came back, they would be waiting for him.  
  
Kai was their Captain after all. And that wouldn't change, no matter time or distance.   
  
  
Breaing the calmness of the room, the tiger advanced slowly, sitting down softly on the bed.   
"I'll wait for him" -he whispered, low for firm, more than to the others, to himself.   
"We will wait for him" -the dragon smiled- "He's a dork by leaving, but at least we understand his reasons. When he returns, I'll give him a piece of my mind. And a big bear-hug, if he doesn't kill me for it"   
  
Everyone smiled at Takao's light humor.   
"He'll be back soon, I am sure" -Max sighed, Prussian blue eyes calm and content.  
Rei nodded, and his index finger traveled along the silver case in his hand. It was like a token, a proof.   
'Kai is renouncing to the marks by leaving this behind' -Rei realized- 'To start again, to mold his temper, to be better..............for me. To return to me..........'  
The Chinese boy's lips curved.  
'Aa.......even if the clock ticks time away........... he'll return to me. That was his message'   
End of Chapter 20!!!!  
  
And.............next installament...........On to the Epilogue!!!  
  
A/N: Hai, hai, next post is the last part of this arc. It's been great to write it, and I hope you all enjoyed it.  
  
It probably sounds like a terrible way to end, but the arc is VERY long, and I think things will have to work their own way.   
  
Don't panic, the majority asked, if not for a corny, then a slight sappy-happy ending.  
  
So, someone returns in the Epilogue. You just have to wait a bit more.   
  
I would like to give you a date for the 21st, but since some complained of me failing my word, I think I'll just tell you it will be before Sunday 27th.   
  
I'll write a 'thank you' list in my next update, k?   
  
I'm awfully grateful for your support. Me hopes you stick around and read the finale of this fic.  
  
Ja ne. Shin's Voice back to Hell. 


	21. From the Ashes, it Rises

Author's Notes: This time it wasn't my fault! The site just wouldn't let me log in yesterday Saturday. Me and my good luck. Anyway, here I am.  
  
(takes deep breath) I don't even know how to start this. Say, I've been writing this fic for centuries, it's kind of hard to come up with the final chapter.   
  
And to think all this started with the trip in the woods, hm? I hadn't really planned this arc to cover the Russian T. but, well, I just couldn't wait and start another fic about that, so I included everything in here. Yeah, kind of messed up, but what can I do now? Plus, I kind of like the name of this fic (humble god of death)   
  
Thanks for all your reviews, more than I had ever received ('coz I had never written something so long) at the end of this epilogue, there's a thanking list. You guys deserve all the credit (bows in gratitude)   
  
How funny, I'm starting to receive mails from my GW readers asking me why I have deserted my origins, and when I am supposed to return. I enjoyed a lot writing this different anime fic, and I really love all the BB readers, you are all very kind and kind of perky (in good way)   
  
Okay, enough rambling. Here we go, let see if we can tie together some loose ends, and make readers smile this day.   
  
(Man, how I would like to pull an insane end like a accident occurring to them, or Kai or Rei being kidnapped again, but I'm gonna ruin the mood if I do it! Gee, why is that happy endings win over us?)   
  
  
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes"   
by Shinigami's Voice.  
Epilogue.   
["Some things are just chimerical, like the fire of its wings, like the silence of its ashes, when the cycle of life ends. But they said legends are truths, in disguise of distant tales, like the image of the phoenix, resurrecting in this day..........."]   
The constant yelling and cheering flooded the place, signaling the presence of buoyant, vibrant teens having a good time.  
Sitting some feet behind the plate, the Chief smiled in good humor at Takao's always-so-silly remarks.   
".........But of course, the waiter said I could just have all I wanted in reward!!!"   
"Oh, that's why you've been whining all day long, ne, Takao?" -Max teased- "Four settings for breakfast is just too much!!!"   
"Hey!" -the dragon protested- "I never said I had four! I had six!!"   
"You're incredible" -Rei rolled his eyes at the loudmouthed blader.   
"Takao is a living proof of human's resistance. I just wish his wisdom was the size of his hunger" -Dizzy, from Kenny's laptop, joked in that electronic voice of hers.  
The smaller blader chuckled, as he let his permanently-hidden eyes wandered around.   
They were in the local stadium of Tokyo city, practicing their favorite activity and number one sport.   
  
They were the BB World Champions, after all.   
  
They had won not only the Asian Tournament, but the American and Russian as well............  
Russia...........  
They had left Moscow two months later.   
  
Yes, after waiting three months for their captain's return.   
  
But they received not a word more about him or his whereabouts.   
  
Like vanished from Earth.   
"I bet Draciel can't stop my new Storm Haunting Chaos" -Takao said defiantly, while his blade spun on the smooth surface of the plate.   
Max's eyes shone with resolution.  
"Is that so? Are you forgetting my beast is a defense champion?" -the blonde said.   
"Well....." -the dragon dragged the word, taking that in consideration.  
"Okay, lets gamble" -Max cut him off- "If you win, I'll invite you lunch, if I win.......hmmmm.......you'll stay home practicing with your grandpa and I won't visit you for two days"   
The long-haired teen paled- "Are you nuts, Maxie?! My grandpa is bad enough, and if you're not around how am I suppose to escape him?!"   
The tortoise laughed merrily- "I was just kidding!"   
Rei watched the exchange with a smile, though it didn't seem to reach his eyes.   
'Five months............it's been a long time...............I had really hope you'd show up before we left Moscow, Kai.....................but you didn't..................'   
**Flashback**   
The four Breakers were packing all their belongings in their hotel suite.  
  
The room was oddly silent.   
"So" -Takao broke the silence as usual- "We're going back home, ne? This cold weather was starting to turn me permanently blue"   
Small smiles were his answer. His dry humor didn't seem to make the effect he expected.   
"Mr. Dickenson just called" -Kenny said- "There's a minivan waiting to take us to the airport. He's already in the lobby"   
"He didn't tell you anything else?" -Rei asked, not lifting his eyes from his deed of folding clothes.   
The others looked at each other, knowing well what 'else' was the Chinese teen referring.   
"No" -the Chief answered.   
Rei nodded in understanding- "It's okay.....Well, I'm done with mine"- the long-haired boy finally looked up with a perfect smile on place.   
"Yeah, mine is ready too" -Max added, and Kenny also lifted his bag.   
"Gee, I don't know how did I manage to bring all this" -Takao muttered, stuffing all his clothes and attires in a very messy and haphazard way into his bag- "The hell with it" -the boy huffed, finally managing to close it.  
  
They descended the stairs, seeing how the elevator wasn't about to pick them up. When they finally reached the lobby, Mr. Dickenson was there, smile and kind eyes as always.   
"There you are, World Champions" -he greeted amiably.   
"Yeah, a red rug for us, please, the stars of the show!" -Takao, always the modest, grinned from ear to ear.   
  
Many fans were gathered around the hotel doors when they exited, and they spent almost 20 minutes taking pictures and signing autographs.  
"You know" -Max commented- "Russia is not as cold as we thought. People here are just as warm as in other places" -he smiled, as they made their way towards the van.   
"Aa" -Rei agreed.   
"Dizzy and I are taking a last, peripheral record of the city" -Kenny informed, as he whirled slowly, the camera of his laptop-beast taking in the surroundings.   
After loading all the bags and other stuff in the van, the vehicle started the way, as they silently crossed the streets towards the airport.   
  
In the front seat, Mr. Dickenson turned slightly to look at the teens in the back seats.   
"Oh, I also have a letter addressed to you guys" -the manager said.  
Golden eyes lit up with anticipation.   
Mr. Dickenson, at seeing this, added in a somehow sympathetic voice: "Well, it's from the Tala and the other Demolition Boys"   
  
The tiger managed to suppress the sigh, understanding Kai was not included in them.   
"Cool! Let us see it!" -the dragon smiled.   
The page was handed to the Breakers, and Max did the honor to read it. It was a normal, thanking letter, like extracted from a manual, with a last congratulation for their victory and wishes of a safe trip.   
"Well, it seems they are very scarce when it comes to words" -Kenny opined.   
"Man, I appreciate them writing us, but why didn't they come and say good-bye?" -Takao wondered.  
"They are already training hard for the next local tournament" -Mr. Dickenson informed- "They didn't want to interrupt their routine. And from my point of view, training is exactly the first thing you guys have to dedicate time when we arrive to Japan"  
"Ohhhhhh" -the dragon whined pathetically.  
"Come on, Takao, practice creates masters" -Dizzy chided.   
  
  
Rei stared through the window, with wistful expression.  
'You can see a pattern there. It's the way they've been raised. Training hard, just like Kai did. And the lack of words, so much like Kai used to be before.......................'  
Without noticing it, the Chinese teen let his hand rest against his own pants pocket, where a folded letter was.   
'His last letter was different................' -he thought.  
"We're here" -the tortoise announced when they arrived to the airport's parking lot.   
"I already called" -Mr. D. said- "And our flight will leave in time. We got 20 minutes to reach the F-14 gate"   
In the middle of the chatting and moving, the Japan team and its manager walked through the slightly crowded place, while their bags were being loaded into the plane.   
  
The attendant smiled kindly at them, checking their tickets and instructing the older man.   
Max's blue eyes studied the way his Chinese teammate was almost purposely delaying his walk, and the way he would turn to look back.  
  
As if expecting.   
"Rei" -the blonde called- "We're ready"   
The yellow-eyed teen nodded, as he walked towards the plane's entrance.   
"Ne, pal, probably........" -Takao started seeing him advance, but the same tiger cut him off.  
"I know, don't need to tell me" -he smiled- "I'll just have to wait a bit more"   
But..........he had really expected him there. No one showed up.  
** end flashback**  
  
"Hey, kiddos!!!" -a voice called from the other side of the gym. A tall man in uniform was calling them   
  
  
"What is it, Kyo?" -Takao asked aloud at the gym's keeper.   
"Here's another one looking for you" -the man answered- "Another applicant to your team!"   
"Gee!" -Takao muttered- "These guys don't give up"   
"It seems every blader in the city wants to become a Breaker" -the Chief opined- "And who wouldn't? Being the World Champion Team, and currently lacking a member............"   
"Oh, my, if they only knew about Takao's snoring. Make it public and the bladers will run off" -the electronic bit-beast snickered.  
"Very funny, Dizzy" -Takao frowned.   
Since the Breakers landed a foot in Japan, it seemed like the day was declared holiday.   
  
There were celebrations in their honor, matches, even t.v. programs. They were the local heroes.   
And it didn't pass long without the audience realizing Kai, leader of the BladeBrakers hadn't returned with them. Rumors started to be heard, that he had resigned after defeating Tala in the last round, or that the same Breakers had asked their resignation due to his former betrayal.   
  
Because, even if the t.v. channels transmitted the fire that destroyed the Moscow Stadium, it wasn't made public that there were any victims, less than a blader had been trapped there.   
  
No one knew, except the teams and people that were there that day. So everyone assumed that Kai had gone for sure.   
  
Therefore, his place was vacant. And the bladers went crazy.  
  
Three or four kids would appear every day, wanting to become a new member, wanting to show them their abilities.   
"It would have been better if we had said the truth and that we were going to wait for Kai's return since the beginning, instead of accepting their challenges" - Max sighed.  
"Yes, but you know what Mr. Dickenson said" -the Chief reminded him.  
It had been the manager who convinced them not to make public Kai's temporal absence or its motives. Besides, he had told them it would be sad and demoralizing to the other bladers to be rejected just like that.   
  
If a blader wanted to be in the team, he/she had to defeat them in a beybattle first.   
  
No one had until now.   
"Oookay" -Dragoon's master said- "Let him pass, Kyo!"   
"Do you want me to handle this one?" -Rei asked- "Drigger would like a little warm up"   
"No!!!!" -Takao and Max exclaimed at a time.  
"You took care of the last two ones" -Takao folded arms- "And you're not very merciful to say the truth. You beat them in a matter of minutes"   
Rei smiled guiltily, looking at the floor.   
"I can't help it. I wouldn't like some one making it through Drigger. The place in this team is taken"   
The others smiled at him.  
"We know it, Rei. No one's gonna take Kai's place, don't worry" -the Chief said nicely.   
"And I'm gonna make sure of it!" -Max beamed- "Draciel and I will battle this kid"   
Rei nodded, flashing his fangs in a feline smile.   
***   
"Bye bye!!"   
"See you guys tomorrow, kay?"   
"Be punctual for once, Takao!!"   
"Geez, you're worse than grandpa!"   
Rei walked contently towards his apartment. He passed by a little park and some shops, reaching a nice neighborhood, like 5 blocks away from Takao's own dojo.  
Mr. Dickenson had found that place for him. The Chinese teen had stayed in Mr. D. building during his first weeks in Japan, but after a little while, he had settled in his own place.   
Takao, Kenny and Max envied him for that. An apartment for himself.   
'Come to think of it, I never knew where Kai lived.................' -the tiger thought as he advanced towards the building. It was a two-story one with a quiet and neat appearance. The neighbors were nice, though they weren't much apartments occupied at the time.   
'Yeah, it's nice to have a place for your own. But, being raised with Li and the guys back in China kind of used me to social life. Now it's a bit lonely................'   
A smile curved Rei's lips. He remembered the visit he received a month ago.   
**flashback**   
"Mariah?!" -the boy opened the door with an expression of surprise and joy.   
"Hi, Rei!" -the girl beamed as he hugged her former teammate.   
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Japan?" -Rei asked, still awed.   
"It was a surprise, you silly" -the feline girl smiled.   
"And Li? Kevin and Gary?" -the boy looked past Mariah, but she was alone.   
"They send you greetings and lots of back pats" -she answered- "They wanted to come, but Li's grandfather decided to retain them. He's training the juice out of us"   
"I see. Well, come in" -Rei invited.   
"Pretty" -she said, looking around.   
"Thanks. Mr. Dickenson has been really nice to me"   
"Yes, he's the one who bought me the ticket to come and visit you" -the pink-haired girl said.   
"Really? Uh, why?"   
"What?" -Mariah put her hands on her hips in a reproving manner- "Not glad to see me?"   
Rei sweatdropped- "Not at all, Mariah. I'm really happy you're here. It's been lonely lately" -he admitted.   
"I imagined that" -she said with an intense glance- "You know, I really wanted to talk to you"   
Rei nodded- "Lets sit. I'll bring you something"   
Once they were settled, Mariah started.   
"Okay, to begin with, I'm leaving tonight"   
"Nani?!" -the boy exclaimed.   
The girl smiled- "Galux and I need to train too. But I stole this day, just for you"   
"Thanks" -the tiger smiled, feeling a bit awkward, specially since his friend was staring at him with enigmatic feline eyes, just like his.  
"Has he contacted you or the others?" -she asked.  
"No" -Rei answered, kind of expecting this was what the conversation was going to be about- "Kai's letter was the last news we received, and we received it from you. Thanks for helping him back in the fire, we are all.....---"  
"Hey, you've thanked us like three times on phone already. And add Takao, Max and Kenny's thanks to that" -Mariah dismissed the matter- "When Li and us decided to go back for him, we didn't exactly know why. We just were aware that he returned our beats, and that he had returned to the Breakers. So, we supposed we should do it. After hearing all his story from you and what Biovolt was doing, we are glad we did it"   
"Aa" -Rei said. He had told a edited version of Kai's life to his former team, avoiding details for the phoenix's sake and privacy.   
  
  
"Plus, I knew you would have done the same" -she added- "if they had allowed you, you would have entered the fire even with all those wounds, ne?"   
"We would all have. He's our captain and friend" -Rei explained.   
"Aha" -Mariah nodded, then took a sip of his tea- "Is something lacking those reasons?"   
Rei stayed silent for a while- "Do you think so?" -he questioned back.   
"Do you want to tell me? I can stop asking if you want" -the girl said kindly.   
To this, the tiger smiled- "You've been my friend since we were babies, Mariah. You can ask..........though you seem to have some idea..................."   
"Well" -the girl smiled proudly- "I know you pretty well, Rei Kon. Since you were that little brat that pulled at my hair"   
"Hey! You also pulled at mine!" -he defended himself.   
"Yeah" -she said- "I'm happy we're friends" -and that tone of hers had a sense of thoughtfulness. Just friends.   
"You know I love you all guys, you are like my family, just like the Breakers are now" -the Chinese boy said.   
The Chinese girl looked back at him- "Kai's in other level, right?"  
Rei looked at his cup of mint tea- "Aa. It was difficult for me to notice it"   
Mariah's fresh laughter made him turn to see her with wide eyes.   
"I give you that" -she said between snickers- "I think we noticed it first. And you were the careful watcher, ne?"   
"We? Li and you?" -Rei asked, feeling his cheeks blushing.   
"No" -Mariah said- "A friend I made at Russia. Her name is Calypso, she's Greek. She was the first one to confirm my 'idea'"   
Rei's eyes widened even more. He remembered the black-haired girl captain, and her amethyst eyes.   
"We befriended while being there, and she told me she knew the Breakers. Then I told her me too, and we started talking. We got along really well. We still mail each other, you know? .........She said she used to like Kai when she met him.............."  
"Aa. She told me" -Rei finally talked.   
".............and we ended talking about both you and Kai" -the girl said.   
"I couldn't see clearly back then. Kai neither" -Rei sighed.   
"That you liked each other?" -she inquired slowly.   
The black-haired teen nodded.   
"So.............." -the girl dragged the word, expecting Rei to say something.   
"So" -the boy smiled- "I love him"   
Mariah returned the gesture- "I figured that much"   
"And he loves me" -the raven-haired youth added.  
Mariah snickered- "I also figured that"   
**end flashback**   
  
  
Rei put the key and the lock and turned the knob, stepping into his apartment, still remembering his chat with Mariah that day.  
  
He was really grateful to her and her comprehension, as well as support. She had wished him all the luck of the world, and promised to give Kai a piece of her mind if he didn't return soon.   
  
But a month had gone by since that.   
  
It wasn't like if he was doing that badly, but he was becoming nervous and anxious lately.   
  
He was very strong and firm-determinate, and he had showed a good humor and mood despite the facts.   
  
Still, the Breakers were always backing him up, inviting him to come over and practice, or some other activity to pass the time.   
  
Last one had been a pajama party at Takao's dojo, which included lots of laughter, water balloons war, food and even Takao's grandpa extravagant antics.   
"I better go to bed now" -he yawned, slipping out of his shoes and falling onto the soft mattress- "We have to go practice tomorrow morning, and Mr. Dickenson wants to check on us again"   
Then, the boy groaned in dismay- "I haven't brushed my teeth"  
The boy got up, murmuring something about hating to stand from bed. Once his task was done, he returned to his room and pulled the covers over him.  
  
His last glance was directed upon a silver case resting on the night table.   
  
And the lamp was turned off.  
***   
"You're 15 minutes late!!" -three boys chided at the incoming dragon.  
"Only 15?! Wow, that's a new record!" -Takao laughed merrily.   
"Baka" -Max said in an endearing manner, as he stepped close and placed a light kiss on Takao's cheek.   
"We've been practicing without you" -the Chief said- "Dizzy and I designed a new strategy last night. It involves your three beasts working at a time. Drigger and Draciel already synchronized their moves. Lets see if Dragoon can---"  
"And Mr. Dickenson? I thought we were coming early because the Great General was checking on us" -the dragon interrupted- "If he wasn't coming I would have stayed more time eating my breakfast......."   
The rest of the Breakers magically resisted the urge to slap their foreheads. Takao was Takao after all.   
"I think he had a delay in his office. But he mailed Dizzy and he's on his way" -the red-haired boy informed.   
"So, Takao, ready to put Dragoon to dance?" -Max said.   
"Sure!! You should see the moves my grandpa has taught me!"   
"Ah.........I don't think we're eager too" -Rei giggled.   
"Oh, boys, here you are" -a well-known voice said from the steps of the stadium.   
"Hi, Mr. D!!!" -they all greeted.   
"Sorry I am late" -the manager explained while descending- "But another applicant wanted to battle you, so I had to talk to---"  
"Yet another?" -Kenny inquired.   
"Did you tell him we were out of the country?" -Takao asked.   
"Come on, guys, it's in order to keep the bladers' spirit up. If you dismiss everyone without giving them a chance, it's gonna be mean and unfair on your part"   
"Yes, Mr. D." -they all nodded.   
"Besides, I think this new applicant's got skills. I brought the blader here to challenge you" -the man informed.  
"Then I'll battle this kid" -Rei said firmly- "Where's he?"   
"Oh, right here, waiting for you. Come, young man" -the manager pointed at a blader walking towards them from the left gates.   
Takao folded arms, acquiring a somehow snobby attitude. He liked to seem dominant and sure of himself in front of the apprentices. He smiled smugly.   
"Tell me, you're the applicant to be one of our teammates?" -he asked to the incoming person.  
The teen stepped closer, a self-assured aura around him, and he entered the battling area.  
"No" - a deep voice answered- "I want the Captain place"   
Scarlet eyes glared, if not hard, firmly at the dumbstruck bladers staring at him.   
  
Mr. Dickenson smiled.   
"Kai!!!"   
Four voices exclaimed at a time, as the four teens shot towards him.  
  
Once at arms' reach, Takao and Max grabbed his shoulders, and both at the same time, shook him back and forth.   
"Where have you been?!" -the two boys inquired- "You had us worried!!!"   
Kenny laughed, watching the scene where both tortoise and dragon seemed to have a real connection in their actions and words. And that, surprisingly, the phoenix hadn't sent them flying away.   
  
Kai seemed concentrated in other aspects. Like the long-haired boy also watching him.   
Rei was standing few steps behind, a real smile, not like the forced or somehow melancholic smiles he had sported before, a real, brilliant smile on his features. Golden eyes equally illuminated.   
And Kai all-heartily repeated to himself how beautiful the Chinese teen was. And how much he had missed him...........  
After Takao and Max's loud inquiries, which weren't answered by a silent Kai, they stepped back in order to study their recently arrived friend.   
The phoenix was in black baggy pants and night-blue shirt, an open and long black coat and---  
  
Mentally, they all noticed coats fit him really well.   
  
And a white scarf in his usual way. But there weren't gloves covering his wrists, and neither................neither marks on his face.   
  
Rei's eyebrows raised in contemplation, studying the messy mop of blue hair and the paint-clean skin.   
'He looks ..........more..........innocent without the stripes........but equally good.............' -the tiger said to himself, while he seemed to be nailed to his spot.   
  
Kai wasn't moving either, just standing there like waiting for some kind of life sentence.   
Meanwhile, the other three boys were nervously looking at Kai, then at Rei, then at Kai, then back at Rei.   
"What are you waiting for?!" -the dragon finally asked- "No nice to see you or how are you doing or I missed you or hug or---"  
"Shut up, Takao" -Kenny kicked the other boy ceremoniously not.   
"Hmmmmm......Kai?" -Max asked, as if encouraging the slate-haired teen.  
Kai gave two steps.  
"Hi" -he said, barely smiling at the others, his glance still glued to Rei.   
"Plurgghh!!" -Takao sputtered- "A one syllable word?! That's all?! Come on, you can do better!" -the buoyant blader exclaimed- "We'll teach you how!! A bear hug!"   
And the other boy threw himself over Dranzer's master, who very calmly stepped back and outstretched his leg, making Takao trip over and fall face first on the pavement.   
"Yes, glad to see you too" -Kai said, watching the dragon on the floor.   
"You, mean!!" -the fallen boy protested- "You said you would change!"   
"Some things" -Kai shrugged- "You can forget about me liking group hugs" -he said smiling slightly, and offering his hand to help the other stand.   
Everyone stared at the phoenix. He had never used that kind of gestures.   
"Wow" -Takao murmured- "You sure you don't have a tricky thing in your hand and you want me to fall for it?"   
"It could be possible" -Kai replied- "If you don't wa-"   
"No, it's okay!" -the dragon said rapidly, extending his arm and pulling his weight up to take the hand and come to his feet.   
"Does this mean you're nicer now?" -Kenny asked in awe.  
  
  
The slate hair stirred as Kai shook his head- "No. I'm just making you look silly" -he said in all seriousness.   
"But your marks............." -Max pointed at his face.   
Kai nodded- "It was hard to get used not to wear them. Some days I would look through all my things looking for the paint, but ..........but I left it here........as a compromise................"   
  
And Kai's eyes fixed on Rei's again.   
"Hmmm, say..........ahhh........we have some things to talk about, right Chief, Takao?" -the blonde said, hinting the others to give the other two some room.  
"Sure" -Kenny said, starting to walk towards Mr. Dickenson.   
"Things? What things?" -the dragon scratched his head.  
"Just come" -Max pulled him away.  
"Ohhh! He he he" -Takao laughed mischievously- "You mean to leave Kai to Rei, ne? Go for it Rei!!!" -the boy said with a wink.   
Rei shot the leaving dragon a glare, and the turned to smile nervously at Kai.   
"It's been five months" -the tiger finally said.   
"Five? It seemed like a year to me" -Kai said back wistfully.  
Rei gave a sweet smile- "I felt a bit lonely too, but I had the guys. You didn't have anyone"   
"Used to that" -Kai shrugged.   
Rei frowned- "You don't have to feel like that anymore bec-"  
"Because I have you" -Kai interrupted, then let a real smile to appear on his face- "I was hoping you would say that"   
"Silly. Of course I would" -Rei giggled as he stepped closer to him, but Kai halted him with his hand.   
"I have to tell you something" -Kai said with serious expression as Rei listened- "Rei, I'm not a nice person like you deserve, even I have managed to steel myself and accept the others' closeness, if you noticed. I still have many bad things. I'm still very messed up and you must un--"  
"Kai" -Rei cut him off, taking hold of Kai's arm and moving it to the side, in order to stand just an inch apart from the phoenix's face. He could feel his breathing tickling his pert nose- "Don't dare to ask me if I still want you. You told me you had only yourself to offer.........Well, it's only yourself I want" -the Chinese teen said with firm conviction, leaning his forehead against Kai's.   
"I kind of knew you would say that" -the crimson-eyed youth smiled.   
"Arrogant" -Rei chuckled, as he embraced his phoenix.   
"Aa" -the other teen agreed, also wrapping his strong arms around Rei's frame, and whispering in his ear- "But I love you upon arrogance"   
The slate-haired teen felt Rei nod against his shoulder and murmur something back.   
  
Kai knew what was Rei saying.   
"No marks, hm?" -the tiger said, raising his head a bit to look at Kai- "And you're also smiling more. Though you barely smiled with the guys here"   
"I didn't want to give them a heart attack" -Kai replied- "I don't want to be the one carrying them to the morgue"   
  
  
Rei laughed- "You can be comical sometimes"   
"Lets keep that to us" -the boy opined, then his mood sobered a bit- "I'm not sure if I am able to show other aspects openly either. I feel very uncomfortable just thinking about it"   
"Like now, when you just appear and didn't greet me in front of them?" -Rei asked.   
Kai averted his eyes- "Aa. I know it hurts, that I'm not showing you my emotions only because I thi-"  
"I understand" -Rei soothed- "You don't have to explain. I would also feel odd to have you showing affection in public. It's not Kai-like"   
"That's a relief" -Kai sighed- "Though if you had asked, I would have tried to do it. That I feel uncomfortable doesn't mean I'm afraid or ashamed...."  
"Really?" -Rei smirked with a naughty expression.   
Instead of words, Kai affirmed his statement by placing a kiss on Rei's smiling lips.   
Muffled giggles and voices were overhead at this point, something in the fashion of: 'man, if I had a camera' and 'turn Dizzy on'   
Both kissing boys drew back, glaring at the peeping toms, namely Max, Takao and Kenny.   
"Oops, they found us" -the Chief gulped.  
"And it seems Rei has learned to mimic Kai's death glare" -Max opined with a guilty smile.   
Takao chose to play the fresh one: -"Oh, hi. We were just checking how you guys were doing, ya know? Everything fine, ne? .........Specially seeing how Rei welcomed Kai back..." -Takao chuckled, not resisting the urge to tease on them.   
"I had started to miss strangulating someone" -Kai declared, making his way towards the dragon.   
"Eck!" -Takao paled.   
"Wait" -Max interfered in defense of his dragon- "if you kill him now, you won't get to see our new strategy. We need Dragoon for that move. It's very impressive and undefeatable"   
"Hm. Really?" -Kai wondered.   
"Aa" -Kenny nodded- "Dizzy and I worked on it. Want to see it?"   
"Sure. I'll fight you. Mr. Dickenson said you would accept some one who did it" -Kai replied.   
"That doesn't apply to you" -Rei explained, joining the others.   
"Of course it does. If I win, it would be fair to be Captain again"   
"Pretty confident there, hum?" -Takao smiled- "What if you don't make it?"   
"I will" -Kai said with complete conviction.   
As the Breakers surrounded the plate, Kenny asked from behind:  
"By the way, Kai, where have you been?"   
"Everywhere. Training. I stayed in Russia sometime, then I spent sometime in Europe and back to Japan. Dranzer is very well tuned up" -he warned the others.   
"Oh, and where are you staying now? You already got a place?" -Max asked, readying his Draciel.   
Before the phoenix could answer, Takao spoke.  
"Stay at home, you can help me clean the dojo!! And grandpa loves having guests"   
Kai shot him daggers- "You insane? I'm gonna end up really killing you"  
"How cruel" -the dragon protested with a pout- "I'm not that bad"   
"Keep saying that to yourself" -Dizzy joked from the Chief's lap.   
"Mr. Dickenson says he knows a place, an apartment building" -Kai explained.   
  
The multiple match seemed to had frozen while they spoke.   
"There are some vacant in my building" -Rei smiled.  
Kai nodded, with a very small but naughty smile - "I imagined it"   
"Careful there, eh? We'll have to be watching over you" -Takao smirked.   
Rei's face colored red- "What are you implying?!"   
"Nothing!" -the dragon faked innocence, while Max and Kenny fought to contain the laughter, and Kai had his eyebrows arched in slight surprise at Takao's insinuation. The same dragon continued- "I'm just saying that if you guys live in the same building you're gonna visit every five minutes and won't concentrate in training"   
"That's foolish" -Kai snarled with a tint of superiority- "Rei and I know our responsibilities"  
"We just have to set our minds on the beyblade training and with strong wills we'll let the other train too" -Rei added.  
"Sure" -Takao said sarcastically- "If you're like magnets, muack muack muack" -and the boy puckered his lips, imitating the kissing sound.   
"You're so dead, Takao" -Max said in warning, expecting Kai to fume and throttle the teasing boy.   
But Kai kept his cool, ignoring the taunting. Inwardly, he was wondering which poison to pour in Takao's food.   
Rei folded arms, feigning annoyance- "You're one to talk, if you and Max are always at it"   
Both tortoise and dragon practically fell from the plate ring.  
"That's not true!" -Max said, completely pink.   
Rei chuckled, seeing how the others were utterly embarrassed- "I mean at kissing"  
"Ah!" -Takao sighed- "then it's true"   
The other four Breakers started at him with raised eyebrows.   
  
  
The dragon slapped his hand over his mouth, realizing what he said- "Eck!"   
Max covered his eyes, feeling his face tinting even redder.   
Rei chuckled- "But you don't have to be embarrassed. We're not" -he said, looking at Kai for approbation.   
Kai nodded at Rei's words.   
"And Takao" -the phoenix spoke- "Different from you, we do have strong will"   
"That's right. You held yourself back at Russia by not going to see Rei when we left" -the Chief opined.   
Everyone nodded.  
  
Minus Kai.   
"Lets stop chatting and battle" -he said, the fighter emerging.   
"Ready, everyone? Lets what our Captain has to show us!" -Takao exclaimed, and everyone launched their beasts.  
By the end of the morning, Kai was, once again, the Breakers' leader.   
And in his office, Mr. Dickenson was already setting things up to rent an apartment in a three story building, five blocks away from Takao's dojo.   
***   
The bit-beast trapped inside Kenny's laptop kept silent.   
  
Even if Dizzy knew the truth. But, she had wanted to allow Kai to presume of his strong will.   
  
She owed him that, for saving the other beasts.   
  
That's why, in her data records, she kept secret the image she had recorded the day the Breakers took the plane to leave Russia.   
  
That peripheral image of the airports surroundings, which pictured the crowded place, lots of faces of strangers.  
  
In a lone, distant corner, in silence, a teen with a white scarf watched the Breakers leave.   
  
Scarlet eyes fixed in the sad-looking Chinese blader.   
"But you couldn't hold back, right Kai?" -Dizzy murmured, playing for herself the tape again. The Breakers had left to eat dinner at a restaurant, even if the phoenix protested of not wanting a celebration.   
"You had to go and see Rei again" -the beast laughed softly- "Humans are silly. They try so hard to hide their strongest instincts, and they always fail"   
Dizzy also checked the international news from some months ago, the ones that reported Boris' death and Voltaire's trial, which concluded with perpetual time in jail.   
  
And BioVolt's disappearance.   
"After everything they put you through, you managed to stand up, ne Kai? Takao calls it stubbornness, I would call it tenacity. That's needed in a leader. To be able to fall all the way down, and emerge again. Like Dranzer would"   
***   
In the restaurant, while everyone laughed and enjoyed, or chided Takao for stuffing all the food at once, Rei turned his golden orbs on Kai.  
  
And found Kai staring back.  
  
It seemed they were always seeking each other with their glances.   
  
The Chinese teen smiled- "You happy?" -he asked in soft voice.  
The slate-haired teen paused to think of it -"No one had every asked me that"   
Rei leaned closer, again in soft voice: "Well?"   
Kai nodded- "I am"   
"Good" -the tiger said with a lopsided smile- "Wait until I give you your good night kiss when we go back"   
Kai raised an elegant eyebrow as he looked at his food and started playing with the chopsticks. He had noticed the others going quiet and looking at them.   
"What? Aren't we invited to the conversation?" -Takao asked, mouth full.   
"No" -Rei replied, throwing at him a spoonful of rice.   
Kai smiled every so slightly watching his teammates snicker and chat amiable.   
  
He wouldn't participate that much, but at least he would enjoy it. He couldn't change completely, after all.  
  
Everything seemed to have an equilibrium.   
  
If the rest of the Breakers were the light, he was the counterpart, the dark.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted, as a hand grabbed his under the table and gave a squeeze.   
He continued eating in silence, holding back, not saying anything as he stole another peek at Rei's profile.   
"I know what you're thinking" -Rei whispered at him- "We will make it through together, Kai, you just care to much. I am sure, because you will become my light"   
Crimson eyes started at golden ones intensely.  
'I had never been anyone's light...............but if you ask me to, Rei, if you ask me to be......................'   
The phoenix is fire born from the ashes, at the end.   
But................  
But it's a cycle.   
And Kai knew it.   
A permanent cycle. The fire bird was doomed to return to darkness.   
  
The question was...........  
How long would it be..............until he would be forced to follow his cycle again?   
The End.   
A/N: ???????????????  
  
That's a weird finale, ne? At the end, I couldn't quite suppress my wish to leave a loose knot, a question hanging in the air.........................does this mean we'll have a sequel??  
  
Who knows, that's up to you.   
Well, it's got lots of sap, I know. But come on! You guys wanted a happy ending, right?   
  
It turned like this.   
  
I hope you liked it, and please don't go anywhere without leaving tons of reviews.   
  
Shinigami's Voice is glad to say: Mission Accomplished (bows to audience)   
  
Comments are craved and much needed, hope to get good ones from you. Love you all, and thanks to everyone who stayed with me.   
  
Here are some examples, to these people, the God of Death is grateful:   
  
  
-Mizu Tenshi  
  
-Chibi Kai Lover  
  
-Epona  
  
-S.G.  
  
-ShapeShifter  
  
-ShapeShifter 13 (the other one)  
  
-Elbereth  
  
-Silver Angel  
  
-Mandy Pants  
  
-Kairox  
  
-Darkness  
  
-Inari  
  
-Yumai  
  
-Fighting Spirit  
  
-Sapphire of Light  
  
-MistyEyes  
  
-Dark Phoenix  
  
-Jay Kamiya  
  
-Kaede Maxwell  
  
-Tica  
  
-Blue Demon  
  
-Hellfenix  
  
-Labrat  
  
-Rhiley  
  
-CutieCherry  
  
-Psycho-chick  
  
-Aisha  
  
-Jessdragon  
  
-Guardian   
  
..................I know there's a lot more people, thanks enormously. Keep in touch, kay?   
"Staring Into Scarlet Eyes" , multipart story is over. Domo Arigatou.   
Sincerely yours,  
  
  
Shinigami's Voice. 


End file.
